Tan Solo 90 Días
by tany cullen
Summary: Él, la odia por haber hecho de sus años en preparatoria un infierno. Ella, lo ama desde que lo conoció a los quince años. Años después sus padres les comunican que en tres meses tienen que casarse, ¿serán suficientes 90 días para que Bella logre que Edward se enamore de ella? ¿Serán suficientes 90 días para que Edward deje el pasado atrás y le permita a Bella entrar en su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 **EDWARD POV.**

Mis padres comían en silencio y de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, cuando Esme me llamó por la mañana para decirme que ella y Carlisle querían los acompañara a comer, no me imaginé que sería así; por lo general mi madre habla sin parar ni para respirar.

—Edward, tu mamá y yo necesitamos decirte algo muy importante —dijo Carlisle cuando terminamos con el postre.

—Adelante, los escucho.

—Hijo, tienes veintiocho años y... creemos que ya es hora de que sientes cabeza. No puedes ir toda lo vida de chica en chica, me estoy haciendo vieja y quiero tener la oportunidad de disfrutar a mis nietos antes de tener que usar un bastón para caminar. — _Ahí vamos de nuevo,_ resoplé con frustración y rellené mi copa de vino.

—Te dimos la oportunidad de encontrar a una buena mujer a tu elección con la cual formar una familia, pero en vista de que no tienes intenciones de hacerlo, hemos tomado una decisión —hablaban como si tuviera cincuenta años, ¡joder! Por qué les era tan difícil entender que quería disfrutar de mi vida y no pensar en la palabra matrimonio, que por cierto me causaba urticaria, por lo menos hasta los treinta y cinco.

—¿Y qué decisión es esa? —pregunté para después vaciar mi copa de un solo trago, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no me iba a gustar lo que estaba por escuchar.

—Te casarán en poco más de tres meses —soltó la bomba Esme con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y me quedé totalmente petrificado, agradecí que ya había tragado el vino o de lo contrario me habría ahogado.

—¡¿Casarme?! —chillé con voz demasiado aguda para mi gusto, y es que la sorpresa no era para menos, una vez que mi cerebro procesó la noticia y comprendí que no estaban tomándome el pelo.

—Sí, casarte. Con Isabella Swan, la hija de mi buen amigo Charlie, si la recuerdas ¿cierto? Es un encanto de muchacha —agregó Carlisle con diversión y me puse en pie de un salto tirando la silla en el proceso.

—De ninguna manera voy a casarme, y mucho menos con esa... esa... mujer —gruñí golpeando la mesa con mis puños.

—Lo siento cariño, pero ya está decidido. Daremos una cena para anunciar el compromiso, y tres meses después, se llevará a cabo la boda.

—¡Con un jodido demonio! Mamá, los matrimonios arreglado son del siglo quince.

Por más que dijeran no iban a cambiar de opinión respecto al matrimonio, al menos no de momento, y definitivamente no iba a considerar a Isabella como una posible esposa así fuera la última mujer sobre la fas de la tierra. Di un paso atrás dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irme, pero olvidé que la silla estaba tirada en el suelo y terminé sobre ella golpeándome la espalda, ¡mierda, lo que me faltaba!

—¡Edward! ¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó una preocupada Esme y me puse en pie.

—Sí tranquila, aunque es una lastima que no me haya matado, o por lo menos, partido en dos la espalda.

Apresurado salí de la casa, me monté en mi coche y pise a fondo el acelerador haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, necesitaba tranquilizarme y conducir a alta velocidad siempre me había ayudado a hacerlo.

Por ningún maldito motivo iba a casarme con Isabella Swan, esa maldita arpía se había encargado de hacer mi vida un completo infierno en la preparatoria y por años deseé que le cayera un jodido rayo encima, o que por lo menos se quedara calva y sin dientes... Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan malo casarme con ella, no si eso significaba que tendría la satisfacción de poder asfixiarla con una almohada por la noche y enterrar su cuerpo en el jardín trasero.

Estaba por llegar a mi edificio cuando una idea llegó a mi cabeza, pisé de golpe el freno y el coche se detuvo de manera abrupta, el molesto sonido de las bocinas de los coches detrás de mí no se hizo esperar, pero no les di importancia; lo único que me importaba era el plan que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza.

…

 **BELLA POV.**

Di vuelta por milésima vez en mi cama, no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras que mis padres dijeron apenas un par de horas atrás y es que... ¡se habían vuelto totalmente locos! Si tan sólo hubiese sospechado lo que iban a decirme, no habría aceptado acompañarlos a cenar.

Pateé la mantas a un lado y me levanté, por lo visto no iba a poder conciliar el sueño tan fácil y tal vez un poco de leche tibia me ayudaría.

Encendí la luz de la cocina y puse a calentar la leche, una vez estuvo lista saqué una taza de la alacena y la vacié, regresé a la habitación y me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana, perdiéndome en la hermosa vista que tenía del río Hudson y la ciudad desde ahí. Solté un sonoro suspiro, dejé la taza vacía a mi lado y abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho.

Casarme con Edward Cullen, eso fue lo que mis padres me dijeron tenía que hacer, y aunque la idea no me resultaba del todo desagradable, sabía que era un completa locura. A pesar de que nuestros padres eran amigos, yo conocí a Edward Cullen cuando teníamos no más de quince años, era un chico alto y flacucho, de rebeldes cabellos cobrizos que me encantaban, ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas aunque ocultos bajo unas horribles y gruesas gafas, tenía acné y usaba frenillos, en pocas palabras, era el mayor nerd de la preparatoria.

Yo por otra parte era todo lo contrario a él, era la chica guapa y popular con la cual todo chico soñaba poder tener una oportunidad para salir, todos menos el chico del que yo estaba enamorada: Edward. Hasta la fecha y si cerraba los ojos, todavía era capaz de ver esa sonrisa tímida que me había conquistado, pero el muy imbécil nunca me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada. Cometí muchos errores, pero sin duda el mayor de todos fue creer en las palabras de alguien que no valía la pena mencionar, eso me llevó a tomar medidas drásticas y equivocadas, y fue así que junto con mis amigos, terminamos convirtiendo su vida en un pequeño infierno. Algo que ya había pagado, y a un muy alto precio.

Y ahora mis padres venían a decirme que debía casarme con él, ellos no sabían nada sobre lo pasado entre nosotros en la preparatoria y no podía decirles mis motivos para negarme; no quería que se sintieran decepcionados de mí al saber de lo que fui capaz de hacer. Pero estaba segura de que Edward me odia y con tan sólo escuchar mi nombre, se negará en rotundo, lo cual me hacía sentir alivio y tristeza por igual.

—No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice, Edward —murmuré apoyando la frente sobre mis rodillas y una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Por la mañana me sentía como un muerto en vida, no había podido dormir bien y tuve que usar capa tras capa de maquillaje para cubrir mis espantosas ojeras, además de tener que tomar un par de litros de café para despejarme un poco y poder ponerme en pie. Estaba por salir del departamento cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pensé en ignorarlo pero al final me decidí por contestar.

—¿Diga?

— _¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal amaneciste?_ —suspiré y maldije mentalmente, ¡Dios! Debí haber ignorado la llamada.

—Bien mamá, si me llamas para insistir con esa absurda idea de casarme...

— _Edward quiere verte cariñó_ —al escuchar esas palabras me quedé helada y me dejé caer sobre el sofá más cercano, cuando mis rodillas perdieron fuerza y se doblaron.

—¿Él... quiere... verme? —susurré con voz ahogada, mi corazón latía rápido y el aire me comenzaba a faltar. Sin duda estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

— _Sí, es estupendo ¿no crees? Quiere que te reúnas hoy con él para comer y poder..._ —y ahí dejé de escuchar lo que Renée me decía.

En mi cabeza solamente se repetía una y otra vez que él quería verme. ¡Oh por Dios! Creí que esto se solucionaría de la forma fácil: él se negaba, yo no tendría que verlo y todos felices comiendo perdices, pero al parecer nunca nada me salía bien.

Las siguientes horas fueron una completa y agonizante tortura, tenía una sesión de fotos para una importante revista de modas y eché a perder la mitad del trabajo, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía sujetar de forma correcta mi cámara.

Llegué al restaurante y respiré profundo antes de bajar del coche, sentía mis piernas temblar cual gelatina, estaba nerviosa y cómo diablos no iba a estarlo, si después de tantos años volvería a verlo.

El restaurante era uno francés y de los más exclusivos de la cuidad, así que me felicité mentalmente por haber elegido la ropa que usaba: unos jeans tuvo, una blusa sin mangas color crema y un saco de mangas tres cuartos en color negro, y para completar el atuendo, unas botas altas también negras sin tacón y mi cabello recogido en una coleta baja de lado. Al entrar el _Maître_ me preguntó si tenía reservación, le dije que Edward Cullen me estaban esperando y me indicó que lo siguiera.

Edward se encontraba sentado de espaldas, pero al escuchar que nos acercábamos, se puso en pie y casi me desmayo de la impresión al verlo, lucía muy... cambiado. No quedaba rastro del chico que conocí a los quince años, ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre demasiado apuesto que justo en ese momento me veía con indiferencia tal como lo había hecho siempre. Tal parecía que no todo en él había cambiado.

—Hola Edward —dijo con voz firme, a pesar de mis nervios, y extendí mi mano en su dirección.

—Isabella —respondió con voz fría estrechando levemente mi mano. A pesar de la frialdad en su voz, algo cálido se extendió por mi cuerpo ante el breve contacto de su piel contra la mía, y me apresuré a soltarlo.

Me senté y un camarero no tardó en aparecer para tomarnos la orden, mientras esperábamos que trajeran nuestra comida estuvimos sumidos en un ambiente demasiado tenso, lanzando de vez en vez alguna pregunta que era contestada con insípidos monosílabos.

—Bien, si estamos aquí es porque quiero proponerte algo —dijo de pronto cuando estábamos por terminar de comer y no pude evitar tensarme.

—Te escucho —le di un sorbo a mi copa de vino y clavé la mirada en él, esperando a que continuara hablando.

—Nuestros padres no van a desistir con su idea de casarnos, y no sé tú, pero al menos yo no tengo intención de estar escuchándoles insistir todos los días con ello —me removí incomoda en mi lugar, ilusamente esperaba no tener que tratar el tema de la supuesta boda con él—. Por lo tanto, te propongo que aceptemos casarnos. Aunque claro, primero tendríamos que llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuré sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en mi estomago.

—Nuestro matrimonio sería una mera pantalla. Sí, obviamente tendríamos que vivir juntos pero sería como dos completos desconocidos. Tú podrás salir con quién te venga en gana al igual que yo, claro que cuidando ser discretos. Lo menos que quiero es que nos veamos envueltos en un escándalo —estrujé con fuerza la servilleta que descansaba sobre mi regazo al escuchar sus palabras. Por supuesto, qué más podía esperar después de todo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Vamos Isabella, es la mejor solución para ambos —dijo sonriendo con altanería.

—Pues no lo es para mí, además, ya le he dicho a mis padres que no pienso aceptar este... estúpido arreglo —sus ojos se angostaron y una chispa de furia los iluminó.

—Yo tampoco quiero esto —soltó con un fiero siseo provocando que se me erizara la piel—, pero conozco a mis padres y sé que no pararan hasta conseguirlo.

—No quiero casarme, y mucho menos así —sonrió con sorna y tomó el contenido de su copa de un trago.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperabas? ¿Qué me arrodillara y te jurara amor eterno?

—No, por supuesto que no era lo que esperaba. Es más, siendo completamente sincera, ni siquiera sé por qué diablos acepté perder mi tiempo al venir aquí —me puse en pie y tomé mi bolso dispuesta a irme.

—Al menos piénsalo —me dijo sujetándome por el brazo, impidiendo que me marchara.

—No tengo nada que pensar, Edward. Mi respuesta es y seguirá siendo no —con un brusco movimiento me solté de su agarré y me fui.

Idiota, imbécil, estúpido, maldito desgraciado y un sin fin de insultos más daban vueltas por mi cabeza mientras conducía de regreso a mi departamento. ¿Cómo fue capaz de proponerme algo así? ¿Yo, convertirme en su esposa de adorno mientras él muy feliz de la vida se revolcaba con cuanta mujerzuela se le antojara? ¡Ja! Nunca, nunca en la vida aceptaría convertirme en su cornuda esposa.

Tal parecía que después de todo el cambio de Edward Cullen, no había sido solamente físico.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva locura, espero que le den una oportunidad y me digan qué tal les parece. En el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando imágenes con relación al Fic así como también adelantos, si gustan unirse enconaran el link en mi perfil.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

—Pues yo creo que deberías aceptar el trato que te ofreció —fulminé con la mirada a Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, que se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Yo pienso igual —abrí la boca para rebatir pero Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga, no me dio tiempo a decir nada—. Bella, dile que aceptas, anuncian el compromiso y tendrás tres largos meses antes de la boda para conquistarlo. Si en ese tiempo no consigues nada, lo dejas plantado en el altar y punto.

—Sí, es un plan estupendo. Una razón más para que me odie que más da ¿cierto? —dije tratando de sonar sarcástica, cosa que no logré conseguir en lo más mínimo.

—Bella, cariño no sigas torturándote más con eso. Ya es tiempo de que lo dejes en el pasado, que es a donde pertenece.

—No es tan fácil Rose —le di un sorbo a mi té helado y solté un sonoro suspiro—, no cuando alguien en mis pesadillas se encarga de recordármelo cada noche —terminé murmurando y me hundí tanto como me fue posible en mi silla.

—Creí que ya no las tenías más —dijo una preocupada Alice.

—Y así era... hasta hace dos semanas que todo esto comenzó.

—Ojalá que se esté quemando en el infierno por todo lo que te hizo —gruñó Rosalie apuñalando su ensalada con el tenedor.

—No hables así, Rose. A pesar de todo lo pasado yo no le guardo rencor, ahora ya no, sé que no estaba en sus cabales y...

—¡Oh no! No quieras buscar una excusa Bella, no hay nada que pueda justificar lo que te hizo —murmuró Alice con enfado, evitando alzar la voz para no llamar la atención de las personas de las mesas cercanas—. Y sobre las pesadillas, debiste decirnos en cuanto comenzaron de nuevo.

—Chicas, por favor, dejemos el tema por la paz ¿si? No quiero seguir hablando sobre eso —ambas hicieron el intento a rebatir pero me adelanté—. Les propongo algo, si las pesadillas continúan, yo volveré a buscar ayuda profesional. Lo prometo.

No dijeron más al respecto pero asintieron en acuerdo, aunque un tanto reticentes.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde mi _reunión_ con Edward, dos semanas que han sido una total y completa basura, pues había desencadenado que una serie de... malos recuerdos regresaran a mí en forma de pesadillas; razón por la cual no había podido tener una noche de sueño decente en los últimos días. Dejándome con un horrible aspecto enfermizo, que debía disimular cada mañana con una buena cantidad de maquillaje.

—¿Esa de allá no es Victoria? —preguntó de pronto Alice cambiando el tema, Rosalie y yo volteamos a ver y efectivamente, a unas mesas de distancia se encontraba Victoria muy bien acompañada.

Conocía a Victoria desde hacía ya un tiempo por mi trabajo, es modelo y tuve la desafortunada desdicha de trabajar con ella en más ocasiones de las que me hubiese gustado.

—¿Quién será el pobre idiota en turno? Aunque debo admitir que éste es un hombre muy apuesto, y para que la zorra ande con él, también debe tener a su nombre una cuenta bancaria con más de seis dígitos —Victoria era conocida por ser una perra ambiciosa e interesada.

—El idiota que la acompaña, Rose, es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Y sí, su cuenta bancaria tiene más de seis dígitos —la bilis me subió hasta la garganta al ver a la sonriente pareja y me obligué a apartar la mirada de ellos.

—¿Edward Cullen? ¿Ése es el Edward del que estás...?

—Sí Alice, el mismo —le di un último sorbo a mi té helado y tomé mi bolso—. Me tengo que ir chicas, aún tengo que terminar con algunas de las fotografías para la revista de modas y estoy muy, en serio muy retrasada con eso.

—Nosotras también nos vamos y te dejamos en tu departamento, recuerda que pasamos por ti y no traes tu coche —se apresuró a decir Rosalie y negué.

—No es necesario, me hará bien caminar de regreso. Además, mi departamento no está tal lejos de aquí.

Me despedí de mis amigas y, después de que les prometiera infinidad de veces que si las pesadillas continuaban les diría, abandoné el restaurante.

Comencé a caminar por la acera rumbo al parque, era temprano y no quería ir a mi solitario departamento donde no tenía nada que hacer. Sí, les había mentido de forma vil y descarada a mis amigas al decirles que tenía trabajo pendiente, cuando lo cierto era que me molestó ver a Edward con Victoria y no encontré una mejor escusa para huir de ahí.

Después de caminar un buen rato, me senté en una banca y sonreí al ver a los niños que corrían, reían y se divertían en los juegos del parque, rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué mi vieja e inseparable cámara, una _Canon EA-1 con lente 35-70mm_ que me regaló mi papá cuando decidí estudiar fotografía, y sin demora empecé a tomar fotografías hasta casi terminar con el rollo de película.

—¿Estás planeando secuestras a alguno de esos pobres niños? —casi se me cae la cámara de la impresión al escuchar esa voz a mi lado.

—¡Pero por supuesto que no! Soy fotógrafa, no una vil y desalmada secuestradora —me quitó la cámara de las manos, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a examinarla con detenimiento a la par que la giraba entre sus manos de un lado a otro. Traté de quitársela un par de veces pero era bastante hábil para apartarla de mi alcance—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Es un lugar público, por lo cual no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a ti —apreté los labios con fuerza y en un momento de descuido, pude arrebatarle mi cámara de las manos—. ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos?

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas estar y ya, Edward? —respondí con otra pregunta, pero él me ignoró por completo.

Solté un sonoro suspiro y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la banca. Me sería muy fácil decirle que aceptaba su trato, tal y como mis amigas me sugirieron, tratar de lograr que se enamorara de mí y ser felices juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero si no resultaba como esperaba, tendría que casarme con él y aceptar sus condiciones, ya que no podría dejarlo plantado en el altar o cancelar la boda unos días antes. Aunque tal vez pasado algún tiempo podría pedirle el divorcio y... ¡Mierda! ¡Por qué diablos tenía que ser todo tan malditamente complicado!

Un par de minutos después, respiré profundo antes de darle una respuesta.

—Sí, lo he pensado —más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir de hecho, pero eso él no tenía que saberlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Has tomado ya una decisión? —clavé la mirada en esos verdes ojos que tanto me habían atormentado a lo largo de los últimos años, los cuales en ese momento me veían con impaciencia en lugar de ira y reproche, como tantas veces me vieran en el pasado.

Aparté la mirada y enfoqué mi cámara en un niño que jugaba con su perro en el césped.

—Está bien, yo... acepto — _y espero no arrepentirme de hacerlo,_ terminé para mí, antes de disparar la cámara.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres y esperar a que arreglen todo.

—Genial, entonces te veré después... hum... supongo —me apresuré a ponerme en pie y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, una mano se cerró entorno a mi antebrazo con suavidad.

—Te llevo a tu casa —negué y me solté de su agarre.

—Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, en serio que lo hago, pero no hace falta. Vivo a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí, eso y además que quiero caminar —se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, una sonrisa que me causó taquicardia y nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa sarcástica que vi un par de semanas atrás.

—En ese caso, caminemos juntos entonces —no dije nada, no iba a dejar de insistir y no quería discutir con él por algo tan simple como el acompañarme a casa, así que me limité a asentir y comencé a caminar.

Los veinte minutos que tardamos en llegar los pasamos en silencio, un muy tenso silencio y una vez frente a mi edificio, me despedí con un escueto: _hasta luego,_ y entré sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Dos días después mis padres lucieron gratamente complacidos cuando les informé que Edward y yo habíamos estado hablado y que, tras mucho discutirlo, habíamos tomado la decisión de que nos casaríamos tal como ellos y los Cullen querían. Renée se volvió loca de alegría y de inmediato llamó a Esme para comenzar con los preparativos, tanto como para la cena de compromiso como para la, según sus palabras textuales, boda del año.

—¡Mierda! —gruñí mandando a volar el delineador de ojos por la habitación, estaba tan nerviosa que las manos me temblaban y me había manchado.

Como resultado, había arruinado mi maquillaje y tendría que comenzar de nuevo.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y me obligué a calmar mis nervios. El tan esperado día, nótese el sarcasmo, había llegado y me encontraba arreglándome para asistir a mi cena de compromiso, a la cual habían sido invitadas personas de las cuales ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Es más, podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos a los invitados que conocía y probablemente me sobrarían dedos.

Después de corregir el desastre que había causado con el delineador, terminé de maquillarme y me acerqué a la cama donde reposaba mi vestido. Por un par de minutos me quedé ahí, simplemente parada junto a la cama observando la prenda como si se tratara del mismo demonio. Era un hermoso y elegante vestido de cóctel color rosa perla, strapless y corto en el frente hasta la altura de las rodillas, mientras que en la parte de atrás caía largo hasta casi rozar el suelo, y bajo el busto, tenía pequeñas piedritas brillantes que formaban una especie de cintillo.

Suspiré con pesadez y desanudé el cordón de mi bata dejando que se deslizara por mi cuerpo cayendo al suelo, ya era tarde y debía darme prisa antes de que alguien se le ocurriera venir a buscarme para averiguar el motivo de mi demora.

Hacía ya varios minutos desde que había llegado a la casa de los Cullen, pero no podía bajarme del coche. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me decía que huyera lo más lejos que me fuera posible, que aún no era tarde para arrepentirme y evitar que Edward rompiera mi maltrecho corazón. Solté el aire que de manera inconsciente había estado reteniendo y puse la llave en la marcha más que dispuesta a irme de ahí, pero al final no pude hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos y conté mentalmente hasta diez, abrí la puerta y antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del coche, alguien tiró de mí obligándome a salir.

—¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto? —gruñó un nada contento Edward.

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando —murmuré y aflojó un poco su agarré en mi brazo aunque no me soltó, sus ojos brillaban furiosos y mentiría si dijera que no me dio miedo verlo así—. Edward, yo no estoy segura de esto y... tal vez lo mejor es cancelar el compromiso.

—Ahora es algo tarde para arrepentimientos, Isabella, no vamos a quedar en vergüenza ante los invitados por tu culpa. Así que vas a entrar ahí, pondrás tu mejor sonrisa y continuaremos con este teatro tal y como estaba planeado —no me dio tiempo a decir nada y comenzó a caminar, llevándome casi arrastras con él.

—Por favor, para y escúchame —le dije pero no me prestó atención y apresuró el paso, justo estábamos por cruzar la puerta que nos llevaría al jardín cuando hice un último intento—. ¡Es una locura! Tú no me amas y ninguno de los dos será feliz en este matrimonio —y tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron mis labios, me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. La rabia desfiguró su rostro y deseé estar en cualquier parte menos parada frente a él.

—Hasta donde puedo recordar, yo no te prometí lo contrario —siseó apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. Ahora, sonríe y camina.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, apretando tan fuerte que creí me rompería los huesos. Me forcé a sonreír cuando los invitados se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, Edward me guió hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados nuestros padres y corrió la silla, como todo un perfecto caballero, para que me sentara.

—Isabella, te ves hermosa cielo —me alagó Esme y, viéndome incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, le sonreí... o al menos traté de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto, princesa?

—Yo... el... el tráfico —balbuceé con voz baja en respuesta a la pregunta de mi padre.

La siguiente hora no fui consciente del cómo pasó, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta al por qué Edward había aceptado sin más complicaciones casarse conmigo cuando es obvio que no me tolera y... ¡Oh pero claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Lo que él buscaba era vengarse de mí, y vio una muy buena oportunidad aceptando ese maldito trato.

—Discúlpenme un momento, voy a saludar a mis amigos —me puse en pie y con paso firme, a pesar de que me temblaban las piernas, me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban Rosalie y Alice.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! Creímos que te habías arrepentido —me dijo Jasper, el esposo de Alice, en cuanto me senté entre él y Rose.

—Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, Jazz. Estuve a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa Bells? —me preguntó Alice con preocupación, casi podía apostar a que de no ser por el maquillaje luciría tan pálida como un fantasma.

Pero ella era bastante intuitiva además de conocerme lo bastante bien, como para saber que algo no iba del todo bien conmigo.

—Me pasa que ya sé, o al menos sospecho, el motivo de Edward para aceptar casarse conmigo. Quiere vengarse por lo que le hice y...

—Supongo que sabiendo eso, vas a cancelar todo este circo de la boda, ¿cierto? —comencé a jugar con el borde del mantel al no tener una respuesta a la pregunta de Emmett.

—Ella no lo hará cielo, se va casar con ese imbécil y le demostrará que con Isabella Swan no se juega —le respondió Rosalie a su marido—. O al menos eso es lo que yo espero —murmuró con voz tan baja que sólo Emmett y yo, al estar sentados a su lado, la habíamos escuchado. Aunque fingí no haberlo hecho.

—Bella, sabes que probablemente tú seas quien más lastimada salga con esto. Somos tus amigos y no queremos verte como hace años.

—No Jazz, ahora sé lo que pretende y no voy a permitir que él... —apoyé los codos en la mesa y respiré profundo—. Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿quieren?

Después del mal rato, mis amigos lograron distraerme lo suficiente con su charla para olvidarme de todo por un momento, y fue hasta entonces, ya que me sentía un poco más relajada y tranquila, que me permití recorrer el lugar con la mirada; Esme y mamá sin duda habían hecho un estupendo trabajo. El jardín de la casa de los Cullen lucía hermoso, antorchas distribuidas de manera estratégica daban luminosidad el lugar y las flores perfumaban de forma sutil el ambiente con los suaves olores que desprendían.

Lo único que no me gustó para nada, fue ver a Victoria entre los invitados, me parecía un verdadero insulto hacía mí que Edward hubiese invitado a su amante en turno a nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Por más falso que fuera todo, él debió abstenerse de invitarla.

—Chicos, vengo a robarles a Bella un momento —dijo Renée apareciendo de pronto, con una sonrisa me ofreció su mano y agregó—: Llegó la hora, cariño.

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa los tres Cullen se pusieron en pie al igual que mi padre, Carlisle golpeó suavemente su copa llamando la atención de los invitados y, tras aclararse la garganta, comenzó a hablar.

—Charlie y yo nos conocemos desde que eramos unos niños, crecimos juntos y lo considero como el hermano que no tuve. No es secreto para nadie, que siempre hemos tenido la ilusión de ver nuestras familias unidas, algo que finalmente está por cumplirse. Así pues, esta noche y con inmenso regocijo, anunciamos el compromiso matrimonial de mi hijo, Edward, con Isabella Swan —mamá emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró al brazo de mi padre, mientras Esme con una sonrisa en el rostro abría una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color negro.

—Este anillo perteneció a mi madre, ella y mi padre estuvieron casados por más de sesenta años y fueron muy felices juntos. De corazón espero que les traiga la misma dicha que a ellos, y su matrimonio sea feliz y duradero —Edward tomó el anillo que Esme le ofrecía, clavó sus ojos en mí y sin titubear tomó mi mano deslizando la hermosa joya en mi dedo anular.

—¡Por los novios! —exclamó Carlisle alzando su copa, acción que pocos segundos después fue imitada por los demás presentes.

—¡Hijo, a qué esperas para besar a tu prometida! —exclamó una sonriente Esme y no pude evitar tensarme por sus palabras. Él no pensaba hacerlo ¿cierto?

Abrí los ojos tanto que creí saltarían fuera de sus cuencas cuando dio un par de pasos situándose frente mío, sentí mis piernas fallar y me sujeté con fuerza de sus brazos para no caerme. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, subí directo al cielo al mismo tiempo que bajaba hasta las profundidades del infierno.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo y de corazón espero que les gustara. Les recuerdo que la actualización del Fic será semanal, en el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas a la historia, si gustan unirse encontrarán el link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review haciéndome saber su opinión.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Bajé del coche cerrando la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, mi madre y su charla me habían puesto los nervios de punta y me sentía como un volcán que estaba a punto de hacer erupción. ¿Cómo diablos se le fue a ocurrir que iba a dejar de lado mi profesión, para convertirme en una esposa abnegada?

Y no, eso no era lo peor de todo, lo peor era que si seguía su consejo me convertiría en una jodida esposa abnegada de pantalla, ¡de pantalla por Dios santo! Sin duda Renée Swan había perdido la cordura.

—Hola Bella, todo está listo para comenzar —me dijo Jane en cuanto me vio llegar al lugar y me obligué a forzar una sonrisa, mi ayudante y amiga no tenía la culpa de que no estuviera de buen humor.

—Hola Jane. ¿Quién fue la elegida para ser la imagen publicitaría del perfume? —pregunté comenzando a sacar mi equipo con su ayuda.

—Jonathan no pudo escoger alguien mejor, ella es tan amable, que todo el equipo está mega feliz con la idea de trabar a su lado —respondió rebosando sarcasmo—. Victoria.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, justo lo que me faltaba para completar mi desastroso día: tener que aguantar a la mujer que calentaba la cama de mi futuro _marido._ ¡Vaya calvario el mío!

—Bien, por favor avísale que comenzaremos ya, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor.

—¿Y por qué he de ser yo la que tenga que avisarle? —le di una mirada que decía: _porque soy tu jefa y te jodes_. Resopló y con un gruñido agregó—: A la orden, jefa —hizo un saludo al mero estilo militar antes de irse, gesto que me sacó una sincera sonrisa.

Una hora y media después estaba más que lista para cometer un asesinato, y es que Victoria era... era... era... ¡Una maldita zorra que se creía diva! No le fue una tarea difícil y no le tomó mucho tiempo para crispar los nervios de todos los presentes, hasta la casi siempre tranquila y pacifica Jane estaba más que lista para saltar directo a su yugular y destrozarla con los dientes a la menor oportunidad.

—Te lo juro Bella, sería la mujer más feliz de este hijo de puta planeta, si tan sólo pudiera retorcer su pinche pescuezo como si fuera una maldita gallina —podía ser tranquila y pacifica la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando perdía los nervios, tenía un vocabulario digno de cualquier marinero.

—Créeme que no eres la única que sería feliz al hacerlo, Jane, no sé qué diablos tenía Jonathan en la cabeza cuando la eligió —gruñí abriendo una botella de agua y dando un buen trago.

Habíamos tenido que suspender la sesión ya que a la... _señorita,_ se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que su maquillaje necesitaba un retoque, cuando lo cierto era que lo único que quería era hacernos tener la desdicha de soportar por más tiempo su mal humor y aires de grandeza.

Aunque de cierta forma, me sentía inmensamente feliz y me regocijaba al saber que su disgusto se debía a cierta joya que reposaba en mi dedo anular, joya que ella sabía muy bien nunca iba a poder tener y la cual no había dejado de ver en ningún momento; y no es que yo hubiese tratado de ocultarla a su mirada, más bien todo lo contrario.

—Ya terminé y pueden continuar con la sesión —dijo una tímida Ángela acercándose.

Al ser la maquillista, la pobre chica había sido la mayor destinataria del mal humor de Victoria y había tenido que soportar, sin derecho a replica, que la diva criticara de forma despiadada su trabajo.

—Lo bueno es que no falta mucho para terminar —murmuré tomando mi cámara y Jane soltó un suspiró resignado antes de seguirme.

Dos horas más tarde estaba terminando de guardar mi equipo, cerré los ojos y ronroneé bajito pensando en lo que me esperaba al llegar a mi departamento.

Primero, tomaría un largo y relajante baño de tina con sales aromáticas de lavanda, tal vez pondría algo de música clásica y no saldría hasta que el agua se enfriara y yo me arrugara como una pasa. Después, prepararía una humeante taza de chocolate caliente que acompañaría con uno de esos deliciosos pastelitos de fresa con crema pastelera, que me habían sobrado del desayuno. Y por último, me acurrucaría en el sofá y no me movería de ahí hasta terminar el libro que había comenzado a leer un par de días atrás, el cual no había tenido tiempo de terminar, y me moría de ganas por saber cómo acababa.

Jane, ya un poco más tranquila y dejando de lado sus deseos asesinos, se ofreció a ayudarme a subir mis cosas al coche; me despedí de ella y justo estaba por subir cuando alguien gritó mi nombre.

—¡Bella! —giré la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de esa voz, no pude contener mi sonrisa, cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos alzándome unos quince centímetros del suelo.

—¡Dios, te he echado tanto de menos! —me alejé de él y enfadada le solté una sonora bofetada, borrando al instante la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Dónde has estado, tirano? Pudiste al menos llamarme para decirme que estabas bien, ¿tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupada que estuve todo este tiempo sin tener ni una noticia tuya?

—Okay, yo probablemente me merecía eso —murmuró sobando su adolorida mejilla—. Lo siento nena, pero sabes que soy una jodida alma libre y he estado de aquí para allá hasta hace unos meses.

—Sí, pero eso no te impedía hacerme una llamada, o es que acaso donde estabas no conocen un aparato llamado teléfono ¿eh? ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Te secuestraron los extraterrestres y te llevaron a otro planeta en su nave interplatanaria?

—Se dice interplanetaria —me corrigió con una sonrisa.

—Me importa un carajo como se diga.

—¡Oh vamos gatita! No desperdiciemos el tiempo con reclamos —suspiré derrotada y lo abracé escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aunque tuve que ponerme de puntillas para hacer eso, él era unos buenos centímetros más alto que yo.

Cerré los ojos para contener mis lágrimas, había pasado por momentos horribles sin saber nada de él.

—Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada a nadie, con el pasar de los días y al no tener noticias tuyas... creí que algo malo te había pasado —incluso se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de ir a buscarle en la morgue, entre los cadáveres sin identificar.

—Lamento haberte preocupado, en verdad que lo lamento, pero te prometo que no volveré a desaparecer así ¿de acuerdo?

—No eres bueno cumpliendo tus promesas, Garrett —soltó una sonora carcajada y se apartó de mí, lo justo para verme a los ojos.

—Dame aunque sea poco de crédito mujer, ya verás que me esforzaré por cumplir esta promesa —negué divertida rompiendo el abrazo y me apoyé en el coche—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café y hablamos? Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Mejor que sea una copa, la necesito después del desastroso día que he tenido —saqué las llaves del coche, se las lancé y las atrapó al vuelo—. Conduce tú, no tengo ánimo ni para eso.

—¿Entonces, cómo pensabas irte a tu departamento? —me preguntó abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí.

—Haría mi mayor esfuerzo, y rezaría para que ningún poste del cableado eléctrico se me atravesara por el camino —bromeé y ambos reímos.

—Debes haber tenido un más que pésimo día para estar así —asentí y subí al coche.

—Sí, de hecho he tenido unas semanas horribles —frunció el ceño al escuchar mi melancólico tono de voz—. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo mucho que contarte, Gar —cerró la puerta y rodeó el coche para montarse en el.

—Solamente dime a quién tengo que desaparecer, sabes que lo haría y nadie sabría que he sido yo. O puedo ponerme en contacto con algunos amigos, que a su vez conocen amigos, que sin preguntar harían el trabajo —abroché mi cinturón de seguridad y solté una sincera carcajada, algo que soló Garrett podía lograr.

—Anda asesino a sueldo frustrado, arranca el coche y vamos a por esa copa.

Antes de que Garrett arrancara el coche, pude ver a Victoria parada al otro lado de la calle, sus ojos curiosos no se apartaban de nosotros y sonreía con malicia mientras hablaba con alguien por el móvil. Cosa a la que no le di mucha importancia, no iba a devanarme los sesos por ella.

Garrett me ayudó a salir del coche y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, entramos al pequeño bar y buscamos un lugar alejado donde sentarnos y tener privacidad para poder hablar lejos de oídos curiosos. Unos minutos después tenía un _Gin_ _Tonic_ frente a mí y le di un pequeño sorbo, Garrett le di un sorbo a su vaso de _Whisky_ y se aclaró la garganta.

—Felicítame, me voy a casar —dijo con una seriedad nada propia en él.

Por un par de minutos esperé a que saltara riendo y me dijera: _¡Era una broma, caíste!_ Pero al ver que eso no ocurriría comencé a preocuparme. ¿Garrett, mejor conocido como el más grande Casanova de la historia, iba a casarse?

—¿Casarte? Pero tú no... —no pude seguir hablando y es que estaba... conmocionada.

Alargué mi temblorosa mano y tomé su vaso de _Whisky_ dándole un generoso trago, hice una mueca al sentir el ardor en mi garganta cuando tragué el liquido y mi acompañante soltó una risita.

—Sí, sé que en más de una ocasión llegué a decir que iba a vivir todos los días de mi vida como el soltero más cotizado y deseado del planeta. Pero... Bella, ella es tan hermosa, inteligente, encantadora y le gusta vivir la vida al día como a mí. ¡Es mi mujer perfecta! Y lo más importante, la amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien.

En ese momento podía caer un meteorito justo a mi lado y no me sorprendería tanto como ver a Garrett así, sus ojos brillaban y una tonta sonrisa adornaba su rostro al hablar de esa mujer; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la sinceridad de sus palabras.

¡Dios, creí que iba a morir sin llegar a ver el día en que este casanova se enamorara!

—¿Y, la mujer perfecta tiene un nombre? —su sonrisa se ensanchó y me quitó de la mano su vaso.

—Katerina Lowell, pero te puedo asegurar que te dará una paliza si la llamas Katerina. Así que dejémoslo solamente en Kate —Lowell, ese apellido ya lo había escuchado antes y me traía tantos recuerdos—. La boda es en una semana y estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo, eres la única persona a la que puedo considerar mi familia y tienes que acompañarme en un día tan importante.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿Dónde será la boda?

—Mi cuñado es dueño de un viñedo en Napa, California; la boda será ahí a petición de él y para encanto de mi Kate —¿sería posible que _él_ fuera el hermano de la prometida de Garrett? No, eso sería demasiada coincidencia. Además, Lowell era un apellido de lo más común ¿no?

—Bien, tú sólo dime cuándo nos vamos. Es obvio que yo seré la fotógrafa oficial, y no acepto un no por respuesta —tomé un sorbo de mi _Gin_ _Tonic_ y entonces sucedió, Garrett clavó la mirada en mi mano, específicamente en mi anillo de compromiso, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y cómica.

—¿Algo que quieras contarme, Isabella Swan? —asentí y respiré profundo antes de comenzar a hablar.

Media hora después le había contado todo con lujo de detalles sobre mi compromiso con Edward, por varios minutos se mantuvo sumergido en un tenso silencio, su ceño estaba fruncido y tomó de un solo trago lo que quedaba de _Whisky_ en su vaso.

—Bella, eres como una hermana para mí y no quiero verte sufrir. No de nuevo —tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un fuerte apretón.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Gar, él no podrá lastimarme si sé lo que planea.

—¡Ese es precisamente el maldito problema! —gritó llamando la atención de las pocas personas cercanas a nuestra mesa—. No sabes a ciencia cierta lo que planea, sólo estás sacando conclusiones basándote en una tonta teoría —respiró profundo, alargó la mano y quitó un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de mi coleta y caía sobre mi rostro—. Cariño, manda todo al carajo y busca una oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz.

—Isabella. Qué sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí — _Dios me odia, y me odia mucho;_ fue mi pensamiento cuando escuché la voz de Edward a mi lado—. ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo?

—Claro. Gar, él es Edward. Edward, él es Garrett —mi amigo estrechó la mano de Edward y sonrió al notar su más que evidente tensión.

—Así que tú eres el tipo que va a casarse con mi gatita —Edward entrecerró los ojos pero no le dijo nada, clavó la mirada en mí y tomó mi bolso.

—Debemos irnos, si recuerdas que vamos a cenar en casa de mis padres ¿cierto? —abrí la boca para rebatir a sus palabras, pero no pude hacerlo ya que tomó mi mano y, de manera sutil pero firme, me obligó a ponerme en pie.

—Lo siento Gar —me solté de su agarre y abracé a mi amigo—, me tengo que ir, pero búscame en mi departamento ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro que sí gatita, además, aún tenemos que planear nuestro próximo viaje —me guiñó un ojo y sonreí asintiendo.

Le quité a Edward mi bolso de las manos y comencé a caminar fuera del local, sin siquiera ver si me seguía o no, llegué a donde estaba aparcado mi coche y abrí la puerta.

—Dame las llaves —me ordenó Edward y me giré quedando de frente a él.

—No veo el por qué tenga que hacerlo —dije cruzando los brazos y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—Porque vine en taxi, y es verdad que vamos a cenar con mis padres —¿organizó una cena con sus padres sin consultarme? ¿Quién diablos se creía para hacerlo?

—Lo siento, pero no voy a ir. Debiste haberme avisado con tiempo.

—Disculpe su alteza, la próxima vez le avisaré un par de días antes, así podrá organizar su agenda y no tendrá que dejar botados a sus _amigos_ en medio de una cita —no pude evitar sonreír, ¿acaso eran celos lo que podía percibir en su voz?

—Eso me parece perfecto, gracias.

—Las llaves —gruñó y se las di, rodeé el coche y subí en el asiento del copiloto—. ¿Qué significa eso de que vas a irte de viaje con ese tipo? —me preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Le conté a Gar sobre la futura _"boda"_ —marqué las comillas al aire con mis dedos—, y quiere que hagamos un viaje juntos, será algo así como una especie de despedida de soltera. No te molesta ¿cierto? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien estableció los términos de nuestro trato.

Se aferró con fuerza al volante, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y negó de manera forzada.

—Genial, me muero por pasar un tiempo con él. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? —se tensó, más de lo que ya estaba, y lo vi tragar en seco—. ¡Oh, pero claro! Victoria te avisó.

—¿Por qué crees...?

—Edward, no soy estúpida, estoy al tanto sobre la relación que hay entre tú y Victoria —lo interrumpí—. Hoy trabajé con ella y me vio irme con Gar, lo que no me queda del todo claro es: ¿cómo supo dónde estaríamos?

—Sí, lo reconozco, ella me llamó y me dijo que te vio con el tipo ese.

—Deja de referirte a él como el tipo ese, su nombre es Garrett.

—¡Me importa una mierda cuál sea su maldito nombre! —suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenándolo más de lo que estaba, abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero al final se arrepintió y no lo hizo.

El resto del camino lo hicimos sumergidos en un silencio nada cómodo, llegamos a casa de sus padres y Edward se apresuró a bajar del coche y rodearlo para abrirme la puerta, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Nos recibió una sonriente Esme que nos llevó al comedor donde Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando, la cena pasó sin mayor inconveniente, mis _suegros_ se notaron demasiado interesados en conocer más sobre mí y yo con gusto les respondí a lo que preguntaban; y para mi grata sorpresa, en más de una ocasión logré atrapar a Edward escuchando con atención lo que les contaba a sus padres.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, al menos no cuando te llamabas Isabella Swan, así pues para cuando Esme estaba sirviendo el postre, una apetitosa tarta de peras, salió a flote un tema que para nada me esperaba.

—Supongo que, después de que se casen, dejarás tu trabajo como fotógrafa — _oh no, no puedo soportar tener la misma charla dos veces en el mismo día,_ me dije sintiéndome miserable.

—No, de hecho no pienso dejar mi trabajo, al menos no en muchos años más.

—Querida, no es fácil mantener un trabajo como el tuyo cuando los hijos llegan. Porque supongo piensan tener hijos pronto, ¿cierto? —di gracias a Dios por haber estado sentada, ya que de lo contrario, hubiese terminado tirada en el suelo debido a la impresión.

—Mamá, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para tener esta charla. Además, es algo que solamente nos incumbe a Isabella y a mí —Edward le dio una mirada significativa a Esme, pero la mujer pasó de él olímpicamente y continuó hablando.

—Tonterías, yo quiero nietos y los quiero pronto —terminó de repartir la tarta y comió un bocado—. Imagínate Carlisle, una hermosa castañita de ojos verdes o un pequeño cobrizo de ojos chocolates, correteando por toda la casa —dijo con una mirada soñadora y Carlisle sonrió igual o más emocionado que su esposa.

Algo dentro de mi pecho se retorció ante las palabras de Esme, yo también había soñado muchas veces con ver a un par de niños correteando por la casa, un par de niños míos y del hombre sentado a mi lado; pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que eso era algo totalmente imposible.

Y el que Edward y yo ahora estuviéramos por casarnos no cambiaba nada, él me dejó muy en claro cómo sería nuestro matrimonio y yo había aceptado sus condiciones.

—Sí, sería maravilloso querida —comentó Carlisle tomando la mano de su esposa, Edward bufó y murmuró un: _como si eso fuera a ser posible,_ que pude escuchar con más claridad de la que me hubiese gustado.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, pero ya es tarde y debo marcharme —murmuré con voz temblorosa.

—Pero ni siquiera probaste tu postre, cielo —me puse en pie ignorando las palabras de Esme y salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa, sin importarme lo descortés de mi parte que fue irme así.

Una vez estuve en la acera fuera de los terrenos de la casa, apoyé las manos en mis rodillas y respiré profundo llenando mis pulmones con el fresco aire de la noche, el tema de los hijos me había afectado mucho más de lo que era capaz de aceptar.

Sin duda iba a terminar volviéndome loca con todo esto, un día estaba más que segura de seguir adelante con este maldito teatro y tratar que Edward se enamorara de mí. Después, toda seguridad se esfumaba y el miedo me carcomía por dentro, haciéndome sentir como un pequeño animalito asustado y acorralado. Hasta hace un rato estaba convencida de que podía casarme con él sin importarme que, lo más probable, Edward estuviera buscando una posible venganza por todo lo que le hice años atrás. Pero justo en este momento lo único que quería era huir, mandar todo al carajo tal como Garrett me aconsejó y buscar ser feliz.

Sin duda necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar, un tiempo alejada de toda esta locura me ayudaría a aclara mis ideas y saber con seguridad qué era lo que debía hacer. Sí, estaba decidido, mañana a primera hora hablaría con Alice y Rosalie, les pediría que ayudaran a Renée y Esme con los preparativos de la _boda,_ y después del casamiento de Garrett, haría ese viaje que tenía tanto tiempo planeando.

Con esa solución en mente caminé hasta mi coche y me subí, antes de arrancar algo me hizo voltear hacia la casa y me encontré con Edward, sentado en los escalones del porche fumando un cigarrillo y viendo fijamente en mi dirección.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este Fic, espero que les gustara y me encantaría saber su opinión sobre el. En el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas a la historia, si gustan unirse encontrarán el link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review en el capítulo pasado, alegrándome el día.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

—¡Con un demonio Bella, apúrate que se nos está haciendo tarde y perderemos el maldito vuelo! ¡Voy a llevar las maletas abajo y te espero en el taxi! —negué al escuchar los histéricos gritos de Garrett, revisé que todos mis documentos estuvieran en mi bolso y salí de la habitación.

—No hace falta que grites de esa manera, ¿sabes? No estoy sorda. Aunque después de que torturaras mis pobres tímpanos, ya no estoy tan segura de ello —el teléfono comenzó a sonar y resoplé con frustración—. Adelántate Garrett, te juro que no tardo más de un par de minutos —me dio una mirada desconfiada y respiró profundo un par de veces.

—Sólo un par de minutos Isabella, que si no, me voy sin ti aunque me quede sin fotógrafa para la boda —asentí sonriendo y corrí a atender el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

— _Hola mi cielo, acabo de hablar con Esme y hemos quedado para reunirnos mañana, iremos a..._

—Mamá, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora —la interrumpí y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

— _¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu boda?_ —preguntó con reproche y rodeé los ojos.

—Estoy por salir, tengo un avión que abordar y ya voy tarde.

— _¿Un avión? Isabella, no puedes irte de viaje justo ahora. ¿Qué hay de los preparativos para la boda?_

—Claro que puedo y lo voy a hacer, Garrett va a casarse y por ningún motivo voy a dejarlo solo en esto. Sobre los preparativos de la boda no te preocupes, hablé con Alice y Rosalie, que están más que encantadas con la idea de ayudar —Renée comenzó a decir no sé qué tantas cosas pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme a escucharla—. Mira mamá, hablamos después ¿bien? Ah y por cierto, regresaré un par de semanas antes de la boda.

Corté la llamada antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar mis palabras, corriendo salí del departamento y, antes de cerrar la puerta, pude escuchar como el teléfono sonaba de nuevo. Me apresuré a entrar al elevador y apagar mi móvil antes de que me llamara a el, sólo esperaba que no le diera un infarto a Renée por el coraje. No me gustaría tener que cargar con la muerte de mi madre sobre mi consciencia.

Bajamos del avión y fuimos directo a buscar nuestro equipaje, Kate había insistido hasta el cansancio en venir a buscarnos ella misma al aeropuerto, pero Garrett se negó una y otra vez diciendo que ella aún tenía que resolver muchos pendientes y nosotros bien que podíamos tomar un taxi. Cosa en la que concordaba con él, la pobre de Kate debía estar hasta el cuello organizando la boda.

Salimos en busca del dichoso taxi, no nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar uno libre y subimos las maletas en el maletero. Garrett abrió la puerta para que subiera pero no pude hacerlo, me quedé total y completamente petrificada al escuchar detrás de mí una voz que por desgracia comenzaba a serme muy familiar.

—Espero que no haya problema con que me una a ustedes —cerré los ojos y maldije por lo bajo, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo él aquí?

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo fue...? —Garrett soltó una risita y negó con diversión

—Renée me avisó. Algunas personas me debían un par de favores, así que no me fue difícil saber a dónde venías y conseguir cupo en el mismo vuelo —no sabías si sentirme alagada o enfadada por eso, él se había tomado la molestia de cobrar esos favores para encontrarme.

—Ya estás aquí, y en vista de que no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo, no nos queda más que aguantar que vengas con nosotros —dijo Garrett soltando un suspiro de lo más teatral y se subió al taxi.

 _Adiós a mi plan de alejarme de Edward y poner en orden mis confusas ideas,_ fue mi pensamiento al subir al jodido coche. El traidor que se decía ser mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, me dejó en la parte trasera del coche con Edward; así que a falta de algo mejor que hacer, me dediqué a ver el paisaje por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto.

Mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, al bajar del coche y reconocer el lugar en el que estábamos, era algo por demás increíble y casi parecía un mal argumento sacado de una telenovela rosa; _él_ sí era el hermano de Kate y después de tantos años nos volveríamos a ver. Lo cual me aterrorizaba y emocionaba a partes iguales.

El chillido emocionado de una rubia que se lanzó sobre Garrett me sacó de mi estado de shock, _esa debe de ser Kate,_ me dije al ver el beso apasionado que ella y mi amigo estaba compartiendo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Garrett iba a casarse? —di un respingo al escuchar la pregunta de Edward, y es que casi, casi me había olvidado de su presencia.

—No creí que la situación sentimental de mi amigo fuera de tu importancia.

—Sí, buen punto —y de nuevo ahí estaba, esa sonrisa torcida que lograba derretirme y que sólo había tenido oportunidad de ver un par de veces—. Aún así, no debiste decirme que entre ustedes existía una relación... íntima.

—Disculpa, pero yo nunca te dije algo como eso.

—No directamente, pero fue lo que me diste a entender al decirme que te irías de viaje con él.

—Que tu mente pervertida haya imaginado que Garrett y yo estábamos involucrados... íntimamente, no es mi culpa —sonreí con inocencia y sus ojos se angostaron.

—¡Hola Bella! —antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba siendo asfixiada por el efusivo abrazo de la rubia prometida de Garrett—. He escuchado tanto hablar de ti, que siento te conozco de toda la vida. Garrett te considera su hermana y... ¿puedo decirte cuñada?

—Amor, ella necesita que el oxigeno circule libremente por sus pulmones, y justo ahora tú no estás permitiendo que eso sea posible. El color morado que está adquiriendo su rostro es una clara señal —salió a mi rescate Garrett, la chica me soltó dándome una mirada avergonzada.

—Hola Kate, Gar también me ha hablado mucho de ti —respondí, una vez tomé un poco de aire—. Y claro que puedes decirme cuñada.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Y quién es él? —preguntó clavando la mirada en Edward.

—Edward Cullen, soy el prometido de Bella —se presentó saludando a la rubia con un beso en la mejilla.

Bella, era la primera vez que me llamaba así y se escuchaba malditamente genial salido de sus labios.

—Mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Kate Lowell. Amor, no me avisaste que él también vendría —murmuró dándole una mirada de reproche a Garrett—. Pero bueno, eso no importa. Supongo que no les molestará compartir habitación ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —se adelantó a contestar Edward.

 _Si así lo quieres, pues bien, así será; sólo espero que no te moleste tener que dormir en el suelo, porque es justo ahí donde dormirás los días que estemos aquí._ No pude evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento, oh sí, me moría de ganas por ver la cara que pondría cuando se lo dijera.

—La comida estará lista en un momento más, entremos y enviaré a alguien para que lleve el equipaje a sus habitaciones.

La casa lucía tal y como la recordaba, el único cambio que podía percibir a primera vista, eran los pequeños marcos rústicos de madera tallada que se encontraban en una mesa de cristal junto a una de las ventana de la sala; me acerqué para poder ver las fotografías y suspiré con nostalgia al reconocerlas.

Todas y cada una de ellas habían sido tomadas por él y por mí, aunque la mayoría las tomó él y sin mi consentimiento, dicho sea de paso.

—Esas fotografías son el mayor y más preciado tesoro de mi hermano, yo siempre lo molesto diciéndole que las bajó de Internet, pues en ninguna de ellas se ve el rostro de la chica —comentó Kate sentándose en uno de los sofás con su novio, provocando las risas de Edward y Garrett.

Tomé una de las fotografías y acaricié la imagen con las puntas de mis dedos, en ella aparecía una chica montando a caballo en el campo, había sido tomada a contra luz del sol y no se podía ver su rostro, al igual que en la mayoría; la chica de esa fotografía era yo.

— _¡Gio! Sabes que no me gusta que me tomes fotos_ — _le reclamé deteniendo el caballo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho._

— _¿Osea que puedes tomarlas, pero no posar para ellas?_ — _sonrió con diversión y bajó de su caballo, para después ayudarme a bajar a mí_ — _. Vamos Bella, no seas gruñona. Además, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. La luz era perfecta y te veías hermosa._

— _Lo mismo has dicho las otras veces. Admite que lo único que buscas es un pretexto para seguir haciéndolo._

— _Tal vez tengas razón, y lo hago porque quiero tener algo que me recuerde a ti cuando te marches_ — _solté un sonoro suspiro y bajé la mirada._

— _Gio, sabes que yo..._

— _Lo sé, lo tengo más que claro_ — _me interrumpió tomando mi mano y me sonrió, una sonrisa triste que me rompió el corazón._

 _Pero no podía amarlo, al menos no como el me pedía._

Dejé la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar, tres días después de eso había regresado a Nueva York y fue cuando tomé la decisión de dedicarme profesionalmente a la fotografía. En el tiempo que compartimos juntos, Giovanni Lowell me había hecho encariñarme con ese arte y me había ayudado a retomar el rumbo de mi, en ese momento, desastrosa vida; enseñándome a apreciar la cosas más simples y bellas que la vida podía ofrecerme.

Estudié con la mirada todas y cada una de las imágenes, y al llegar a la última, me reí con ganas. En ella aparecíamos él y yo, pero no se veía la cara de ninguno de los dos, sólo se veían nuestros cuerpos de la altura de los hombros hacía abajo.

— _Quiero tener una fotografía de ambos_ — _me dijo poniéndose en pie, era mi último día en Napa y habíamos salido al campo para un picnic y pasar tiempo juntos._

— _¿Y quién va a tomarla?_ — _pregunté parándome y alisé con las manos las arrugas de mi vestido._

— _No necesitamos a nadie para eso, usaremos el modo automático. Anda, ven_ — _programó la cámara y la dejó encima de una alta roca._

 _Nos alejamos un poco y no pude hacer más que chillar y enredar mis brazos en su cuello, cuando me alzó unos buenos centímetros del suelo._

Y por lo que podía ver, eso de usar el modo automático no había dado un buen resultao después de todo.

Me tensé al escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hasta la sala, y tuve que sostenerme del borde de la mesa frente a mí, cuando escuché su voz; él había sido mi salvavidas cuando más lo necesité y a cambio de eso yo le había pagado rompiendo su corazón. Sin duda, verlo después de tantos años, iba a ser una de las pruebas más duras a las que me había tenido que enfrentar en la vida.

—Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero tenía unos pendientes que me tomaron más tiempo del que esperaba.

—Descuida hermanito, llegas justo a tiempo para comer —fui consiente de que él saludaba a Garrett, pero yo no podía moverme de donde estaba.

Al escuchar que la rubia decía mi nombre me obligué a salir de mi letargo, tomé una profunda respiración y me giré con lentitud. Su castaño cabello estaba un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vi, su piel tenía un ligero color tostado por el sol y una insipiente barba le cubría el mentón, así como parte de los pómulos y cuello.

Sus ojos negros me veían con incredulidad y por un par de minutos se quedó ahí, parado, asimilando que era verdad lo que sus ojos veían. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó a mí, y una vez estuvo frente mío, me sonrió con calidez para después envolverme con suavidad entre sus brazos.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —murmuró y enredé mis brazos en torno a su cintura sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Lo había echado tanto de menos, tantas veces había estado a punto de tomar el teléfono y llamarle pero siempre terminaba por arrepentirme. Un par de minutos después, un para nada discreto carraspeo nos hizo separar.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Garrett sorprendido.

—Sí, Giovanni y yo nos conocemos desde hace varios años. De hecho pasé una temporada aquí con él cuando... cuando.. Tú sabes —Garrett asintió comprendiendo a qué me refería.

—Pues... no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño —comentó Kate viendo a su hermano con tristeza y suspiró antes de agregar—: Gio, él es Edward Cullen... el prometido de Bella.

Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor, un ambiente demasiado tenso nos envolvía, acompañado de un pesado silencio que era rotó por el exasperante sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos y cual me estaba volviendo loca. Eso, sumado a las constantes miradas llenas de odio e irritación que se dirigían Edward y Giovanni, el uno al otro.

Giovanni fue el primero en abandonar el comedor, diciendo tenía cosas importantes que atender y no volvería hasta por la noche. Al marcharse, el tenso ambiente se distendió un poco, lo suficiente como para permitir el inicio de una escueta charla.

Le pedí a Kate que me mostrara el lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la boda y la recepción, necesitaba ver un par de cosas para así saber que tipo de cámara me vendría mejor usar, me dijo que si no estaba muy cansada por el viaje, ella y Garrett me esperaban en media hora en las caballerizas y acepté.

Una de las muchachas del servicio nos acompañó a Edward y a mí a la habitación que íbamos a compartir, en silencio subí mi maleta a la cama, la abrí y comencé a sacar y colgar mi ropa en el armario; cuando terminé cambié mis zapatos de tacón bajo por unas cómodas botas planas, tomé mi vieja Canon y salí de la habitación.

Todavía recordaba a la perfección como llegar a las caballerizas, pero cuando llegué no había nadie ahí. Mientras esperaba a que Kate y Garrett llegaran, me puse a husmear aquí y allá en busca de Luna, una hermosa yegua color blanco que Giovanni me regaló el día que nació, y a la cual no me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar. O al menos creía que se trataba de ella.

—Hola Luna, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —estiré mi mano acercándola a ella, sonreí al ver que no rehuía a mi toque y la acaricié con ambas manos.

—Tal parece que sí te recuerda —al escuchar la voz de Giovanni me giré tan rápido, que un par de huesos crujieron en protesta al brusco movimiento—, el nombre de Luna le viene de maravilla, sin duda supiste escoger muy bien —frotó su cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo—. Mi hermana pide la disculpes, pero tiene algo que atender respecto a la boda y Garrett la está ayudando. ¿Aún recuerdas cómo montar un caballo?

—Claro que sí, pero...

—¡Perfecto! —me interrumpió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios—. Así nos será más rápido llegar —acercó todo para ensillar a Luna y entre los dos lo hicimos.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —le pregunté mientras ensillaba su caballo.

—Al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la boda, será al aire libre, muy cerca de los campos de uva —sin duda un lugar nada común para realizar una boda, pero si la novia lo quería así... así lo tendría, después de todo sería su día especial y ella era la que mandaba.

Me colgué la cámara al cuello y Giovanni me ayudó a montarme en Luna, acción que agradecí con una sonrisa, se montó en su caballo y emprendimos el recorrido.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, comprendí el por qué Kate había escogido ése lugar para la ocasión, era simplemente perfecto. Había grandes árboles que preveían una deliciosa y fresca sombra, donde serían distribuidas las mesas y sillas para los invitados; y a unos pocos metros de distancia se podían ver los campos de uva en todo su esplendor, era una vista hermosa, tanto que no dude en tomar un par de fotografías.

—Así que ahora eres toda una profesional ¿uh? —asentí y tomándolo por sorpresa disparé la cámara en su dirección.

—Sip, y ahora tú sabes lo que se siente te... —no pude terminar la oración, ya que se lanzó sobre mí tratando de quitarme la cámara.

Después de un momento de risas, forcejar y correr, ambos acabamos tirados sobre el pasto, su cuerpo cubría el mío pero sin dejarme sentir ni un poco de su peso, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos esperando recobrar el aliento; al abrirlos me encontré con el rostro de Giovanni a un palmo de distancia del mío, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se movió tirándose a mi lado.

—Edward y yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada Bella, siempre he tenido muy en claro que tú lo amas —cruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y agregó—: El tipo no me cae nada bien y no voy a mentir diciéndote que algún día eso cambiará, porque es algo que nunca va a pasar. Sabes que para mí siempre será el principal culpable de lo que pasaste a manos de...

—Por favor, no digas su nombre —le interrumpí sintiendo como se me erizaba la piel.

—¿Qué pasa? Hemos hablado infinidad de veces sobre el tema, y nunca te molestó que mencionara su nombre —eso fue antes, cuando las cicatrices estaban cerradas, pero ahora mis pesadillas se habían encargado de abrirlas de nuevo. Todos los recuerdos en mi cabeza estaban frescos, como si todo hubiese pasado ayer y no hace años.

—No pasa nada, sólo no quiero volver a escuchar su nombre y punto —frunció el ceño pero no insistió más sobre el tema.

—Lo creas o no, me alegra que al fin estén juntos. Te mereces ser feliz —me dijo después de un rato en silencio.

Solté una risa sarcástica y le conté, a grandes rasgos, la situación de mi futuro matrimonio con Edward.

—Bella, aunque me cueste un maldito infierno tener que decirte esto, el tipo siente algo por ti, tal vez no sea amor, pero está bastante cerca. Basta ver la forma en que se comportó durante la comida, si hubiese podido me habría cortado en cachitos con la mirada.

—Gio, si algo siente por mí, es odio, rencor o algo parecido —sonrió, besó mi mejilla y después se puso en pie.

—El tiempo se encargará de darme la razón, ya lo verás —me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a poner en pie y la tomé.

Sacudí los restos de pasto de mi ropa y acodé detrás de mi oreja un mechón de cabello, que se había soltado de mi coleta.

—¿Está todo bien? Quiero decir, entre tú y yo.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? —un gran peso se me quitó de encima con sus palabras y lo abracé, tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte pero no quería perder a mi amigo.

—Me alegra escucharlo —murmuré separándome un poco de él—. ¿En verdad crees que estaba celoso? —pregunté y soltó una sonora carcajada, que no pude evitar secundar.

—¡Oh sí! Lo estaba. Anda, volvamos antes de que Edward reviente del coraje. A esta hora ya debe saber que estamos juntos —una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió dentro de mí, si era verdad que Edward estaba celoso, tal vez no todo estuviera perdido. Nos montamos en los caballos y a paso lento regresamos a la casa.

Por la noche Edward no quiso bajar a cenar alegando que le dolía la cabeza y aún estaba algo cansado por el viaje, y aunque sonara terriblemente mal, en el fondo me alegró que lo hiciera pues no me apetecía pasar un rato tan incomodo como durante la comida.

Después de cenar, me quedé charlando con Kate sobre la boda por casi una hora, al entrar a la habitación, pude escuchar el ruido del agua de la ducha caer; saqué mi pijama, que consistía en una blusa sin mangas azul y un pantalón corto de algodón color negro, me cambié y me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar que Edward saliera del cuarto de baño.

Pegué un salto sobresaltada al escuchar un teléfono sonar, era el móvil de Edward que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y dejé que siguiera sonando; a la tercera vez que sonó me decidí a contestar, tal vez eran sus padres que estaban tratando de localizarlo para algo importante.

Sin siquiera ver quién llamaba pulsé el botón de contestar, un gran error de mi parte, pues al escuchar la voz de Victoria, la bilis me subió hasta la garganta provocándome una nada agradable sensación de nauseas.

— _Hace días que me tienes muy abandonada cariño, desde que todo el circo de tu boda con Isabella comenzó, ya no podemos vernos como antes y... ¿Sabes? Me muero porque me hagas el amor, ¿vienes a mi casa o nos vemos en tu departamento?_ —la puerta del cuarto baño se abrió y Edward salió aún secando su cabello con la toalla, respiré profundo y tragándome mis ganas de llorar me planteé frente a él.

—Es Vitoria, la pobre está caliente y se muere porque te la folles. Debiste quedarte en Nueva York con ella y a mí dejarme en paz —le di el móvil, tomé mi ropa y me encaminé al cuarto de baño, pero antes de marcharme tenía que decirle algo más—. Por cierto, espero que el suelo te sea cómodo, porque de ninguna maldita manera pienso compartir cama contigo.

Cerré la puerta del baño con fuerza y me apoyé en ella deslizándome hasta llegar al suelo, no pude retener más las lágrimas y me cubrí la boca con ambas manos para acallar mis sollozos, cuando lo escuché decirle a Victoria que también se moría por verla. Por ninguna maldita manera iba a permitir, ni por error, que Edward me escuchara llorar por él.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les gustara el capítulo y... ¿Díganme, qué opinan de Gio? Esta vez opté por arriesgarme con un personaje original y espero no haberme equivocado.** **En el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas a la historia, si gustan unirse encontrarán el link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un tiempito para dejarme un review alegrándome el día.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Dos días después estábamos celebrando la boda de Kate y Garrett, la ceremonia fue sencilla pero muy emotiva y ambos se veían de lo más felices, y al final de cuentas era eso lo que importaba. La tarde estaba cayendo, los pies me dolían de tanto andar de un lado a otro y ya había perdido la cuenta de los rollos de película que me había gastado tomando fotografías, me dejé caer con muy poca elegancia en la silla al lado de Giovanni, puse mi cámara sobre la mesa y tomé un gran sorbo de su copa de vino.

Mis ojos bagaron entre los presentes y se detuvieron en Edward que estaba sentado un par de mesas a la derecha, se notaba aburrido y giraba su copa entre sus manos de manera distraída. Desde aquella maldita llamada de Victoria las cosas entre nosotros estaban más tensas de lo que ya eran, no habíamos cruzado más que un par de palabras y solamente cuando era muy, pero en verdad muy necesario hacerlo.

—Mis padres han notado que algo no va nada bien entre Edward y tú, lo cual los ha inquietado bastante; sabes que te adoran y se preocupan por ti. Incluso mi padre consideró la idea de ir y patear el trasero de Edward.

Agnes y Maximilian Lowell, los padres de Gio y Kate, ellos se habían portado muy bien conmigo y me acogieron con los brazos abiertos como a una más de la familia. Cuando un par de días atrás llegaron para la boda y me encontraron en la casa, se alegraron de verme y me sometieron a un largo interrogatorio que con gusto respondí.

—¿Bella, qué pasó entre ustedes? —suspiré con frustración por la pregunta, negándome a responder—. Bueno, si no quieres decirme, me veré en la obligación de ir y preguntarle a él.

—Gio, en serio estoy de un muy buen humor hoy y tengo planes de terminar el día así. Por favor, no lo arruines ¿quieres? —alzó las manos en señal de rendición ante mi ácido tono—. Mejor, vayamos a bailar.

—¿No le molestará a tu prometido? —preguntó señalando con su cabeza hacia donde estaba sentado Edward—. No me apetece arruinarle la boda a mi hermana con una pelea.

—No tiene por qué molestarle —me encogí de hombros, tomé otro sorbo de vino y me puse en pie tendiendo mi mano en su dirección—. ¿Sabes? Es de muy mala educación rechazar a una dama.

Sonrió con diversión y se puso en pie tomando mi mano, bailamos un par de lentas canciones bajo la penetrante mirada de Edward que no se apartaba de nosotros y después regresamos a la mesa.

Ya por la noche los novios se despidieron, pasarían la noche en la mejor Suite del _Auberge Du Soleil,_ un regalo de los padres de Kate; por la mañana tomarían un avión rumbo a Francia pero no se quedarían allí. Su destino final era la bella isla de San Bartolomé, donde pasarían tres largas y maravillosas semanas, algo que Kate no sabía pues Garrett había hecho los preparativos sin consultarle, quería darle una sorpresa y estaba segura de que lo lograría. Mientras los veía marcharse sonreí, Garrett se veía muy feliz y me alegraba por él, de corazón deseaba que su felicidad nunca terminara.

Me desperté sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndome como si hubiese corrido por lo menos cien kilómetros. Sabiendo que, igual que siempre después de tener una de esas malditas pesadillas, no podría volverme a dormir de nuevo, me calcé unas pantuflas y salí de la cama.

Cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Edward, abandoné la habitación; salí de la casa y me senté en las escaleras del porche abrazándome para no sentir el frío de la madrugada.

—¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? —le pregunté a Giovanni cuando se sentó a mi lado, casi una hora después.

—No —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me abrazó, gesto que agradecí cuando sentí el reconfortante calor que desprendía su cuerpo—. ¿Qué es lo que te quita el sueño?

—Tuve una pesadilla —respondí de forma evasiva, esperando que entendiera que no me apetecía contarle.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —negué y por fortuna no insistió más sobre el tema—. Estás helada, debiste ponerte algo encima antes de salir.

Y es que usaba solamente mi pijama, un pantalón corto color verde seco y una blusa sin mangas en color gris claro; ni siquiera pensé en ponerme algo más abrigador antes de salir de la habitación. Por varios minutos permanecimos en silencio, simplemente observando como poco a poco comenzaba a esclarecer la mañana y el sol se levantaba casi de manera perezosa.

—Bella, he estado pensando mucho y...

—¡Oh madre mía, que Dios nos ampare! ¿Tú, pensando? —exclamé en tono de broma interrumpiéndolo y ambos reímos.

—Ya, en serio, ¿por qué no se van tú y Edward de campamento al lago por unos días?

—Ay Gio, ahora sí que te has vuelto total y completamente loco —dije separándome de él, lamentando casi al instante la perdida de su calor.

—No estoy loco, lo que ustedes necesitan es pasar tiempo juntos y solos para poder encontrar una solución a sus diferencias.

—Nuestras _diferencias,_ como tú le llamas, ya no tienen una posible solución —me puse en pie y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa.

—¡Bella, no seas terca y al menos piénsalo un poco! —fue lo último que escuché antes de entrar.

Subí sin prisas las escaleras y arrastrando los pies caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación, Edward seguía durmiendo y no pude evitar soltar una risita al escuchar sus suaves ronquidos; siendo sincera me parecía algo increíble que pudiera dormir tan, al menos desde mi punto de vista, plácidamente en el suelo.

Caminé con sigilo hasta el armario, saqué un cambio de ropa y entre al baño para tomar una ducha. Mientras me duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Giovanni, tal vez tenía razón y esa acampada nos ayudaría, a Edward y a mí, al menos para tener una relación un poco más cordial.

Oh a quién diablos quería engañar, no podía tener un trato cordial con él, no sabiendo que prefería estar con cualquier otra mujer menos conmigo.

Salí del baño aún secando mi cabello y Edward ya estaba despierto, pero seguía tirado sobre las mantas en el suelo, me senté en la silla frente al tocador y comencé a desenredar mi cabello. El tiempo que tardé en hacerlo él no apartó la mirada de mí, me giré un poco para verlo a la cara y tras suspirar me decidí a contarle sobre la acampada que me había propuesto Giovanni.

—Gio habló conmigo hace un rato, me sugirió que acampáramos unos días en el lago antes de irnos —clavó la mirada en el techo y soltó una sarcástica risa, apreté los dientes sabiendo que haría un comentario que no me iba a gustar.

—Yo paso, en definitivo los tríos no son lo mío —conté mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarme y no tirarle el cepillo a la cabeza.

—Me refería a tú y yo, solos — _maldito idiota_ , terminé para mí.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de hacerlo?

No dije nada más, estaba enfadada y no quería decir algo de lo que después me podría arrepentir, me puse en pie y salí de la habitación, era lo mejor para ambos.

Estaba por llegar a las caballerizas cuando vi a Giovanni bañando a Luna, dudé un momento pero al final terminé por acercame y en silencio le ayudé; estamos por terminar de cepillarle cuando él rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

—¿Cuándo se marcharan?

—Él... supongo que hoy o mañana. Yo me quedaré un par de días más; claro, si es que no te molesta —y en ese momento me di cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle, Giovanni solamente vestía unos viejos y desgastados vaqueros que a duras penas se detenían en los huesos de sus caderas.

Me sonrojé como una colegiala al ver su torso desnudo y con rapidez aparté la mirada, podía estar enamorada del idiota de Edward, pero eso no me volvía ciega o me impedía apreciar el hecho de que mi amigo era un hombre muy apuesto, más que apuesto a decir verdad. Los músculos bien definidos de sus brazos y abdomen, así como el color tostado de su piel y el fino camino de vello oscuro que se perdía dentro de sus pantalones, harían fantasear a cualquiera y yo no tenía porque ser una excepción.

—Sabes que esta es tu casa y puedes quedarte tanto tiempo como lo desees —tomó su camisa que estaba tirada en el césped y se la puso, aunque no la abotonó—. Anda, vayamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa cuando, sin previo aviso y sin que me lo esperara, me cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera yo un vil costal de papas y se echó a caminar.

Por más que chillé, pataleé y protesté para que me bajara no lo hizo, fue hasta que entramos a la casa que me dejó de nuevo sobre mis pies y me tambaleé un poco antes de que pudiera equilibrarme y no caer al piso; eso de estar con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo y el movimiento me habían mareado un poco. Edward estaba parado junto a la escalera y nos veía con enfado, su mirada se detuvo en la camisa desabotonada de mi acompañante y juro por mi madre que lo escuché gruñir como si fuera un... león embravecido.

Giovanni sonrió y besó mi mejilla antes de perderse escaleras arriba, diciendo que bajaría en un par de minutos para desayunar.

—Lo estuve pensando y está bien, iremos a esa dichosa acampada —siseó con los dientes apretados y todavía visiblemente molesto.

—Genial, me encargaré de todo. ¿Sabes montar? —asintió secamente y no pude evitar sonreír, _espero que tu idea funcione, Gio;_ pensé mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor.

Terminé de armar mi tienda y me senté en una roca, Edward maldijo por lo bajo cuando su tienda se vino abajo, por segunda vez en la última media hora, y yo me reí de lo lindo ganándome una mirada envenenada de su parte que me obligó a callarme, aunque no a borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Era una suerte para mí que Giovanni se encargara de enseñarme a armar una tienda de campaña, y más suerte aún, que después de tantos años me acordara paso a paso de cómo hacerlo. Subí los pies a la roca y abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas y tuve que morderme la lengua para no estallar de nuevo en carcajadas cuando Edward gritó lleno de frustración y pateó su tienda de campaña, que seguía en el suelo y sin armar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté tras aclararme la garganta y clavó la mirada en mí, después en mi tienda de campaña y tras suspirar asintió no de muy buena gana.

Veinte minutos después su tienda de campaña estaba en pie, había comenzando a oscurecer y encendimos una fogata; puse una olla al fuego con agua a calentar para preparar café. Busqué el café entre las provisiones que había preparado para nosotros y me sorprendí al encontrar un par de botellas de vino, las cuales yo no había puesto ahí, pero podía apostar a que Giovanni sí lo había hecho. Tal vez esperaba que si nos embriagábamos lo suficiente, nos fuera más fácil hablar sobre nuestro pasado a Edward y a mí. Algo que definitivamente no iba a pasar.

Nos sentamos alrededor del fuego y con cuidado de no quemarme me serví un poco de café, Edward me imitó y por largos minutos estuvimos sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, silencio que él rompió y hubiese deseado que no abriera la boca.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos tres largos días aquí? ¿Disfrutar de la agradable compañía? —su tono sarcástico me molestó, apreté con fuerza la taza entre mis manos y respiré profundo.

—Oh lamento tanto que no sea Victoria quien esté aquí contigo, estoy segura de que su compañía sí te sería muy grata.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Por lo menos ella no fue una perra conmigo por tres malditos años —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeé para alejarlas, al menos hasta que estuviera a buen resguardo dentro de mi tienda—. No tienes idea de... de... ¡de cuánto te odio, Isabella!

—Si tanto me odias ¿por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? —susurré con voz apenas audible.

—Fácil, porque aceptando vi la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte pagar —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante la frialdad de sus palabras y la taza se deslizó de mis manos, hasta caer con un ruido sordo al suelo.

Mis piernas temblaban cuando me puse en pie, fue toda una odisea para mí llegar hasta mi tienda sin caerme y meterme dentro, me hice ovillo sobre la colchoneta y dejé que mis lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas con libertad.

—¿Hacerme pagar? Yo ya he pagado por todos mis errores, te lo puedo jurar Edward —murmuré entre ahogados sollozos.

Minutos u horas después, no sabía con seguridad el tiempo que había estado llorando, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el cansancio no tanto físico sino emocional, cayendo en un sueño plagado de sobresaltos y pesadillas.

 _El miedo me carcomía por dentro, quería gritar pidiendo auxilio pero no estaba segura de que alguien lograra escucharme y venir en mi ayuda. Después de todo, si hubiese alguien cerca ya habría venido al escuchar mis gritos cuando me golpeaban y lastimaban. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin control y no dejaba de retorcer mis manos, tratando de liberarlas de la cuerda que las mantenía fuertemente sujetas por detrás de mi espalda, aunque eso ocasionara que las lesiones en mis muñecas empeoraran por el roce del áspero material y el lacerante dolor casi me dejara sin aliento._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba encerrada aquí, pero lo que sí sabía era que debía encontrar una forma de escapar lo antes posible, antes de que terminaran por matarme; la persona que me mantenía cautiva estaba totalmente desquiciada y quería torturarme antes de terminar con mi vida, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenía planeado alargar mi tortura._

 _La puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo entero tiritó a causa del pánico, mi corazón martillaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y los golpeteos aumentaron al cuchar unos ligeros pasos acercarse_ _. No había iluminación en el lugar donde me tenían, y la luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta apenas si me era suficiente para distinguir la silueta de mi captor._

— _Isabella, tu fin está tan cerca y la muerte será tu pago final —nunca antes me había hablado y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer su voz, no podía ver su cara, pero estaba segura de que era quien yo creía._

— _¿Por qué me haces esto? —murmuré con voz ronca e hice una mueca de dolor, mi garganta estaba irritada y dolía a causa de los agónicos gritos que soltaba cuando era lastimada._

— _¿Sabes qué es esto? —ignoró mi pregunta y agitó un pequeño frasco frente a mis ojos—. ¡Oh pero claro que no lo sabes! —se sentó a mi lado en el mugriento suelo y destapó el frasco—. Te daré una pequeña y educativa clase de química, así que escúchame con atención, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera castigarte por no prestar atención a mis palabras. Bien, esto es ácido nítrico, un liquido viscoso y corrosivo que puede ocasionar graves quemaduras, una sola gota y disfrutaré como no tienes idea, escuchando tus patéticos lamentos._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —chillé llena de pánico y desesperación._

— _Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Isabella —con una de sus manos sujetó con fuerza mi rostro, posó el frasco justo por sobre mi cara y con lentitud comenzó a inclinarlo a un costado._

— _¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Noooo! —grité sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba con cada uno de mis gritos._

…

 **EDWARD POV.**

Vi a Isabella alejarse hasta entrar a su tienda, cerré las manos en puños y luché contra la necesidad de ir tras ella, agarrarla entre mis brazos y hacer hasta lo imposible por borrar la tristeza que mis palabras le causaron. Pensativo clavé la mirada en las llamas frente a mí, ya no estaba tan seguro de mi plan, ese que tan cuidadosamente armé y que se estaba torciendo cada vez más y estaba por salirse de mi control, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Todo comenzó el día que la vi en el restaurante, me bastó una sola mirada de su parte para que el mundo se sacudiera con fuerza bajo mis pies, ese día mi plan comenzó a tomar un rumbo por demás distinto lo que tenía planeado y ya no había podido hacer nada para regresarle a su cause original. Una voz dentro de mí me gritaba que no diera marcha atrás, que ella debía y merecía pagar por lo que me había hecho. Más sin embargo una segunda voz había comenzado a hacerse notar y a cada día tomaba más fuerza, esa nueva voz me decía que me diera la oportunidad de conocerla, que ella ya no era la misma persona que había formado parte de mis verdugos y que ahora podía confiar en ella.

Suspiré con frustración y me puse en pie, el fuego había consumido casi por completo los leños, tomé la linterna y apagué los rescoldos que quedaban de la fogata antes de irme a mi tienda. Acomodé mis manos detrás de mi cabeza usándolas como almohada; odiaba acampar, nunca me llamó la atención ni cuando era un crío y sin embargo aquí estaba. Perdí los nervios al ver al idiota de Giovanni Lowell cargando a Isabella sobre su hombro y lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue en que debía alejarla de él.

La idea de que él o cualquier otro la tocara, me hacía rabiar al grado de querer encerrarla en mi habitación y tirar la llave por el desagüe. Eso me confundía, pues a mí no tenía por qué importarme con quién salía o no siempre y cuando no lo hiciera público, después de todo era parte de nuestro trato: yo no me metería en su vida y ella no se metería en la mía.

—¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —el grito desesperado de Isabella me sacó de mis pensamientos, salí de la tienda de campaña lo más rápido que pude y casi arranqué la cremallera de su tienda en mis prisas por abrirla—. ¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Noooo!

Dejé la linterna a un lado y me arrodillé junto a ella, un poco de mi preocupación se disipó al ver que no había nadie tratando de lastimarla y que sus gritos era producto de una pesadilla, una no muy agradable por lo que podía notar. Isabella se retorcía y su respiración era agitada, su cabello se pegaba a su frente a causa del sudor; había dejado de gritar y ahora sólo murmuraba palabras ininteligibles para mis oídos.

—Isabella —la sacudí ligeramente esperando que despertara—. Vamos despierta, es sólo una pesadilla —la sacudí un poco más fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su mirada desenfocada se clavó en mí, viéndome sin verme en realidad.

—Edward, por favor dile que no lo haga, que no me lastime más —murmuró con voz ronca y asustada.

—Tranquila, tuviste una pesadilla pero todo está bien.

—¡No, no está bien! Me quiere hacer daño, no se lo permitas. Ya no puedo soportarlo más —se incorporó con dificultad e hizo una mueca como si el movimiento le hubiese causado dolor—. Yo no quería... te juro que no quería... pero yo no sabía qué más hacer para que tú... —de pronto se quedó callada y se obligó a tomar un par de bocadas de aire—. Sé que me equivoqué y tomé la decisión errada, pero por favor ayúdame. Ayúdame Edward.

—Lo haré —murmuré sin saber qué más decir, era obvio que estaba en algún punto entre su pesadilla y la realidad—. No permitiré que nadie te lastime de nuevo.

—¿Lo prometes? —asentí y soltó un tembloroso suspiro—. Gracias —antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella estaba pegada a mí aferrándose con fuerza mi playera, como si fuera su tabla salvavidas.

Solté un sonoro suspiro y la rodeé con mis brazos, su cuerpo temblaba y se sacudía por los sollozos. Unos minutos después su respiración se volvió más pausada y tranquila, un claro indicio de que se había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero eso no hizo que aflojara su agarre en mi playera.

Era obvio que Isabella no tenía intención de soltarme y yo no podría dejarla sola después de lo ocurrido, así que cuidando de no despertarla me las arreglé para acostarnos a ambos sobre la colchoneta; algo cálido se extendió dentro de mi pecho cuando se acurrucó tanto le fue posible contra mi cuerpo y mis brazos la rodearon casi en un acto reflejo.

Isabella tenía la capacidad de despertar en mí un sentimiento que no sabía, o mejor dicho, no quería poder identificar. Era algo que no me había permitido sentir nunca antes por nadie y no quería comenzar a sentirlo ahora, y mucho menos por ella. Mi relación con la mujeres, se limitaba a pasar un buen rato juntos sin compromisos y después cada quien por su lado.

Nunca me había interesado tener una relación sentimental seria con nadie, pero un año atrás cuando conocí a Victoria, me replanteé las cosas y la forma en que estaba llevando mi vida; creí que podría haber algo más entre nosotros que sólo sexo ocasional pero no funcionó. Era una mujer guapa y no iba a negar que el sexo con ella era satisfactorio, más sin embargo no fue suficiente como para hacerme querer abandonar mi vida como playboy y sentar cabeza; ella aún cree que algún día se convertirá en mi esposa y que desde que estamos _juntos_ no he tenido relaciones con otras mujeres.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, la castaña que duerme entre mis brazos a puesto de cabeza mi mundo a tal grado, que desde que la vi en el restaurante no he podido ni deseado estar con ninguna mujer. Algo en ella me atraía como la luz a una polilla, y por más que trataba de alejarme no podía.

—Maldigo el día que volviste a entrar en mi vida, pero sobre todo maldigo el día que sin darte cuenta comenzaste a derribar mis barreras, esas que tanto me costó levantar —murmuré estrechando mi agarre a su alrededor, cerré los ojos y un par de minutos después terminé quedándome dormido.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les gustara. Como pudieron darse cuenta, las barreras de Edward están cayendo de a poco, pero al fin de cuentas cayendo. ¿Quién será la persona tras las pesadillas de Bella? ¿Alguna teoría? Les recuerdo que en el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas al Fic, si les interesa unirse encontraran el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quieres agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos (¡ya casi llegamos a los cien!), así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus comentarios.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Me acurruqué contra el cálido cuerpo que se encontraba a mi lado en busca de un poco de calor, me encontraba de lo más cómoda y no quería tener que levantarme pero... un momento, ¿había un cálido cuerpo a mi lado? Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé con un rápido movimiento que me hizo sentir mareada por unos cuantos segundos. La sorpresa me golpeó duro y solté un sonoro jadeo al ver que el cuerpo cálido a mi lado, pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Edward.

Mi brusco movimiento lo despertó, frunció el ceño y recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta detenerse en mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi tienda? —se estiró desperezándose, el movimiento hizo que su playera se deslizara hacia arriba lo suficiente para permitirme ver una buena porción de su marcado abdomen.

—Buenos días para ti también, Bella —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al escucharle llamarme Bella, una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios y no había rastro de hostilidad en él.

No pude contenerme y solté una risita un tanto histérica, cuando volviera a Nueva York tendría que ponerme en contacto de nuevo con mi psicóloga quisiera o no, y ella me mandaría directo a un manicomio. Mi mente por fin había colapsado y oficialmente podía declararme loca, pues tenía que estarlo, si Edward me llamaba Bella y no me veía con hostilidad. ¡Oh mi Dios! Ya me veía encerrada en una blanca habitación acolchada por el resto de mis días.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

—No, no lo estoy. ¿Cómo diablos voy a estarlo si al fin me he vuelto loca de remate? —murmuré cerrando los ojos, se rió de buena gana y los abrí dándole una mirada enfadada.

—Tranquila, que no estás loca todavía. Anoche tuviste una pesadilla, te escuché gritar y vine para comprobar que estabas bien, te aferraste a mí como una sanguijuela y ya no me dejaste marchar —había humor en sus palabras, sí, pero no con la intención de avergonzarme, él sólo quería bromear conmigo como si fuéramos viejos amigos; al menos esa era la impresión que me daba.

—¿Por qué me llamaste Bella? —pregunté con la esperanza de poder desviar el tema y que no preguntara sobre mi pesadilla, de sólo acordarme me daban escalofríos y se me revolvía el estomago.

Después de todo, parecía que sí sería necesario ponerme de nuevo en contacto con mi psicóloga, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo necesitaba algo de ayuda, pues las pesadillas cada día eran más claras y reales. Incluso, tal vez necesitaría volver a la medicación para ayudarme a dormir.

—He comprendido que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás, podemos empezar de nuevo y tratar de conocernos mejor —pasó una de sus manos por su cabello despeinandolo en el proceso, pero no en el mal sentido de la palabras de parecer un jodido nido de gallinas, si no que le daba un toque demasiado sexy.

—Anoche me dijiste que estabas buscando vengarte de mí, y ahora me dices que quieres que seamos... ¿amigos? ¿Qué clase de juego es este, Edward? —pregunté sin intentar esconder mi desconfianza, no me iba a tragar el cuento de que de la noche a la mañana sus intenciones habían cambiado de forma tan radical.

—Sé que no confiás en mí, y no voy a mentir diciéndote que yo confío en ti; lo que estoy tratando de proponerte es que hagamos una tregua. Comencemos de cero, ¿qué me dices? —por varios minutos busqué en su rostro cualquier indicio de que me estuviera mintiendo, pero por más difícil que me resultara creerlo, no encontré más que sinceridad.

Suspiré y al final tomé la mano que me ofrecía, el contacto de su piel contra la mía, me hizo sentir como si una manada de caballos pisotearan sin contemplación mi estomago y solté su mano al instante.

—Tengo hambre —dije y me apresuré a salir huyendo de la tienda.

Había traído comida enlatada, no era precisamente de mi agrado pero tendríamos que conformarnos con eso, o tal vez podríamos tratar de pescar algunas truchas en el lago; claro que sólo si Edward sabía algo sobre la pesca, pues yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca del tema.

Edward se reunió conmigo un par de minutos después, juntos preparamos un poco de café y unos emparedados de mantequilla de cacahuete y jalea de moras, nos sentamos y desayunamos sumergidos en una ligera y agradable charla. Cosa que nunca creí pudiera llegar a ser posible, no tratándose de nosotros dos. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio creería que Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan algún día estarían así, desayunando juntos y hablando como si fueran amigos?

—Es un lindo caballo —dijo señalando con la cabeza a Luna.

—Sí, ella es hermosa. Es mía, Gio me la regaló la última vez que estuve aquí —hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando mencioné a Giovanni y fruncí el ceño confundida por su reacción.

—¿Hace cuánto conoces al tipo ése? —preguntó pellizcando con saña su emparedado.

—¿Sabes? Realmente deberías comenzar a dejar eso de referirte a mis amigos como " _el tipo ése"_ —no lo iba a hacer, su mirada me lo decía, pero nada perdía con tratar. Solté un suave suspiro y agregué—: Lo conocí en la universidad, yo cursaba el primer año de leyes y él estaba en su último año en la carrera de agronomía.

—¿Leyes? Hasta donde tengo entendido estudiaste fotografía —muy tarde me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido, no debí decirle eso si quería evitar que hiciera preguntas al respecto, preguntas a las cuales no podía dar una respuesta. Al menos no de momento.

—Bueno... yo no... lo que quiero decir es que... —respiré profundo, concentrándome en dejar de balbucear y buscar una respuesta convincente—. Me di cuenta de que las leyes no estaba hechas para mí y lo dejé, poco más de dos años después me decidí por estudiar fotografía. Y tú ¿qué estudiaste? —me apresuré a cambiar el tema.

—Finanzas, mi padre quería que yo continuara con el negocio familiar —se encogió de hombros restando importancia al tema—. En algún momento llegué a pensar en estudiar algo relacionado al arte, en la preparatoria me gustaba dibujar y siempre llevaba mi cuaderno de dibujo bajo el brazo, pero ahora simplemente no me veo con un carboncillo en la mano creando obras de arte.

—Claro, prefieres ser un lobo de _Wall Street._

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Al parecer algunas mujeres lo encuentran excitante, te asombraría conocer la cantidad de mujeres que han dormido en mi cama al saberlo — _sobre todo si son una arpías en busca de dinero, tal y como lo es Victoria,_ me dije para mí misma sintiendo como mi desayuno luchaba por abandonar mi estomago.

—Yo... voy a tomar mi cámara e iré de excursión por allí, regresaré en un par de horas y a tiempo para comer —me puse en pie y fui en busca de mi cámara, necesitaba alejarme de él para que no notara los celos que sus palabras me habían provocado.

No había caminado ni siquiera cinco metros lejos del lugar donde estábamos acampando, cuando Edward me alcanzó e insistió en acompañarme, alegando que no quería quedarse solo y aburrido hasta que yo regresara.

Casi una hora después de caminar encontré un par de pequeñas y lindas aves sobre la rama de un árbol no muy alta, enfoqué mi cámara en su dirección pero antes de que pudiera activarla, la voz de Edward las hizo volar despavoridas.

—¿Cuándo regresaremos a Nueva York?

—¡Oh diablos, las espantaste idiota! —exclamé enfadada dándole un manotazo en el brazo, por su culpa había perdido la oportunidad de fotografiarlas—. Esas aves eran realmente lindas. Y contestando a tu pregunta, mañana regresamos a casa de Gio, si quieres puedes volver a Nueva York pasado mañana.

—¿Puedo? Querrás decir: podemos.

—Nop, yo no tengo planeado regresar de momento —cerró las manos en apretados puños y apostaría a que escuché sus dientes rechinar.

—No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí con tu... amigo —¡celos! Su rostro estaba desfigurado por la rabia y los celos. No voy a negar que eso me alegró, si estaba celoso era porque algo sentía por mí, algo que iba más allá del resentimiento. Al parecer, después de todo Giovanni sí que tenía razón.

—En primer lugar, no tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer o qué no. El que ahora estemos en medio de una tregua, no quiere decir que puedas tomar decisiones por mí —abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me adelanté —. Y en segundo lugar, no tengo planeado quedarme con Gio, desde hace algún tiempo he estado planeando un viaje y no quiero retrasarlo más —su semblante se suavizo, aunque sólo un poco.

—¿A dónde tienes planeado ir? —seguimos caminando y le hice una señal para que guardara silencio, había vuelto a encontrar a las aves.

—Hasta ahora tengo seis lugares anotados en mi itinerario, pero he estado investigando y puede que agregue un par de sitios más si es que me terminan por convencer —respondí después de haber tomado un par de fotografías—. Es posible que regrese a Nueva York una o dos semanas antes de la boda.

—¿Qué hay sobre los preparativos? Nuestra boda no va a planearse sola ¿sabes? —él realmente sonaba preocupado por eso y se había referido al evento como _nuestra boda_ , y no simplemente como _la boda_ ; termino que yo había estado utilizando cuando hablaba sobre el tema.

—Dejé todo en manos de tu mamá, la mía y dos de mis mejores amigas. Estoy segura de que ellas harán un excelente trabajo.

—Bien, si tú confías en ellas, no tengo nada que decir al respecto —me quitó la cámara de las manos y la estudió con la mirada, tal como lo hiciera con mi vieja Canon el día que nos encontramos en aquel parque—. Entonces ¿cuál será nuestro primer destino a visitar?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté realmente confundida y él sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que hizo temblar mis rodillas y fue un milagro que pudiera permanecer en pie.

—Para conocernos mejor tenemos que pasar juntos algún tiempo, algo que sería totalmente imposible si tú estás viajando por quién sabe dónde y yo estoy en Nueva York.

—No creo que sea una buena idea... es decir... yo no... y tú no... no... —cerré los ojos y respiré profundo para tranquilizarme y dejar de balbucear—. ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? No puedes dejarlo botado así porque sí y ya —frunció el ceño y accionó la cámara, al hacerlo sonrió con suficiencia.

—Mi trabajo no es problema, mi padre estará más que encantado de hacerse cargo de todo sin mí por un tiempo. Además, me merezco unas buenas vacaciones —se paró detrás de mí y con uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura, tirando de mí hasta que mi espalda se apoyó por completo en su pecho—. Sonríe —murmuró rozando mi oreja con sus labios y a pesar de mi nerviosismo lo hice, sonreí cuando alzó la cámara frente a nosotros y la activó.

—Si así lo quieres, el primer destino en mi itinerario es el Parque Nacional de Biscayne, es una suerte que te guste acampar —recuperé mi cámara y me alejé de él, no pude evitar sonreír cuando lo escuché resoplar con frustración.

Un par de horas después regresamos a donde estábamos acampando, di un par de pasos en dirección a mi tienda con la intención de dejar mi cámara ahí, más sin embargo, no pude hacerlo; apenas tuve tiempo de soltar la cámara rogando para que no se rompiera, antes de que Edward me cargara sobre su hombro, corriera hacia el lago y nos lanzara a ambos dentro del agua.

Nunca me había reído y disfrutado tanto como en ese momento, Edward y yo jugamos en el lago por largos minutos como si fuéramos un par de críos, y no salimos del agua hasta que ambos estábamos tan arrugados como pasas.

Mientras comíamos, después de ponernos ropa seca, no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto me agradaba este nuevo Edward, el hombre que estaba frente a mí no tenía nada que ver con el Edward gruñón y desagradable que había sido hasta el día de ayer. Rezaba porque no fuera sólo una fachada, o parte de un retorcido plan para ganarse mi confianza y después hacerme pedazos.

Acaricié la cabeza de Luna por última vez, sin duda tenía que venir a verla con más frecuencia, ojalá pudiera llevarla conmigo a Nueva York, pero no sería justo para ella. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y solté un suspiro afligido, a mi lado Giovanni soltó una divertida carcajada y le di una patada en la espinilla tan fuerte como pude, era un idiota insensible.

—¡Por Dios mujer! No es como si no fueras a verla de nuevo —dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor, di media vuelta ignorándolo y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa, el taxi que nos recogería a Edward y a mí no tardaba mucho en llegar. Giovanni me alcanzó y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo—. No quiero que te marches enfadada conmigo, Belly.

—¡Ay Gio! Créeme que no podría enfadarme contigo ni aunque quisiera hacerlo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Y espero no tengan que pasar seis años más para que vuelva a tener noticias tuyas.

—Bueno, por lo pronto te veré en poco más de dos meses. Por qué vas a ir a mi boda, ¿cierto?

—Claro que iré, aunque a tu futuro marido se le derrame la bilis por mi presencia y crea que estoy ahí para robarme a la novia —me guiñó el ojo y sonreí.

—Si cambio de opinión en el último momento serás el primero en saberlo, lo prometo. Es más, hasta podemos fugarnos juntos —bromeé y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eso realmente me agradaría, tendré listo un plan de escape por si llega a necesitarse —me siguió la broma; antes de entrar a la casa me detuve plantándome frente a él.

—Nunca te agradecí como debía lo que hiciste por mí, me ayudaste a salir del hoyo en que estaba metida, enseñándome a valorar la vida de nuevo —tomó mi mano y con la punta de su dedo delineó una pequeña cicatriz, ahora un tanto difuminada por el paso del tiempo, que adornaba mi antebrazo.

—Sé que todo esto ha sacado a flote lo que pasó hace años, así como también estoy casi seguro de que tus pesadillas han regresado —abrí la boca dispuesta a negarlo pero no me permitió decir nada—. Te conozco muy bien así que no intentes negarlo. Bella, cariño, recuerda que físicamente ya no puede volver a lastimarte, no le permitas que lo siga haciendo de manera emocional.

—¿Y cómo hago para controlarlo, Gio? Creí que era más fuerte pero... no lo soy —acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a levantar el rostro lo suficiente como para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

—Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, pasaste por un maldito infierno y aún sigues aquí, de pie y luchando; nunca dudes de tu fortaleza Bella —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parpadeé un par de veces tratando de alejarlas. Maldijo por lo bajo y me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea que Edward te acompañe en tu viaje.

—A estas alturas no hará mayor diferencia el que venga o no, tendré que superarlo tarde o temprano, ya sea de una u otra forma. ¿No lo crees? —apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y dejó un suave beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

—Y lo superarás, no tengo duda de que mi chica fuerte lo hará.

—Bella, nuestro taxi ya llegó —me separé de Giovanni y solté un sonoro suspiro al escuchar la tensa voz de Edward, a un par de pasos detrás de nosotros.

—Pues... supongo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. Te veré en Nueva York —asintió, le dio una mirada a Edward y sonrió antes de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que él lo escuchara.

—Allí estaré cariño, y tendré listo nuestro plan de escape por si llegara a necesitarse, lo prometo. ¿Qué te parece una hermosa isla desierta, donde estemos solos tú y yo? —negué con diversión y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Había arrendado un coche que nos estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de Florida, mientras caminábamos rumbo al estacionamiento, le di una mirada a Edward que estaba de lo más callado y pensativo, durante el vuelo apenas si habíamos cruzado un par de palabras y la duda comenzaba a hacer mella dentro de mí, ¿acaso se había arrepentido de acompañarme? Si era así, no entiendo por qué diablos no lo dice y se regresa a Nueva York.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, calvo, de baja estatura y con cara de enfado más que evidente, nos estaba esperando apoyado en un coche. Me tendió el contrato de arrendamiento para que lo firmara, y en cuanto lo hice, me entregó las llaves y se marchó mascullando por lo bajo cuánto es que detestaba su empleo.

—¿Quieres conducir tú? —Edward parpadeó un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos y asintió, metimos las maletas en el maletero y nos montamos en el coche.

—Es una suerte que alguien inventara el GPS —murmuró y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él, así nos ahorraríamos el tener que dar vueltas en busca del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos por el día de hoy, y mañana para llegar al Biscayne.

—Sip, realmente no me resulta atrayente la idea de terminar perdidos por allí.

—¿Por qué elegiste el Biscayne?

—Oh ya te enterarás cuando lleguemos allá.

Al llegar al hotel nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que sólo había disponible una habitación, era temporada alta de turismo y todos los hoteles se encontraban llenos a reventar; así que o tomábamos esa habitación, o nos arriesgamos a buscar en otro lugar sin muchas posibilidades de tener éxito y que alguien más nos ganara esta.

—Espero esta noche no tener que dormir en el suelo, dale un pequeño descanso a mi pobre espalda —podía notar que lo decía en broma; la cama era lo bastante grande como para dormir ambos sin mayor inconveniente, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—Descuida, esta noche no tendrás que dormir en el suelo. Apuesto a que esos lindos sofás del recibidor son bastante cómodos —la habitación contaba con un pequeño recibidor, y los sofás ciertamente parecían cómodos, pero eran bastante pequeños como para que pudiera dormir de manera cómoda.

—Prefiero el suelo, me dará mayor espacio para moverme con libertad sin temor a caerme —atrapé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes para contenerme y no reír.

—Bien, podemos compartir la cama —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero un par de segundos después sonrió ampliamente—. Y sólo lo hago porque estaremos cuatro días acampando, y tienes razón, tu espalda se merece un pequeño descanso.

—En agradecimiento te dejaré abrazarme todo lo que quieras —me guiñó el ojo y me sonrojé como si fuera una colegiala en su primer cita.

—¡Oh cállate! Todavía puedo cambiar de opinión y dejarte dormir en el suelo —le di la espalda para que no notara mi sonrojo y corrí a refugiarme en el cuarto de baño.

No sé si fueron las palabras que me dijo Giovanni, eso de que no debía permitirle me siguiera lastimando, o si tal vez fue que estaba cansada... o tal vez fue la tranquilidad que me embargaba al saber que Edward dormía a mi lado; pero lo que sí sé, es que esa noche, a pesar de que me quedé dormida en la orilla de la cama lo más lejos posible de él, dormí como hacía mucho tiempo no podía dormir, sin que me despertara una sola de mis pesadillas como en los últimos días desde que me volviera a encontrar con Edward.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara, como pudieron notar ya comienza a darse un acercamiento entre Bella y Edward, pero aún faltan cosas nada agradables que aclarar entre ellos y que pueden terminar por alejarlos... pero eso ya lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.** **Les recuerdo que en el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos e imágenes relacionadas al Fic, si les interesa unirse encontraran el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quieres agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus comentarios.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

El parque nacional de Biscayne, es un parque nacional de los Estados Unidos ubicado al sur de Florida, entre las ciudades de Miami y Cayo Largo, donde la principal atracción es el buceo en los arrecifes de coral dentro de la bahía. En cuanto supe de esto no dude en ponerlo en mi itinerario, pues era justo lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Y por qué tenemos que acampar? —me preguntó un enfurruñado Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Edward, el noventa y cinco por ciento del parque es agua, dentro no hay hoteles ni moteles, sólo hay dos áreas de acampar y a las cuales se puede acceder únicamente en bote —respondí para después clavar de nuevo la mirada en el folleto que había conseguido.

—¿Por qué no eres normal como las demás mujeres? No lo tomes a mal, pero sería jodidamente genial que tu idea de aventura fuera salir de compras hasta reventar tu tarjeta —lejos de ofenderme, solté una sonora carcajada por sus palabras.

—Pues más vale que te acostumbres, yo estoy en una sintonía muy diferente a la de las demás mujeres que conoces.

—Créeme, me he dado cuenta de ello. Has cambiado, digo... no te pareces a la chica que conocí en preparatoria —asentí y no dije nada, no quería seguir por esa línea de tiempo y que nos llevara a comenzar a hablar sobre temas espinosos para ambos, no ahora que estamos en tregua.

Estiré la mano para encender la radio y ajusté el volumen no muy alto, antes de fijar de nuevo mi atención en el folleto. El resto del camino hasta el Biscaye lo hicimos sumergidos en un tenso silencio, la mención de nuestros años en preparatoria, por muy superficial que esta hubiese sido, había creado un ambiente tenso y nada agradable a nuestro alrededor.

Era cerca de media tarde cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Edward estacionó el coche y bajamos, sacamos nuestras mochilas del maletero y fuimos en busca del hombre que nos llevaría a el área de campamento. Mientras íbamos en el bote no pude evitar sacar mi cámara y tomar algunas fotografías, acción que hizo reír a Edward.

—No puedes mantener guardada tu cámara ¿cierto? —sonreí y tomé un par de fotografías más.

—La verdad es que no, se ha convertido en una parte vital y muy importante de mí _—y fue lo que me salvó de un horrible destino,_ terminé para mis adentros; él no tenía por qué conocer esa parte de mí vida.

No hasta que estuviera segura de que podía confiar en él, había estado pensando mucho en la posibilidad de contárselo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era esperar.

Clavó la mirada con interés en el paisaje que nos rodeaba, momento que aproveché para tomarle unas cuantas fotografías, se veía relajado y totalmente en paz, algo que lo hacía ver mucho más guapo de lo que ya era y no pude resistir la tentación de capturar esa imagen, y así tener la oportunidad de contemplarla en un futuro.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, chasqueó la lengua y negó un par de veces, se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos.

—Puedes tomarme todas las fotografías que quieras, siempre y cuando tú también estés en ellas. No pienso pasar por esa tortura solo —murmuró apoyando la barbilla sobre mi hombro y su cercanía me puso demasiado nerviosa.

—Pero si no es una tortura, es más, deberías sentirte realmente alagado de que te tomé en cuenta como mi modelo —se rió y su aliento chocó contra mi cuello causándome escalofríos—. Anda pues, sonríe —dije y recé para que no notara como mis manos temblaban a causa de mi nerviosismo, cuando alcé la cámara frente a nosotros.

Edward me ayudó a bajar del bote y no soltó mi mano hasta que llegamos al lugar donde acamparíamos, entre los dos armamos la tienda de campaña, que por esta ocasión tendríamos que compartir. Cuando terminamos, tendí una manta sobre el césped frente la tienda y me senté cruzando las piernas al puro estilo indio; un par de minutos después Edward se dejó caer a mi lado y suspiró con frustración.

—¡Oh vamos, hombre! Que un poco de naturaleza no va a matarte, ¿dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? —resopló y se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus codos.

—Mi espíritu aventurero, ha estado encerrado en mi oficina por muchos años. Y ahí se encuentra muy bien, te lo aseguro.

—Pues... tal vez ya sea hora de que le dejes salir ¿no crees? —abrió la boca con la intensión de responderme, más sin embargo no pudo hacerlo.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Tanya Denali y somos vecinos —señaló la tienda de campaña a un par de metros de la nuestra, Edward se puso en pie tan rápido como si algo le hubiesen picado en el culo y le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo.

—Mucho gusto Tanya, yo soy Edward Cullen —le dio una sonrisa coqueta que él correspondió de igual manera, ¡infiernos! El muy cabrón estaba coqueteando con ella y en mis narices.

Tanya era una mujer alta y debía, muy a mi pesar y aunque se me retorcieran los intestinos, reconocer que era muy hermosa; su cabello lacio era de un lindo tono rubio rojizo, brillantes ojos color miel y tenía buen cuerpo. ¿Qué jodidos hacía una mujer como ella, en un lugar como este? Ella debería estar en algún Spa haciéndose tratamientos de belleza o de compras con sus amigas, no acampando.

—Ella es Isabella Swan, mi... amiga —¿su amiga? ¡¿El idiota acababa de presentarme como su amiga?! ¡Su amiga por el amor de Dios! Respiré profundo, me obligué a tragarme mi molestia y sonreír.

—¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a cenar? —sonrió ampliamente dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes, la muy zorra tenía sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

Abrí la boca con toda la intensión de negarme, pero Edward se me adelantó aceptando.

—Nos encantaría, ¿cierto Bella?

—Oh sí, será todo un placer —respondí rebosando sarcasmo, esa cena sería una tortura para mí, al tener que presenciar el más que evidente coqueteo de esos dos.

Tanya se quedó charlando con él y unos minutos después se despidió, no sin antes volver a recordarnos lo de la cena; Edward volvió a dejarse caer a mi lado pero esta vez una sonrisa de satisfacción bailaba en su rostro.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, es tiempo de que deje salir mi espíritu aventurero.

—Tu espíritu aventurero y tú pueden irse mucho al maldito infierno —mascullé por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¿Eh? Ah sí, te decía que voy a caminar un poco —me puse en pie y él también.

—No puedes ir sola, recuerda que las caminatas deben ser guiadas por un guardabosques —y lo recordaba, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para tranquilizarme antes de que fuera y le arrancara los cabellos a Tanya uno por uno.

—No voy a perderme y...

—Está bien, ya que insistes en ir, yo te acompañaré —me interrumpió y negué casi de forma frenética.

—Quiero estar sola, así que por favor dame un poco de espacio, ¿quieres? —frunció el ceño ante mi cortante negativa pero no dijo más.

Di media vuelta y me alejé pisando fuerte. No era tonta o estúpida, sabía muy bien que si me alejada mucho sin un guía lo más probable es que terminara perdida, así que sólo caminé unos cuantos metros y lo hice en línea recta, apenas lo suficiente como para alejarme un poco del área de campamento.

Me senté apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que ya fuera Victoria, Tanya, o cualquier otra zorra la que se acercara a Edward con la intención de meterse en su cama él no se negaría, aunque nuestra... pseudo relación estuviera cambiando, no significaba que él fuera a enamorarse perdidamente de mí.

¡Dios, si apenas eramos amigos! Y eso ya era mucho decir, creo que lo más adecuado sería decir que somos conocidos que están siendo obligados a casarse; sí, en definitivo ese termino nos describía mucho mejor. Y por lo tanto, tenía que aprender a controlarme y hacer lo posible por matar mis sentimientos hacia Edward, pero si en diez jodidos años que no supe nada sobre él no he podido dejar de amarlo, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo ahora que está tan cerca de mí?

De pronto una lluvia de hojas cayó sobre mí sacándome de mi monologo interno, alcé la mirada encontrándome con un hombre sentado en una de las ramas del árbol, el cual me veía con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con curiosidad, el tipo bajó del árbol con un grácil salto y se sentó frente a mí.

Fue hasta entonces que pude verlo con claridad, era apuesto no iba a negarlo, su cabello rubio claro casi rozaba sus hombros y sus ojos azules me observaban con detenimiento.

—Mi nombre es Alistair —estreché la mano que me ofrecía y murmuré mi nombre—. Eres la chica que acompaña a la nueva presa de Tanya, ¿cierto?

—¿La conoces?

—Sí, más de lo que me gustaría —la mueca que apareció en su rostro sólo podía significar una cosa: él estaba enamorado de Tanya. Casi podía jurar que esa misma mueca aparecía en mi propio rostro al pensar en las conquistas de Edward—. Su hermana, Irina, es novia de mi mejor amigo, Laurent. La conozco desde hace cinco años, cuando ellos comenzaron a salir.

—Y en algún punto de esos cinco años, tú terminaste enamorándote de ella —afirmé y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —me preguntó, un suave y adorable color carmín cubrió sus mejillas.

—No, digamos que yo soy muy observadora —sonrió y alargó la mano quitando una hoja que se había quedado atorada en mis cabellos.

—Me agradas Bella —dijo con una sonrisa que no dude en devolverle.

Alistair y yo conectamos de inmediato y estuvimos charlando por un largo rato. Me habló sobre su trabajo, él y su amigo Laurent eran dueños de una pequeña compañía de publicidad en Chicago, hacía un par de años que habían comenzado y el negocio les iba de maravilla; yo por mi parte le hablé sobre mi trabajo como fotógrafa y lució francamente interesado en mi profesión.

El tiempo se nos pasó volando y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el sol había comenzado a descender; me ayudó a ponerme en pie y regresamos al área de campamento. Al llegar me encontré con la novedad de que Edward estaba sentado a un lado de Tanya, frente a la tienda de ella, charlando muy aminados con una pareja y los cuales supuse eran Irina y Laurent.

—¡Hey hermano! ¿Dónde te habían metido? —Alistair negó divertido y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no te importa y deja de meterte donde no te llaman —todos clavaron las miradas en nuestras manos entrelazadas, cosa que no supe en qué momento había pasado, pero me apresuré a soltarlo—. Bella, ellos son Laurent y su novia Irina.

—Hola, gusto en conocerles. Alistair me habló mucho de ustedes —Alistair y yo nos sentamos, uno al lado del otro, y bastaron unos pocos segundos para que nos incluyeran en su charla. Aunque podía notar la nada agradable mirada de Tanya ir de Alistair a mí.

Después de cenar nos quedamos un poco más charlando, Laurent nos ofreció a Edward y a mí a que los acompañáramos por la mañana a una excursión; habían pagado por una excursión para seis personas, pero los dos amigos que iban a acompañarles tuvieron problemas de último momento y no pudieron venir, así que tenían dos lugares libres. Sin detenerme siquiera a pensarlo acepté la oferta, era una excelente oportunidad para comenzar con lo que me había traído aquí.

Casi media hora después Edward y yo nos despedimos, regresamos a nuestra tienda y nos preparamos para dormir. Me acosté en la colchoneta dándole la espalda, cerré los ojos y esperé a que el sueño se dignara a dejarme fuera de combate, pero el contaste movimiento de Edward no me me permitía dormirme.

—Bella, ¿estás dormida? —preguntó y solté un sonoro suspiro.

—Eso trato, pero te mueves más que una jodida culebra y no me dejas dormir —lo escuché reír y se removió una vez más, acción que me hizo rodar los ojos.

—¿Te gusta Alistair? —quise chillar y saltar de emoción al escuchar la forma casi despectiva con la que escupió el nombre de Alistair, mi nuevo amigo al parecer no era de su agrado y estaba celoso.

—Creo que eso es algo que no debe importarte ¿o si? — _di que sí, di que sí, di que sí_ , repetía en mi mente una y otra ver como si fuera un mantra; chasqueó la lengua y se removió... una vez más.

—¿Podrías darte la vuelta? No me agrada la idea de charlar contigo cuando me das la espalda.

—¡Dulce Jesús! Por si no lo has notado Edward, está completamente oscuro aquí dentro, así que no hará mucha diferencia el que esté de espaldas o no... ¡pues no puedes verme! Claro, a menos de que tengas poderes sobre naturales y yo no esté enterada —una tenue luz iluminó el lugar, maldije por lo bajo y después de un momento me giré.

Edward estaba acostado de lado y sostenía una pequeña linterna de bolsillo en su mano, suspiró y dejó la linterna sobre la colchoneta entre ambos; tomó mi mano izquierda y frunció el ceño al ver mi dedo anular.

—¿Dónde está tu anillo de compromiso? —preguntó jugando con mis dedos.

—Lo dejé con mis cosas en el hotel, no quería arriesgarme a perderle. No creo que a tu mamá le hubiese gustado que eso pasara —habíamos dejado la reservación en el hotel abierta, no podíamos cargar con todas nuestras cosas y además necesitaríamos donde quedarnos cuando termináramos aquí.

—Sí, probablemente eso la enfadaría. Y no querrás tener que enfrentarte a una Esme Cullen cabreada, se puede convertir en tu peor pesadilla, te lo aseguro. Ni siquiera mi padre tiene el valor suficiente como para molestarla —murmuró con diversión—. Estuve hablando con Tanya, ¿sabes? Ella está enamorada de Alistair.

—Oh claro, está enamorada de él pero coquetea contigo —no pude evitar que mi voz reflejara mi molestia, pero al parecer él no lo notó o simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—Sobre eso, ella sólo quería darle celos, esperaba que él reaccionara y por fin le pidiera salir —¡madre mía! Cómo es que ambos podían ser tan tontos y ciegos, ahora entiendo el por qué Tanya parecía tan molesta cuando llegué con Alistair, estaba celosa.

—Pues por lo que a mí respecta puede estar tranquila, no tengo un interés romántico hacia Alistair. Además, él está enamorado de... ella —Edward soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí.

—Tal vez debamos ayudarles y darles un pequeño empujón.

—¿Pasarás de ser un lobo de _Wall Street,_ a ser un Cupido en formación? Ese es un gran cambio —se encogió de hombros, aún no soltaba mi mano y con suavidad entrelazó nuestros dedos—. Bien, ¿qué propone señor Cupido?

—Por ahora dormir, ya mañana se nos ocurrirá algo. Buenas noche, Bella —soltó mi mano y apagó la linterna.

—Buenas noches —susurré y volví a girarme dándole la espalda.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, hubiese querido seguir durmiendo por un momento más pero nos esperaban para una excursión. Fruncí el ceño cuando quise moverme para levantarme y algo no me dejó hacerlo, Edward seguía profundamente dormido, o al menos eso me decía su pausada respiración; pero uno de sus brazos estaba enroscado en mi cintura y sus piernas enredadas entre las mías, dejándome atrapada en medio de su firme agarre.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, me encontraba muy cómoda y no cambiaría el estar entre los brazos de Edward por salir de excursión, ni aunque me dijeran que podría ver a un manatí volando.

La siguiente vez que me desperté, lo hice sintiendo unas suaves caricias a lo largo de mi desnudo brazo, me moví hasta quedar frente a Edward y mi corazón se saltó un latido al ver como sus ojos brillaban, haciéndolos ver más verdes y hermosos que nunca.

—Hasta que despiertas dormilona, tenemos el tiempo justo para levantarnos y reunirnos con Tanya y los demás —levantó la mano y apartó un mechón de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro, acomodándolo detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Y por qué no me despertaste? —se encogió de hombros, dudó un momento pero al final se acercó a mí y dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla para después ponerse en pie.

—Voy a esperar afuera mientras que te cambias —antes de salir me sonrió y suspiré clavando la mirada en el techo de la tienda.

Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas color blanco y una ligera camisa a cuadros de mangas largas, las cuales me doblé hasta los codos; me calcé unas zapatillas deportivas y até mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Tomé la mochila donde llevaba mi equipo y me la colgué a la espalda, salí de la tienda y Edward negó con diversión al ver mi mochila.

—Nuestros vecinos nos trajeron café y panecillos —tomé la taza que me ofrecía y el panecillo de chocolate.

—Son muy amables, ¿no crees? —le di un sorbo a mi café, el cual me supo a pura gloria.

—Sí, lo son. Bella, sobre lo que hablamos anoche yo...

—No te preocupes por eso —lo interrumpí—, que yo me hago cargo de todo.

—Oh, y yo que estaba ansioso por hacer de Cupido —soltó un suspiro de lo más teatral y dramático, que me hizo reír.

—Anda, Cupido frustrado, ve a cambiate. Te esperaré con nuestros vecinos, comenzaré de una vez con mi plan —frunció el ceño de forma interrogante.

—¿Qué plan es ese?

—Ya lo verás —respondí y le guiñé un ojo.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, mi plan era de lo más sencillo: darle celos a Tanya hasta hacerla estallar. Por lo que pude notar ayer por la noche, ella perdía el control de sus emociones más fácilmente que Alistair, así que sólo tenía que presionarla un poquito hasta lograr que perdiera por completo el control. ¡Oh sí, como iba a divertirme! Le haría un favor a Alistair y de paso me cobraría el mal rato que me hizo pasar Tanya, y su descarado coqueteo con Edward.

Quince minutos después estábamos caminando detrás del guardabosques. Desde que la caminata había iniciado, no me separé de Alistair más que para tomar algunas fotografías, me enganchaba de su brazo y le susurraba en el oído cualquier tontería que se me venía a la cabeza; tal vez esté mal decirlo, pero me estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Tanya me veía como si quisiera reducirme a un pequeño puñado de cenizas, mientras Irina y Laurent veían con diversión el comportamiento de la rubia. Alistair me preguntó entre susurros qué estaba tramando y le pedí que confiara en mí, no preguntó más y se limitó a asentir.

He de admitir esperaba que Tanya no tuviera tanto control y estaba comenzando a desconfiar de que mi brillante plan resultara, más sin embargo, ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir.

Estábamos por llegar de regreso al campamento cuando pasó, me resbalé y Alistair se apresuró a detener mi caída envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo tanto que nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía asegurar que a ojos ajenos, parecería que él iba a besarme.

—¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo, zorra! —chilló Tanya alejándome de Alistair con fieros empujones—. Y tú, más vale que no vuelvas a acercarte a otra mujer que no sea yo, ¿entendido?

Antes de que Alistair pudiera reaccionar, Tanya estaba sobre él besándolo como si no existiera un mañana.

—Bien hecho, si algún día decides cambiar de profesión podrías considerar ser casamentera —solté una sonora carcajada por las palabras de Edward.

Su brazo rodeó mis hombros pegándome a su costado y besó el tope de mi cabeza, me sería tan fácil acostumbrarme a esto, pero si al final no resultaba yo... ¡Al diablo con eso! Disfrutaría del momento sin pensar en el qué pasará mañana.

Habíamos estado en el Biscayne por cuatro maravillosos días, después de lo ocurrido el día de la caminata Tanya y Alistair por fin se hicieron novios, les conté sobre mi plan y una avergonzada Tanya se disculpó conmigo hasta el cansancio, por haberme empujado como lo hizo y por llamarme zorra. Por su parte Irina y Laurent, no dejaban de hacer bromas sobre el como la rubia perdió el control y casi había violado al pobre Alistair; y es que se habían olvidado de todo fuera de ellos dos y su... efusivo momento se había salido un poco de control.

Edward y yo nos habíamos convertido rápidamente en parte del grupo, compartimos con ellos un par de caminatas más, divertidos paseos en canoa y largas noches de charla frente al fuego. Fue en una de esas charlas que Tanya había soltado así sin más, que Edward y yo hacíamos una linda pareja, que era una lastima que sólo fuéramos amigos y que debíamos darnos la oportunidad de ser algo más; ambos nos habíamos removido con incomodidad y Laurent se apresuró a cambiar el tema al notarlo.

—¿Qué haces vestida así? —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Era nuestro último día en el Biscayne, de hecho nos íbamos en algunas horas más. Los chicos se habían marchado ayer por la tarde, querían quedarse con nosotros pero debían volver a sus respectivos empleos.

—¿Alguna vez has buceado? —contesté con otra pregunta y asintió.

—Sí, lo he hecho un par de veces —me dio una mirada cautelosa que me hizo sonreír.

—Genial, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. La principal razón por la que decidí venir aquí, fue porque quiero tomar algunas fotografías subacuáticas —soltó un pesado suspiro y negó con diversión.

—La verdad, es que no debería sorprenderme pero lo hace, ya perdí la cuenta de las fotografías que has tomado es estos días —me encogí de hombros restando importancia al tema—. Bien, voy contigo.

Antes de irnos desmontamos la tienda de campaña y recogimos nuestras cosas, dejando todo listo para marcharnos en cuanto volviéramos de nuestra última actividad.

Había practicado un par de veces con anterioridad la fotografía subacuática, pero sin duda no había visto algo tan impresionante como la variedad de vida silvestre en el Biscayne: especies de peces en peligro de extinción, una flora única, manatíes y tortugas marinas. Los buzos expertos incluso tenían la oportunidad de explorar naufragios, pero Edward y yo no contábamos con la experiencia como para hacerlo, así que no quisimos arriesgarnos.

—Admito que no fue tan malo como pensaba —me dijo Edward mientras subíamos nuestras cosas al coche.

—Me alegra escucharte decir eso —sonreí y cerré el maletero.

—Por favor, dime que no tendremos que acampar en los lugares que nos faltan por visitar —solté una sonora carcajada y negué.

—Descuida, no habrá más acampadas por el resto del viaje.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha rumbo al hotel, si tuviera que calificar nuestra estadía en el Biscayne, la clasificaría como alentadora.

En estos días había surgido un enorme acercamiento entre Edward y yo, a la menor oportunidad que tenía tomaba mi mano, besaba mi mejilla, me abrazaba por la cintura o los hombros, pero sin duda alguna las mañanas se habían convertido en mis favoritas, no había absolutamente nada mejor que amanecer entre los brazos de Edward.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo y espero que les gustara, estoy adelantando la actualización hoy y no mañana como correspondía pues fui victima de una "negociación" (cof, cof, manipulación, cof, cof) pero el próximo capítulo sí lo publicaré como corresponde. En el grupo de Facebook estaré publicando adelantos, así como también imágenes relacionadas al Fic y si gustan unirse encontraran en Link en mi perfil.**

 **La información sobre el Parque Nacional Biscayne, la conseguí investigando en distintas páginas de Internt pues no le conozco, así que no sé hasta que punto esté correcta o errada.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a quieres agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se tomaron un minutito de su tiempo para alegrarme el día con sus comentarios.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Llegamos al hotel y en cuanto entré a la habitación, tomé mi pijama y me encerré en el cuarto de baño para ducharme; mientras Edward se quedó en el recibidor viendo un programa de deportes en el televisor. Veinte minutos después salí del baño y conecté mi muerto móvil al toma corriente, estaba segura de que tenía mensajes de Alice, Rose y de mi madre como para pasar un buen par de horas sin hacer nada más que revisarlos.

De pronto una poco agradable sensación de ser observada me invadió, giré y me encontré con Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta, su mirada estaba clavada en mi persona y parecía pensativo; sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y entró a la habitación.

—Voy a ducharme... y tal vez podamos ir a cenar después —parpadeé un par de veces confundida, ¿había escuchado bien y Edward me estaba invitando a salir?—. Claro, si es que no estás cansada por el viaje —estaba algo cansada, pero en definitivo no tanto como para negarme a salir con él.

—Sí, es una buena idea —asintió y sonrió antes de perderse dentro del baño.

En cuanto la puerta del baño se cerró, me tiré bocabajo en la cama enterrando el rostro en el colchón y chillé emocionada, aún no podía creer que hubiese tenido la iniciativa para invitarme a salir juntos. De un salto me puse en pie y corrí al armario, no tardé mucho en encontrar algo cómodo y lindo que ponerme: unos jeans ajustados, una blusa sin mangas color coral y unos zapatos color negro con un poco de tacón; apenas si me maquillaje y alisé mi cabello.

Saqué el anillo de compromiso de la cajita dentro de mi bolso, donde lo había dejado guardado, y me lo puse; me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar a Edward y no tuve que esperarle por mucho tiempo. Salió del baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas y mi boca se secó ante la visión de su torso desnudo, de su cabello escurrían pequeñas gotitas de agua que resbalaban perezosas por su abdomen y tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol, para no acercarme a él y seguir con mis dedos el camino que dejaban a su paso.

—Yo... te espero en el recibidor —sentí como el color subía a mi rostro, me puse en pie y casi corrí hacia la puerta.

—No tardaré —escuché que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de mí.

Diez minutos después estábamos caminando por las calles de Florida en busca de un lugar donde cenar, le había sugerido que nos quedáramos en el restaurante del hotel, pero Edward había insistido en buscar un lugar fuera.

—¿Qué opinas de quedarnos aquí por unos días? —preguntó deteniéndose de pronto.

—Si así lo quieres no tengo problema, pero ¿por qué quieres quedarte? —se encogió de hombros y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Me gusta aquel lugar —señaló con la cabeza el restaurante al otro lado de la calle.

El sitio daba la impresión de ser agradable, no era muy grande y no había muchas personas dentro del local, lo que le daba cierto aire de intimidad. Cenamos un delicioso pollo al romero acompañado con una botella de vino tinto, un _Merlot_ según le escuché decir a Edward cuando lo pidió, y es que de vinos yo sabía más bien poco.

Durante la cena y por primera vez, Edward me habló sobre su tiempo como estudiante universitario en Londres, sobre el cómo había pasado de ser el nerd que conocí en la preparatoria hasta convertirse en el playboy que era ahora. La mención de la palabra nerd me tensó, él clavó la mirada en mí esperando por unos minutos a que dijera algo; a propósito había traído el tema a conversación y sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar al respecto, pero aún no estaba preparada para mantener esa charla.

Al ver que no decía nada, suspiró con pesadez y pidió la cuenta. Cuando salimos del restaurante me sentía algo mareada, y es que el vino me había afectado un poco, eso y el rumbo final que había tomado nuestra charla.

Hacía un par de minutos que estaba despierta, mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado y el sudor perlaba mi frente. Cuidando de no despertar a Edward me deslicé fuera de su abrazo y salí de la cama, tomé del armario una muda de ropa limpia y me metí al baño a ducharme; esta vez en mi pesadilla no había visto su cara, pero sí que pude escuchar con baste claridad sus dementes risas de placer al escuchar mis gritos llenos de agonía.

Salí del baño y a pesar de estar descalza caminé de puntillas por la habitación, tomé mi ordenador portátil, mi móvil y salí hacia el recibidor. Encendí la luz y me senté en uno de los sofás subiendo las piernas en el, aún no amanecía por completo y aprovecharía para revisar los mensajes de mis organizadoras de boda, eso me ayudaría a distraerme y no seguir recordando.

Tenía un centenar de mensajes en mi móvil, diciéndome que habían enviado imágenes a mi correo electrónico de las invitaciones, de los arreglos florales, de los vestidos de las damas de honor, del salón, de la mantelería y cristalería, así como también una lista del banquete. Pero lo más importante, palabras de Alice, era que debía echarle un ojo a los vestidos de novia y decirles por cual me decidía; pues era para lo único que necesitaban de mi opinión.

Un tanto recelosa abrí mi cuenta de correo electrónico, tenía la sensación de que los vestidos que habían elegido para mí no serían de mi agrado, sobre todo si los había elegido mi madre. El primero... no me parecía tan horrible a primera vista pero era esponjoso, tanto como para enredarte en el, caer y ahogarte entre tantas capaz de tela; definitivamente quedaba descartado, no quería que en lugar de una boda se celebrara un velorio. El segundo era un vestido corte sirena, escote tipo halter con efecto gargantilla y de encaje, no era horrendo y podía verme usándolo el día de mi boda. Pero sin duda el tercero era el indicado para mí, era un sencillo y hermoso vestido de corte imperio y escote en V, tenía un lindo cintillo de pedrería y no se necesitaban toneladas de tela para hacerlo. Sí, ese me gustaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? —chillé y casi me caigo del sofá por el bote que di, al escuchar la voz de Edward detrás de mí.

—¡Me asustaste! —le reproché dándole una mirada envenenada.

—Lo siento, estabas de lo más entretenida y no escuchaste mis pasos —se sentó en el reposa brazos y se inclinó un poco para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Sabes? Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda —giré la cabeza la suficiente para verle a la cara.

—No lo es si no sé por cuál te decides, además de que yo no creo en esas tonterías —besó el tope de mi cabeza y se puso en pie—. Me ducharé, iremos a desayunar y pasaremos todo el día fuera, ¿qué te parece?

—Suena como a un buen plan —respondí con una sonrisa.

Seguí revisando mensajes por varios minutos más, cuando terminé le envié un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que me decidía por el vestido número tres, y después llamé a Renée; la cual me reprendió por mi falta de sensibilidad y tenerla preocupada sin noticias mías por tantos días. Y es que desde el día que dejé Nueva York, no había hablado con ella.

Cuando Edward volvió estaba listo para irnos pero yo aún no lo estaba, corrí a la habitación y con rapidez me calcé unas cómodas sandalias planas _,_ llevaba puesto un short y una blusa sin mangas que eran adecuados para el clima caluroso de Florida, por lo que no tuve que cambiarme de ropa; recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y estaba lista.

Desayunamos en el restaurante del hotel, cuando terminamos no teníamos idea de a dónde podíamos ir, así que tomamos una dirección al azar y nos echamos a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Varias horas después, Edward y yo caminábamos descalzos por la orilla de la playa con el agua mojando nuestros pies. Me agaché y tomé un puñado de agua entre mis manos que le lancé directo a la cara, reí y me eché a correr, con Edward pisándome lo talones, al ver el brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—¡Eddie! Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa encontrarte precisamente en este lugar, cariño —ambos paramos en seco al escuchar esa, en mi opinión, irritante y desagradable voz.

Me giré con lentitud, rogando a toda deidad que se me venía a la cabeza porque estuviera alucinando y no fuera ella, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados y ahí estaba una sonriente Victoria, enfundada en un diminuto biquini negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—¿Qué haces aquí Victoria? —le preguntó Edward, su sonrisa se amplió y la muy perra se acercó a él apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—Necesitaba tomarme unos días libres —respondió con voz melosa, clavó sus ojos azules llenos de burla en mí y agregó—: Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tendría la fortuna de encontrarnos.

—Lo mejor es que me regrese al hotel.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Eddie y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas ¿verdad amor? —dijo Victoria colgándose del brazo de Edward.

—No, y no me llames Eddie —gruñó y se soltó de las garras de la zorra—. Bella, te juro que yo no...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones Edward, en serio. Anda, ve con ella, diviértanse y aprovechen su tiempo juntos.

—Ya déjala ir y mejor... —no me quedé a escuchar más, di media vuelta y me alejé con paso firme evitando echarme a correr, no iba a darle la satisfacción a Vitoria de ver que su presencia me había afectado.

Una vez estuve fuera de su vista, me puse de nuevo las sandaliasy me eché a correr, ¿cómo infiernos supo que estábamos aquí? Porque eso de que fue una casualidad que se lo crea su abuela, de alguna forma tuvo que conseguir la información y... ¡Oh mierda! ¡Fue Edward! Claro, por eso quiso que nos quedáramos por unos días más aquí, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para verse. Pero si tanto quería verla ¿por qué no regreso él a Nueva York?

Cuando regresé al hotel el sol estaba cayendo, había estado caminando sin rumbo por horas y al final no supe cómo volver, por lo que tuve que tomar un taxi. Por fortuna antes de salir por la mañana había metido algo de dinero en el bolsillo de mi short y también la tarjeta que abría la puerta, así que esperaba que Edward y la zorra no estuvieran dentro de la habitación. _Por favor, que no estén dentro, por favor;_ repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras abría la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas? —solté un sonoro suspiro, cerré la puerta y apoyé la espalda en ella. Por lo menos Victoria no estaba con él, o al menos no estaba a la vista.

—Por allí —fue mi escueta respuesta y me apresuré a caminar rumbo a la habitación, pero no alcancé a dar más que algunos pasos, antes de que me alcanzara y su mano se cerrara en torno a mi brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar —él quería decirme que regresaba con Victoria a Nueva York, la muy zorra lo había convencido e iba a dejarme aquí botada.

—Sí, debemos hablar. Se acabo, Edward —me solté de su agarré y crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho, en un acto de defensa para no soltarme a llorar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Que ya no puedo más! Me rindo, puedes irte con Victoria o cualquier otra zorra que se cruce por tu camino, ¡no me importa lo que hagas! —le grité y frunció el ceño—. Creí que podríamos llegar a tener una relación distinta, pero me doy cuenta de que es algo imposible, que hay una brecha insalvable entre nosotros.

—Entre Victoria y yo no hay nada.

—No seas cínico Edward, sé muy bien que es la puta en turno que calienta tu cama —respiró profundo y pasó su mano entre sus cabellos un par de veces.

—No me he acostado con ella, ni con ninguna otra, desde que mis padres me dijeron que tenía que casarme contigo.

—Pues no te creo. ¡Vamos Edward! Eres el mayor playboy de Nueva York, ¿y quieres que crea no te has acostado con nadie en casi un mes? —cerró las manos en apretados puños, estaba molesto, muy molesto; pero yo lo estaba mucho más.

—Bella, estás alterada y...

—¡No quiero escucharte! —lo interrumpí, respiré profundo y cerré los ojos para contener mis lágrimas, lágrimas de pura rabia y dolor—. Yo hablaré con tus padres y con los míos, les diré que fui yo quien tomó la decisión de romper el compromiso. Ambos merecemos más que esto, y lo sabes bien Edward.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó con un bajo siseo, me saqué el anillo y se lo tendí.

—Sí, es lo que quiero. Quiero casarme con alguien que me ame, no con alguien que está obligado a hacerlo —me dio una mirada que no pude descifrar, tomó el anillo y salió de la habitación hecho una furia azotando con fuerza la puerta.

Mis piernas no me sostuvieron más y caí de rodillas al suelo, no retuve más tiempo mis lágrimas y dejé que corrieran libres por mis mejillas.

Después de un largo rato me puse en pie, sentía las piernas entumecidas y adoloridas por el tiempo que estuve arrodillada en el suelo, tambaleante caminé hasta la habitación y me hice ovillo sobre la cama. _Es mejor que terminara ahora, duele, pero después hubiese sido mucho peor,_ me traté de convencer; una hora después, entre lágrimas y ahogados sollozos me quedé dormida.

 _Mi cuerpo tiritaba y mis dientes castañeaban, tenía mucho frío y estaba casi segura de que tenía fiebre; también podía asegurar que tanto las lesiones en mis muñecas, así como la mayoría de los distintos cortes que cubrían mi cuerpo, estaban seriamente infectados por la falta de atención médica y la suciedad en mi entorno._

 _Desde hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de que alguien me encontrara, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, sólo me quedaba esperar que tuviera un poco de piedad para conmigo y terminara de una vez por todas con esto. Prefería mil veces morir, que seguir viviendo en medio de este maldito infierno._

 _Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe que hizo eco por todo el lugar y encendió la luz, desde que me dejara saber quien era siempre encendía la luz al entrar; sentí nauseas al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a mí, no tenía una idea exacta del tiempo que pasaba, pero sospechaba que por lo menos habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que estuvo aquí._

— _Apuesto a que me extrañaste y te alegra verme, odio los compromisos familiares que me mantienen fuera por tantos días —se acuclilló frente a mí y su sonrisa me heló la sangre._

— _¿Por qué no terminas de una buena vez con esto? Hazlo ya, mátame ahora; no tiene caso esperar más —de una pequeña mochila negra sacó un cuchillo y lo dejó a su lado en el suelo._

— _Oh no te preocupes más por eso querida, tendré piedad y por fin terminaré con tu sufrimiento —acercó su rostro a mí y como si temiera que alguien le escuchara murmuró—: Pero antes de hacerlo, terminaré con algo que dejé pendiente. ¿Recuerdas esto?_

 _Agitó frente a mi rostro un pequeño frasco, al reconocerlo, mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada por el pánico y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer; era el mismo frasco con ácido nítrico que me mostró la última vez que estuvo aquí._

— _¡Veo que sí lo recuerdas! —chilló con desmedido entusiasmo._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas y mátame..._

— _¡Cállate! No estoy de humor para escucharte, a menos que sea gritando de dolor, claro está —destapó el frasco y lo puso en el suelo._

 _Tomó el cuchillo, cortó la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos y solté un jadeo de dolor cuando jaló mi brazo. Pero eso fue nada comparado al agonizante dolor que inundó mi cuerpo, cuando la primera gota de ácido entró en contacto con mi piel._

Abrí los ojos y grité al mismo tiempo que me sentaba de golpe, tomé un par de profundas bocanadas de aire y cerré los ojos esperando que mi ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad. Me odiaba por ser tan débil, por dejar que la presencia de Edward en mi vida hubiese triado de regreso toda esa mierda que tanto me costó dejar atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward entrando apresurado a la habitación, se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me examinó con la mirada—. Te escuché gritar.

—Estoy bien, fue sólo un mal sueño —doblé las piernas rodeándolas con mis brazos y pegándolas a mi pecho—. Creí que ya te habías marchado.

—¿En verdad quieres que lo haga? —no, no quería, pero no era lo mejor para los dos.

—Edward, es lo mejor para ambos —frotó su rostro con ambas manos un par de veces y suspiró.

—Bella, quiero que sigamos adelante con nuestro compromiso, que nos demos una oportunidad como pareja, una verdadera pareja. Yo... ¡Oh maldición! No puedo decirte que te amo con locura, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que siento algo por ti —mi corazón se saltó un latido, para después comenzar a bombear con fuerza—. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto por nadie, es confuso para mí y no estoy seguro de qué es o si vaya a llevarnos a alguna parte, pero quiero que lo descubramos juntos.

—Edward...

—Hablé con Victoria —me interrumpió—, le dejé en claro que entre ella y yo todo acabo —escuchar eso me gustó, y me gustó mucho, habría pagado una enorme fortuna por ver la cara que puso la zorra cuando Edward se lo dijo—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero lo que te dije sobre que no me he acostado con nadie, es verdad. Depende de ti darnos una oportunidad, Bella.

—¿Y qué pasará si no funciona? —murmuré, alargó la mano y acarició con suavidad mi mejilla.

—Si no lo intentamos, nunca sabremos qué pasará.

—Está bien, veamos a dónde nos lleva esto —sonrió y se puso en pie, rebuscó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de donde sacó el anillo de compromiso, volvió a sentarse y tomó mi mano.

—Espero que esta vez se quede aquí —dijo deslizando el anillo en mi dedo.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

—Es tradición que el novio bese a la novia cuando le da un anillo de compromiso.

—Ya lo hiciste cuando... —no pude terminar la oración, pues sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Fue un simple roce, apenas una suave caricia, no hubo pasión ni una batalla de lenguas buscando dominar, pero fue suficiente para que mi pulso se acelerara y un cosquilleo recorriera mi cuerpo entero.

—Deberíamos dormir, por la mañana tenemos un avión que abordar —fruncí el ceño confundida por sus palabras—. Acabo de hacer las reservaciones, no quiero que sigamos aquí. Nunca debimos quedarnos, en primer lugar. Te juro que no sabía que Victoria estaba aquí, si lo hubiese sabido yo no...

—Algo bueno salió de todo este lío —interrumpí su acelerado discurso—, terminaste tu relación con ella. Y déjame decirte algo Edward Cullen, si quieres que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, tendrás que olvidarte de seguir siendo el playboy que has sido hasta ahora.

—¿Celosa? —se acercó a mí y dejó un beso en la unión de mi cuello con la clavícula, para después recorrer con su nariz la extensión de mi cuello y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía de gelatina.

—¿Te gustaría que yo tratara de ligar con otros hombres? —respondí con voz temblorosa.

—Bien, entendí el punto —se puso en pie y rodeó la cama, se acostó a mi lado y tiró de mí haciéndome caer de espaldas.

—¿A dónde iremos? —me abrazó y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Revisé tu itinerario, y seguiremos viajando tal y como lo tienes planeado.

—No puedo creer que hayas revisado mis cosas —le reproché enfadada.

Se rió y murmuró un: _Descansa Bella,_ sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí y dejó un casto beso en mi frente. Unos minutos después sentí como su respiración se volvía más lenta y acompasada, se había quedado dormido pero yo no podía hacerlo.

Una idea comenzó a dar vueltas por mi cabeza, tal vez ya era momento de que Edward y yo por fin tuviéramos una larga y nada agradable charla, ahora que íbamos a darnos una oportunidadhabía cosas que él debía saber. Como el por qué fui parte de quienes hicieron de sus años en preparatoria un infierno, creerá que es una excusa tonta y hasta cierto punto cliché, pero aún así debo decirle; así como también tenía que saber el origen de los recuerdos que me atormentaban en mis pesadillas.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola por aquí! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y me hagan saber su opinión al respecto. Edward por fin mandó a volar bien lejos a Victoria y reconoció ante Bella que siente algo por ella, un gran avance por parte de nuestro Eddie. Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

El sonido de mi móvil me despertó, gruñí por lo bajo y aun sin abrir del todo los ojos tanteé sobre la mesita de noche y lo tomé, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para poder distinguir el nombre de quien me estaba llamando y maldije por lo bajo, al ver que eran las 3:00 de la mañana. Había olvidado por completo apagar el molesto aparato antes de dormir, y aquí estaban las consecuencias de mi descuido.

—Realmente espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar a esta hora —murmuré con voz adormilada y baja para no despertar a Edward.

— _Lo siento Bella, pero he tratado de localizarte desde hace días y hasta ahora lo pude hacer._

—¿Qué pasa? Si me estás llamando a ésta hora de la madrugada, es que algo importante debes decirme —bostecé y luché por mantener los ojos abiertos—. O al menos, por tu bien, es lo que espero.

— _Todo depende de cómo lo veas, para mí no es algo del otro mundo, pero otras personas lo ven como el anuncio del nacimiento del anticristo._ _Jonathan_ _tuvo una pelea histórica con Victoria, la sacó de la campaña publicitaria del perfume y convirtió sus fotografías en confeti, literalmente_ —al escuchar esas palabras todo rastro de sueño desapareció, para nada era una buena noticia y ya me imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación—. _Él ya tiene un remplazo y quiere que tomes las nuevas fotografías lo antes posible, no puede seguir retrasando la campaña._

—Jane, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy fuera de la cuidad y no tengo planeado volver de momento.

— _Eso ya lo sé y tú tendrás que llamar a_ _Jonathan_ _para decírselo, se pondrá como una maldita fiera cuando se entere de que no regresaras. Bella, no quiero morir a los veintiséis, estoy en la plena flor de la juventud y además acabo de conocer al hombre de mi vida_ —rodé los ojos por sus palabras, este sería el sexto hombre su vida que conoce en los últimos dos meses.

—Te dejo a cargo de la sesión, eres una excelente fotógrafa y confío plenamente en ti —chilló y comenzó a enumerar las mil y una razones por las cuales no lo haría—. Jane... Jane... ¡Jane escúchame! —Edward se removió ante mi grito pero no se despertó, tratando de no ser muy brusca salí de la cama y me metí al cuarto de baño—. Lo harás de maravilla, ten un poco más de confianza en ti.

— _No si confianza es lo que me sobra. Pero el hombre te quiere a ti, única y exclusivamente a ti, no a mí ni a nadie más._

—Jane, no me hagas esto, no puedo volver ahora que las cosas entre Edward y yo parecen ir por tan buen camino. Te juro que buscaré una manera de recompensarte, ¿sí? ¿Por favor? —la escuché soltar un pesado suspiro y sonreí aliviada, la había convencido.

— _De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero si algo sale mal y_ _Jonathan_ _me lanza por la ventana de su oficina, serás la única responsable de mi muerte_ —bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté.

—Claro, y te prometo que en persona me encargaré de que tu funeral sea espectacular si eso pasa —la escuché maldecir por lo bajo y cambié de tema, antes de que lo pensara bien y se retractara—. Jane, por favor dime que grabaste el momento en que la mandó al diablo.

— _¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero si el video ya está circulando en Internet, yo no he tenido nada que ver. Palabra de niña exploradora_ —me mordí la lengua para no saltarme riendo a carcajadas, conozco a Jane desde hace varios años y puedo apostar a que lo puso en circulación al segundo siguiente de grabarlo.

—Sí, tú serías incapaz de hacerlo —murmuré rebosando sarcasmo—. En cuanto regrese tendrás que mostrármelo.

— _Claro, cuenta con ello. Nos reuniremos con Alice y Rosalie en tu departamento, tendrás que tener a la mano palomitas y sodas, será mejor que ver una película en el cine. Nos divertiremos a lo grande, te lo juro_ —dijo con diversión para después soltar un sonoro suspiro—. _Te llamaré cuando termine con el trabajo. Claro, si es que_ _Jonathan_ _no quiere poner a prueba mi capacidad para volar._

—Bien, aunque no te puedo asegurar que me localices con facilidad. Mi móvil está apagado la mayor parte del tiempo —mamá seguía insistiendo en que volviera a Nueva York cada que hablaba con ella, así que apagaba el móvil para evitar sus llamadas y en cambio yo le hacía cortas llamadas de vez en cuando.

— _Oh ya entiendo, el chico Cullen y tú no quieren interrupciones. Sabes que las personas normales se casan y después se van de luna de miel ¿cierto?_ —soltó una sonora carcajada, y casi podía imaginármela con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

—¡Jane! —chillé sintiéndome avergonzada—. Edward y yo no estamos durmiendo juntos... Bueno, sí dormimos juntos pero no... Lo quiero decir es que... ¡Oh maldición! Él y yo no hemos tenido sexo.

— _Oh-oh ¿acaso es frustración lo que detecto en tu voz, mi querida amiga?_ —solté un suspiro y apoyé los codos en las rodillas.

—Puede ser que esté... un poco frustrada, sí... pero es que Edward es...

— _Caliente como el jodido infierno_ —me interrumpió—, _no tienes que decírmelo, lo vi en tu fiesta de compromiso y me di perfecta cuenta de ello con mis propios ojos._

Casi cinco semanas después de dejar Florida, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en Colorado. Él había tomado por completo el control de nuestro itinerario, planeando todas y cada una de nuestras actividades, poniendo especial interés en no dejar fuera los lugares que yo había marcado para visitar, algo que me encantaba tengo que admitir.

Pasamos una semana y media recorriendo California, visitamos el Parque Nacional de Yosemite, el Parque Nacional Redwood y otros Parques de Secoyas Rojas; como Jedediah Smith, Del Norte Coast y Prairie Creek Redwoods. Estos tres últimos trabajan en conjunto con el Parque Nacional Redwood para proteger casi la mitad de secoyas costeras del mundo, los árboles más grandes del planeta y que llegan a medir más de ciento siete metros de altura. También estuvimos en Wyoming, donde conseguí unas increíbles fotografías de la cordillera Teton; en Kentucky, donde visitamos la Cueva del Mamut, que es el sistema de cuevas más grande conocido en el planeta; y en Utah, tuvimos la oportunidad de ver las peculiares formaciones de arenisca conocidas popularmente como "hoodoos".

Y ahora estábamos en Colorado, un lugar que yo no tenía contemplado en mi itinerario y donde pasaríamos las próximas tres semanas entes de regresar a Nueva York, unos días antes de la boda. Edward tenía un amigo aquí, el cual junto con su esposa e hijo pasarían una temporada en Chicago y al estar su casa deshabitada, nos la había ofrecido para quedarnos. Edward no dudó ni un momento en aceptar, me propuso que canceláramos lo que restaba del viaje y no pude negarme.

— _Usa tus encantos para seducirlo, no es como si fueras una quincenaria virgen, eres una mujer que sabe cómo despertar la pasión en un hombre. ¡Diablos! El tipo será tu marido y nadie te reprochará si tienes sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con él_ —la voz de Jane me sacó de mis pensamientos, recordándome que seguía al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sabes? No soy una puta que va de cama en cama, y es precisamente así como lo has hecho sonar —le reproché y resopló ruidosamente.

— _No fue eso lo que quise decir y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, miedo a que él te rechace y por eso no das el primer paso._

El problema no es que no hubiese tratado de seducirlo o dado el primer paso, en estás casi cinco semanas más de una vez las cosas entre nosotros habían subido de temperatura considerablemente, pero Edward siempre se apartaba de mí con cualquier escusa. Él evitaba a toda costa llegar a algo más que algunas caricias y besos apasionados, dejándome excitada y realmente frustrada.

—Llama a Jonathan y dile que te he puesto a cargo de la sesión, que si tiene algún problema con ello puede buscar a alguien más que haga el trabajo, pero que por ninguna maldita manera voy a regresar ahora —Jane resopló molesta por el drástico cambio de tema.

— _A la orden, jefa_ —casi podía imaginármela haciendo su típico saludo militar—. _Y lamento haberte despertado._

—No hay problema, adiós y suerte con Jonathan —corté la llamada y apagué el móvil.

Volví a la habitación y me metí de nuevo a la cama, no pude contener mi sonrisa cuando el brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura en un acto reflejo, soltó un suspiro entrecortado y murmuró entre sueños algo que no logré entender con mucha claridad, pero me pareció escucharlo decir mi nombre. Cerré los ojos, y pocos minutos después, me quedé dormida otra vez.

Iba de un lado a otro por la cocina, tarareando Welcome To The Jungle de Guns N' Roses que sonaba en ese momento en la radio mientras preparaba el desayuno. Puse la fruta que recién había cortado en dos platos y los llevé a la mesa, tomé el plato con las tostadas y también lo puse sobre la mesa; me acerqué a la nevera para buscar la leche, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla unos conocidos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

—Buenos días —murmuró rozando con sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Buenos días —respondí girando el rostro lo suficiente para ver a Edward, atrapó mis labios en un beso que de casto tenía más bien poco y apoyé por completo la espalda en su pecho, entregándome sin reservas al beso.

La posición no era la más cómoda del mundo, así que sin romper el beso me giré enredando mis brazos en su cuello, una de sus manos subió lentamente por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca enterrándose entre mi cabello, y solté un gemido que murió ahogado en sus labios cuando me apretó aún más contra su cuerpo. Poco a poco el beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en unos suaves roces, Edward atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró con suavidad de el antes de romper completamente el contacto.

Solté un tembloroso suspiro, no me aparté de él hasta que sentí que mis piernas dejaban de amenazar con doblarse y hacerme caer, abrí la nevera y tomé el envase de la leche.

—Tendremos que ir de compras, la nevera y la despensa están casi vacías —Edward sacó un par de vasos de la alacena y nos sentamos.

—Podemos ir después de desayunar —asentí y me llevé un trozo de fruta a la boca.

De forma distraída comencé a remover la fruta en mi plato, recordando la conversación de la noche pasada con Jane. Podía darme cuenta de que Edward se sentía físicamente atraído por mí, la forma en que me acariciaba y besaba eran un claro indicio de ello, pero lo que no lograba entender es el por qué evitada llegar más allá de eso.

¡Dios! Casi me hacía sentir como si fuéramos un par de virginales adolescentes, que están por descubrir su sexualidad y al último momento el pánico los hace echarse para atrás.

—¿Bella? —parpadeé saliendo de mis pensamientos cuando la mano de Edward se agitó frente a mis ojos—. ¿Estás bien? Parecía que estabas a kilómetros de distancia.

—No es nada importante —comí un par de trozos más de fruta—. Un contratiempo con el trabajo.

—¿Necesitas regresar a Nueva York? —me serví un poco de leche y tomé un sorbo.

—No, alguien más se hará cargo de resolverlo por mí —me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno y me puse en pie—. Yo preparé el desayuno y tú lavas los trastes sucios, es un trato justo. ¿No crees? Voy a cambiarme.

Antes de que pudiera protestar salí de la cocina, Edward me había dicho que nunca en sus veintiocho años había siquiera levantado un plato de la mesa, pero para todo hay una primera vez en la vida ¿no?

Cambié mi pijama por unos leggings negros, un suéter ancho de color marrón claro, que me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y caía dejando uno de mis hombros al descubierto; até mi cabello en una desordenada coleta alta y me calcé una bailarinas. Era un atuendo cómodo y para nada sexy o elegante pero sólo íbamos al súper mercado, no a un importante evento de moda o una reunión de la alta sociedad.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, Edward aún seguía parado junto al fregador lavando los trastes sin dejar de mascullar algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar por la distancia. Enjuagó el último plato y antes de que lo dejara en el escurridor, se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo hecho pedazos, maldijo y se agachó a recogerlos.

—¿Deberíamos reponerlo? —botó los trozos a la basura, se acercó a mí y me recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada.

—No, Eleazar y Carmen no lo echaran en falta cuando regresen —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema—. ¿Estás lista? —asentí y juntos caminamos hasta el garaje.

Eleazar y Carmen habían sido muy amables en ofrecernos su casa, y además, dejando su coche a nuestra entera disposición.

No nos tomó más de media hora llegar al súper mercado, tomamos un carrito para la compra y comenzamos a buscar lo que llevaríamos. Me sería muy fácil acostumbrarme a esto, recorrer los pasillos del súper mercado acorralada entre los brazos de Edward y el carrito, que apoyara la barbilla en mi hombro cuando me tardaba más de la cuenta revisando las estanterías en busca de algún producto, o que metiera algo al carrito cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño.

Una hora después estábamos caminando hacia el área de cajas, me detuve en seco al recordar que nos faltaba el suavizante de telas, fui a buscarlo y Edward se quedó haciendo fila para pagar. Tomé el primer bote de suavizante que vi y me dispuse a regresar, más sin embargo una voz vagamente familiar me hizo detener en seco.

—¿Isabella Swan? —giré la cabeza en dirección a donde provenía la sorprendida voz y casi me desmayo al ver de quién se trataba—. Pero mírate, estás hermosa. ¿Qué haces en Colorado? —se acercó a mí y me besó en ambas mejillas.

—Estoy de vacaciones ¿y tú?

—Vivo aquí, acabo de mudarme por trabajo hace un par de meses — _y para mi mala suerte teníamos que encontrarnos, ¡diablos! Tengo que irme antes de que a Edward se le ocurra venir a buscarme;_ pensé nerviosa.

—Riley, fue genial verte pero ya tengo que irme y...

—Espera —atrapó mi muñeca con suavidad impidiendo que me alejara—, ven conmigo a tomar algo. Hace años desde la última vez que nos vimos y me gustaría charlar contigo.

—Lo siento mucho Riley, pero no puedo —me solté de su agarré y frunció el ceño—. Mi prometido está esperándome en la caja.

—¿Tu prometido? —asentí y le mostré mi anillo de compromiso—. ¿Y, quién es el afortunado?

—Edward Cullen —soltó una sonora carcajada y me dio una mirada llena de diversión.

—Esa fue una excelente broma, Bella. Muy buena en verdad. Si no quieres decirme quién es el tipo con que vas a casarte, está bien, pero no tenías que inventar algo tan absurdo como eso.

—No es broma, y tampoco estoy inventando nada Riley. Voy a casarme con Edward en poco más de un mes.

—¿En serio Bella? ¿Vas a casarte con el Nerdo Cullen? —apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, luchando contra las ganas de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro a bofetadas—. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que él y la loca de Gianna terminarían juntos, eran la espantosa pareja perfecta.

Abrí la boca dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, al ver a un tenso y enfadado Edward parado detrás de Riley.

—¿Bella, encontraste lo que buscabas? —Riley abrió los ojos de forma cómica cuando vio a Edward, y si el momento no hubiese sido tan tenso, me hubiera reído de su expresión.

—Sí, vamos —al pasar a su lado, tomó mi mano con fuerza y tiró de mí llevándome casi corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a la caja.

Durante el trayecto de regreso Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra, tenía el ceño fruncido y todavía seguía molesto, la forma en que aferraba el volante del coche como si quisiera romperlo en dos era una clara e innegable señal. En cuanto llegamos se bajó del coche y sacó las bolsas de la compra de la cajuela, abrí la puerta de la casa y pasó por mi lado sin siquiera darme una mirada.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Edward? —le pregunté yendo detrás de él hacia la cocina.

No me respondió y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, antes de que pudiera salir huyendo de la cocina, me planté frente a la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

—Estás así por nuestro encuentro con Riley, ¿verdad? —su tensión aumentó, si eso era posible, y la rabia brillo en sus ojos.

—Muévete —siseó amenazante y, a pesar de que me dio algo de miedo al ver la expresión furiosa en su rostro, no lo hice.

—Edward, por favor, hablemos sobre esto.

—Bien, si quieres hablar entonces comienza por decirme una cosa: ¿por qué formaste parte del grupo que hizo de mi vida una mierda durante tres malditos años? —cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, había llegado el momento y no podía dar marcha atrás—. ¡Con un demonio, responde!

—Porque quería me notarás, que te dieras cuenta de que existía —respondí con un bajo susurro evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

—No me jodas Bella, ¿en verdad piensas que voy a creer esa mierda? —sus manos permanecían cerradas en apretados puños a sus costados, sin apartar la mirada de mí y poniéndome mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, dio un par de pasos alejándose y sentí el impulso de salir corriendo—. ¿Tienes al menos una mínima idea del infierno que Riley, Tia, Benjamín y tú nos hicieron vivir a Gianna y a mí?

—Yo sé muy bien lo que es vivir en el infierno, Edward —mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas y no hice nada por tratar de contenerlas—. ¿Sabes? Tal vez suene demasiado trillado y cliché, pero el primer día de clases me enamoré de un chico nada más verlo —abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero no le permití hacerlo—. No, déjame hablar y después puedes decir lo que te venga en gana.

Debía decirle todo sin interrupciones, o de lo contrario, no tendría el valor de hablar y necesitaba de una vez por todas cerrar ése espantoso capítulo de mi vida, para así poder encontrar un poco paz; me dio un brusco asentimiento y tomé una profunda respiración antes de continuar.

—Él fue lo primero que vi cuando aquella mañana entré al aula, estaba hablando con la chica sentada a su lado y una tímida sonrisa bailada en su rostro. Pasé días observándolo, sintiéndome como una maldita acosadora pero no me importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en si sus cabellos cobrizos se sentirían tan suaves entre mis dedos como parecían —su ceño se frunció al no comprender mis palabras pero no dijo nada, algo que internamente agradecí—. Sé que cometí un error, debí ser valiente y acercarme a él para decirle que estaba enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, más sin embargo busqué la forma equivocada de llamar su atención y lo lastimé.

—Esto es... es... ¡Maldición! —tiró de sus cabellos con frustración y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina, como una fiera enjaulada—. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera atreverte a inventar algo así?

—No es un invento... es la verdad. Lo lamento tanto Edward... pero yo te amaba y no... no me atrevía a decírtelo... y Gianna... ella... —cerré la boca deteniendo mis tontos balbuceos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

—¿Gianna qué? ¡Maldita sea, no te quedes callada y termina lo que ibas a decir! —se acercó a mí y me sujetó con fuerza por los brazos, sacudiéndome un par de veces.

Gianna sí se había dado cuenta de mi interés hacia Edward, un día me abordó en un desierto pasillo y me dijo que ella era la novia de Edward, me exigió que me mantuviera alejada y me acusó de querer jugar con él. Después de esa charla estaba dolida, herida y celosa, una muy mala y explosiva combinación de sentimientos; escuché sin querer una charla entre Benjamín, Tia y Riley cuando planeaban una broma para Edward y Gianna, me acerqué a ellos y el resto fue historia.

Un par de meses después me enteré de que Gianna me había visto la cara de idiota, que ella sí estaba enamorada de Edward pero él solamente la veía como a una buena amiga. Cuando descubrí la verdad ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, al menos eso pensaba yo en ese momento, así que seguí a lado de mis _amigos;_ prefería que me viera con odio a que me ignorara por completo.

—Suéltame, por favor Edward me estás lastimando.

—No, no hasta que me digas ¿qué con Gianna? —ella fue su única amiga y no podía decirle la verdad, al menos no ahora, estando tan molesto no me creería. Lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara un poco.

—Nada, por favor suéltame.

—¡Dímelo! —me exigió enterrando con más fuerza sus dedos en la sensible carne mis brazos, las mangas largas de mi suéter me protegían un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir el punzante dolor, e incluso estaba segura de que me dejaría algunos moratones en la piel.

—Me dijo que tú y ella eran novios, y me exigió mantenerme alejada de ti.

—Ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre la vi como a una hermana.

—¡Pero yo no la sabía! —grité sintiéndome desesperada—. Creí en sus palabras y eso me llevó a aliarme con Riley y sus amigos.

—¡Maldición Isabella! No quieras hacerla responsable de la mierda que tú y tus amigos hicieron, no voy a permitir que la insultes de esa manera —sus ojos se habían convertido en dos fríos pozos de hielo y respiraba con dificultad.

—No he querido decir eso, yo... —con un brusco movimiento me hizo a un lado soltándome, estuve a punto de caerme pero logré mantener el equilibrio y evitar dar de bruces contra el suelo.

Caminó fuera de la cocina y aunque mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que lo dejara irse solo para que se tranquilizara, le ignoré por completo y fui tras él.

—Edward, por favor espera. ¡Con un demonio, detente! —salió de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta, tanto que creí la echaría abajo.

Quería gritar, tirar o romper algo para aplacar el dolor, la rabia y el miedo que sentía desgarrarme por dentro, pero no lo hice; apoyé la espalda en la pared, me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo y seguí llorando.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo en tan sólo unos malditos minutos? Esta vez no sería como la discusión que Edward y yo tuvimos en Florida a causa de Victoria, esta vez podía estar segura de que todo había llegado a su fin y no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo, no después de los maravillosos días que había pasado a su lado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara, o al menos no lo odiaran. ¿Qué opinan, será que ahora sí se termino la relación entre Edward y Bella?** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Encendí otro cigarrillo y le di una profunda calada, no llevaba la cuenta de los que ya me había fumado pero eran demasiados, dado que el paquete estaba casi vacío. Años atrás había adquirido el mal hábito de fumar cuando estaba ansiosa o nerviosa, por esa época de mi vida pasaba muy a menudo y siempre cargaba con un paquete de cigarrillos a todas partes; poco a poco había salido de ese mal bache emocional, de un día a otro me vi centrada de lleno en mi carrera y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para recordar que los cigarrillos existían.

Habían pasado un par de años desde la última vez que me vi tentada a fumar para calmarme y ya no cargaba con un paquete en el bolso, por si llegaba a necesitarlo. Así que fue una verdadera salvación para mí encontrar una tienda cercana a la casa, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era terminar perdida, bagando por las calles sin saber a dónde ir por haber salido en busca de cigarrillos.

Más de doce horas habían pasado desde que Edward se marchó y estaba a punto de volverme loca de angustia. Me aterraba la idea de que le hubiese ocurrido algo o que simplemente no quisiera regresar a la casa, tal vez había tomado la decisión de regresar a Nueva York y, aunque me destrozara por completo, esperaba que ese fuera el motivo por el cual aún no volvía. Era mucho mejor esa opción, que la de imaginarlo a punto de morir en la sala de urgencias de algún hospital.

Me dejé caer de espaldas en el césped y clavé la mirada en el estrellado cielo. Hacía unas pocas horas que estaba en el jardín, después de recorrer la casa de arriba a abajo por lo menos una docena de veces, había decidido salir a fumar. Y es que dentro me sentía a punto de ahogarme.

Le di otra profunda calada al cigarrillo y cerré los ojos mientras soltaba con lentitud el humo. En cuanto amaneciera tomaría mis cosas y me marcharía en el primer vuelo que encontrara disponible, no me importaba el destino siempre y cuando no fuera Nueva York; no me sentía preparada para enfrentar a mis padres de momento y decirles que la boda se había cancelado. La noticia sin duda los volvería locos. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía si se había cancelado o no!

Solté un sonoro suspiro y sin abrir los ojos acerqué el cigarrillo de nuevo a mis labios.

—Es tarde, deberías estar adentro y no aquí —me contuve de soltar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar su voz, abrí los ojos y lo vi sentado a un par de metros de distancia, se veía más relajado y tranquilo, lo cual sin duda era bueno.

Me encogí de hombros clavando de nuevo la mirada en el cielo, escuché el chasquido del encendedor y supuse que había tomado uno de mis cigarrillos, el paquete seguía tirado en el césped.

—¿En verdad...? —no terminó la pregunta y le di una mirada de reojo, pasaba su mano por el cabello de forma casi compulsiva mientras fumaba con avidez—. ¿En verdad Gianna te dijo que era mi novia? —preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero es tu decisión creerme o no —murmuré en respuesta.

Lo sentí moverse y tirarse en el césped a mi lado, aunque cuidando de dejar unos buenos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros; el silencio nos envolvió y de nuevo fue él quien lo rompió, un largo rato después.

—Entiéndeme Bella, me es muy difícil creer todo esto, ella fue mi única y mejor amiga por muchos años, simplemente... la Gianna que conocí no habría sido capaz de algo así.

—Al parecer no la conocías lo bastante bien —murmuré, pero él ignoró mis palabras o no las escuchó.

—En este momento yo... quisiera poder hablar con ella y exigirle que me diga el por qué lo hizo, pero no puedo hacerlo —soltó un melancólico suspiro antes de agregar—: Ella murió un par de meses después de cumplir diecinueve años, fue en un accidente automovilístico —cerré los ojos con fuerza, luchando por mandar lejos los recuerdos que comenzaban a agolparse en mi cabeza.

—Lo sé —mi voz se quebró y tuve que aclararme la garganta, para deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse—. Y no pretendo hacerte cambiar el concepto que tienes sobre ella, o hacerla ver como la maldita villana del cuento, créeme que esa no es mi intensión. Soy más que consciente de que la única culpable fui yo, sólo quiero que sepas toda la verdad.

—Me cuesta creer que hiciste... Bueno, que lo que pasó fue porque estabas enamorada de mí — _estaba no, aún sigo enamorada de ti como una estúpida_ , quise corregirlo pero me mordí la lengua para no hacerlo.

—¡Tenía quince, Edward! Era una chiquilla tonta e inmadura, dejé que los celos me guiaran y tomé una decisión errada. Cometí un error tras otro y es algo de lo que siempre me voy a arrepentir —tiré la colilla del cigarrillo y encendí otro, más por hacer algo que por la necesidad de seguir fumando en si—. Cuando descubrí la verdad ya era tarde, te había causado un gran daño y...

—Y sin embargo seguiste haciéndolo —me interrumpió no sin cierta amargura.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero lo hice porque prefería que me vieras con desprecio y que notaras mi existencia, a que no lo hicieras.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre nosotros. Tantas veces había deseado volver el tiempo atrás, poder cambiar mis decisiones y así evitar el daño que le causé no sólo a Edward, evitando también lo que tuve que soportar a manos de aquella persona que estuvo a punto de terminar con mi vida por una venganza.

Unos minutos después, soltó un pesado suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—Siempre te noté Bella, desde el primer día. Pero era realista y sabía que una chica como tú nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, así que no me hice falsas ilusiones y seguí adelante —sorprendida, giré el rostro para verlo—. Era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, pero también fui el más tonto al no darme cuenta de que sentías algo por mí.

—No podrías haberte dado cuenta, no es como si yo hubiese sido muy obvia.

—Pero sin embargo, no fue un impedimento para que Gianna sí pudiera darse cuenta.

—Supongo que ella... ella... —no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, no quería decir algo sobre ella que lo pudiera molestar de nuevo.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, y hasta cierto punto puedo comprenderte —dijo después de un momento en silencio—. Los celos pueden orillarnos a hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Algún día podrás perdonarme? —sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, estiró su mano y acarició mi mejilla.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo te perdono Bella.

—No quiero que lo digas sólo por hacerme sentir mejor, quiero que lo digas porque en verdad lo sientes —tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

—Bella, te perdoné el día que te propuse una tregua aquella mañana en tu tienda de campaña —acercó mi mano a sus labios y beso el dorso de ella—. Lamento la forma en la que reaccioné, acordamos dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero pero todo esto me sobrepaso y...

—No tienes que explicarme nada —lo interrumpí con un murmullo apenas audible—. Es comprensible que reaccionaras así, cualquiera en tu lugar habría tenido la misma reacción.

Lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo a un lado, tiró de mí con suavidad hasta que apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Me deshice de lo que quedaba de mi cigarrillo y me aferré con fuerza a su playera, tenía miedo de que en algún momento me hubiese quedado dormida y esto no fuera más que un sueño, que al despertar me encontraría con que él no estaba a mi lado y seguía molesto conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y enterré la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, embriagándome con el olor que su cuerpo desprendía y parecía tener un efecto tranquilizante en mí. De pronto, Edward comenzó a retorcerse de risa.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —le pregunté alzando la cabeza lo justo para verlo.

—Es que... si... ellos... hubiesen... —respiró profundo para calmarse y poder formar una frase coherente—. Si tus admiradores se hubiesen enterado de que estabas enamorada del chico flacucho y nerd de la escuela, la decepción los habría hecho suicidarse lanzándose de cabeza a un pozo —sonreí y volví a acurrucarme contra su cuerpo—. Te puedo apostar a que Mike Newton habría sido el primero.

—Y yo con gusto le hubiese dado un buen empujón, el tipo era un verdadero dolor en el culo que no entendía que no, es no y punto —soltó una sonora carcajada y no tarde en acompañarlo—. La verdad no envidio a Jessica, su esposa.

—¿Jessica Stanley? ¿La chica que mostró sus bragas estampadas de ositos en pleno partido de fútbol? —preguntó con diversión.

Nadie sabe qué fue lo que pasó aquel día, pero sin duda es algo que nadie podría olvidar y que algún día contaríamos a nuestros nietos, como una divertida anécdota de juventud.

Jessica era parte del equipo femenil de fútbol y de pronto estaba en medio del campo, con el short del uniforme caído hasta los tobillos y dejando a la vista de todos sus bragas estampadas de ositos. Su vergüenza fue tal, que la pobre chica pasó más de dos semanas sin asistir a clases o salir de su casa después del incidente.

—Sí, ella misma.

Con su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos en mi espalda, un par de minutos después estaba a punto de caer dormida gracias a la relajante caricia.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día largo y estresante para ambos.

Asentí, me incorporé sentándome y Edward se puso en pie para después ayudarme, tomó mi mano y juntos entramos a la casa.

Cuatro días después de aquel... mal día con Edward, todo entre nosotros había vuelto a la normalidad. Era como si nada hubiese pasado y eso me gustaba, pues por fin podía decir que aquel amargo episodio de mi vida estaba enterrado y pertenecía al pasado.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo y sonreí en aprobación a la imagen que este me mostraba, Edward y yo saldríamos a cenar y quería verme deslumbrante. Razón por la cual me había puesto el vestido que Alice me regalara por mi cumpleaños el año pasado; un vestido corto color negro, tipo halter, con un escote considerablemente profundo y bajo el busto tenía un coqueto cintillo plateado.

Mi cabello lo dejé suelto y lo ondulé un poco para darle algo de volumen, maquillaje ligero pero resaltando mis ojos.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y tomé una profunda respiración antes de ponerme los zapatos, unos zapatos rojos con tacón aguja de vértigo, que Jane me regaló la navidad pasada. _No los veas así, toda mujer debería tener un arma mortal como esta en su armario, los hombres no encuentran algo más sexy que unos lindos zapatos rojos de tacón alto;_ fueron sus palabras cuando fruncí el ceño con desagrado al ver lo que contenía la caja. Admito que los metí en mi maleta con la intención de dejarlos botados en alguna parte, y decirle a mi amiga que los había perdido o me los habían robado durante el viaje, nunca creí que iba siquiera a considerar la idea de usarlos algún día.

Bajé las escaleras sujetándome a la barandilla con fuerza, no me sentía cómoda o mucho menos segura usando tacones tan altos y rezaba para no caerme. Evitaba a toda costa tener que usar zapatos como estos, sin duda lo mío era lo plano y cómodo, pero en algunas ocasiones hay que hacer pequeños sacrificios. Y esta, sin duda, era una de esas ocasiones.

—Estoy lista, Edward —anuncié deteniéndome en el umbral de la sala, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo entero, deteniéndose por un par de minutos más de lo considerado correcto en mis pies.

—Te vez hermosa, seré el hombre más envidiado de todo Colorado —un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral al escuchar su voz, profunda y ligeramente enronquecida—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y me enganché al brazo que me ofrecía, salimos de la casa y me ayudó a entrar al coche.

Me llevé una muy grata sorpresa al llegar y enterarme de que Edward reservó para nosotros la terraza del restaurante, al centro del lugar nos esperaba una mesa puesta para dos, con velas, flores y champaña. Corrió la silla para mí y me senté, el mesero abrió la botella de champaña y nos sirvió una copa a cada uno para después retirarse, no si antes informarnos que volvería con nuestra cena en un par de minutos.

Pasamos una estupenda velada, reímos, hablamos y volvimos a reír recordando viejas anécdotas de nuestro tiempo como estudiantes de preparatoria, ahora que ese tema en particular estaba claro entre nosotros nos era más fácil hablar sobre ello.

Aunque a cada que él mencionaba a Gianna mi estomago daba un vuelco, respiraba profundo y debía recordarme que ella fue su mejor amiga por años, así que era comprensible que fuera una parte constante en su vida y tuviera demasiados recuerdos de ambos. Tenía que hacerme a la idea de escuchar su nombre con regularidad, algo que no me iba a ser muy fácil.

—¿Acaso quieres embriagarme para así poder aprovecharte de mí? —le pregunté en broma cuando al final de la cena rellenó mi copa.

—Quizás sea lo que quiero —sus labios se curvaron en una sexy sonrisa torcida y mordí mi labio inferior, al notar que no bromeaba.

Por un par de minutos dudé entre hacerlo o no, pero el mesero no estaba cerca, Edward le había pedido que se retirara después de que sirvió el postre; tenía la seguridad de que estamos totalmente solos y alejados de miradas indiscretas, así que... por qué no arriesgarme. No había nada que perder si lo intentaba. Tomé una profunda respiración y armándome de valor me puse en pie. Edward frunció el ceño confundido para después sonreír cuando me acerqué a él, me senté en su regazo y uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura.

—Tal vez no sea necesario embriagarme, tal vez sólo debas preguntarme si yo también lo quiero —murmuré rozando con mis labios su oreja y lo sentí estremecerse.

—Dime Bella, ¿quieres que me aproveche de ti? —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Apreté fuerte los dientes para no soltar un gemido cuando con las yemas de los dedos acarició mi pierna, comenzando desde la pantorrilla y subiendo lentamente hasta el muslo colándose bajo mi vestido—. Respóndeme, Isabella —me exigió.

—¡Oh diablos, sí! —exclamé con voz aguda, su mano siguió subiendo, llegando a rozar el inicio de mi ropa interior y fue entonces que perdí el control totalmente.

Me puse en pie apenas unos segundos, sólo el tiempo suficiente para acomodarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El borde de la mesa se clavaba de forma incomoda en mi espalda baja, detalle que no me costó mucho pasar por alto, y es que ¿quién pensaría en ese mínimo detalle teniendo en frente a un hombre como Edward?

Apoyé las manos en su pecho, bajando con lentitud por su abdomen, el fino material de su camisa no era impedimento para sentir bajo mis palmas los duros músculos y como se tensaban ante mi toque. Su respiración se volvió pesada y soltó un bajo gruñido, su mano se posó en mi nuca y tiró con suavidad acercando mi rostro a él atrapando mis labios en un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y que pronto nos dejó a ambos sin aliento, obligándonos a separarnos.

No pude acallar un gemido, al sentir sus labios recorriendo la extensión de mi mandíbula, pasando después a mi cuello y terminó mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Vamos de aquí, ahora —asentí siéndome incapaz de pronunciar una simple y sencilla palabras, hice el intento a ponerme en pie pero sus manos me sujetaron, impidiendo que me moviera de su regazo—. Quiero tus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, usando solamente esos sexys zapatos que llevas puestos, mientras me entierro una y otra vez en ti.

Algo en mi bajo vientre se apretó al escuchar sus palabras, ¡bendita fuera Jane! En cuanto regresara a Nueva York iba a levantarle un altar.

Edward pagó la cuenta, tomó mi mano y salimos a las prisa del restaurante. Pidió que nos trajeran el coche y el valet parking tardó unos cuantos minutos en traerlo, minutos que al menos a mí me parecieron una eternidad.

Di un par de pasos acercándome al coche y entonces sucedió, mi tobillo derecho se dobló y a no ser que Edward me sujetó a tiempo, hubiese dado de bruces contra el suelo. Apoyé un poco de peso en mi pie y una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward aún sin soltarme.

—No, creo que me rompí el tobillo, o al menos así lo siento. ¡Diablos, duele como el maldito infierno!

—Debo llevarte a un hospital —quería gritar, llorar y volver a gritar de pura frustración. Y claro, también de dolor.

Edward me cargó en brazos y el valet parking se apresuró a abrir la puerta trasera del coche para nosotros, el asiento era más amplio y sería más cómodo si llevaba el pie estirado. Cosa que no ayudaría a que el maldito dolor aminorara, al contrario, a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más intenso y sentía me desmayaría de un momento a otro; además de que mi pie se estaba hinchando a una velocidad realmente alarmante.

Llegamos al hospital y en cuanto entramos una enfermera pidió una silla de ruedas para mí. Durante el camino me había quitado los zapatos, los cuales por cierto iba a quemar en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad, y ahora mi pie estaba tan hinchado como un sapo a punto de estallar. El doctor que me atendió pidió que me realizaran un estudio radiográfico para poder descartar o afirmar que había una fractura, pero antes de llevarme a la sala de rayos X, se apiado de mí y me dio un analgésico para el dolor.

Me encontraba recostada en una camilla de examen, Edward estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi mano mientras esperábamos a que el doctor apareciera. Gracias al analgésico, ahora el dolor había disminuido considerablemente y me sentía algo adormecida.

—Bien, aquí tengo las radiografías —anunció el doctor apareciendo detrás de la cortina—. Ya las he revisado y afortunadamente no hay fractura, pero sí un esguince de segundo grado con rotura de ligamento.

—¿Y cual es el tratamiento a seguir? —preguntó Edward adelantándose.

Contuve el aliento en espera de la respuesta del doctor, sólo esperaba que no tuvieran que realizarme un cirugía o algo así, eso de rotura de ligamento se escuchaba como algo grave que podría requerir de una intervención quirúrgica.

—Debo inmovilizar el tobillo con una bota corta de yeso entre-abierta, la cual dejaremos de diez a quince días. Pasado el tiempo se retirará la bota de yeso y continuarás usando una venda elástica, por un espacio de tiempo no mayor a tres semanas —cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro de alivio, Edward dio un ligero apretón a mi mano que aún mantenía sujeta—. Es importante que las próximas setenta y dos horas permanezcas en un reposo absoluto, manteniendo el pie elevado con un par de almohadas para ayudar a la circulación y a que la hinchazón baje. Ya después podrás caminar con la ayuda de un par de muletas, pero debes tener especial cuidado en no apoyar el pie en el suelo bajo ningún motivo.

—Yo, personalmente, me encargaré de vigilar que siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, doctor —le aseguró Edward.

—Perfecto, iré a buscar una enfermera que me ayude a poner el yeso.

Una hora y media después estábamos de regreso en la casa, tenía que volver al hospital en diez días y el doctor me diría si me quitaba la bota de yeso o debía esperar más tiempo. Edward tuvo que llevarme en brazos hasta la habitación, con suavidad me dejó sobre la cama y solté un pesado suspiro.

—Voy a traerte agua para que tomes el anti-inflamatorio.

—¿Podrías pasarme un pijama? —asintió y sacó del armario unos shorts holgados de algodón y una playera sin mangas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me entregó las prendas y negué en respuesta—. Okay, voy a por el agua.

No fue una tarea sencilla cambiarme de ropa, lo cual sólo me ayudó a que mi irritación aumentara si eso era posible; unos minutos después Edward regresó a la habitación, me dio el vaso de agua y el medicamento.

Acomodó un par de almohadas bajo mi pie para mantenerlo elevado, pero antes de eso le pedí que me alcanzara una goma para atar mi cabello, así como mi crema y toallitas para desmaquillarme. Esto de tener que depender de los demás era una mierda, sobre todo cuando se refiere a tener que llegar al cuarto de baño, y era justo ahí donde necesitaba ir en este preciso momento.

—Edward... ¿Podrías...? —maldije por lo bajo, mi rostro se sentía caliente y estaba segura de que un tomate maduro palidecería a mi lado. Tomé una profunda respiración y evité a toda costa verle a la cara mientras hablaba—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar al cuarto de baño? ¿Por favor?

Edward me dejó de pie junto al inodoro, después de repetirle una y otra vez que estaría bien y que no apoyaría el pie lastimado en el suelo, salió cerrando la puerta tras de él con suavidad.

Usé el inodoro, sujetándome a las paredes y a todo lo que pude, me puse en pie y llegué dando pequeños saltitos con un solo pie hasta el lavabo; donde me lavé las manos y cepillé mis dientes. Quise llegar hasta la puerta, pero la distancia que me separaba de ella me parecía kilométrica, además de que mi pierna temblaba y comenzaba a acalambrarse a causa de tener que sostener todo mi peso. Resignada, llamé a Edward para que me ayudara a volver a la habitación.

—¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? —me preguntó metiéndose bajo las mantas de la cama.

—Odio esto, siempre he sido una persona activa y ahora tendré que pasar en cama tres días. ¡Tres! —aunque eso no era precisamente lo que estaba pensado, mis pensamientos iban a si Edward y yo habríamos terminado teniendo sexo, de no ser por mi desafortunado accidente.

—Tres días se pasaran rápido —claro, como él no tendría que pasarlos en cama—. Además, tendrás un sexy enfermero cuidando de ti las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Y lo tuyo es la modestia ¿cierto?

—¿Estás admitiendo que soy sexy? —enarcó la ceja y sonrió.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa —respondí con diversión, alargué la mano y apagué la lampara de noche.

—Más sin embargo, tampoco lo has negando.

—Buenas noches Edward —soltó una risita y apagó la otra lampara dejando la habitación en penumbras.

Nunca había podido dormir boca arriba, así que cuidando de que mi pie no cayera de las almohadas, me las arreglé para girarme y acomodarme de lado a espaldas de Edward. No era la mejor y más cómoda posición para dormir, pero tendría que conformarme. Un par de minutos después sonreí al sentir como su brazo rodeada mi cintura y si pecho se pegaba a mi espalda, cerré los ojos y aún sin dejar de sonreír me quedé dormida.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, sé que hoy no es viernes pero me hicieron una propuesta que no pude rechazar y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les gustara. Tenía intención de publicar el capítulo 11 este viernes, pero se me han presentado un par de problemitas y la verdad no creo que me sea posible hacerlo, por lo tanto la próxima actualización sería hasta el día viernes 16.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

Aún sin abrir los ojos me estiré con pereza, hice una mueca de desagrado al sentir el peso del yeso en mi pierna y solté un suspiro al ver que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado en la cama, traté de recoger algún sonido providente del cuarto de baño que me alertara de que él estaba ahí dentro, pero todo se encontraba total y absolutamente en silencio. ¿Dónde estaría y por qué se levantaría a las...? Busqué con la mirada el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y abrí los ojos con incredulidad al ver la hora. ¡Las 11:30 de la mañana! Madre mía, era algo alarmante pues yo nunca dormía hasta tan tarde; de seguro fue por la medicación que me administraron la noche anterior en el hospital para el dolor, sip, eso tuvo que ser.

Me senté y ayudándome con las manos me deslicé un poco hacía arriba, apenas lo suficiente para que mi espalda descansara sobre el cabecero de la cama, no había pasado siquiera un día y ya estaba desesperada por deshacerme de la maldita bota de yeso. No sabía de dónde sacaría paciencia para poder aguantar los días que restaban, pero tendría que sacarla de algún lado, si no quería enloquecer.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a un sonriente Edward, cargando una charola en las manos.

—Buenos días, el desayuno está listo —una sensación de calidez recorrió mi cuerpo y sonreí como una boba.

Edward Cullen, el hombre cuyo concepto de cocinar era levantar el teléfono y ordenar comida a domicilio, se había metido a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. ¿No era eso un gesto de lo más lindo y tierno de su parte? ¡Joder, claro que lo era! Y con pequeños detalles como este, sólo lograba que me enamorara un poco más de él a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Muchas gracias. Pero dime, la cocina sigue en pie ¿cierto? —se sentó a mi lado, acomodó la charola en medio de ambos y fue en ese momento, que me di cuenta de que era un desayuno para dos.

—Ja-ja-ja muy graciosa Swan —tomé uno de los vasos de leche y le di un pequeño sorbo—. Y para tu tranquilidad, sí, la cocina sigue en pie.

—Me alivia escuchar eso. Carmen y Eleazar fueron muy amables en dejarnos quedar en su casa, no sería cortés de nuestra parte agradecerles destruyéndola —el desayuno no era algo de lo más elaborado: tostadas un poco chamuscadas, fruta y leche, pero para mí era tan perfecto como si hubiese sido preparado por el mejor Chef del mundo.

—Encontré en el directorio algunos buenos restaurantes con entrega a domicilio, puedo preparar un desayuno más o menos decente y... comestible, pero definitivamente no una comida —tomé una tostada y le unté un poco de mermelada.

—No es necesario, si consigues las muletas yo puedo preparar algo sencillo.

—Ah no —se apresuró a negar—, el doctor dijo que tres días de reposo absoluto y así será. Pasados los tres días te conseguiré esas muletas, lo prometo.

—No seas testarudo Edward, no te estoy diciendo que voy a correr una maratón, sólo voy a preparar la comida —negó y comió un par de trozos de fruta.

—De eso nada, te quedarás en cama así tenga que atarte y punto —atarme, oh por Dios, mi imaginación comenzó a volar con libertad creando cientos de escenarios, en cuanto escuché esa palabra salir de sus labios. Definitivamente no iba a oponer resistencia si él quería atarme a la cama y... No, no debía pensar en eso, no ahora al menos—. Créeme, no dudaré en hacerlo —suspiré rendida y sonrió sabiéndose ganador.

Edward cumplió con su promesa y tal como dijo, pasados los tres días por fin me consiguió las benditas muletas, las cuales me daban algo más de libertad de movimiento; aunque Edward no dejó de estar detrás de mí en todo momento como si fuera yo un bebé aprendiendo a caminar, así mismo también me persuadía de ponerme en pie lo menos posible. No es que me quejara de su preocupación por mí, pero era algo demasiado desesperante en ocasiones.

Los días pasaban con una lentitud abrumadora y de lo más rutinarios, pero no me importaba demasiado dado que Edward pasaba casi todo el día conmigo, veíamos películas acurrucados en el sofá o en la cama, charlábamos, jugábamos cartas o algún juego de mesa. Cuando podía convencerlo de dejarme preparar la comida, se metía conmigo a la cocina y no dejaba de seguirme; es más, se había nombrado mi ayudante y se encargaba de acercarme todo lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar, para que me moviera lo menos posible del lado de la estufa.

También en estos días había tenido la oportunidad de conocer una nueva faceta de Edward, y no me refería a la de cocinero por las mañanas, o enfermero a tiempo completo las veinticuatro horas del día y los siente días de la semana, si no a la de artista. Tomó mi bota de yeso como lienzo y creó un hermoso dibujo de un ángel a carboncillo, era algo dark pero no por eso menos impresionante. Lastima que al final descartara estudiar arte, tenía habilidades para el dibujo y mucho talento.

Pero no todo podía ser bueno, había algo que me molestaba y preocupaba a la vez, las extrañas llamadas que Edward recibía una o dos veces al día, llamadas que siempre atendía con una sonrisa y alejándose de mí para que no pudiera escucharle. Cuando le preguntaba sobre quién le llamaba, se encogía de hombros diciendo que era del trabajo, algo que obviamente no le creía, ¿a quién diablos le hacía feliz recibir llamadas de trabajo estando de vacaciones?

Además cuando decidió acompañarme dijo que su padre se haría cargo de todo, el tiempo que estuviéramos fuera de Nueva York, así que me estaba mintiendo vil y descaradamente, y mi cabeza se estaba comenzando a llenar con un montón de teorías, teorías nada buenas que giraban en torno a una sola persona, una pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Victoria.

—No soy un experto, pero creo que eso se está quemando —me apresuré a quitar el sartén del fuego, saqué los filetes y los puse en los platos—. ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías realmente fuera de este planeta.

—Lleva los platos a la mesa, por favor —dije evitando responder a su pregunta.

—No voy a dejarlo pasar, así que habla de una vez —se apoyó en la encimera cruzando los brazos, tomé mis muletas y me alejé de él—. Bella...

—¡Ya basta Edward! —exclamé dejándome caer en la silla del comedor más cercana a mí—. Tengo derecho a mantener mis pensamientos solamente para mí, o al menos eso creo —dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó a mi lado.

—Entiendo que estés algo irritable con todo esto, pero no es para que... —el sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió, sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió al ver la pantalla del móvil poniéndose en pie—. Ahora regreso.

Un entusiasta _hola,_ fue lo único que logré escuchar antes de que saliera casi corriendo de la cocina, pero fue más que suficiente, para que mi estomago diera un vuelco y se me fuera el hambre.

Después de comer... Bueno, de que él comiera puesto que yo me dediqué a torturar al pobre filete en mi plato, imaginando que era la zorra de Victoria; Edward se quedó lavando los trastes sucios y yo me tiré cuan larga era sobre uno de los sofás de la sala y encendí el televisor. Había tratado de subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación, pero no era algo sencillo y no quería terminar con una lesión peor de la que ya tenía. Gracias a Dios, en un par de días más me quitarían la bota de yeso y mi vida volvería un poco a la normalidad.

Media hora después, estaba a punto de caer dormida gracias a la monótona voz del hombre del noticiero, cuando de pronto, Edward apareció en mi campo de visión.

—Necesito salir un momento y me preguntaba si tú quisieras acompañarme.

—No sé si es que no te has dado cuenta aún, pero no estoy en condiciones de salir a dar un paseo precisamente —respondí con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

—Y el lugar al que vamos no es el indicado para pasear —lucía nervioso y algo ansioso, cosa que despertó mi curiosidad sobre ése lugar al que necesitaba ir.

Por un par de minutos estuve pensando en si debía aceptar o no ir con él, abrí la boca para negarme pero la imagen de Victoria apareció de pronto, ¿y si iba a reunirse con ella? _¡Maldición mujer! No puedes ser tan tonta, si el hombre hubiese arreglado una cita con Victoria no te habría invitado a acompañarlo, ¿o acaso crees que te quiere de sujeta velas?_ Maldita mini yo, forma en que me refería a la molesta vocesita en mi cabeza, y sus razonamientos; él bien pudo invitarme sabiendo que me negaría solamente para no levantar sospechas.

—Bien, voy a ir contigo —esperaba ver sorpresa, enfado o algo que me indicara que no estaba feliz con mi respuesta; pero contrario a eso me dio una amplia sonrisa y se apresuró a ayudarme a poner en pie. Cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que mis suposiciones estaban por demás erradas y que la mini yo, para variar, una vez más tenía razón.

No estaba vestida como para salir de la casa, llevaba puestos un pantalón de chándal, una playera de mangas cortas y tenía el cabello recogido en una floja coleta que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, pero no era como si fuera a bajarme del coche después de todo, él sólo me pidió que lo acompañara, ¿verdad?

El trayecto no fue muy largo, Edward estacionó el coche, bajó rodeándolo y antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta, estaba parada frente a un local que para nada me esperaba.

—Edward... ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté sorprendida al ver el lugar en que estábamos.

—Te mentí, las llamadas que he estado recibiendo no eran de mi trabajo, si no de Esme. Ella me ayudó a organizarlo todo —así que todos estos días he estado pensando en las mil y una formas de despellejar a Victoria, cuando quien le llamaba no era otra más que su mamá, ¡qué magnifico!

—¿Organizar qué? Sigo sin entender qué estamos haciendo en una tienda de vestidos de novia —sus ojos brillaban de una forma que no había visto antes, parecía emocionado pero también nervioso.

—Bueno, elegir el vestido de novia es lo más importante para toda mujer y... creí que tú querrías vivir esa experiencia.

—Pero yo ya tengo un vestido de novia, genio —le recordé y frotó su cuello en un acto de nerviosismo. Oh-oh, esa no era una buena señal—. ¿Edward, pasó algo con mi vestido?

—No... Es decir... Hum... ¿Sí? —le di una mirada impaciente esperando a que me diera una explicación, y más le valía que fuera una muy buena; tomó una profunda respiración antes de agregar—: Le pedí a Esme que se decidiera de el.

Dulce madre de Jesús, dame la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no romperle la cabeza con una de mis muletas. ¿Vivir la experiencia de elegir un vestido de novia? Esa probablemente sea la peor tortura inventada, por algún sádico cabrón, a la que una mujer pueda ser sometida, al menos desde mi punto de vista claro; poder elegir entre cientos de vestidos y no saber por cuál de ellos decidirte, querer soltarte a llorar cuando alguien critica el vestido que te gusta y terminan por convencerte de que no lo compres y sigas buscando. Era un proceso de lo más estresante que no me interesaba pasar, eso sin mencionar mi pie lastimado y que sería casi una misión imposible tratar de probarme un jodido vestido.

 _¡Oh vamos! No seas una perra con él y entra a la tienda, elige un vestido cualquiera y todos felices. No rompas su corazón negándote;_ tomé una profunda respiración, la maldita mini yo tenía razón, él se había preocupado porque tuviera la _"maravillosa experiencia"_ y no podía negarme _._ Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo, antes de asentir.

Dos horas, dos horas habían pasado desde que entré a la tienda y aún no encontraba un vestido que me gustara lo suficiente; después de probarme un par de docenas podía apostar a que la pobre Lizzie, la chica que nos estaba atendiendo, iba a demandarme al final del día por tantas vueltas que había dado cargando vestidos de un lado a otro.

—Éste no se ajusta a lo que quieres, pero la verdad ya no sé qué más mostrarte —dijo Lizzie entrando al probador con un vestido en sus brazos, el cual me causó escalofríos.

—No creo que sea lo que busco.

—Al menos pruébatelo —insistió y asentí, total, no perdía nada con eso.

Lizzie me ayudó a meterme en el vestido, igual que las veces anteriores me sentí como una malabarista en la cuerda floja, pero al final logré mantenerme en pie.

—Ese chico que viene contigo, ¿es gay? —salté una sonora carcajada, cuando le dijera a Edward que Lizzie creyó que él era gay se iba a infartar.

—No, no es gay —la chica sonrió con alivio y eso no me gustó nada.

—No muchos hombres acompañan a una mujer a comprar su vestido de novia, por lo general son acompañadas por sus madres, abuelas, tías, primas o amigas. Tu hermano debe adorarte como para venir contigo hoy. ¿Sería una indiscreción de mi parte preguntar si tiene novia? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas y soltó una tonta risita.

—Edward no es mi hermano, y tranquila que para nasa es indiscreción tu pregunta —sonreí con satisfacción antes de agregar—: Sí, tiene novia, él es mi prometido —abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y su sonrojo aumentó un par de tonos.

—Dicen que... que es de mala suerte que el... el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda. Por eso yo... yo... ¡Ay Dios! Por eso yo creí que era tu hermano —balbuceó apenada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero Edward dice que no cree en esas supersticiones y no quiso esperarme en el coche —con nerviosismo, la chica subió la cremallera del vestido.

No fue una tarea fácil salir del probador cuidando de no enredarme con las muletas y la amplia falda del vestido, una vez estuve parada frente al enorme espejo, me permití soltar un suspiro de alivio y observé con detenimiento la imagen que me mostraba.

Esperaba encontrar algo sencillo como el que ya había elegido en un principio y así se lo hice saber a Lizzie, nunca me vi caminando hacia el altar con un vestido ni siquiera parecido al que tenía puesto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

—Te ves hermosa —la voz de Edward me hizo apartar de mirada del espejo y sonreí ante sus palabras, las veces anteriores me dijo lo mismo, aunque en esta ocasión había algo diferente en su voz, algo que me convenció de que éste era el vestido correcto.

—Bien, creo que tenemos un ganador —anuncié sin dejar de sonreír.

Lizzie nos dijo que en cinco días nos enviarían el vestido, tenían que hacerle algunos ajustes para que se adaptara a mis medidas y no lo podrían tener listo antes.

Edward dejó la dirección a donde lo enviarían y pagó una cantidad ridículamente alta por el vestido; _es un diseño único y exclusivo, por lo tanto es costoso,_ había dicho llena de nerviosismo la chica cuando pregunté el precio. Edward le dio una de sus sexys sonrisas de lado, casi provocando que la pobre Lizzie sufriera una combustión espontanea, y le dio su tarjeta de crédito diciendo que no importaba el costo.

Dos días después estábamos de nuevo en el hospital, el doctor ayudado por una enfermera quitó el yeso y casi me pongo a saltar de alegría, al ver mi pie por fin liberado de su prisión.

—Te mostraré cómo debes poner la venda elástica, es importante que no dejes de usarla minimo tres semanas ¿de acuerdo? —asentí y no perdí detalle de la forma en que el doctor me ponía la venda—. Ya puedes caminar sin ayuda de las muletas, pero no quieres decir que te puedes echar a correr de inmediato, ¿está claro?

—Muy claro doctor —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Te recomiendo que por un tiempo no uses zapatos con tacón demasiado alto, puedes llegar a tener algunas molestias si los usas, como dolor e incluso hinchazón. Te recetaré algo para que lo tengas a mano, en caso de ser necesario.

—Creame doctor, lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver a ponerme unos tacones —tanto Edward como el doctor sonrieron divertidos por mis palabras. Alice de seguro se va a infartar cuando le diga que no voy a usar tacones el día de la boda, pero ya lidiaré con ella llegado el momento.

Tomé la receta y Edward me ayudó a ponerme en pie, nos despedimos del doctor y salimos del consultorio. Caminábamos a paso lento por el largo pasillo, Edward había insistido en cargarme pero me negué, por más que me gustara estar entre sus brazos, no iba a perder la oportunidad de por fin caminar sin las muletas.

Las muletas, esperaba no volver a usar unas el lo que me restaba de vida, las dejamos en el hospital, la enfermera que ayudó al doctor nos dijo que podíamos dejarlas como donativo y que serían entregadas a alguien que las necesitara y no contara con recursos para comprarlas; de más está decir que acepté de inmediato, yo no tendría que verlas más y de paso ayudaba a alguien que las necesitara.

—¿Edward? —ambos nos detuvimos y giramos al escuchar el titubeante llamado.

El piso se sacudió con fuerza bajo mis pies al ver a la emocionada mujer parada a un par de metros de distancia, una mujer que no pasaba los cincuenta años, pero se veía mucho más mayor. Estaba demasiado delgada, algo que no creo fuera saludable para ella, y unas marcadas ojeras adornaban su rostro, claro indicio que no dormía bien por las noches.

—Sulpicia, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí —Edward se acercó a la mujer y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte hijo! Pero mírate nada más, luces tan apuesto cariño —sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Me han sentado bien los años.

—Sí, definitivamente lo han hecho. Pero dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí, en Colorado? —preguntó con interés, no se había percatado de mi presencia y rogaba a Dios para que no lo hiciera.

—Estoy de vacaciones —respondió con una sonrisa que ella correspondió—. ¿Aro está contigo? ¿Viven aquí ahora? ¿Qué pasó con James?

—Sí, mi marido insistió en mudarnos después de lo que pasó con... —soltó un pesado suspiro y la tristeza ensombreció su rostro, haciéndola ver incluso más mayor de lo que ya lucía—. Dijo que sería más llevadero si poníamos un poco de distancia, pero eso no ayuda a que los recuerdos desaparezcan. Y James, él ahora vive en Oklahoma, lo vemos un par de veces al año.

James, el hermano mayor de Gianna, lo vi un par de veces cuando iba a recoger a su hermana a la preparatoria y no me pareció que fuera un mal tipo, más sin embargo las apariencias engañan y lo descubrí de primera mano.

—Lo lamento tanto, lamento no haber estado con ustedes apoyándoles en un momento tan difícil, pero me enteré dos semanas después del accidente. Me hubiese gustado poder despedirme de ella, fue alguien muy importante para mí —le ordenaba a mis pies que dieran media vuelta y me llevaran lo más lejos posible de ahí, pero no me obedecían.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé. También eras alguien muy importante para ella, mi Gianna te adoraba —se apresuró a limpiar un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y trató de sonreír—. Tienes que venir a cenar con nosotros antes de irte, a Aro le encantará verte.

—Por supuesto que sí, para mí será un placer —y entonces pasó, la mirada de Sulpicia se clavó en mí y pude notar como se tensaba. Edward me sonrió, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano tirando con suavidad para que lo siguiera—. Sulpicia, te presento a Isabella Swan, mi prometida. Cariño, ella es Sulpicia Vulturi, la mamá de Gianna.

—La señorita Swan y yo tenemos el... _placer_ de conocernos, ¿cierto? —asentí y tragué en seco. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Gianna y James, me veía con frialdad y desprecio como su hija tantas veces lo había hecho—. Tengo que irme, pero aquí están mi dirección y teléfono, llamame y nos pondremos de acuerdo para esa cena.

—Claro, lo haré —Edward se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Por el resto del día estuve distraída, deseando que el día de volver a Nueva York llegara ya. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejar Colorado lo antes posible, pero no quería pedirle a Edward que nos marcháramos, si lo hacía él iba a preguntar mis motivos para querer irme tan de repente y no podría darle una explicación.

Esa misma noche, después de días sin pesadillas, éstas habían vuelto de nuevo y con renovada fuerza, no dejándome dormir por más de un par de horas durante las siguientes noches; aunque esta vez fue una pesadilla diferente y la cual se repetía noche a noche. En mi pesadilla, me encontraba en una oscura habitación, mi corazón latía con fuerza dentro de mi pecho a causa del miedo que me helaba la sangre y buscaba con desesperación una salida, bajo la penetrante y divertida mirada de unos fríos y aterradores ojos azules.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo y espero que les gustara. El día de la boda está cada vez más cerca, pero... ¿Será que ese matrimonio se llevará a cabo? ¿Ustedes que creen?** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

—¡Oh chicos, que alegría tenerlos de regreso! —en cuanto cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y dejamos las maletas en el suelo, mi madre y Esme se lanzaron sobre nosotros, abrazándonos como si no nos hubieran visto en años.

Edward y yo por fin habíamos regresado a Nueva York, justo faltando una semana para la boda. Del aeropuerto, habíamos tomado un taxi que nos llevó directo a casa de mis padres, en donde ya nos esperaban para una cena de bienvenida que mi madre junto con Esme organizaron, y a la cual fueron invitados Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Jane.

La última semana que pasamos en Colorado había sido una completa agonía. Edward, tal y como había quedado, llamó a Sulpicia y se puso de acuerdo con ella para ir a cenar a su casa, cena a la cual desde luego me negué a asistir, sería algo muy incomodo tanto para mí como para ellos. Además, desde aquel encuentro que tuvimos con Sulpicia en el hospital, estaba de lo más nerviosa y paranoica, tanto que no podía siquiera salir al porche de la casa sin sentirme vigilada; pero sin duda las noches eran mi peor tortura.

Una vez me vi liberada por mi madre, fui abordada por unas entusiastas Alice y Rosalie seguidas por unos más suaves Jasper y Emmett, dejando de último a mi padre y Jane.

—Tienes cara de no haber dormido en días, debiste decirle al chico Cullen que te diera un descanso —murmuró Jane con una sonrisa pícara cuando se acercó a saludarme.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Jonathan y las fotografías de la campaña? —pregunté ignorando sus anteriores palabras.

—De hecho no fue tan malo como me espera. Por supuesto que él soltó toda esa mierda de que las fotografías no estaban mal pero que tú lo habrías hecho mucho mejor, por suerte ya me esperaba algo así y no le di importancia. Sinceramente, creo que el idiota aún sigue algo enamorado de ti —dijo divertida y le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano.

Jonathan y yo habíamos estado saliendo juntos por algún tiempo, fue la última relación medianamente seria que podría decir tuve, después de todo no es como si hubiese salido con cientos de tipos en los últimos años; pero con Jonathan fue... diferente. Realmente llegué a tomarle cariño e incluso pensé que podríamos llegar a algo más en un futuro, pero entonces él había cambiado, comenzó a ser posesivo conmigo y me montaba cada escena de celos digna de Broadway, que terminó por hartarme y terminé con él.

—No lo creo Jane. Después de que rompimos, llegamos al acuerdo de mantener una relación cordial por el bien de nuestros respectivos empleos.

—Es broma Bella, sé que Jonathan ya superó el rompimiento y ahora está feliz con su nueva novia —pobre chica, no la conocía personalmente pero en serio la compadecía.

—¿Quién es Jonathan? —preguntó Edward acercándose y abrazándome por la espalda.

—Un ex novio de Bella, está obsesionado con ella y planea secuestrarla para evitar que se case contigo. Yo en tu lugar, cuidaría bien a quien se le acerca.

—No le creas, le encanta hacer ese tipo de bromas estúpidas —le di una mirada asesina y sonrió.

—Soy Jane Anderson, por cierto. Una de las mejores amigas de Bella, aunque me haya dejado fuera de los preparativos de su boda —pasarían años antes de que dejara de echarme en cara el haberla excluido, pero si lo hice fue para evitar que sucediera una tragedia.

—¡Oh vamos Jane! Te conozco bastante bien y no quería que mi madre sufriera un derrame cerebral por tu culpa —soltó una sonora carcajada y asintió.

—Imagínate esto, pizza, cerveza y rosquillas para el banquete, girasoles en los arreglos florales, ustedes dos vestidos con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas...

—¡Dios, eso sería un sacrilegio! —chilló Alice apareciéndose de pronto junto con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—. Por suerte, nos tienes a nosotras para ayudarte a organizar todo cuando vayas a casarte.

—Ni loca, si es que llega ese día, me fugaré a Las Vegas y ni se enteraran —Alice abrió la boca dispuesta a seguir con la discusión.

—Edward, ellos son Alice y su esposo Jasper —dije antes de que mi pequeña amiga tuviera siquiera oportunidad de decir una sola palabra más—. Ella es Rosalie y él su esposo Emmett.

Después de las presentaciones y apretones de mano correspondientes, Alice y Jane se alejaron continuando con su discusión; un par de minutos después se les unió Rosalie y por último, Jasper y Emmett tuvieron que hacer de mediadores para así evitar que mis amigas comenzaran a tironearse del cabello.

—Tus amigos son geniales. Esa chica, Jane, realmente me agrada.

—Ah sí, ¿y cómo te agrada? —pregunté con cierta brusquedad.

—No como seguramente te estás imaginando, te lo aseguro pequeña celosa.

—Yo no soy celosa —me defendí, me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas antes de atrapar mis labios en un beso, uno de esos besos que me hacen olvidar hasta mi nombre y me dejan sin respiración.

—Basta niñas, ya dejen eso por la paz y mejor pasen al comedor —dijo mi madre con voz autoritaria, provocando que Edward rompiera el beso—. Y ustedes dos, ya déjense de arrumacos y andando, ya tendrán tiempo para eso después.

—Vamos, no quiero hacer enfadar a mi suegra —Edward sonrió, tomó mi mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar rumbo al comedor.

Después de cenar las chicas, mi madre y Esme insistieron en que les mostrara mi nuevo vestido de novia, así que subimos a mi antigua habitación. Mis amigas quedaron gratamente sorprendidas al verlo, aunque Jane no dejó pasar la oportunidad de comentar que hubiese sido mejor me casara usando vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas; cosa que sabía dijo sólo para molestar a Alice pues sus ojos brillaron al ver mi vestido.

Mi madre derramó algunas lágrimas y emocionada me abrazó, repitiendo una y otra vez, que no podía creer que su pequeña estuviera a una semana de casarme. Esme me pidió un minuto para hablar a solas y asentí, las chicas y mi madre salieron de la habitación y ambas nos sentamos en el borde de la cama.

—Elegiste bien, es un hermoso vestido —le dio una mirada más a la prenda sobre la cama y sonrió con diversión—. ¿Sabes? Mi hijo estaba muy nervioso por tu reacción, cuando te dijera que te llevaría a comprar un vestido de novia. Apostaba a que le romperías la cabeza con una de tus muletas.

—Y por un momento llegué a pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo —dije sin poder evitar sonreír al recordar ése día—. Aunque no me dijo a dónde me llevaba, supe lo que planeaba hasta que estábamos frente al local.

—Me sorprendió mucho cuando me llamó para pedirme ayuda con su plan, sonaba tan emocionado que no pude negarme a su petición. Aunque eso me trajo un par de problemas con Alice, ésa niña puede ser un amor, pero cuando se enfada es mejor no estar cerca de ella.

—Lo imagino y te pido disculpas por ello, Alice puede ser algo... impulsiva en algunas ocasiones —hizo un movimiento con su mano restando importancia al asunto y clavó la mirada en mí.

—No lo reconozco Bella, por más que trato no puedo hacerlo, el chico que está allá abajo no es ni la sombra del Edward que dejó Nueva York hace semanas. Ahora sonríe con naturalidad y cuando te ve, su mirada se ilumina como nunca antes había visto —sus ojos, tan verdes como los de Edward, brillaban llenos de emoción—. Confieso que cuando mi marido me contó sobre el arreglo que hizo con Charlie, para que tú y mi hijo se casaran, estuve tentada a convencerlo para que desistiera de ello. No estaba segura de que una relación entre ustedes dos pudiera llegar funcionar, no después de la desagradable historia que cargaban sobre ustedes.

Sentí mis mejillas arder y quise ponerme a cavar un hoyo en la tierra para esconderme, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Edward hablara sobre ése tema en particular con sus padres, o al menos con Esme. ¡Dios, lo que debe haber y seguirá pensado de mí!

—Esme, yo no... no... —tomé una profunda respiración para calmar mis nervios—. Lo que pasó...

—Tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo una explicación, Bella. Es algo que solamente les concierne a ti y a mi hijo —me interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Edward no tiene idea de que estoy enterada de esto, unos días antes de que se marchara a Londres escuché sin querer una conversación, entre él y Gianna, fue así como llegue a enterarme.

—Él y yo ya hablamos sobre eso, aclaramos todo y decidimos dejar ese tema en el pasado. Deseamos darnos una oportunidad como pareja.

—Me alegra tanto escuchar eso hija, realmente me preocupaba que su pasado se convirtiera en una sombra que no les permitiera ser felices juntos —me dio un maternal abrazo y suspiré, tener precisamente esta charla con Esme, era algo vergonzoso y mortificante para mí—. Anda, volvamos con los demás.

Salimos de la habitación y mientras bajamos las escaleras, pude escuchar la discusión que se llevaba acabo en la sala, Esme sonrió divertida al escuchar el tono airado con el que Edward discutía con Jane.

—No es algo que esté en negociación, será un despedida de solteros mixta y fin de la historia —me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, Jane se cruzó de brazos y le dio una mirada desafiante a mi molesto prometido.

—Ya que no pude ser participe de la planeación de la boda, seré yo quien organice la despedida de soltera de Bella. Y sí, voy a contratar un sexy y caliente stripper te guste o no —mi padre se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser escandalosamente, a lo que mi madre se apresuró a auxiliarlo dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—Jane, Edward tiene toda la razón. Una despedida de solteros mixta es lo más adecuado —dijo Charlie con voz ahogada, una vez su ataque pasó.

—¡Ay por favor! Es de lo más normal que en una despedida de soltera haya strippers. Es más, nos iremos todas a uno de esos clubs llenos de hombre calientes y tan buenos como el pan.

—Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir en toda la noche, Jane —apoyó Rosalie y sonreí al ver el tic nervioso que apareció en el ojo derecho de Emmett.

—Siendo así, los chicos y yo nos iremos de juerga con un montón de mujerzuelas.

—Ah no, nada de mujerzuelas Edward Cullen —me metí en la discusión, caminé hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado y me senté a su lado—. Jane, será una despedida mixta y no quiero escuchar más.

—¡Ustedes dos son tal para cual, ambos son unos aburridos! —chilló Jane elevando las manos al cielo, desencadenado así una discusión en la que todos comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estoy embarazada! —gritó Alice con todas sus fuerza para hacerse oír en medio del barullo, todos callamos de golpe y centramos nuestra atención en unos sonrientes Alice y Jasper—. No queríamos darles la noticia así, pero no nos han dejaron otra opción.

Fui la primera en correr a felicitar a los futuros papás, siendo seguida unos segundos después por los demás, incluidos los Cullen. Al final Jane aceptó, aunque renuente, a que la despedida fuera mixta. Y lo hizo solamente porque Alice la supo manipular usando su embarazo como excusa, diciendo que no traumatizaría a su bebé yendo a un club lleno de strippers y que si insistía en ello, se vería obligada a no ir y eso la heriría profundamente.

Varias horas después caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro por mi habitación, a cada tono de llamada que pasaba sin que atendiera hacía que el nudo en mi estomago se apretara más y más.

La pesadilla que me despertó había sido la más cruel y real que había tenido hasta ahora, tanto, que me desperté llorando y gritando en busca de una salida pues creía aún estaba en el lugar donde me mantuvo secuestrada por casi dos meses. Me tomó alrededor de diez minutos darme cuenta de que estaba a salvo en mi departamento, y un par de minutos más, para correr y asegurarme de que las puertas y ventanas del departamento estuvieran bien cerradas. Una vez revisé todo a conciencia, corrí y me encerré en mi habitación, tomé el teléfono y con manos temblorosas marqué el número de Zafrina.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y solté un sonoro suspiro cuando saltó el contestador, de nueva cuenta; hice un último intento y al quinto timbre una adormilada voz me contestó.

—Zafrina, sé que es demasiado tarde y lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito verte lo antes posible —Zafrina fue mi psicóloga por casi tres años y había terminado por convertirse en mi amiga, no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia pero siempre intercambiamos tarjetas de felicitación en cumpleaños y navidad.

— _¿Bella? ¿Qué te ocurre?_ —preguntó alarmada.

—Una serie de eventos han traído mi pasado de vuelta, desenterrando recuerdos y las pesadillas han vuelto más reales que nunca —maldijo por lo bajo y la escuché moverse de un lado a otro.

— _No tengo hora libre hasta la próxima semana_ —dijo con pesadumbre después de varios minutos en silencio— _, pero haré un espacio para ti antes de mi primera cita de mañana. ¿Te parece bien a las 9:00 de la mañana?_

—Sí, me parece perfecto.

El resto de la noche lo pase en medio de un ligero y agitante sueño, despertándome cada pocos minutos sobresaltada y desorientada, deseando poder sentir la seguridad que sólo los brazos de Edward me daban.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me apresuré a salir, estaba llegando un par de minutos tarde al consultorio de Zafrina y ya debía de estarme esperando. Me senté en el sofá frente a ella y las palabras no tardaron en salir de mi boca de forma atropellada, desgranando los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida; cuando terminé de hablar una callada Zafrina se puso en pie y sirvió café en dos tazas.

—Bella, tienes que contárselo a Edward —me apresuré a negar y tomé la taza de café que me ofrecía.

—No puedo Zafrina, no ahora que nuestra relación está avanzando a pasos agigantados. Enterarse de lo que pasó va a alejarlo de mí y no quiero que eso suceda.

—Puedo comprender tu temor a hablar con él sobre ese tema en particular, pero tú debes comprender, que en una relación la confianza es vital para que funcione. Tarde o temprano Edward va a saberlo, créeme que de algún modo u otro lo hará, y entonces las consecuencias serán peores.

No, no había manera alguna de que Edward se enterara, las personas que sabían lo que pasó nunca se lo dirían. Me esforzaré por encerrar todos estos malos recuerdos de nuevo en el fondo de mi cabeza, no permitiré que su recuerdo me impida ser feliz y me aleje nuevamente de Edward.

…

 **EDWARD POV.**

Antes de regresar de Colorado, específicamente desde el día que nos encontramos a Sulpicia en el hospital, podía notar a Bella distinta, estaba como asustada y hasta cierto punto paranoica, manteniéndose siempre en un estado de alerta constante. Tanto, que un par de veces en que logré convencerla de salir, se pasó todo el tiempo viendo a su alrededor como si se esperara que alguien saltara de pronto frente a ella y la atacara.

Tampoco había querido acompañarme a cenar en casa de los Vulturi, se negó diciendo que estaba cansada y que el pie había estado molestándola todo el día, razón por la cual prefería quedarse a descansar. Esa noche cuando regresé, la encontré en la habitación acostada en la cama donde dormía, o simulaba hacerlo; pues sabía bien que tenía noches sin dormir más que un par de horas. Lo que no sabía era qué pasaba con ella como para quitarle el sueño, traté de preguntarle en más de una ocasión pero siempre me respondía con evasivas o simplemente se apresuraba a cambiar el tema. Me preocupaba verla así, en serio que me preocupaba y me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Pero al parecer regresar a Nueva York fue la solución a sea lo que fuera que le pasaba, en tan solamente cinco días su estado de ánimo había cambiado, volviendo a ser la misma mujer activa que no soltaba su cámara fotográfica por más de dos minutos.

El ruido de la puerta del elevador abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, y seguí a Bella por el pasillo hasta la puerta de su departamento.

—Te veo mañana en el club donde quedamos con los chicos —íbamos a celebrar nuestra despedida de solteros en un pequeño club en el centro de la cuidad, el dueño es amigo de Jane y ella se encargó de conseguir que nos arrendaran el lugar, a pesar de que necesitaba hacer una reservación con semanas de antelación.

—De hecho, tengo planeado venir por ti e irnos juntos —me acerqué a ella, en un acto reflejo mis manos se posaron con firmeza en sus caderas y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

—Me parece perfecto —murmuró antes de que mis labios tomaran posesión de los suyos, en un beso demandante. Realmente estaba jodido, me había convertido en un adicto a sus besos, y no sólo a eso, sino que también al simple hecho de tenerla cerca de mí—. Anda, debes irte ya.

—¿Acaso me estás echando? —recorrí con mis labios la extensión de su cuello, dejando húmedos besos y la sentí estremecerse; me fascinaba la forma en que su cuerpo respondía ante mis caricias—. ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?

—No, pero tienes que irte —mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y soltó un sonoro gemido que provocó estragos en mi entrepierna.

—No tienes idea de cuánto extraño dormir contigo entre mis brazos —desde que habíamos vuelto, Bella no me había permitido pasar la noche con ella, ya fuera en su departamento o en el mío.

—Yo también lo echo de menos, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión —me dio un último beso antes de separarse de mí y abrir la puerta—. Buenas noches, Edward —sonreí con diversión al verla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

Bella y yohabíamos ido juntos a recoger nuestras argollas de matrimonio y terminamos pasando el resto del día juntos. Nunca creí posible que me encontraría ansioso esperando que el día de la boda llegara, pero sin embargo así era, y los dos días que faltaban para la boda me parecían tan lejanos como si fueran dos siglos.

Aparqué el coche en mi lugar del estacionamiento, me metí al ascensor y marqué el séptimo piso. Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y fruncí el ceño al ver las luces encendidas, cerré la puerta sin hacer ruido y con cautela entré buscando a un posible intruso. Un par de minutos después escuché ruido de pasos acercarse por el pasillo, y no pude evitar tensarme al ver a la persona que apareció en mi campo de visión.

—¿Qué diablos haces en mi departamento?

—Es obvio ¿no? —pasó a mi lado y se sentó en uno de los sofás—. Te estaba esperando cariño, tenemos una charla pendiente.

—Te equivocas Victoria, todo está dicho entre tú y yo, fui bastante claro contigo la última vez que nos vimos —chasqueó la lengua y negó un par de veces.

—El que se equivoca eres tú, Edward. Te he dado lo mejor de mí desde que estamos juntos y no me vas a botar, como lo has hecho con tantas otras —se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello—. No sé qué fue lo que pasó contigo y... _ella_ en ese viaje, pero es obvio que estás confundido amor.

—No, no estoy confundido —me solté de su agarre y me alejé unos cuantos pasos, pues había tratado de besarme y la sola idea me hacía sentir... inquieto.

—¿Y qué pasa con nuestro plan? ¿Ya lo olvidaste acaso? Ibas a casarte con Isabella, sí, pero le harías pagar lo que sea que te hizo en el pasado, después te divorciarías y nosotros nos casaríamos como lo hablamos tantas veces antes de que ella apareciera —volvió a sentarse en el sofá, evitando verme a la cara y que así no pudiera notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Sé que en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos te has acostado con muchas otras, nunca fue un secreto para mí y sino te reclamé nada fue porque siempre volvías a mi lado. ¿Qué hay de diferente con ella, Edward?

—Vic, lamento mucho si es que te he lastimado —me senté a su lado y traté de tomar su mano, pero la apartó de mi alcancé—. Mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame Vic, y a quien tú también puedas amar.

—¿Amor? ¡Por favor, Edward! Las personas como tú y yo no nos enamoramos, no fuimos hechos para amar —sí, lo sabía, pero desde que volví a ver a Bella ya no estaba tan seguro de ello—. Oh por Dios, es eso ¿cierto? Tú... te enamoraste de Isabella —murmuró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Es cierto que le he tomado cariño, pero no creo que se trate de amor precisamente —le respondí y sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Edward, el que nunca haya sido capaz de enamorarme, no quiere decir que sea ciega y no pueda notar cuando alguien está enamorado —se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al sofá, rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y las pegó a su pecho—. No voy a ser hipócrita y decirte que me alegra que estés con ella, porque no lo hace; pero sí me alegra saber que al menos tú puedas ser feliz. Y no intentes negar que la amas, desde que te conozco nunca te había visto así.

—¿Así cómo? —me dio un suave golpe con el hombro y sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas sinceras que había visto en ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando decías que flotaban corazones alrededor de Amun cada vez que veía, hablaba o pensaba en Kebi? —asentí frunciendo el ceño confundido y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Pues tú luces exactamente como él.

—No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

—Oh sí, muy en serio —apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y después de unos minutos en silencio preguntó—: ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí, contigo?

—No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, Vic.

—Voy a dormir en la habitación de invitados, te juro que tu reciente castidad estará a salvo de mis garras —dijo divertida para después soltar un pesado suspiro—. No quiero regresar a mi casa, ¿sabes? Últimamente me siento sola y... no sé, creo que la edad me está pasando factura, estoy por cumplir veintiocho y de pronto me doy cuenta de que no tengo a nadie.

—Me tienes a mí, como amigo claro está —levantó la cabeza de mi hombro y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

—Antes que nada somos amigos, sé que no he sido la mejor amiga después de que comenzamos a salir juntos, y que aquella discusión que tuvimos en Florida fue monumental pero... —dejó la oración inconclusa y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedes prestarme una de tus playeras para dormir? No es algo cómodo dormir con jeans.

—Por supuesto, vamos a por ella —respondí al comprender que quería dar por zanjado el tema. Ambos nos pusimos en pie y fuimos a mi habitación, le di la playera y salió dejándome sólo tras despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y un: _buenas noches, Edward._

Por horas estuve viendo fijamente el techo, pensando en mi charla con Victoria. Cuando comenzamos a salir de manera _formal_ habíamos dejado en claro que no había amor de por medio, eramos buenos amigos y estábamos bien juntos, además de que de una rara manera nos comprendíamos el uno al otro. Después habíamos comenzado a hablar de matrimonio y me dije por qué no, eramos de cierta forma parecidos y no me exigía que la amara con ciega locura, lo cual era estupendo para mí pues no me sentía capaz de llegar a amar a alguien.

Y de pronto me encuentro en una situación que nunca creí posible, Bella supo cómo ganarse mi cariño poco a poco, con sus sonrisas e incluso con esa insana manía de llevar su cámara a todas partes y tomar fotografías de cualquier cosa que se interpone en su camino, por más insignificante que esta sea; de un día para otro me vi disfrutando de su cercanía o de algo tan simple como tomar su mano entre la mía. Sonreí como un idiota cuando la realidad me golpeó con fuerza, Victoria tenía razón, sin darme cuenta me había terminado enamorando como un imbécil de Isabella Swan.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia y espero que les haya gustado. La boda se acerca, pero la pregunta sigue siendo ¿se podrá llevar a acabo?** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

Salí del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y con otra secando mi cabello, estaba retrasada y si no me daba prisa, no estaría lista a tiempo para cuando Edward llegara a recogerme. Me acerqué a la cama, donde ya tenía la ropa que iba a ponerme, y dejé caer la toalla al suelo; estaba terminado de enganchar los broches de mi sujetador, cuando de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Diga? —fruncí el ceño al escuchar el típico sonido de interferencia y una distorsionada voz que me era imposible reconocer del todo—. No tengo tiempo para juegos, así que voy a colgar.

— _¡No, no cuelgues! No es una broma o juego, soy yo, Gio_ —la voz aún se escuchaba algo distorsionada, más sin embargo pude encontrar un vago parecido con la voz de mi amigo.

—¿Gio, qué pasa? ¿Esta todo bien? —me había llamado esta mañana para decirme que vendría a mi despedida de soltera, que Kate y Garrett no pudieron acompañarle pero llegarían a tiempo para la boda mañana.

— _Necesito que me ayudes Bella, me asaltaron saliendo del aeropuerto_ —mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Dónde estás ahora? —lo abordé con preguntas mientras corría hasta el armario, de donde tomé unos pantalones de deporte, una playera y sin soltar el teléfono me comencé a vestir lo más de prisa que pude.

— _Estoy bien, sólo necesito que envíes un taxi a buscarme y..._

—De eso nada —le interrumpí—, dime exactamente dónde es que estás y yo misma iré a buscarte.

— _No seas testaruda, recuerda que tienes que estar presente en tu despedida de soltera, yo estaré bien._

—No sigas perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo conmigo, sabes que no me harás cambiar de opinión; así que dime dónde diablos estás. Te aseguro que no habrá problema si llego un poco tarde — _o al menos eso es lo que espero_ , terminé para mí.

Soltó un entrecortado suspiro, sabiendo que no me haría cambiar de opinión, y me dijo donde estaba. Corté la llamada y lancé el teléfono sobre la cama, me calcé los primeros zapatos que encontré, unas viejas zapatillas deportivas, y tomé mi móvil, las llaves tanto del coche como de la puerta de entrada y salí corriendo de mi departamento.

Tres cuartos de hora después, estaba aparcando mi coche en la dirección que Giovanni me dio y bajé, en cuanto puse un pie fuera se me puso la piel de gallina, estaba haciendo un poco de frío y en mis prisas por salir no había tomado un abrigo, eso y el miedo que me embargó de pronto. Me encontraba caminando por un barrio poco iluminado y en el cual nunca había estado, era uno de esos lugares que se ven en las películas de terror y en donde siempre hay algún asesinato; definitivamente éste era el último lugar en el que una quisiera estar y mucho menos por la noche.

Caminé unos pocos metros antes de detenerme en seco al encontrarme con un hombre sentado en la acera, tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza gacha, por lo cual no podía saber si era mi amigo o no.

—¿Gio? —pregunté titubeante. Al escuchar mi voz levantó la cabeza y solté un jadeo ante lo que vi, la iluminación no era la mejor más sin embargo era lo suficientemente buena, como para que pudiera distinguir su labio y ceja partidos. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el abdomen al ponerse en pie, salí de mi letargo y me acerqué a él.

—Vamos, es peligroso quedarnos por más tiempo aquí.

—¿Qué...? ¡Oh mi Dios! Tengo que llevarte a un hospital —asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaba aparcado mi coche.

Me asusté aún más de lo que estaba cuando aceptó tan de buena gana, debía sentirse realmente mal para no protestar ante la idea de poner un pie en un hospital, lugar que estaba en su lista de los diez más odiados.

Llegamos al hospital y le ayudé a salir del coche, se le dificultaba respirar y realmente esperaba que no tuviera algún daño interno que fuera grave. Nada más poner un pie dentro del hospital chillé horrorizada al poder ver su rostro con claridad gracias a la luz, estaba hinchado por los diversos golpes y cubierto de sangre.

—Yo me quedaré aquí y tú te vas, tienes que llegar a...

—No pienso moverme de aquí, no hasta que el doctor me diga que estás bien. Si Kate estuviera contigo, no tendría problema y me iría tranquila sabiendo que no te quedas solo, pero no está y me quedo, punto.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar me acerqué a recepción y le di los datos de Giovanni a la chica que no dejaba de darle miradas nerviosas a mi amigo, y como no, si el hombre parecía recién salido de una de las películas de _Rocky_ _;_ unos minutos después lo pasaron con el doctor de guardia y como no me permitieron ir con él, no tuve otra opción más que sentarme y esperar por noticias en la sala de espera.

Unos minutos después pegué un bote sobresaltada al escuchar el sonido de mi móvil, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me apresuré a contestar al ver el nombre de Edward en la pantalla.

— _¿Dónde estás? Tengo más de diez minutos fuera de tu departamento, llamando a la puerta como un estúpido_ —mierda, ese tono de voz era el que usaba cuando estaba cabreado, en serio muy cabreado.

—Estoy en el hospital con...

— _¿El hospital? ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿En cuál estás? Dímelo e inmediatamente voy para allá_ —solté un suspiró, no me le iba a gustar nada lo que estaba por decirle.

—Tranquilo, yo estoy bien pero... asaltaron a Gio y estoy con él —juró que escuché como sus dientes rechinaban, ante la mención del nombre de mi amigo.

— _¡Ah claro, están en el hospital!_ —gritó con una mezcla de ironía y furia—. _Dime una cosa Isabella, ¿tengo que comenzar a llamar a los invitados, y decirles que la boda se cancela?_

—¿De qué estás...?

— _Cuando estuvimos en Napa, escuché claramente cuando ése hijo de puta te dijo que si cambiabas de opinión se fugarían juntos. ¿Sabes? No soy un idiota, si estás con... Gio_ —escupió el nombre como si fuera la mayor aberración del mundo—, _en lugar de estar en nuestra despedida de solteros, me queda muy claro que has tomado la decisión de..._

—¡¿Que maldita parte no has entendido?! —grité sin importarme en donde estaba—. Estoy en un jodido hospital, con mi amigo que acaba de ser asaltado y brutalmente golpeado, no fugándome con él como tú piensas —respiré profundo y parpadeé en repetidas ocasiones para alejar las lágrimas—. Creí que en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ya te habrías dado cuenta de que yo... Olvídalo, no tiene caso ni siquiera mencionarlo.

— _Sólo necesito que me digas una cosa, ¿qué les digo a las personas que pregunten por ti esta noche? ¿Les digo que de último momento decidiste tener una despedida de soltera privada?_

—¡Vete a la mierda Edward Cullen! Y sabes qué, sí, dile a todo mundo que la boda se cancela porque me fugué con mi amante —corté la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y la limpié con un brusco movimiento, después de este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos creí que al menos sospecharía que siento algo por él, pero ya veo que estaba muy equivocada. Que al menor contratiempo, Edward saltará a pensar lo peor de mí.

Una hora después el doctor que atendió a Giovanni se acercó a mí, me explicó que tenía diversos golpes y contusiones, un par de costillas fisuradas y la nariz rota; me aseguró que se pondría bien, pero que por precaución debía pasar la noche en el hospital para mantenerlo en observación. Tomé una profunda respiración antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación donde estaba Giovanni, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, pero sabía bien que no estaba dormido.

Ahora que los restos de sangre había desaparecido de su rostro, podía notar las manchas rojizas que pasarían a ser feos moratones, así como también los pequeños cortes que estropeaban su piel. Abrió los ojos y al verme suspiró.

—Viviré, ahora puedes irte tranquila.

—Tonto, ya sé que vivirás pero aun así no me iré, tengo intensión de quedarme toda lo noche aquí, cuidándote. Aquel sofá parece la mar de cómodo —señalé con la cabeza el sofá en la esquina de la habitación, se removió y me acerqué sentándome en la silla al lado de la cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me conocía incluso mejor que yo, así que no tenía caso negarle que algo me pasaba y le conté acerca de la llamada de Edward, como también de sus estúpidas ideas—. Entiéndelo Bella, está celoso.

—Pero no tiene razón alguna para estarlo, tú eres como un hermano para mí —me tendió su mano y la tomé dándole un apretón.

—Eso lo sabemos tú y yo, pero él no. Lamento que todo esto haya pasado —soltó un sonoro bostezo y solté su mano.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya. Y lo mejor es que duermas, estás hasta las cejas de medicamento para el dolor y de seguro tienes sueño —asintió y cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos después Giovanni estaba dormido profundamente, mi móvil sonó y era un mensaje de Jane, preguntándome dónde diablos estaba y diciéndome que Edward había llegado acompañado por la zorra de Victoria. Aguantándome las ganas de llorar, le respondí contándole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, apagué el móvil y me recosté en el incómodo sofá que sería mi cama por esta noche.

Pasaron largas horas en las que no pude hacer más que pensar en lo que me había dicho Jane, Edward había llegado acompañado por Victoria a la que sería nuestra despedida de solteros, tal vez sí que habría boda después de todo, pero con un ligero cambio: la novia.

Resoplé con frustración y cerré los ojos, me llevó apenas unos cuantos minutos caer dormida, presa del cansancio más bien mental que físico.

—Bella, despierta con un demonio —abrí los ojos asustada cuando alguien me zarandeó como si fuera yo una muñeca de trapo, le di una mirada de odio a Jane que sonreía con inocencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté en voz baja para no despertar a Giovanni.

—Vengo a relevarte, necesitas al menos una cuantas horas de buen descanso antes de la boda. Abría llegado más temprano, si es que me hubiese dicho en qué hospital estaban, pero como no lo hiciste, hemos tenido que recorrer todos los hospitales de la cuidad —abrí la boca con toda la intensión de protestar pero no me dio tiempo ni a respirar, me hizo poner en pie y a punta de empujones me sacó de la habitación—. Por cierto, necesito que me dejes las llaves de tu coche, la persona que me ha traído te llevara a tu departamento.

Antes de que pudiera sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo, ella misma las sacó y se metió a la habitación cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Respiré profundo y di media vuelta, pero no pude dar ni un paso, pues me encontré con un cabizbajo Edward. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y estaba apoyado en la pared, me recordé que estaba molesta con él y me contuve de soltar un suspiro al ver lo sexy que se veía con esos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados, la camisa gris claro con un par de botones abiertos y un suéter color índigo, de cuello en V que se abrazaba perfectamente a sus brazos y torso.

—¿Vienes a impedir mi intento de fuga con Gio? —pregunté con ácido sarcasmo—. Es una lastima que no llegaras un momento antes, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos juntos en esa cama de hospital. Ni la nariz rota, las castillas fisuradas o las contusiones, fueron un impedimento.

—Yo... —murmuró cerrando las manos en apretados puños y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire—. Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no es escusa pero... ¡Maldición, los celosos me cegaron!

—Y no te faltó tiempo para encontrar quién ocupara mi lugar.

—Victoria es mi amiga —rebatió clavando los ojos en los míos.

—Una _muy_ buena amiga por lo que tengo entendido, si hasta te acostabas con ella —pasé a su lado y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, escuché sus pasos detrás de mí pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos fuera.

—Bella, perdóname por todas las tonterías que te dije —seguí caminando pero no por mucho, ya que se plantó frente a mí y me sujetó con suavidad por los brazos.

—Suéltame —siseé tratando de soltarme de su agarre, que se hizo un poco más fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

—No, no lo haré hasta que me escuches. Bella, tú mejor que nadie sabe que los celos nos llevan a hacer cosas que no...

—¡Maldita sea Edward, no tienes por qué sentir celos de él! Gio es para mí como un hermano, ¡un hermano! —grité interrumpiéndole.

—¡Con un demonio, pero él no te ve de la misma manera! —gritó de vuelta y, no sin esfuerzo, me zafé de su agarré.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. Gio siempre ha sido sincero respecto a eso conmigo, él siente algo más por mí pero yo le he dejado muy en claro que solamente puedo darle mi amistad —tomé una profunda respiración y agregué—: Si no puedes confiar en mí, no hay nada que hacer juntos.

—¿Y tú sí confías en mí? —solté un pesado suspiro y apoyé la frente en su pecho, sus brazos me rodearon y besó el tope de mi cabeza—. Dime que nos casaremos mañana, tal y como lo teníamos planeado.

—¿Estás dispuesto a dejar tus celos hacia Gio? —por unos momento no dijo nada, soltó el aire con pesadez antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Haré lo posible por tolerarlo y tener un buen trato con él, por ahora es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerte —y sin duda era más de lo que me esperaba—. Pero, ¿harías lo mismo con Victoria? —me separé de él y le di una mirada resentida.

—No lo haré, Gio y yo no nos hemos acostado como tú y Victoria sí lo han hecho.

—Más allá de eso Victoria es mi amiga, y no te estoy pidiendo que salgas con ella a tomar café como si fueran grandes amigas, lo que te pido es que cuando nos encontremos con ella no quieras saltarle a la yugular —suspiré rendida, podía tratar de lidiar con eso, siempre y cuando no nos encontráramos con ella más de una vez al año.

—Bien, trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda —me dio una de sus sonrisa torcidas y sus brazos volvieron a rodear mi cintura, acercándome a él.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la boda sigue en pie?

—Sí —acercó su rostro al mío pero antes de sus labios rozaran los míos, giré la cabeza a un lado esquivándolo—. Aún sigo molesta contigo, así que llévame a mi departamento, necesito dormir unas horas para no tener ojeras. No quiero salir fea en las fotografías de nuestra boda —negó con diversión pero no discutió.

Me llevó a mi departamento y me acompañó hasta la puerta, tomándome por sorpresa atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso que volvió mis piernas de gelatina, me besaba con la pasión con que lo hacía otras veces pero había algo más, algo que no pude descifrar con exactitud. Terminó con el beso y murmuró un: _te veo en unas horas más,_ antes de dejar un casto beso en mi frente y marcharse.

Me estiré con pereza en la cama y abrí los ojos, no pude evitar sonreír y de un salto me puse en pie, el día por fin había llegado, y en unas horas más me convertiría en la esposa de Edward Cullen. Sin dejar de sonreír hice la cama, saqué mi vestido del armario y lo extendí sobre la cama, por varios minutos estuve contemplándolo, siendo sincera aún me parecía increíble que fuera a casarme y precisamente con Edward, el hombre que aún sin saberlo me había robado el corazón con tan sólo una mirada y su tímida sonrisa a los quince años.

Abrí las llaves del agua de la bañera y regulé la temperatura, puse un poco de jabón y unas cuantas gotas de esencia de lavanda, mi favorita; mientras la bañera se llenaba até mi cabello en un moño flojo y me quité el pijama. En cuanto el agua tibia entró en contacto con mi piel, solté un suspiro satisfecho ante la sensación de tranquilidad que me llenó, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara en medida de lo posible.

Salí de la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrío, tomé una toalla y me sequé para después enfundarme en un albornoz. Fui a la cocina a prepararme algo ligero para desayunar, pero me detuve en seco al ver a la persona que iba de un lado a otro por mi cocina.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —volteó a verme y me dio una sonrisa antes de continuar con lo que fuera que hacía.

—Buenos días para ti también cariño, vine para ayudarte a arreglar. Y entré con la llave que tú misma me diste, cuando recién te mudaste ¿recuerdas? —claro, le había dado una llave de repuesto por cualquier eventualidad que se pudiera presentar.

Dejó un par de platos sobre la mesa y me ordenó sentarme a desayunar, así lo hice y le di un sorbo a mi taza de café, ella se sentó en la silla a lado de la mía y desayunamos sumergidas en una emotiva charla, recordando anécdotas de cuando era una niña; cuando terminamos entre ambas nos pusimos a lavar los platos sucios.

—Voy por unas cosas que dejé en la sala de estar, ve y espérame en tu habitación que tenemos el tiempo justo para estar listas. No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia boda ¿verdad? —sonreí con diversión, todavía faltaban poco más de cuatro horas para que la hora de la ceremonia llegara y ella hablada como si fueran apenas unos minutos.

Tomé mi móvil que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, me senté en la silla frente a el tocador y llamé a Jane, la cual me contestó al quinto timbre.

— _Sí, ya sé para qué me llamas. Aquí va el reporte, Gio está perfectamente bien, lo cual muestra que soy una muy buena enfermera. Hace un par de horas le dieron de alta y se marchó a su hotel con su hermana Kate y el maldito traidor de Garrett, que llegaron esta mañana_ —sonreí, mi rubia amiga aún no le perdonaba a Garrett que no la invitara a su boda—. _En fin, ya los verás después en la iglesia._

—Muchas gracias, por todo, Jane.

— _No tienes nada que agradecer, fue todo un placer cuidar de Gio por ti_ —fruncí el ceño al escuchar el suspiro abatido que soltó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo al respecto agregó—: _Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, te veré en unas horas más._

Por un par de minutos que quedé pensativa viendo fijamente mi móvil, algo pasaba con Jane, algo en lo que estoy segura Giovanni tenía mucho que ver, pero la pregunta del millón aquí era: ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Horas después estaba maquillada y peinada, mi madre había hecho un excelente trabajo, sin duda tenía buena mano para esto y pereciera que la mejor estilista de Nueva York me hubiese arreglado.

Las manos me temblaban a causa de los nervios mientras me ponía las medias y las sujetaba al ligero, mamá regresó a la habitación unos minutos después ya lista, enfundada en un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro; me ayudó a poner mi vestido y me calcé los zapatos, unos cómodos zapatos de tacón bajo, color blanco y con un lindo detalle floral de encaje. Sonrió emocionada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeó un par de veces para alejarlas.

—Te ves hermosa. ¡Oh mi Dios! Me parece que fue apenas ayer cuando te tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, y ahora estás a punto de casarte, de comenzar una nueva vida y tu propia familia —sonreí y sin importarme el que mi vestido pudiera arrugarse la abracé—. Te amo mi cielo, espero que Edward te haga feliz y te ame como mereces.

—Yo también te amo, mami —la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi padre, que con una sonrisa, entró acercándose a nosotras.

—Debemos irnos ya, acaba de llamarme Carlisle y me dijo que Edward está a punto de tirar abajo la iglesia. Los nervios de que no llegas lo están destrozando —no pude evitar tensarme, estoy segura de que sigue pensando que voy a fugarme con Giovanni en cualquier momento.

—Espéranos en la sala, Charlie. Voy a terminar de arreglar a Bella, no tardaremos demasiado —mi padre rodó los ojos sabiendo que ese _"no tardaremos demasiado"_ podía tener un significado por demás alejado de la realidad.

Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero ubicado en la esquina de mi habitación, sonreí al ver mi reflejo y de pronto supe que era real, que en verdad estaba a punto de casarme. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un lindo y sencillo moño, con una discreta tiara de pedrería; maquillaje no demasiado cargado siendo lo más natural posible. Y mi vestido, mi vestido era simple y sencillamente hermoso, todo lo contrario a lo que había imaginado, no era un vestido sencillo; era un vestido corte princesa, escote corazón, y un elaborado bordado floral con pedrería cubría parte del talle como de la falda.

Quince minutos después estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de mis padres, al llegar a la iglesia, mi estomago dio un vuelto y tuve la sensación de que mi desayuno quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos donde se encontraba. La puerta del coche se abrió y mi padre me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, tomé una profunda respiración y la tomé.

Pude ver como alguna personas entraban a la iglesia al verme llegar, entre ellos Garrett y Kate que me saludaron antes de perderse dentro del lugar. Jane, Alice y Rosalie, mis damas de honor vestidas con hermosos vestidos color turquesa, estaba paradas junto a la puerta y charlaban alegremente, de pronto noté como la sonrisa de Jane se volvía forzada y su cuerpo se tensaba mientras veía algo detrás de mí. Y al escuchar una voz hablarme, supe que se trataba de un alguien y no un algo.

—Bella, ¿puedo habla un par de minutos contigo? —asentí y nos alejamos unos cuantos pasos.

—Luces fatal —dije repasando con la mirada cada uno de sus moratones, sonrió y sus ojos vagaron fugazmente por mi cuerpo.

—En cambio, tú luces hermosa —soltó un pesado suspiro y frotó su cuello con nerviosismo—. No le contaste a Edward sobre lo que pasó cuando estuviste secuestrada y quién lo hizo, ¿cierto? —fue directo al grano.

—Gio, te lo digo en serio, este no es precisamente el mejor momento para hablar sobre ése tema en particular.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a comprender que no podrás ocultar la verdad por siempre? Él tarde o temprano se enterará y va a reprocharte que no tuvieras la confianza de contárselo desde un principio, debiste hablarlo con él y...

—¡Basta Giovanni! Edward no tiene por qué enterarse, no va a enterarse nunca, ¿lo entiendes? —acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a levantar la mirada y verlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Realmente estás segura de que podrás ser feliz con él?

—No, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme y dar lo mejor de mí para que así sea —me soltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

—Sabes que te quiero y me preocupas, no soportaría verte hecha pedazos de nuevo —dudó por un momento pero al final se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza—. No solo estaba bromeando en Napa para molestar a Edward y hasta que no digas sí acepto, estaré esperando que cambies de opinión. Recuerda que todavía estás a tiempo de cancelar todo esto y huir, en el momento en que decidas escapar sólo dame una señal y sin importar quién se interponga, te sacaré de ahí dentro y te llevaré lejos.

Rompí el abrazo cuando mi padre se acercó diciendo que ya era momento de entrar a la iglesia, le di una última mirada a Giovanni y me enganché al brazo que Charlie me ofrecía. Mientras caminaba junto a mi padre no pude evitar preguntarme ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme con Edward, sin antes haber hablado con él sobre... _eso_?

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana y ojalá no quieran matarme por cortarlo justo aquí, pero quería añadir un poco de suspenso. ¿Será que hay boda o al final se cancelará? La respuesta la conoceremos en el próximo capítulo.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga, Yeyry, ya que no habría podido sacar adelante este capítulo sin su ayuda. Les recomiendo que respiren profundo antes de leer y que mantengan la calma; ahora sí, a leer y espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

A cada paso que daba por el pasillo de la iglesia me sentía más y más nerviosa, mi corazón latía desbocado y las palabras de Giovanni se repetían con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Oh por todos los cielos!, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Debería simplemente dar media vuelta y huir? ¿Hablar con Edward, decirle todo y esperar que aún quisiera casarse conmigo? ¿Seguir adelante, casarme con él y rogar a todos los santos para que nunca se entere de la verdad? ¡Ay Dios!, ¿qué debo hacer? De pronto mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo obligándome a detener, mi padre me preguntó algo que no logré entender y volteé a ver la puerta, donde no me sorprendió ver parado a Giovanni, esperando tal y como me dijo por una señal de mi parte.

Algo me hizo dirigir la mirada al frente, donde Edward me esperaba y mi estomago dio un vuelco, al ver como su mirada llena de angustia iba de Giovanni a mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí mis rodillas debilitarse ante el mudo ruego que pude ver en ellos, alentándome a seguir caminando hacia él. Tomé una profunda respiración y con pasos temblorosos reanudé mi marcha, más sin embargo, no pude dar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerme de nueva cuenta.

Me solté del brazo de mi padre y sin apartar la mirada de Edward di un paso atrás, a lo que él dio un paso al frente con la intensión de venir tras de mí si es que me echaba a correr fuera de la iglesia. Busqué con la mirada a Giovanni, que no se había movido de la puerta, y pude ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos; dio un paso en mi dirección pero me apresuré a negar con suavidad. Respiré profundo un par de veces, volví a engancharme al brazo de mi padre y sin ser consciente del cómo, llegué a donde un nervioso Edward me esperaba.

La ceremonia dio inicio pero no pude concentrarme en lo que el sacerdote decía, sentía que el aire me comenzaba a faltar y de pronto el lugar me parecía pequeño, muy pequeño y caluroso.

…

No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo seguir adelante con esto; murmuré un apenas audible: _lo siento mucho, pero no puedo casarme contigo,_ le di una mirada de disculpa a Edward para después dar media vuelta y alejarme de él.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Giovanni estaba a mi lado, su brazo se enredó en mi cintura y me sujeté a él con fuerza mientras caminábamos a prisa rumbo a la salida, podía escuchar a las personas murmurar y a Edward llamarme a los gritos, exigiéndome que volviera pero no lo hice. Nos montamos en un taxi y justo cuando arrancaba Edward salió de la iglesia, la rabia y decepción que pude notar en su mirada se clavaron profundo en mi pecho como dolorosas puñaladas, lo había vuelto a lastimar y esta vez no iba a perdonarme. Dejé las lágrimas correr con libertad por mis mejillas y me refugié en el cálido abrazo de mi amigo.

—Shhhh tranquila, hiciste lo correcto cariño —dijo acariciando mi espalda y negué.

—¿Cómo puede ser lo correcto si duele tanto? —murmuré entre sollozos.

—El dolor pasará, tarde o temprano lo hará. Te mereces ser feliz, Bella.

—Nunca podré ser feliz, Gio, acabo de tirar a la basura la única oportunidad que tenía de serlo.

…

—Bella, cariño debes responder —parpadeé un par de veces confundida saliendo de mi letargo, al escuchar el suave susurro de Edward. Solté un suave suspiro, seguía en la iglesia parada a lado de Edward frente al altar y... ¿Qué se suponía debía responder?

—Yo... ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta, por favor? —dije lo suficientemente alto como para que solamente el sacerdote me escuchara.

—¿Isabella, aceptas a éste hombre como tu esposo...? —ahí mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y no fui capaz de seguir escuchando, ¡padre celestial! En qué momento habíamos llegado a esta parte.

—Yo... yo... —giré un poco la cabeza buscando a Giovanni, al cual encontré sentado en una de las filas del frente, atento a cualquier movimiento de mi parte.

Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón, clavé la mirada en él y un nudo se formó en mi pecho al ver la expresión mortificada en su rostro; entonces recordé la visión o lo que hubiera sido eso que vi minutos antes y supe qué era lo que debía hacer. Volví a ver a mi amigo y le sonreí a la par que negaba, hice una mueca cuando el agarre de Edward en mi mano se volvió tan apretado que mis huesos protestaron con un crujido y me estremecí, al notar que la expresión mortificada de su rostro había sido sustituida por una llena de furia mientras veía a fijamente a Giovanni.

—Sí, acepto —casi grité llamando la atención de Edward que parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver su atención a mí, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues de pronto se escuchó una risa y giró el rostro gruñendo amenazador a Giovanni que, como no, era quien había reído—. Acepto ser tu esposa, Edward —el color poco a poco volvió a su rostro y sus labios se estiraron en un pequeña sonrisa, aunque la tensión de su cuerpo no desapareció del todo.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó sin mayor contratiempos, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme y no perder detalle de cada palabra que el sacerdote decía, mientras trataba de convencerme que había hecho lo correcto, que Edward y yo seríamos felices juntos y que él nunca, nunca se enteraría sobre lo que aquel mezquino ser me hizo hace años. Eso seguiría siendo algo que solamente mis amigos más cercanos, mis padres y yo sabríamos.

Fuera de la iglesia nos esperaba una limusina que nos llevaría a la recepción, Edward abrió la puerta para mí y entré. Un desagradable silencio nos envolvió, notaba a Edward molesto y la verdad es que no lo culpaba, había hecho que nuestra boda fuera inolvidable, pero no en el buen sentido de la palabra; ya que tendríamos una colección de recuerdos para nada gratos de este día.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? —me preguntó rompiendo el silencio y clavando la mirada en la ventanilla.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondí con otra pregunta y bufó por lo bajo.

—¡A todas tus dudas y titubeos! ¡Maldición Bella, estabas ahí, a un lado de mí frente al altar pero parecía que hubieses estado en otro planeta! —tomó una profunda respiración y aún sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla, murmuró—: Por un momento creí que no te casarías conmigo, que terminarías dejándome para marcharte con Giovanni.

—Y por un momento, pensé en la posibilidad de hacer precisamente eso —dije y su cuerpo entero se tenso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, al fin, viéndome a mí y no a la jodida ventanilla.

—Me asusta que esto no funcione —murmuré. Esa era solamente una parte de mi preocupación, lo que en realidad más me asustaba era que ya fuese de una forma u otra, Edward terminara enterándose del secreto que tan celosamente guardaba y me alejara de su lado, no podría soportar perderle y por eso precisamente me rehusaba a decirle la verdad—. Una pareja se casa por amor, pero nosotros apenas si podemos decir que nos conocemos un poco.

Y entonces sonrió, una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me provocan escalofríos apareció en su rostro; cerré los ojos y no pude contener un suspiro al sentir el dulce beso que fue depositado en mis labios.

—Funcionará, estoy seguro de que estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas —murmuró sobre mis labios para después volver a besarme.

No sabía qué nos esperaría al llegar al salón de la recepción, había visto las imágenes que Alice me envió pero no sabía cómo luciría todo en conjunto. La limusina se detuvo y Edward se apresuró a bajar, bajé tomando la mano que me ofrecía y sin soltarlo, caminamos hasta entrar al salón.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa y lágrimas de emoción inundaron mis ojos, mis organizadoras de boda habían hecho un excelente trabajo y todo era mejor de lo que pude haber imaginado. Los enormes ventanales habían sido decorados con largas cortinas color coral, dándole un poco de calidez a lo que parecía ser una estancia totalmente fría y lúgubre. Las mesas redondas cubiertas por hermosos manteles color coral y rodeadas cada una por diez sillas doras, habían sido distribuidas equitativamente a ambos laterales del salón, creando un gran pasillo al centro que llevaba directo a la mesa de los novios; todo estaba colocado de tal manera que le daba un ambiente armonioso al lugar.

Los arreglos florales de forma circular hechos con rosas y hortensias, en colores blanco y coral; estaban puestos en el tope de unas hermosas bases altas de cristal que habían sido acomodadas en el centro de las mesas, rodeadas por pequeñas velas blancas que daban un toque de romanticismo.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba la mesa de los novios, una mesa rectangular cubierta por un mantel de seda en color blanco perla y sobre éste, un mantel coral que caía creando un semicírculo en la parte frontal; al lado de la mesa, se encontraba una más pequeña donde se encontraba el majestuoso pastel. Al mirar el lugar una vez más pude apreciar que no era algo extravagante, como esperaba que sería al tener a mi madre como una de las organizadoras; pero tampoco era simple o insípido, era una armoniosa combinación de ambos y eso lo hacía simplemente perfecto.

Los nervios que me atacaron durante toda la ceremonia se disiparon por completo, dándome la oportunidad de disfrutar de la recepción como era debido. Muchos de los invitados se acercaron a nosotros en algún momento, felicitándonos y dándonos sus mejores deseos para nuestro matrimonio. Fue entonces que al fin pude conocer a los amigos de Edward: Stefan, Vladimir, Amun y su esposa Kebi; ellos no perdieron la oportunidad de molestar a Edward diciendo algo sobre corazones flotando alrededor que no logré entender. Kebi, por su parte, no tuvo reparo alguno en expresar lo aliviada que se sentía al ya no ser la única mujer en el grupo; y estuvimos charlando por un largo momento. Por suerte para mí, Victoria no se había presentado a la ceremonia y esperaba que tampoco se le ocurriera aparecer a arruinarme la recepción.

Sin duda alguna, la sorpresa del día fue la llegada de unos invitados muy espaciales que yo no sabía habían sido invitados por Edward: Tanya, Alistair, Irina y Laurent, los cuales se disculparon por no haber podido llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia. Tanya me contó con lujo de detalle lo sorprendida que estuvo al recibir la invitación para la boda, pues si bien ella sospechaba que algo había entre Edward y yo más allá de la amistad, no se esperaba que terminaríamos casándonos tan pronto; incluso me preguntó cuántas semanas de embarazo tenía ya que no encontraba otra explicación para una boda tan apresurada.

—Chicas, lo siento mucho pero voy a robarles a mi bella esposa un momento, la han acaparado totalmente —la última media hora la había pasado en medio de una aminada charla con Alice, Rosalie y Jane, que habían congeniado de las mil maravillas tanto con Tanya, Irina y Kebi, está última había terminado uniéndose a nosotras después de que su marido se pusiera a hablar de deportes con Jasper y Emmett.

—Las veo después chicas, ahora mi marido reclama mi atención —con una sonrisa tomé la mano que Edward me ofrecía y fruncí el ceño cuando nos detuvimos en medio de la, en ese momento, desierta pista de baile—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, señora Cullen —susurró en mi oído, cuando comenzamos a movernos al suave ritmo de _Can't_ _Help_ _Falling_ _In_ _Love_.

En más de una ocasión estuve a punto de comenzar a llorar, Edward murmuraba la letra de la canción en mi oído y deseé que las palabras no tuvieran un significado tan... vacío. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y solté un pesado suspiro, deseaba que esas palabras significaran algo para él, que esas palabras fueran su manera de decirme que no pudo evitar enamorarse de mí.

Unas horas después Edward y yo nos despedimos de nuestras familias y amigos, no me pasó desapercibida la molesta mirada de Edward cuando me acerqué a Giovanni, lo abracé con fuerza y besé su mejilla; antes de separarme de él murmuré un: _Sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí._ Me dio una triste sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme, _espero que en verdad todo vaya como lo esperas, y pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti si llegas a necesitarme;_ me dijo para después besar mi frente y alejarse de mí. Al otro lado del salón pude distinguir a Jane apoyada en la pared, sosteniendo una copa en su mano y sus ojos denotaba la más pura tristeza mientras veía como Giovanni se perdía entre los invitados, algo le pasaba y tenía que averiguar el qué era.

Edward y yo decidimos no tener una luna de miel, ambos teníamos pendientes por resolver en nuestros respectivos empleos que dejamos cuando nos fuimos a aquel viaje, pero en cambio pasaríamos el fin de semana en la _Royal Plaza Suite del_ _Hotel Plaza,_ un regalo de mis suegros y el cual me parecía un poco excesivo.

Abrió la puerta de la suite y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, me cargó en sus brazos diciendo: _debemos seguir con las tradiciones tal y como son;_ a lo que no pude hacer más que reírme y enredar mis brazos en su cuello. Apenas si logre dar una fugaz mirada al lugar pues Edward no se detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación, mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo y de pronto no supe qué decir o hacer.

Me alejé unos pasos de mi ahora marido y recorrí con la mirada la habitación, había pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo y la cama, velas distribuidas estratégicamente iluminando el lugar y junto a la ventana, se encontraba una mesa auxiliar donde esperaba una cubitera con una botella de champaña y un par de copas. Las suaves notas de _Best_ _Of_ _Me_ inundaron el lugar y me sobresalté al sentir a Edward detrás de mí, mi respiración se aceleró y mi cuerpo se tensó cuando sus labios recorrieron la extensión de mi cuello, y terminaron dando un sensual mordisco a mi desnudo hombro.

—Espera... no... espera —me giré quedando frente a él y tomé un par de profundas respiraciones—. Sé que es nuestra noche de bodas pero... pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a... a... —no supe cómo terminar la oración, podía sentir el calor agolparse en mis mejillas y rogué para que la iluminación fuera mi aliada y no notara mi sonrojo.

—¿Obligado? —soltó una sonora carcajada e hice el intento de alejarme de él, pero fue más rápido que yo y me sujetó por las caderas—. Créeme cariño, en este momento lo menos que me siento es obligado a hacer el amor contigo.

Hacer el amor, no me pasó por alto el hecho de que Edward había dicho _hacer el amor contigo_ , no simplemente tener sexo o follar.

—Escucha, antes que nada hay algo que necesito sepas, y si no lo incluí en mis votos fue porque quería decírtelo así, estando tú y yo solos —acarició mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante el suave roce—. Bella, prometo ayudarte y darte ánimos cuando lo llegues a necesitar. No puedo prometerte que tendremos una vida de color rosa, ya que lo más seguro es que tendremos cientos de problemas en el camino, pero lo que sí puedo prometerte, es que juntos buscaremos una solución para cada uno de ellos. Te prometo tratar de dar siempre lo mejor de mí y reconocer cuando me he equivocado, lo cual espero no ocurra con mucha frecuencia.

Ambos sonreímos ante la broma y una lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho rodando por mi mejilla, mi corazón latía con fuerza y la emoción había formado un nudo en mi garganta.

—Prometo abrazarte y besarte todo el tiempo, aun bajo el riesgo de que termines por enfadarte de mí y me prohíbas acercame a ti. Prometo celebrar contigo tus éxitos y sostenerte en tus fracasos. Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para ver siempre una sonrisa en tu rostro, aun en los peores momentos. Prometo no dejar que la monotonía nos alcance, tendremos divertidas peleas de almohadas, saldremos a citas románticas, nos acurrucaremos en el sofá para ver una película juntos, viajaremos e incluso iremos de campamento.

—¿A pesar de que odias acampar? —murmuré con voz ahogada por el llanto, para este punto las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas como ríos.

—Sí, aun a pesar de eso —dijo dándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pañuelo y secó la humedad de mis mejillas—. Prometo aprovechar al máximo cada momento juntos, y procurar que sean tantos como nos sea posible. Te prometo no hacer promesas que no tenga intensión de cumplir. Pero sobre todo, prometo nunca olvidar el por qué me enamoré de ti y amarte siempre, con tus defectos y virtudes.

—¿Tú... tú me... me amas? —pregunté entre sollozos y llena de incredulidad.

Edward acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos, besó con suavidad una de mis mejillas y después hizo lo mismo con la otra, besó mi frente, la punta de mi nariz y por último sus labios terminaron por apoderarse de los míos besándome como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mis piernas flaquearon y tuve que aferrarme con fuerza a las solapas de su saco, y así evitar caer de rodillas al suelo. Terminó con el beso, apoyó su frente sobre la mía y tomó un par de profundas respiraciones.

—Sí, te amo Bella. Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que un día tú también te enamores de mí —y yo le creí, él en verdad me amaba, la sinceridad que veía en sus ojos no podía ser fingida.

—Edward, yo no... —no pude seguir hablando, sus labios me silenciaron con un beso arrebatador, lleno de pasión y necesidad que no dudé en corresponder; ya tendría oportunidad de decirle que no tenía que hacer nada para que me enamorara de él, pues ya lo estaba.

Sin romper el beso sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta alcanzar la cremallera del vestido y con abrumadora lentitud la bajo, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel que iba quedando al descubierto; el vestido se deslizó como una suave caricia por mi cuerpo hasta formar un charco de tela a mis pies y Edward liberó mis labios. Clavó sus oscurecidos ojos en los míos, sus dedos se enterraron entre mi cabello que cayó libre por mi espalada cuando sacó las horquillas que lo sujetaban, masajeó mi cuero cabelludo y me sentí derretir bajo la estimulante caricia.

Sin previo aviso sus brazos rodearon mi cintura alzándome unos buenos centímetros ayudándome a salir por completo del vestido, sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los míos, caminando de espaldas me llevó por la habitación hasta que mis piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama y con suavidad, me empujó hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la mullida superficie del colchón. Por un par de minutos permaneció de pie, recorriendo con mirada hambrienta centímetro a centímetro de mi cuerpo, causando que una serie de escalofríos me hicieran estremecer.

No pude apartar los ojos de él mientras con lentitud comenzaba a desprenderse de su ropa, dejando como única prenda en su cuerpo uno ajustado bóxer negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ante semejante visión la sangre comenzó a correr por mis venas como fuego quemando todo a su paso, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como cada latido resonaba con fiereza en mis oídos, mi respiración se volvió pesada y mi cuerpo... mi cuerpo temblaba a causa de las sensaciones que me embargaban, sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido y podía resumir en una sola palabra: anhelo. El anhelo de sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, sus labios besando hasta el último milímetro de piel y nuestros cuerpos uniéndose como si fueran uno solo.

Cerré los ojos en un intento por regular mi respiración pero era una misión imposible, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso al subir a la cama y solté un ahogado jadeo al sentir sus labios sobre mi ombligo. Me aferré con fuerza a la ropa de cama cuando sus labios se movieron en una traviesa caricia subiendo por mi abdomen, besando y dando pequeñas mordidas a cada porción de piel a su disposición, se movió hasta acomodarse entre mis piernas y mi espalda se arqueó en un angulo casi imposible ante la descarga de placer que recorrió mi cuerpo, cuando su entrepierna rozó deliberadamente mi sexo.

Tomé con mis manos su cabello en puños y tiré de el hasta que tuve sus labios sobre los míos, no lo pensé dos veces antes de que mi lengua se adentrara en su boca explorando todo a mi antojo y gusto. Rompí el beso y solté un sonoro gemido al sentir su ardiente mano acuñar uno de mis pechos, amasando y apretando con suavidad; mientras su boca atendía el otro, succionando y mordisqueando mi pezón hasta convertirlo en una pequeña y dura piedrecilla. ¡Dioses! Estaba tan perdida en el beso, que ni siquiera noté en qué momento Edward se había desecho de mi sostén.

Moví los pies liberándolos de las zapatos, que aún llevaba puestos, y tanteé por mis muslo hasta que encontré los pequeños ganchos del ligero que sujetaban mis medias, los cual me llevó apenas unos segundos soltar y otros más para hacer lo mismo con los de la parte de atrás. Traté de tirar las medias fuera de mis piernas pero no pude hacerlo, Edward chasqueó la lengua antes de tomar mis manos y sujetarlas por sobre mi cabeza.

—No seas impaciente cariño —dijo con un tono de voz ronco y malditamente sensual que provocó un cosquilleo entre mis piernas, afianzó su agarré con una sola mano y con la otra acarició mi costado derecho, deteniéndose en el inicio de mis bragas—. Tú sólo disfruta, yo me haré cargo de todo.

—Pero... —Edward tocó mi sexo aún cubierto por la fina tela de encaje de mis bragas, mi protesta murió al sentir la insinuante caricia y solté un ahogado gemido.

—Ahora voy a soltar tus manos, pero trata de mantenerlas justo aquí ¿de acuerdo? —mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior y asentí, no estaba segura de poder soportar por mucho aunque haría mi mayor esfuerzo; acarició mi pierna derecha bajando en el proceso la media hasta sacarla por completo, repitió el tortuoso proceso con mi otra pierna mientras yo me deshacía en gemidos, suspiros y jadeos. Enganchó los pulgares en la cinturilla de mis bragas y con voz un tanto distorsionada, murmuró—: Vamos nena, alza las caderas para mí.

Hice lo que me pidió y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, mis bragas por fin eran lanzadas a alguna parte de la habitación. Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió con fuerza al sentir su aliento abanicar mi sexo, no pude seguir manteniendo mis manos inmóviles por sobre mi cabeza y las bajé estrujando con fuerza el cubre cama, ante la demoledora ola de placer que me azotó al sentir su tibia y húmeda lengua abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues hasta encontrar mi clítoris.

Mis pulmones ardían pidiendo a gritos por aire, aire que no podía darles pues me había olvidado hasta de como diablos respirar; grité, jadeé y lloriqueé suplicando por más al tiempo que mis caderas se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia pegándose tanto como era posible a su rostro, ansiando sentir las caricias de su lengua más profundo.

—Edward... —murmuré con voz ahogada, sus manos sujetaron con firmeza mis caderas manteniéndolas ancladas al colchón y sus caricias en mi sexo se volvieron imposiblemente suaves y lentas, retrasando así la tan ansiada llegada de mi orgasmo. Y dolía, maldición que sí dolía, sentía el cuerpo en completa tensión, mis pechos y clítoris dolían antes la necesidad de correrme y él parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con mi tortura—. Edward... por favor... ya no lo soporto —jadeé apretando los dientes con fuerza y lo sentí sonreír.

Mi espalda se arqueó y grité cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en mí y comenzó a moverlos con maestría sin abandonar su tarea de lamer, besar y morder con suavidad mi clítoris; un par de minutos después mi cuerpo explotó en cientos de pedazos, vi luces de colores frente a mis ojos mientras las olas de placer se extendían por mi cuerpo sumiéndome en una nebulosa sensación de tranquilidad. Sus labios se posaron en los míos sacándome de mi remanso de paz, no que me quejara claro está; solté un jadeo de protesta cuando se apartó de mí y abandonó la cama, clavé la mirada en él y mordí mi labio inferior al ver como se deshacía de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo: su bóxer.

Los nervios saltaron de pronto al tenerlo totalmente desnudo frente a mí, no podía apartar la mirada de su erguido miembro y sentí como si hubiera dado un salto atrás en el tiempo, como si fuera de nuevo aquella asustada chica de veinte años de edad que estaba a punto de perder su virginidad. Solté el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo, cerré los ojos y gemí bajito al sentir su cuerpo cubrir el mío.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, Bella —abrí las piernas dándole un poco más de espacio para que se acomodara, su boca atrapó la mía besándome con desenfreno, como si quisiera comerme entera.

Solté un gemido que murió en sus labios cuando de una certera estocada entró en mí, gruñó rompiendo el beso y escondió el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello respirando con dificultad. Comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento y constante, con embestidas profundas a la vez que suaves; gemidos, jadeos, palabras susurradas y sonidos de pieles rozándose llenaban la habitación, una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos y creí que el corazón me explotaría de lo rápido que latía cuando Edward aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Pero de pronto sus movimientos cesaron de golpe haciéndome gruñir en desacuerdo, lo sentí salirse de mí y se incorporó quedando arrodillado entre mis piernas; acarició una de ellas con las puntas de sus dedos para después subirla con lentitud hasta colocarla sobre su hombro. Mi cuerpo serpenteó sobre la cama y chillé cuando volvió a penetrarme con fuerza, la nueva postura nos daba un nuevo ángulo haciendo que su pene rozara una y otra vez ese punto dentro de mí que me estaba llevando directo a la locura.

Empecé a notar como se tensaba, moví mi pierna bajándola de su hombro y enredé ambas en torno a sus caderas, sus labios ansiosos buscaron de nueva cuenta los míos y mis manos bagaron lentas por su espalda de arriba a abajo; Edward se dio cuenta de que mi segundo orgasmo se acercaba a pasos agigantados y coló su mano entre nuestros cuerpos. Un par de embestidas más, sus dientes mordiendo con suavidad mi cuello y sus dedos pellizcando mi clítoris, fue todo lo que necesité para que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en una masa temblorosa ante la llegada de un orgasmo muchísimo más intenso que el anterior.

Edward continuó moviéndose con un ritmo casi frenético alargando los espasmos de mi orgasmo, lanzándome a una espiral de placenteras sensaciones; unos segundos después soltó un ronco grito al correrse y se desplomó sobre mí. Cerré los ojos tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración y que el oxigeno volviera a llenar mi pulmones como era debido, podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón en mi pecho como un eco del mío propio; estaba a punto de caer dormida cuando lo sentí salir de mí liberando mi cuerpo de su peso.

Cuando minutos después abrí los ojos, Edward me veía con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro que podía apostar era una copia de la que había en el mío, estaba recostado de lado y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

—Eso fue sin duda...

—Maravilloso —terminó la oración por mí alargando la mano y quitando un par de mechones de cabello, que estaban pegados a mi frente por el sudor.

—Bueno, yo iba a decir agotador —soltó una carcajada y enredó sus piernas entre las mías.

—Oh amor, esto apenas ha sido el comienzo —me estremecí y no pude acallar un gemido al sentir su miembro presionar contra mi muslo, ¡por Dios! Él realmente estaba excitándose de nueva cuenta.

—¡Me he casado con un hombre que tiene un serio trastorno de hipersexualidad!

—Nena, créeme que todavía no tienes idea de qué tan serio es —dijo esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

Su brazo rodeó mi cintura, rodó sobre su espalda y me llevó con él dejándome encima de su cuerpo; una de sus manos se posó con firmeza en mi nuca acercando mi rostro al suyo y me besó, un beso fogoso que quemó todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Esta sería una larga. pero sobre todo, placentera noche.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, pues espero que les gustara y los sobresaltos les principio se hayan visto recompensados. He publicado el capítulo hoy porque voy a salir fuera unos días, estaré de vuelta hasta el próximo lunes o martes, por lo tanto me era imposible publicar el viernes.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Solté un suspiró que empañó el vidrio de la ventana, apenas si podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo y mañana, Edward y yo, celebraríamos nuestro segundo aniversario de matrimonio.

Obviamente no todo en nuestra vida era miel sobre hojuelas, después de todo, ¿qué pareja en la vida real tiene una relación de ensueño? Obviamente que ninguna y quien diga lo contrario es un vil mentiroso; en estos dos años habíamos tenido nuestros altos y bajos como era de esperarse, pequeñas discusiones que por fortuna no pasaban a mayores y podíamos resolver sin mayor problema. Aunque tuvimos dos fuertes peleas que estuvieron a nada de terminar con nuestro matrimonio, la primera y la cual sin dudar podía decir había sido la peor para mí, sucedió dos semanas después de casarnos; cuando Victoria se presentó en nuestra casa y mantuvo una interesante charla conmigo.

 _Cerré las manos en apretados puños al ver la sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro de Victoria nada más abrir la puerta, respiré profundo y echando mano de todo mi control, me hice a un lado y la invité a pasar; después de todo le había dicho a Edward que al menos trataría de ser... educada con ella._

— _Lamento mucho presentarme así, sin avisar —dijo sentándose, asentí y me senté en el sofá frente a ella—. Espero no ser inoportuna._

— _Tal vez soy demasiado directa al preguntar esto, pero ¿qué diablos estás haciendo tú en mi casa? —pregunté sin intentar ocultar mi molestia y olvidando por completo mi papel como anfitriona, sus ojos brillaron con malicia y eso no me gustó nada._

— _Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. La paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis mayores virtudes, y ya estoy cansada de esperar a que Edward se decida a decírtelo él mismo —fruncí el ceño contrariada y ella rió de lo más divertida—. ¡Oh Dios, no creí que fueras tan ingenua Isabella! Apuesto a que le creíste cuando te dijo que te amaba, que después de que aceptaste casarte con él no volvió a tocar a ninguna otra mujer... Pero, ¿sabes qué? Todo fue mentira, parte de un plan que juntos armamos._

— _¿Plan? —murmuré con voz temblorosa sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos._

— _Sí, plan. Es de lo más sencillo a decir verdad, él te convencía de que te amaba y perdonaba por lo que le hiciste, para después restregarte en la cara cuánto es que te desprecia —parpadeé un par de veces alejando las lágrimas, no le daría el gusto de verme llorar—. Una vez conseguido su propósito, se divorciaría de ti y se casaría conmigo, como lo teníamos planeado antes de que aparecieras de nuevo en su vida._

— _No te creo, Edward no sería..._

— _¿No sería capaz? ¡Por favor, Isabella! Tú no sabes de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz ése hombre, con tal de conseguir lo que quiere; no lo conoces tan bien como yo lo hago —me interrumpió soltando una sonora carcajada—. ¿Sabes? Edward y yo, en ningún momento hemos dejado de vernos. Fue él quién me dijo que estarían unos días en Florida, me rogó que lo alcanzara allá porque ansiaba verme y no soportaba más tu presencia; cuando regresaron a la cuidad pasaba los días contigo, pero sus noches eran todas mías. Incluso ahora que están... casados, siempre busca una oportunidad para estar conmigo y..._

— _Largo, vete de mi casa —siseé poniéndome en pie, no iba a permitir que la muy zorra siguiera restregándome en la cara que seguía siendo la amante de mi... marido—. Me importa una mierda lo que digas, soy la esposa de Edward y aunque te pese, así seguirá siendo hasta que yo lo quiera —me di el gusto de reír al ver la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos—. Creíste que diciéndome todo esto iba a correr llorando desconsolada a pedirle el divorcio, dejándote así el camino libre para que, al fin, tú te convirtieras en la señora Cullen; pero te equivocaste. Yo también puedo hacer de su vida un maldito infierno._

— _No puedes seguir con él después de saber..._

— _¡Fuera de mi casa! —grité tomándola con fuerza del brazo hundiendo con saña mis uñas en su piel, con toda la intensión de lastimarla, y prácticamente la arrastré hasta la puerta._

— _¡Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño! —chilló pero no la salté, abrí la puerta y de un empujón la lancé fuera haciéndola trastabillar un par de veces—. Vas a arrepentirte de esto, te lo juro._

— _No, la que se arrepentirá toda su vida serás tú —le cerré la puerta en la cara, con piernas temblorosas caminé unos pasos hasta la escalera y me senté en los primeros escalones._

 _Escondí el rostro entre mis manos y dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran con libertad por mis mejillas, estás semanas había vivido en medio de un maravilloso cuento de hadas, un cuento de hadas que demasiado pronto había llegado a su final y este no era precisamente uno feliz como me hubiese gustado. Edward quería destruirme y sin dudas lo había conseguido._

 _Un par de horas después cuando Edward regresó a casa, yo seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo, abrazando mis piernas con fuerza pegándolas a mi pecho y la barbilla sobre las rodillas; las lágrimas hacía rato que habían dejado de brotar, pero podía apostar a que mis ojos seguían rojos e hinchados._

— _Bella, ¿qué ocurre amor? —preguntó con voz suave y cautelosa arrodillándose frente a mí._

— _Sucede que soy tan, pero tan estúpida, que caí en tu juego sin siquiera sospechar nada —quiso tocarme pero de un manotazo alejé su mano, después de lo que acababa de enterarme, la sola idea que pudiera tocarme me provocaba repulsión—. ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, nunca!_

— _Amor..._

— _Victoria estuvo aquí —le interrumpí sin apartar la mirada del suelo—. Tuvimos una charla de lo más... esclarecedora, me habló de cierto plan que tú y ella idearon para vengarse de mí —alcé la mirada clavándola en su rostro y sonreí con ironía al ver su expresión de asombro—. Dime Edward, ¿te sientes mucho mejor ahora, sabiendo que tu plan funcionó tal y como lo esperabas? ¿Te sientes mejor viéndome destruida, reducida a un puñado de pedazos?_

 _Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó a mi lado, frotó su rostro un par de veces con ambas manos y resopló con frustración antes de comenzar a hablar._

— _No te voy a mentir Bella, es verdad que el plan del que te habló Victoria existió, pero me olvidé de el cuando me di cuenta que habías cambiado, que no eras la misma Isabella que conocí en la preparatoria —trató de tomar mi mano pero la alejé de su alcancé._

 _Ilusamente esperaba que él al menos tratara de negarlo todo, que me dijera que no era más que un vil invento de Victoria para separarnos, pero escuchar de sus labios que las palabras de ella eran verdad fue... total y absolutamente devastador para mí._

— _Me dijo que sigues manteniendo una relación íntima con ella, ¿también eso es cierto? —murmuré, ¡oh diablos, además de estúpida también soy masoquista!_

— _¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ofendido, como si tuviera un motivo para estarlo. Y yo quise creerle, deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder creer en sus palabras pero no pude._

— _Y por qué diablos habría de creerte a ti ¿eh? —me puse en pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse otra vez—. Acabas de admitir que el plan en verdad existe, si Victoria no me mintió respecto a eso, ¡¿por qué lo haría al decirme que sigues acostándote con ella?!_

— _¡Maldición Bella! —se plantó frente a mí, sujetándome por los hombros deteniendo mi nervioso andar—. El plan ya no existe, dejó de existir desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos en aquella tienda de campaña._

— _¡No me sigas mintiendo, Edward! —grité soltándome de su agarré y me alejé de él, traté de contener las lágrimas pero no pude hacerlo y comencé a llorar de nuevo—. Nunca debí casarme contigo, debí haber escuchado a Gio cuando me dijo que tú sólo me lastimarías, debí fugarme con él el día de la boda tal y como me lo pidió. Pero no, fui tan malditamente estúpida que seguí adelante y firmé mi propia sentencia al decir: sí, acepto._

— _Bella, por favor déjame explicar... —trató de acercarse a mí pero no alejé negando de forma frenética._

— _¿Sabes...? —tomé una profunda respiración para calmarme y poder seguir hablando—. ¿Sabes por qué no me fugue con Gio? ¡Lo hice porque te amaba, maldito idiota desgraciado! —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, abrió la boca un par de veces sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno y volvió a sentarse en el primer escalón de la escalera._

— _¿Me amas? —preguntó unos minutos después con apenas un audible susurro._

— _En estos trece años nunca pude dejar de amarte —apoyé la espalda en la pared más cercana, solté un tembloroso suspiro y sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Por más que traté de olvidarte no pude hacerlo; anda, puedes reírte de lo patética que soy._

 _Por un largo momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Hubiese querido decirle que lo amaba en otras circunstancias, no en medio de una discusión que significaba el fin de nuestro matrimonio; porque sí, a pesar de lo que le dije a Victoria, no podía seguir casada con él después de enterarme de todo esto._

 _De pronto Edward se puso en pie como impulsado por un resorte y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para impedírselo, se acercó a mí y me cargó sobre su hombro. Pataleé, golpeé su espalda con mis manos cerradas en puños y le grité hasta que la garganta me dolió para que me bajara pero no lo hizo; salió de la casa y no sin esfuerzo me metió en su coche. Abrí la puerta con toda la intensión de bajarme, pero no fui lo bastante rápida y antes de que siquiera pudiera poner un pie fuera me sujetó del brazo, cerró de nuevo la puerta y puso el coche en marcha._

— _Detén el coche, Edward —le exigí pero me ignoró por completo, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante y mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, mientras conducía a una velocidad realmente alarmante—. ¡Con un carajo, Edward, detén el jodido coche antes de que nos matemos! —grité, pero ni siquiera pestañeó._

 _Cuando casi media hora después Edward estacionó el coche frente a una casa que no conocía, solté el aire que de forma inconsciente había estado reteniendo, asustada ante la idea de que hubiésemos podido morir en un accidente provocado por exceso de velocidad. Una vez estuvimos parados frente a la puerta, Edward alzó la mano y la aporreó con furia como si quisiera echarla abajo._

 _Una sorprendida y, hasta cierto punto, asustada Victoria abrió la puerta; su rostro perdió por completo el color al notar la mirada furiosa de Edward y trató de cerrar la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, yo intenté dar media vuelta e irme pero el brazo de Edward rodeó mi cintura con firmeza impidiendo mi huida, era el colmo que me hubiese traído precisamente aquí, a la casa de su amante._

— _Tú te quedas —murmuró con voz afilada cortando cualquier replica de mi parte, mientras que con su mano libre detenía la puerta, evitando que Victoria la cerrara—. Y tú, quiero que frente a mí, repitas palabra a palabra todo lo que le dijiste a Bella._

— _Edward... yo no... yo sólo quería... quería..._

— _¡Destruir mi matrimonio! ¡Eso es lo que querías! —casi, casi sonreí al verla encogerse como un animalito asustado ante los gritos de Edward—. Te creí cuando me dijiste que antes que nada eramos amigos, que te alegraba el echo de que pudiera tener una oportunidad de ser feliz con Bella. Pero no era más que una de tus farsas, una verdadera amiga no va apuñalando por la espalda, tal y como tú lo has hecho._

— _¡Tú no puedes ser feliz con esta maldita perra! ¡Ella no te merece, no después de todo el daño que te ha hecho! —chilló viéndome con desprecio, sentí como el brazo que rodeaba mi cintura se apretaba un poco más deteniéndome cuando traté de lanzarme contra ella, no iba a tolerar que me insultara y se quedara como si nada—. Edward, nosotros somos tan parecidos que simplemente... somos perfectos para estar juntos._

— _En primer lugar, no te permito que insultes a mi mujer —dijo con un fiero gruñido que hasta a mí me hizo tiritar nerviosa—. Y en segundo, amo a Bella, la amo y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer nada para cambiarlo —apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y le di mi mejor sonrisa de triunfo a la zorra. Oh sí, seguía molesta con él, teníamos mucho que aclarar todavía y no sabía a dónde es que llegaríamos, pero por ahora disfrutaría viendo como la ponía en su lugar—. Te juro Victoria, te juro que si vuelves a tratar de meterte entre nosotros, haré de tu vida un puto infierno ¿entiendes?_

— _Tú me... me dijiste que... que no... —se quedó callada y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas._

— _Lo sé, pero si algo tengo que agradecerte, es el que me abrieras los ojos y así pudiera darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bella —dijo un poco más tranquilo, soltó un pesado suspiro y agregó—: No quiero que vuelvas a cruzarte en nuestras vidas, me conoces y no querrás tenerme como enemigo ¿cierto?_

 _Con un brusco movimiento de su mano secó la humedad de sus mejillas, dio un seco asentimiento y antes de cerrar la puerta murmuró un: No volverán a saber nada de mí, se los prometo._

Después de ése día, tal y como lo prometió, no volvimos a saber nada de Victoria; hasta hace un par de meses atrás que nos enteramos se había casado con un importante empresario francés, veinte años mayor que ella. Habían pasado un par de semanas para que volviera a confiar del todo en Edward, me explicó a detalle cómo había maquinado su malévolo plan y cómo fue que se había venido abajo; día a día con pequeños detalles me demostró que en verdad me amaba y terminamos por dejar atrás aquel mal episodio, y disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me hizo pegar un bote sobresaltada, corrí y lo tomé antes que la persona que dormía plácidamente en mi cama se despertara. Era un mensaje de Jane, avisándome que se tomaría un par de días más de vacaciones y que regresaría a la cuidad acompañada por su sexy novio. El sexy novio de Jane, cuando cuatro meses atrás me enteré quién era su novio me alteré bastante, provocando la segunda discusión seria entre Edward y yo.

— _No puedes estar hablando en serio, Jane —dije sintiendo la tensión apoderarse de mi cuerpo poco a poco._

— _Hablo muy en serio Bella, Giovanni y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad como pareja —se removió incómoda y suspiró—. Él y yo hemos estado en contacto desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero cuando estuvo aquí la semana pasada nosotros... hablamos y decidimos intentarlo._

— _No, no y no. ¡Por Dios, tú y él no pueden estar saliendo! —me negaba a creerlo, Jane podía ser una de mis mejores amigas pero sé que no es la mujer indicada para él, no es la indicada para hacerlo feliz—. Jane, yo sé que Gio es un hombre con maravillosas cualidades, es inteligente, dulce, cariñoso, guapo y cualquier mujer se sentiría malditamente afortunada de poder estar con él. Pero merece ser algo mucho más que tu pasatiempo._

— _Es increíble que tú pienses eso de mí, creí que me conocías mejor._

— _Porque te conozco es precisamente que lo digo. ¡Vamos Jane! Conoces un hombre de tu vida diferente cada semana —me dio una mirada llena de resentimiento y se puso en pie._

— _¡Pero con Giovanni es diferente! Siento algo por él que nunca antes nadie había despertado en mí, yo... ¡Me estoy enamorando de él! —gritó moviendo las manos al aire—. Lo que pasa es que tú eres una perra egoísta, estás casada con Edward, pero al mismo tiempo temes que Gio se olvide de ti y sea feliz con alguien más._

— _Eso no es verdad —repliqué poniendo en pie también—. Sería la primera en felicitar a Gio si encuentra a una buena mujer que lo haga feliz._

— _¿Estás diciendo que yo no soy una buena mujer? —murmuró con incredulidad y me apresuré a negar._

— _Jane, eres una mujer excepcional pero..._

— _Pero no lo suficiente excepcional como para que Gio se enamore de mí —terminó la oración por mí con acritud—. ¿Sabes Isabella? Todo ese lío de mierda que tuviste con Edward en la preparatoria te cegó, te aferraste a la idea de estar enamorada de él y lastimaste a hombres maravillosos que se acercaron a ti, entre ellos a Giovanni._

— _Eso no es..._

— _¡Déjame terminar! —chilló y no pude hacer más que abrir los ojos sorprendida, nunca antes la había visto así de molesta conmigo—. No sé si en verdad estés enamorada de Edward o si sólo sea un capricho para ti, capricho que nació a raíz de que no cayera rendido a tus pies cuando te conoció; pero lo que sí sé, es que estás malditamente celosa de que Giovanni se llegue a enamorar de alguien más que no seas tú._

— _Jane, estás siendo irracional y..._

— _No, si alguien está siendo irracional aquí eres tú. No lo voy a dejar Bella, no lo haré mientras él quiera estar conmigo, y me importa una maldita mierda si te gusta o no —tomó su bolso y se fue mascullando por lo bajo, solté un pesado suspiro dejándome caer en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado sentada._

 _Esto no había salido para nada bien, cuando Jane me llamó para decirme que quería hablarme sobre su nuevo novio, nunca me hubiese imaginado que terminaría así._

— _No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto —cerré los ojos y maldije por lo bajo al escuchar la voz de Edward, justo hoy tenía que llegar temprano a casa y escuchar mi discusión con Jane—. ¿Sabes? No es algo agradable que mi esposa muestre ese tipo de reacciones, al enterarse que su amigo tiene una relación._

— _¡Oh mi buen Dios! ¿También tú piensas que estoy celosa? —abrí los ojos cuando se sentó a mi lado, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo bien y sabía que estaba molesto, y mucho a decir verdad._

— _No sé qué pensar Bella, simplemente no lo sé._

— _Es verdad que no me sentó nada bien el enterarme de esa relación, pero no es porque esté celosa o algo parecido. Gio es alguien muy importante para mí, no quiero verlo herido si es que lo que hay entre él y Jane no llega a funcionar —me estaba comportando como una madre sobre protectora, lo sabía de sobra pero no podía evitarlo. Le debía mucho a Giovanni y me sentía con la obligación de intentar protegerlo, tal y como él siempre lo había hecho conmigo._

— _Bella, tu amigo ya está lo bastante mayor como para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, no necesita que tú vayas detrás de él cuidándolo como si fuera un niño de tres años —tiró de su cabello con frustración y clavó sus endurecidos ojos en mí—. Necesito que me aclares algo, ¿en verdad vez a Giovanni como a un amigo y nada más? —y en ese momento perdí la poca paciencia que me quedaba y exploté, ¿les era tan difícil de entender, a él y a Jane, que detrás de mi negativa no había ningún interés romántico?_

— _¡Con un demonio, cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no estoy enamorada de Gio! —me puse en pie y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro bajo la molesta mirada de Edward—. Le tengo un gran cariño y no lo voy a negar, él fue mi mayor apoyo cuando más lo necesité, me ayudó a salir del abismo en el que estaba metida y me protegió, incluso de mí misma, después de que Gi... —detuve mi nervioso andar y me callé de golpe, al notar la barbaridad que estuve a punto de cometer._

— _¿Después de qué? ¡Maldita sea, dímelo de una jodida vez Bella! —negué un par de veces y con un brusco movimiento se puso en pie, acercándose a mí me sujetó por los brazos con fuerza lastimándome con su agarre—. Sé que hay algo que me ocultas, y me está volviendo loco no saber qué diablos es._

— _No te oculto nada, y por favor suéltame que me lastimas —froté mis doloridos brazos cuando me soltó._

— _Sí, sí lo haces, y sinceramente Isabella, no sé cuánto más pueda seguir soportando esta situación. Confías es todo el mundo menos en mí, que soy tu esposo —me dolió ver el sentimiento de traición reflejado en sus ojos, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no podía._

Después de esa discusión Edward no me dirigió la palabra para nada durante días, salía de casa al trabajo lo más temprano que podía y regresaba ya entrada la noche, incluso se había cambiado a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes dejándome con un sentimiento de soledad horrible. Al día siguiente de mi discusión con Jane, recibí la llamada de un molesto Giovanni, me riñó por mi reacción y terminé peleándome con él también. Habían sido días difíciles y lo pasé realmente mal. Pero al final, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, comprendí que Edward tenía razón; mi amigo ya no era un niño así que yo debía respetar y aceptar su decisión. Hablé con Jane y le pedí una disculpa, así como también a Giovanni y les deseé la mejor de las suertes.

Pero sin embargo arreglar las cosas con Edward no había sido una tarea fácil, terminé por confesar que sí, efectivamente le escondía algo y trató de persuadirme para que le dijera el qué era, le expliqué que no estaba lista aún para hablar sobre ello y le pedí tiempo; después de repetirle una y otra vez que mi _secreto_ no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorada de Giovanni, aceptó darme el tiempo que necesitara para poder hablar sobre el tema.

Salté y ahogué un gritó al sentir un par de conocidos brazos rodeando mi cintura, había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté en que momento Edward entró a la habitación y se acercó a mí.

—Hola cielo, hoy llegas temprano —murmuré apoyando por completo mi espalda en su pecho.

—Y no pienso volver a la oficina, voy a quedarme en casa para ayudarte a cuidar de nuestra huésped —un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando dejó un suave beso en la unión de mi cuello con la clavícula, me pregunto si es que algún día mi cuerpo dejará de reaccionar de esa manera ante su toque—. Debiste decirme que vendría hoy, de saberlo no hubiese ido a la oficina.

—Voy a ponerme celosa —dije en broma dándome la vuelta quedando de frente a él.

—Deberías, Carolie es una dulzura —no podía rebatir a eso, nuestra pequeña ahijada era una dulzura y nos tenía embobados a ambos.

—Si no te dije nada fue porque no lo sabía, Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron que ir al hospital a recoger a la mamá de Rose, hoy por fin le dan el alta; los hospitales no son precisamente el lugar adecuado para una bebé de cinco meses y no quisieron llevarla. El pequeño Danton tiene varicela y no la han podido dejar con Alice, así que me ofrecí a cuidarla por unas horas —unos suaves gimoteos que terminaron por convertirse en un llanto desconsolado, nos hizo centrar nuestra atención en Carolie.

Me apresuré a acercarme a la cama y con sumo cuidado la tomé en mis brazos, cada que la cargaba el temor de que pudiera resbalar de mi agarre y caerse me invadía a tal grado, que las manos me temblaban y casi comenzaba a hiperventilar; y es que no tenía mucha experiencia cargando bebés, apenas si había cargado un par de veces a Danton antes de que comenzara a caminar y otras pocas a Carolie.

Dejé a Edward cuidando de nuestra pequeña ahijada mientras yo bajaba a la cocina y preparaba la mamila. Al regresar y verlo caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación meciendo con suavidad a Carolie para calmar su llanto, una sensación de calidez me envolvió; hasta la fecha no habíamos hablado sobre la posibilidad de tener hijos, aunque admito que en más de una ocasión he pensado en ello y me hacía mucha ilusión.

Tal vez ya era momento de que Edward y yo pensáramos en la posibilidad de pasar a ser tres.

—Aquí está la mamila —tomé a Carolie de nuevo en mis brazos y me senté en el borde de la cama, acerqué la mamila a su boca y comenzó a succionar con avidez, dejando de llorar al instante.

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron a recoger a una dormida Carolie, que cayó rendida después de que Edward y yo pasáramos jugando con ella un buen par de horas.

Durante la cena estuve tentada a traer a conversación el tema de los hijos, pero a último momento no me atrevía; parecía encantado con nuestra ahijada pero no podía estar segura de que quisiera tratáramos de tener un hijo, y siendo sincera, me aterraba la sola idea de pensar en que él se negara.

Cuando salí del cuarto de baño Edward ya estaba acostado, tenía la mirada fija en el techo y el ceño levemente fruncido, justo como cuando pensaba en algo de suma importancia. Me metí bajo las mantas y sonreí cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, tirando de mí con suavidad hasta que mi cabeza descansó sobre su pecho, comenzó a frotar en círculos mi espalda y estaba por caer dormida, cuando de pronto dijo algo que para nada me esperaba.

—¿Sabes? Hace días estuve pensando en algo, hoy con la visita de Carolie he vuelto a pensar en ello y... ¿Qué piensas sobre aumentar a tres nuestra pequeña familia? —pateé las mantas a un lado y me moví hasta acomodarme a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —murmuré emocionada y se incorporó sentándose, sonrió y quitó un mechón de cabello que caía por mi rostro casi cubriendo mis ojos.

—Totalmente, amor, quiero que tengamos un hijo —sin pensarlo dos veces lo besé, lo besé transmitiéndole con ese beso el cúmulo de sentimientos que me embargaban, sentimientos que iban desde la felicidad hasta el miedo—. ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?

—¡Oh sí, es un sí definitivo! Desde mañana dejaré de tomar la píldora.

—Entonces... deberíamos poner en practica el método de concepción, ¿no crees?

Su mano se metió bajo la parte superior de mi pijama, acariciando con suavidad la piel de mi espalda al tiempo que sus labios reclamaban los míos; solté una exclamación de sorpresa que murió en su boca cuando mi espalda chocó contra el colchón y Edward rompió el beso. Con un movimiento fluido sacó su playera por sobre su cabeza lanzándola a alguna parte de la habitación, con la punta de mis dedos acaricié su abdomen, soltó un sexy gruñido y volvió a besarme. La ropa estorbaba, pronto fue lanzada lejos y solté un ahogado gemido ante la sensación de plenitud al sentirle dentro de mí.

Un rato después Edward dormía tranquilamente a mi lado pero yo no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño ser que aún no existía y al cual ya ansiaba tener entre mis brazos.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza con el capítulo pero he tenido algunos problemas que me impidieron ponerme a escribir, aclaro que NO voy a dejar la historia botada a medio terminar, sólo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia y poco a poco iré retomando el ritmo con las actualizaciones.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Abrí los ojos y al ver la hora en el reloj salí a toda prisa de la cama, grité un: _¡Edward, despierta que ya es tarde!_ Mientras corría rumbo al cuarto de baño quitándome el pijama de camino; en media hora Jane pasaría a buscarme pues teníamos que realizar una sesión de último momento, y si no estaba lista a tiempo, me mataría por hacerla esperar. Con los ojos cerrados para que no me entrara champú, tanteé en busca del bote de gel de baño pero no fue precisamente lo que encontré; ahogué un jadeo al sentir una traviesa mano deslizarse por mi espalda y unos labios mordisqueando desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello.

—¡Edward! —chillé cuando la mano traviesa bajó hasta mi trasero, apretándolo con suavidad—. Tengo que... Jane... la sesión... —balbuceé de forma incoherente, su otra mano se deslizaba con lentitud por mi vientre con un objetivo en mente: mi entrepierna.

Jadeé en anticipación y eché la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en su pecho al sentir sus dedos abriéndose paso, buscando mi clítoris que en este momento palpitaba ansioso por atención; más sin embargo el ansiado toque nunca llegó. En cambio, sus manos me guiaron bajo el chorro de agua y enjuagó mi cabello.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté escéptica al verlo tomar el bote de gel de baño, él no podía dejarme así de... frustrada.

—Llevas prisa y no puedes hacer esperar a Jane, ¿verdad? —sus ojos brillaban llenos de diversión, _así que quieres jugar Edward Cullen, pues juguemos;_ pensé tomando con una sonrisa el bote de gel que me ofrecía.

Sin dejar de sonreír vertí una buena cantidad del gel con aroma a vainilla en la palma de mi mano, dejé caer el bote al suelo y clavando mis ojos en los suyos, comencé a esparcir el jabón con ambas manos por mi cuerpo, con movimientos lentos y sensuales. Bastaron un par de segundos para que mi plan diera resultado, mi espalda chocó contra las frías baldosas de la pared de la ducha y los labios de Edward se posaron sobre los míos, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior pero no le di permiso de entrar, no todavía; apoyé las manos en su pecho y lo empujé rompiendo el beso.

—No puedo hacer esperar a Jane, ¿recuerdas? —una se sus sexys sonrisas torcidas apareció en su rostro, su brazo se enredó en mi cintura y me alzó unos centímetros del suelo orillándome a enredar las piernas en su cintura.

—Definitivamente Jane puede esperar —murmuró con voz ronca, movió sus caderas y su duro miembro rozó mi sexo arrancándome un sonoro gemido.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo.

Eché la cabeza a un lado para darle un mejor acceso cuando sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la extensión de mi cuello, bajando hasta mis pechos donde se demoró un momento jugando y mordisqueando mis pezones hasta volverlos dos duras y pequeñas piedras. Impaciente comencé a mover mis caderas buscando un poco de fricción, lo necesitaba para calmar el fuego que amenazaba con quemarme ante la necesidad de sentirlo dentro; sus manos detuvieron mis movimientos, atrapó uno de mis duros pezones entre sus dientes y lo sentí sonreír antes de morder, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que mi espalda se arqueara a consecuencia de la ola de dolor mezclado con placer, que recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Edward... por favor... ya no... más... —balbuceé luchando por moverme a pesar de su agarre en mis caderas.

—Te amo Bella, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo —la punta de su miembro rozó mi entrada y solté un entrecortado suspiro.

—Yo también te amo... te amo... te amo... —murmuré una y otra vez, apretando el agarre de mis piernas en sus caderas incitándole a continuar.

Mordí mi labio inferior ahogando un gemido y me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros cuando sentí su miembro comenzar a abrirse paso dentro de mí, y mis labios asaltaron sin piedad su boca, cuando la primera estocada llegó haciéndome retorcer de placer. El orgasmo nos alcanzó rápido pero no por eso menos intenso, jadeante escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello esperando a que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, y mi cuerpo dejara de sentirse tembloroso como gelatina.

Terminé de vestirme y me calcé mis cómodas zapatillas deportivas, eran lo ideal para pasar un día de trabajo que sospechaba sería largo y agotador; sequé mi cabello con el secador y lo até en una cola de caballo alta, Jane ya debía estar esperándome y podía apostar a que había pensado por lo menos en una docena de formas distintas para asesinarme lenta y dolorosamente, por hacerla esperar más de media hora. Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y corrí a tomarlo, era un mensaje de texto, el cual me apresuré a abrir al ver quien lo mandaba.

" _Los tengo, tu sospecha queda totalmente confirmada, así que te espero mañana a medio día"_

Mis rodillas temblaron y tuve que tragar para deshacer el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, releí el mensaje una y otra vez pues aún no podía creer que fuera verdad. Edward salió del cuarto de baño abotonando su camisa y me apresuré a guardar el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans, pero no fui lo bastante rápida como para que no viera el aparato y me diera una mirada interrogante.

—Era Jane, quería saber el motivo de mi retraso —saqué del armario mi equipo y tomé mi bolso—. Te veo después —me despedí con un apresurado movimiento de mano y salí de la habitación. Todavía no era momento de decirle, debía pensar en una buena forma de hacerlo.

Tal y como lo sospechaba, afuera de la casa me esperaba una enfurruñada Jane apoyada en su camioneta, nada más verme me fulminó con la mirada y en medio de un silencio sepulcral me ayudó a subir el equipo; me entregó un vaso de café antes de rodear la camioneta y subirse.

—Te traje café, si ya está frío como un jodido cubo de hielo no es mi culpa —abrí la puerta, tomé un pequeño sorbo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no escupir el liquido y hacer una mueca de desagrado, efectivamente estaba helado.

—Gracias, y lamento el retraso, pero me quedé dormida —me disculpé subiéndome a la camioneta y poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sí claro, créeme que te entiendo a la perfección, cuando Gio viene a la ciudad yo también me quedo dormida con regularidad —dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. ¡Oh mi Dios! Iba a vengarse de mí por la espera, haciendo insinuaciones de su vida sexual con Giovanni.

—¿Sabes? Te agradecería no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios, te recuerdo que Gio es como mi hermano y su vida sexual no es algo de lo que quisiera tener información en exceso, muchas gracias —dejé el frío café a un lado y soltó una divertida carcajada.

La sesión se llevaría a cabo en _Central_ _Park_ _,_ las fotografías eran para una popular revista de fitness y, tanto a Jane como a mí, nos pareció que lo mejor era hacer la sesión al aire libre.

Las sesiones al aire libre eran por mucho mis preferidas, aunque también eran las más agotadoras. Cuando terminamos ya era algo tarde, Jane y yo estábamos muertas de hambre y decidimos ir a comer al centro comercial que estaba a unas cuantas calles.

Mientras comíamos mi amiga no dejó de parlotear sobre Giovanni, podía darme perfecta cuenta de lo equivocada que estuve respecto a ellos dos, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que entre ambos había nacido un lindo sentimiento que además era demasiado fuerte y lo más importante: eran felices juntos; contra todo pronostico, acaban de cumplir siete meses de feliz noviazgo y no tenían intensión alguna de separarse. No podían verse con la frecuencia que a ambos les gustaría, pasaban incluso meses sin verse pero eso no afectaba su relación, y apostaría a que en un futuro no muy lejano, terminarían llevando su relación al siguiente nivel. Oh sí, ya podía escuchar las campanas anunciando la próxima boda.

Terminamos de comer y le pedí a Jane que se llevara mi equipo, ya después pasaría por el a su departamento, en un principio se negó a irse y dejarme sola pues no traía mi coche, pero tras mucho insistir, logré convencerla de que estaría a salvo si me iba en un taxi; y es que aprovecharía que estaba en el centro comercial para comprar algo que necesitaba con urgencia. No me tomó mucho tiempo para encontrar la tienda que buscaba, más sin embargo, me tardé más de media hora e incluso necesité de la ayuda de una de las vendedoras, para encontrar el objeto indicado para la ocasión.

Con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios salí del centro comercial y caminé un par de calles en busca de un taxi, alcé la mano haciendo una señal para que alguno se detuviera cuando de pronto lo vi y mi sonrisa se borró en el acto.

Ahí, parado al otro lado de la calle y viéndome con fijeza, se encontraba James. El pánico me congeló de inmediato, sentía la sangre correr por mis venas como si fuera un río de hielo y podía sentir el acelerado martilleo de mi corazón en los oídos. Por un par de segundos no supe qué hacer, pero cuando vi que daba un par de pasos con toda la intensión de cruzar la calle y venir hacia mí, salí de mi letargo y di media vuelta más que dispuesta a echarme a correr; por fortuna en ese momento un taxi se detuvo y sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí gritándole desesperada al chófer que arrancara.

Una vez el taxi arrancó, volteé esperando verlo de nuevo pero ya no estaba por ningún lado. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo varias veces en un intento por calmar los alocados latidos de mi corazón y el temblor de mi cuerpo, mientras pensaba una y otra vez, en si en verdad lo había visto o todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de decirle al taxista que me llevara a mi casa, pero no iba a permitir que el miedo me impidiera ir a ver a Edward y mostrarle lo que acababa de comprar.

Murmurando un: _quédese con el cambio,_ me bajé del coche, con piernas temblorosas y en un estado de alerta prácticamente corrí hasta entrar al edificio. Di un respingo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, salí y a paso rápido caminé los poco más de tres metros que me separaban del escritorio de la secretaria de Edward.

—¿Señora Cullen, se encuentra usted bien? —me preguntó nada más verme—. Se ve pálida y parece que de un momento a otro se fuese a desmayar

—Estoy bien Amber, sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo. ¿Mi esposo está ocupado? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Oh no señora, sabe que nunca está ocupado para usted —respondió con una amable sonrisa, traté de sonreí de vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

Tomé una profunda respiración antes de girar el pomo y abrir la puerta, no podía permitir que Edward se diera cuenta de mi estado de nerviosismo y comenzara a hacer preguntas. Me sonrió al verme entrar, estaba al teléfono y me acerqué a la ventana mientras terminaba con su llamada. Un par de minutos después colgó el teléfono, se puso en pie y se acercó a mí, me abrazó por la espalda y dejó un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla, a pesar del susto anterior no pude evitar sonreír cuando sus manos se posaron con suavidad en mi vientre, sin siquiera sospechar de la existencia del pequeño ser que ahora crecía en ese lugar.

—¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? —me giré y le mostré la bolsa que tenía en mi mano.

—Fui de compras y quería que vieras esto —sonrió y negó divertido.

—¿Tú de compras? ¿En serio? Creí que las compras no eran lo tuyo —me encogí de hombros y le ofrecí la bolsa, la cual abrió no sin cierto recelo.

Me alejé unos pasos y me senté en el borde del escritorio, abrió la bolsa y frunció el ceño confundido al ver el contenido, sacó el pequeño juguete en forma de mariposa y lo giró de un lado a otro examinándolo con la mirada.

—Es lindo —dijo con un tono desconcertado en su voz, metió de nuevo el juguete a la bolsa y me la regresó—. Es para Carolie, supongo.

—No, no es para ella —tomé la bolsa y la puse sobre el escritorio—. El dueño, o dueña, de ése juguete llegará en unos... ocho meses, aproximadamente.

Por un par de minutos no dijo nada, sólo clavó la mirada en mí como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuese a decirle que era broma, soltó un sonoro jadeo al ver que no tenía intensión de hacerlo y su rostro se puso totalmente pálido.

—¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Estás...? ¿Nosotros vamos a...? —balbuceó, de pronto se quedó quieto como si fuera una estatua, con la mirada perdida y hasta dejó de respirar.

—¡Edward, respira por el amor de Dios! —grité sacudiéndolo un par de veces, parpadeó y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

—No estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? —mordí mi labio inferior y negué un par de veces.

—Esta mañana no fue un mensaje de Jane el que recibí, era de mi doctora. Comencé a sospechar que podía estar embarazada hace unos días, tenía un retraso de dos semanas y fui a verla, me mandó a hacer unas pruebas de sangre y esta mañana me envío un mensaje diciéndome que mis sospechas habían quedado confirmadas —acuñé su rostro entre mis manos y con lentitud murmuré—: Edward, vamos a ser papás.

Unos segundos después me encontraba en sus brazos y mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras giraba y ambos reíamos.

—Te amo, te amo tanto Bella —acarició casi con reverencia mi abdomen y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Los amo a ambos.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti —murmuré con voz ahogada escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, tres meses después de tomar la decisión de ser papás por fin nuestro bebé venía en camino—. Tengo hora con la ginecóloga para mañana a medio día, me harán la primer ecografía y supongo que querrías acompañarme.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Me muero de ganas por conoces a nuestro bebé.

—Yo también, quisiera que el tiempo se pasara volando y ya tenerle en mis brazos. Me serán una eternidad los meses que faltan para que nazca.

—Tenemos que darles la noticia a nuestros padres, les llamaremos para invitarles esta noche a cenar —asentí y con renuencia me separé de él tomando la bolsa.

—Yo me hago cargo de eso —besé sus labios con suavidad a modo de despedida—. Te veré en casa.

—Ah no Isabella Cullen, yo me voy contigo —se puso su saco y tomó su maletín.

—Pero aún tienes cosas que...

—No discutas conmigo, el trabajo puede esperar —dijo cortando mi replica.

Tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y sin darme oportunidad de replicar, tiró de mi con suavidad incitándome a caminar y seguirlo fuera de la oficina.

—Amber, cancela los pendientes que quedan para hoy, me voy a casa con mi esposa y no tengo planeado regresar —le dijo sin siquiera detenerse un segundo.

—Así lo haré señor Cullen —respondió toda apresurada la pobre mujer, apenas si tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella con un escueto _"hasta luego"_ , pues Edward me llevaba a toda prisa.

De camino a casa no pude evitar que mi felicidad se viera empañada por el recuerdo de lo sucedido con James, realmente esperaba que todo hubiese sido una mala jugada de mi mente, él no podía estar en la ciudad y tan cerca de mí. Acaricié con suavidad mi vientre y con disimulo limpié una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla, por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora, ahora que mi felicidad era completa con la futura llegada de mi bebé.

Tanto mis padres como mis suegros enloquecieron de alegría al saber que su primer nieto o nieta, estaba próximo a llegar; Esme y Renée inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer cientos de planes para comenzar a decorar la habitación del bebé, para comenzar a comprar ropa, mamilas, chupetes e incluso los pañales.

—Mamá, Renée, pueden comprar todo lo que quieran, pero de la habitación de nuestro hijo nos encargaremos Bella y yo personalmente —dijo Edward cortando con los planes de las mujeres, que le dieron una mirada resentida pero las ignoró—. Lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente, papá, espero que puedas ayudarme con el trabajo. Me gustaría pasar con Bella el mayor tiempo posible en casa.

—Cuenta con ello hijo, no tendrás que ir a la oficina a menos que sea realmente necesaria tu presencia —Edward sonrió, rodeó mis hombros con su brazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Bella, hija, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—Claro mamá, vamos a la biblioteca —ambas nos pusimos en pie y tras disculparnos, dejamos la sala.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de cuero negro cerca de la ventana, Renée suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar mi mano y comenzar a hablar.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? Te noto... distraída.

—Lo vi, hoy lo vi mamá —solté sin rodeos y se tensó.

—¿Estás segura? —me puse en pie y comencé a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro—. Cielo, tal vez te confundiste y era alguien que se le parece. Sabes que James está...

—¡Ya lo sé mamá! Pero... ¿Y si en verdad era él? ¿Si no fue sólo una alucinación o alguien que se le parecía? —se puso en pie y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Hablaré con tu padre, averiguaremos si ese hombre ya está libre y si ha estado en la ciudad, de ser necesario nos convertiremos en su maldita sombra. Pero te juro que no permitiremos se acerqué de nuevo a ti —dejé que las lágrimas salieran, había estado evitando llorar desde que lo vi y ya no podía aguantar más—. Oh mi vida, no llores hija, todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo tanto miedo mamá, me aterra que algo pueda pasar, que quiera terminar lo que comenzó... —no pude terminar la frase, nada más pensarlo me provocaba nauseas.

—Debes decírselo a Edward, necesita saberlo —solté un pesado suspiro y me senté de nuevo en el sofá, al parecer el momento de decirle la verdad a Edward había llegado, pero no sabía cómo iba a decirle para que no terminara odiándome de nuevo.

Después de que nuestros padres se fueron en más de una ocasión traté de abordar el tema pero no pude hacerlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa y tenía que tranquilizarme antes de tener esta charla con él. _Mañana será,_ me dije antes de caer dormida sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Edward a mi lado.

 _Poco a poco la conciencia volvió a mí, abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces en un intento de aclarar mi visión, algo totalmente imposible dado que el lugar en el que me encontraba era por demás oscuro; ¿cómo llegué aquí? Me pregunté sintiéndome confundida, lo último que recordaba era estar en mi coche esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara y después... nada. Traté de moverme pero no pude hacerlo pues estaba atada de los pies y las manos, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: me habían secuestrado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa cuando mi cerebro proceso esta información, asustada empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero como era de esperar nadie vino a sacarme de aquí._

 _Después de lo que bien pudieron ser horas, la puerta se abrió emitiendo un siniestro crujido que me puso los pelos de punta, crujido que fue acompañado por unos lentos y escalofriantes pasos que se detuvieron hasta llegar a mi lado._

 _Cerré los ojos esperando que mi captor se marchara creyendo que seguía inconsciente, pero no tuve esa suerte; una mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a mi cabello tirando con brusquedad obligándome a incorporar, chillé ante la ola de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

— _No, por favor... no me haga daño... por favor —murmuré con voz ahogada, buscando el rostro de mi captor pero tenía puesto un pasamontañas._

 _Todo ruego fue en vano, unos segundos después un puño se estrellaba con fuerza contra mi costado, seguido de más y más golpes._

— _Bella, despierta... ¡Despierta!_ —abrí los ojos sobresaltada, de un salto me puse en pie y corrí refugiándome en la esquina de la habitación—. ¿Qué pasa? Bella, ¿estás bien cariño?

—¡No te me acerques! —grité cuando intento acercarse a mí y se detuvo alzando las manos en señal de rendición. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían mi rosto y pecho, mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de mi pecho.

—Tranquila amor, soy yo, Edward —parpadeé un par de veces y recorrí el lugar con la mirada dándome cuenta de un gran detalle, estaba en mi habitación con mi esposo, no en aquel oscuro y húmedo cuarto donde estuve secuestrada.

Mis piernas temblaron y antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo, los brazos de Edward me sujetaron con fuerza, me aferré a su playera como si fuera una tabla salvavidas y dejé que mis lágrimas rodaran con libertad por mis mejillas.

—Shhhh todo está bien amor, fue una pesadilla —murmuró con voz suave frotando mi espalda en círculos.

—No... no fue sólo una pesadilla... es el recuerdo de... de lo que... pasó y... ya no puedo más... Edward no puedo soportarlo más... —se separó de mí lo justo para poder verme a la cara, cuando no pude seguir hablando.

—Tiene que ver con eso que no me has querido decir ¿cierto? —asentí y con una gentil caricia secó mis lágrimas, cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar, lo cual logré pasados unos minutos—. Dímelo Bella, dime que es eso que te atormenta a este grado.

—Yo... yo... —tomé una profunda respiración y me alejé de él, me senté en el borde de la cama y Edward se arrodilló frente a mí—. Fue un infierno Edward, esas semanas fueron un verdadero infierno para mí y cada que tengo una de estas pesadillas es como si volviera a esos días, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y sugiera en ese lugar, encerrada a merced de esa maldita persona —pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y su mirada se volvía dura, tomó mis manos entre las suyas dándoles un suave apretón en señal de apoyo—. Tenía dieciocho años, estaba por terminar mi primer semestre en la universidad cuando un día mi vida dio un giro inesperado, estaba esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara y de pronto alguien tapaba mi boca con un pañuelo. Cuando desperté estaba atada de manos y pies, encerrada en un cuarto oscuro.

Al final mi voz se rompió y comencé a llorar de nuevo, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me hizo mover hasta sentarme en su regazo, me refugié en sus brazos como lo haría una niña pequeña, asustada que busca sentirse a salvo; acarició con ternura mis cabellos sin dejar de murmurar palabras de consuelo, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de brotar de mis ojos y los sollozos se apagaron.

—No... no tienes idea de lo... lo qué fueron esas... esas semanas —continué después de unos minutos en silencio, el brazo que se mantenía alrededor de mi cintura afianzó su agarre y besó mi frente—. No voy a decirte a detalle lo que me hizo, pues no quiero revivir esos recuerdos ahora; únicamente te diré que esa persona disfrutaba torturándome al grado, de que estuve a punto de morir en sus manos.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó con un fiero siseo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina al notar la rabia en su voz.

—Eso ya no importa ahora —murmuré escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Importa, y mucho. Dímelo Bella, necesito saber quién fue el malnacido que te hizo eso.

—Edward, por favor no insistas —se puso en pie llevándome con él, se apartó de mí y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Necesito saberlo, quiero hacerle pagar una a una tus lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! —gritó lleno de furia y me encogí asustada.

—No puedo... si te lo digo... vas a odiarme de nuevo... y no quiero que me odies... —balbuceé con voz temblorosa, al notar que mi estado de nerviosismo aumentaba respiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

—¿Odiarte? ¿Amor, cómo podría odiarte por algo de lo que no tuviste culpa alguna? —preguntó con voz suave, se acercó a mí y acarició con ternura mi mejilla.

—Sí lo harás... me odiarás de nuevo y... no podré soportarlo... pero ya no puedo callar más... —jadeé en busca de aire, pues de pronto me comenzaba a faltar y me sentía ahogar—. Fue... fue...

El piso bajo mis pies comenzó a moverse, la habitación me daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa y un intenso chillido razonaba en mis oídos. Veía los labios de Edward moverse pero no era capaz de escuchar lo que me decía, de pronto mi visión se nubló por completo y sus brazos sosteniéndome, fue lo último que sentí antes de que la oscuridad me diera la bienvenida.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que fuera de su agrado, Bella por fin abrió la caja de Pandora y le contó a Edward sobre su secuestro, ¿será que le dirá también quién fue la persona que la secuestro? De nuevo les pido paciencia, este capítulo salió casi sin darme cuenta y por eso he podido actualizar hoy, pero estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia y las cosas se me están complicando un poco** **.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

— _¿Por qué diablos no se despierta, Marco?_ —la nerviosa voz de Edward se abrió paso en la nebulosa que cubría mi mente, quise abrir los ojos pero los parpados me pesaban toneladas—. _No puedo seguir esperando más, ahora mismo la llevare a un hospital._

— _Tranquilizate Edward y recuerda que el doctor aquí soy yo, así que deja de estar entorpeciendo mi trabajo y hazte a un lado ¿quieres?_ —sentí el colchón moverse y una cálida mano acarició mi mejilla.

— _Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso, no quiero que nada le pase a ninguno de los dos_ —un fuerte olor inundó mi nariz sacándome de la oscuridad, poco a poco abrí los ojos y asustada traté de incorporarme de golpe al ver al hombre parado junto a la cama, pero las manos de Edward me detuvieron.

—Al fin despiertas Bella, aquí tu esposo estaba que se subía por las paredes a causa de la preocupación —dijo con voz suave alejándose un par de pasos.

—Amor, me has dado un susto tremendo —tomó mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunté con voz rasposa y cerrando los ojos, aún me sentía mareada y estaba comenzando a sentir una nada agradable sensación de náuseas.

—Tu tensión arterial tuvo una baja considerable y te desmayaste —Marco, un doctor amigo de mi suegro y el cual ahora recordaba haber conocido el día de mi boda, guardo algo en su maletín—. Te recomiendo guardes reposo por unos días, evita alterarte y ve a tu doctor lo más pronto que puedas. Necesita hacerte un chequeo y descartar cualquier problema con la criatura.

—¿Puede haber algo mal con mi bebé? —murmuré con voz temblorosa y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eso no puedo decirlo yo pues está fuera de mi especialidad, por eso les recomiendo una visita con un especialista.

—Mañana... bueno, en unas horas más tenemos cita con la ginecóloga de Bella —Edward dejó un suave beso en mi frente y murmuró un: _ahora vuelvo cariño_ —. Marco, gracias por venir a pesar de la hora —se puso en pie y le acompañó a la salida.

Un par de minutos después las náuseas volvieron con renovadas fuerzas y me puse en pie, tambaleante caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, me arrodillé junto al retrete y apenas si tuve tiempo de levantar la tapa antes de comenzar a vomitar de manera compulsiva. Al terminar, jalé la cadena justo cuando Edward entraba al cuarto de baño, se arrodilló a mi lado y me lancé a sus brazos llorando.

—No quiero que... le pase nada... a mi bebé —murmuré entre hipos y lágrimas, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—Estará bien, todo estará bien amor —cuando mi llanto se calmó un poco, me ayudó a poner en pie y me lavé los dientes. No puse resistencia cuando me cargó en sus brazos, al contrario, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro; con suavidad me acostó en la cama y me arropó con las mantas—. Bella, respecto a lo que pasó antes de que te desmayaras yo...

—Edward, por favor, ahora no es el mejor momento para seguir con esa charla —lo interrumpí, soltó un pesado suspiro y se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama.

—Necesito saber quién fue —dijo con aparente calma, pero el brillo rabioso en su mirada me confirmó que calma era lo menos que sentía—. Quiero estar seguro de que no podrá lastimarte de nuevo.

—Y no lo hará... no puede acercarse más a mí... ¡no puede! —grité alterada.

—Tranquila amor, recuerda lo que dijo Marco, yo... —pasó su mano por sus cabellos y respiró profundo un par de veces—. Perdóname, no debí traer ese tema a conversación de nuevo sabiendo cuanto te altera.

—Sólo no... no vuelvas a mencionarlo ¿de acuerdo? —le pedí, cerré los ojos y suspiré—. Sé que es importante para ti saberlo y te prometo que cuando nuestro hijo nazca te diré todo, pero por ahora olvidemos eso, por favor.

—Está bien, no volveremos a tocar ese tema por ahora, te lo juro —dejó un casto beso en mis labios, antes de ponerse en pie y acostarse.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que me tranquilizara lo suficiente como para que el sueño volviera, cerré los ojos y antes de caer dormida, sentí el brazo de Edward rodear mi cintura y una suave caricia en mi vientre.

No podía evitar retorcer mis manos con nerviosismo mientras esperábamos a que mi turno en la consulta de Heidi llegara, la espera se me hizo eterna y cuando por fin íbamos a entrar al consultorio, me aferré con fuerza a la mano de Edward ya que mis piernas temblaban. Heidi comenzó por hacerme las preguntas de rigor, Edward se adelantó y le contó lo sucedido en la madrugada a lo cual ella frunció el ceño pensativa, algo que no me gustó para nada. Diez minutos después me encontraba recostada en una camilla, Edward me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y besó el dorso de mi mano; a pesar de la advertencia de Heidi sobre el frío gel, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentirlo entrar en contacto con mi piel.

Algunos minutos después lágrimas de alivio resbalaban por mis mejillas, mi bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones, su peso y medidas eran las indicadas para mis cinco semanas de gestación, así que podía estar tranquila. Aunque sin embargo Heidi me recomendó unas semanas de reposo, y evitar en medida de lo posible, las emociones fuertes y disgustos.

El timbre comenzó a sonar y Edward fue a abrir la puerta, hacía una semana desde nuestra visita al consultorio de Heidi y mi marido se había tomado muy en serio lo de un par de semanas de reposo, no me dejaba hacer nada y tuvimos una pequeña discusión cuando insistí en dejar la cama y trasladarme a uno de los sofás de la sala; me costó convencerlo, pero una hora después bajaba las escaleras en brazos de Edward y el cómodo sofá me daba la bienvenida.

—Hola cariño —mi madre me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado, me recosté apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y acarició mis cabellos como cuando era niña.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar, Renée?

—Un café me vendría bien —Edward asintió con una sonrisa, tendríamos unos minutos para poder hablar antes de que regresara.

—¿Qué averiguaron sobre James? —pregunté una vez nos quedamos solas y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Bella, hace cinco años que James está libre y vive en Oklahoma —en ese momento tuve un pequeño flash back, recordé cuando nos encontramos a Sulpicia en Colorado y ella dijo que James vivía en Oklahoma. No lo había creído pues sabía que él estaba en prisión, pero por lo visto no fue un invento de Sulpicia para evitar explicarle a Edward el por qué su hijo estaba preso.

—Entonces si fue él a quien vi aquel día —afirmé con voz tensa.

—No, según el informe que recibió tu padre hace unos días, James dejó Nueva York un par de días después de ser puesto en libertad y no ha regresado. Sus padres lo visitan cada pocos meses.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté libre?

—Consiguió una reducción de condena por buen comportamiento. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte hija, en estos cinco años no ha intentado nada y además tu padre le ha puesto vigilancia, no dará un paso sin que nos enteremos de ello —asentí y murmuré un g _racias mamá._

Cuando Edward regresó con el café me incorporé sentándome de nuevo en el sofá, los tres nos sumergimos en una charla que giró en torno a mi bebé, lo cual logró distraerme lo suficiente como para no volver a recordar a James por el resto del día; al final mi madre se había quedado a comer con nosotros, y claro, ella había terminado por ser la cocinera a cargo. Aunque Edward no se salvó de tener que someterse a la tortura de ser su ayudante.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con normalidad y una reconfortante calma, mi embarazo iba de maravilla y casi ni tenía molestias, era una fortuna para mí que las náuseas no se hubieran hecho presentes como en la mayoría de las embarazadas. Al principio me había preocupado demasiado, pero después de hablar con Heidi y me asegurara que era totalmente normal, pues un embarazo no se daba igual en todas las mujeres, me quedé mucho más tranquila. El sonido de mi teléfono móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos, sonreí al ver el número de Giovanni y me apresuré a contestar.

—Hasta que recuerdas que tiene una amiga —fue lo primero que le dije y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— _¡Oh vamos Bells! He estado ocupado, la cosecha me ha tenido hasta el tope de trabajo. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con Jane en días._

—Suerte con eso, mi querido amigo. Por cierto, tengo dos noticias que darte —cambié de tema acariciando mi vientre de forma distraída—. La primera es que serás tío, ¡estoy embarazada!

— _Eso es... es... ¡fantástico! Pero no solamente seré tío de ese bebé, ah no, yo seré su padrino aunque tu marido se retuerza_ —no pude evitar reírme con ganas, sabía que aunque ambos lo negaran, ya no se detestaban como en un principio y estaban a un paso de ser amigos—. _¿Y cuál es la segunda noticia?_

—Bueno, esa no es una agradable —tomé una profunda respiración y agregué—: James está libre. —Le conté todo, desde que me pareció verlo en la calle y la crisis nerviosa que me provocó, hasta lo que me contó mi madre unos días atrás.

— _Supongo que hablaste sobre ello con Edward, ¿cierto?_

—Sí y no, por fin pude hablarle sobre el secuestro pero no pude contarle sobre quien lo hizo. Y antes de que digas algo, ambos llegamos a un acuerdo, después de que nazca nuestro bebé se lo diré.

— _Me parece bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo más importante ahora es que mi ahijado esté bien_ —unos pasos acercándose me alertaron de que ya no estaba sola, y un par de segundos después, Edward apareció en mi campo de visión.

—Sabes que puede ser niña, ¿cierto? —Edward me dio una mirada interrogante y murmuré un: _es Gio,_ a lo que frunció el ceño con fastidio.

— _Lo sé, y de ser así, me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de llegar a una tregua con tu marido. Necesitaremos unir fuerzas, para alejar a todos los chicos que quieran acercarse a ella_ —negué con diversión ante sus palabras—. _Aunque no quiero hacerlo, tengo que colgar pues el deber me llama. Te quiero y cuidate mucho ¿okay?_

—Claro que lo haré, también te quiero —a mi lado Edward gruñó molesto y rodeé los ojos con cierto fastidio.

— _¡Ah! Y dale mis saludos a tu marido_ —dijo de lo más divertido antes de cortar la llamada.

—Gio te envía saludos —dejé el teléfono a un lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Sabes? Deberías considerar la idea de que Gio es parte de la familia, sobre todo porque será el padrino de nuestro bebé.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No permitiré tal cosa, jamás! —chilló casi con indignación, moví la cabeza hasta que mis labios rozaron su mandíbula donde dejé un húmedo beso.

—Amor, sabes que en el fondo Gio te cae bien —maldijo por lo bajo y me acurruqué entre sus brazos—. También sabes que no puedes negarme nada, así que Gio terminara siendo el padrino.

—Te amo, pero en esto no pienso ceder —dijo destilando seguridad, sonreí y por el momento no dije más, sabía que al final no iba a oponerse.

Para mi segunda cita con Heidi me dijo que podía continuar con mi vida normal, incluyendo continuar con mi trabajo, claro que teniendo los cuidados necesarios que toda embarazada debe tener; Edward intentó protestar a eso pero por fortuna, Heidi lo convenció de que no era un peligro ni para el bebé ni para mí. Además de que mi trabajo no requería un gran desgaste físico o estar fuera de casa ocho horas al día, los siete días de la semana.

Los días siguieron pasando, convirtiéndose en semana y estás en meses. Oficialmente estaba en mi semana número veinte de gestación, mi vientre plano se había ido de paseo y ahora parecía una gran pelota andante, pero no podría estar más feliz por eso, porque eso significaba que mi princesa estaba creciendo sana y fuerte; porque sí, en mi ultimo chequeo Heidi nos dio la noticia de que era una niña. Al saberlo mi madre y Esme comenzaron a comprar ridículas cantidades de ropa, mantas, juguetes, biberones y de más, todo en distintos tonos de rosa; a lo que tuve que ponerles un límite y recordarles que existía una extensa gama de colores, pues a ese paso, mi hija terminaría creciendo con un trauma.

Me encontraba revisando que todo estuviera listo para comenzar con una sesión fotográfica que teníamos pendiente, Jane llegó con los modelos y nos pusimos manos a la obra; mi rubia amiga estaba impaciente por terminar ya que su novio llegaba hoy a la ciudad, y quería estar libre, para poder ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto y pasar el resto del día con él. Como siempre me pasaba cada que tenía una cámara en las manos, me olvidé de todo a mi alrededor; estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que apenas fui consciente de la voz de Jane gritándome, segundos después era empujada y por fortuna uno de los modelos logró sujetarme antes de caer al suelo.

—¡Oh por Dios! Una ambulancia, llamen a una ambulancia —giré el rostro en busca de la persona que gritaba. Jane estaba tirada en el suelo, justo donde había yo estado parada segundos antes, gritando adolorida.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —pregunté acercándome, abriéndome paso entre los curiosos que rodeaban a mi rubia amiga.

—Uno de los reflectores, se soltó y la ha golpeado —respondió uno de los asistentes de iluminación, al tiempo que alguien gritaba: _la ambulancia ya viene en camino._

Cuando la ambulancia llegó yo fui con ella, me pidió que le llamara a Giovanni y le contara lo que había ocurrido; mi amigo ya estaba en el aeropuerto, le di el nombre del hospital al que nos dirigíamos y me dijo que llegaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Cuando llegamos al hospital tuve que quedarme en la sala de espera mientras revisaban a Jane, fue hasta entonces que la realidad me golpeó con la fuerza de una bola de demolición y me tuve que sentar en la silla más cercana, si ella no me hubiese empujado el reflector me habría golpeado a mí y... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, ahora podría ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar y mi princesa... No, no debía pensar en eso, ahora lo que importaba era que Jane estuviera bien. Pero ¿cómo es que algo así pudo pasar? Los chicos de iluminación siempre se cercioran de que los reflectores queden bien sujetos, por lo tanto es poco probable que se... ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Y si no fue un accidente? ¿Y si alguien dejó flojo el reflector con toda la intensión de éste que se cayera?

Con manos temblorosas busqué mi teléfono móvil dentro de mi bolso, llamé a una de las asistentes y le pregunté quién había sido el encargado de checar los reflectores. La verdad no me sorprendió que me dijera había sido un chico nuevo y el cual, al parecer, se había evaporado en el aire; con esa llamada comprobé que lo sucedido no había sido un simple accidente y ahora lo que quedaba por averiguar era quién y por qué lo hizo.

Resoplé con frustración cuando mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, y vi que el nombre de Edward aparecía en la pantalla.

— _¿Ya terminaste con la sesión?_ —me preguntó en cuanto atendí la llamada.

—Sí, pero...

— _Perfecto, entonces paso por ti para ir a comer juntos_ —tenía que buscar una manera sutil para decirle donde estaba, sin que perdiera los nervios y sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

—Amor, no puedo ir a comer contigo. No te alteres por lo que te voy a decir, pero estoy en el hospital y...

— _¡¿El hospital?! Dime en cuál que ya mismo voy para allá_ —solté un sonoro suspiro y le dije donde estaba, era imposible tratar de razonar con él por teléfono.

Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para distraerme un poco, tanto pensar en lo ocurrido me había provocado dolor la cabeza y estaba segura, que se convertiría en migraña cuando mi histérico marido llegara.

Unos minutos después el doctor que estaba atendiendo a mi amiga, se acercó a mí y me dijo que Jane tenía una clavícula facturada, que le habían tenido que suministrar un calmante para el dolor y dormiría por unas cuantas horas. Por suerte había sido una fractura limpia y sin mayores daños, así que no sería necesario recurrir a un tratamiento quirúrgico, únicamente tendría que utilizar una férula para hombro por cinco o diez semanas.

—¡Bella! —le agradecí al doctor y respiré profundo, antes de girarme al escuchar la alterada voz de Edward llamándome—. ¿Qué haces...? ¡Oh maldición! Traigan una camilla aquí, rápido —gritó y rodeé los ojos.

—No necesito una camilla, estoy perfectamente bien —dije pero me ignoró por completo.

—¡¿Dónde diablos está la maldita camilla?! —sentí los colores subir a mi rostro cuando las personas que pasaban, se quedaban viendo a Edward como si fuera un paciente que recién se había escapado del área de psiquiatría.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Marco acercándose a toda prisa seguido de un par de camilleros.

—Todo está bien Marco —me apresuré a responder—. Mi marido se a alterado al saber que estaba en el hospital, y no me ha dejado decirle que estoy bien, que a mí no me pasado nada.

—Y no me tranquilizaré hasta que un medico te revise —Marco sonrió y despidió a los camilleros.

—Créeme que te entiendo Edward, soy padre y pasé por lo mismo que tú cuando mi mujer estaba embarazada. Pero si no te tranquilizas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de en verdad hacer uso de una camilla y darte un sedante —se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y nos dejó solos.

—Si me hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, nos habríamos ahorrado esto —Edward respiró profundo y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—Bien, dime ¿qué fue lo que paso?

—Jane tuvo un accidente, estábamos en medio de la sesión cuando un reflector se cayó y la golpeó.

—¿Y a eso le llamas no correr peligro en tu trabajo? —preguntó destilando ironía, abrí la boca para rebatir a sus palabras pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo—. Dejarás tu trabajo, a partir de hoy no trabajarás más.

—No lo haré, fue un accidente y...

—¡Un accidente que bien pudo tocarte a ti! —gritó interrumpiéndome—. Debes entender que tu vida y la de nuestra hija corren peligro, si es que insistes en seguir con tu trabajo.

Algo detrás de Edward llamó mi atención y solté una nerviosa carcajada, ganándome una mirada resentida por parte de mi marido, al ver la pequeña multitud de personas que curiosas no perdían detalle de nuestra discusión; tomé una profunda respiración y me aclaré la garganta.

—No pienso seguir con esta discusión aquí, ya lo hablaremos en casa —le dije con seriedad señalando a los presentes y Edward les dio una fiera mirada, que los hizo huir despavoridos.

Cuando el lugar quedó despejado de curiosos, pude ver a un divertido Giovanni apoyado en la pared, sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a mí y me abrazó con suavidad.

—Edward, qué gusto verte —negó con diversión cuando mi marido lo ignoró y se cruzó de brazos molesto—. No deberías enojarte tanto que ya te están saliendo canas, ¡no quiero ni imaginarme cuando ni ahijada crezca y comience a salir con chicos!

—Jane está en la habitación docientos tres —le dije evitando así que Edward respondiera a su comentario, lo menos que necesitaba era que ellos dos terminaran discutiendo—. El doctor me ha dicho que tiene una clavícula rota, le dieron calmantes para el dolor y ahora está dormida.

—Ya estoy yo aquí así que no tiene caso que te quedes, ve a descansar y yo te mantendré informada.

—¿Sabes? Es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir —no quise rebatir, y es que la verdad estaba cansada.

—Bien, te veré después y cualquier cosa llamame —Giovanni asintió y me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

De camino a casa hicimos una parada para comer algo, Edward se mostró distante conmigo y no me dirigió la palabras, hasta que no llegamos a casa; y lo hizo sólo para continuar con la discusión que dejamos pendiente en el hospital. Al final terminamos peleados y es que no iba a ceder tan fácil, mucho menos ahora que Jane estaba en el hospital y teníamos trabajo pendiente por entregar; no dejaría mi trabajo porque él no quería que siguiera trabajando, teníamos un trato y tendría que respetarlo: dejaría mi trabajo seis semanas antes de que nuestra hija naciera, ni un día antes.

Al día siguiente regresé al estudio, debía terminar con la sesión que había quedado pendiente. Por fortuna no faltaba mucho y no me llevó más de tres cuarto de hora para terminar.

—Bella, ¿cómo está Jane? —me preguntó Diana, una de las asistentes, en cuanto terminamos la sesión.

—Tiene rota una clavícula pero se pondrá bien —respondí y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Todo el equipo está desconcertado por lo ocurrido, Matt trató de encontrar al chico que estaba encargado de revisar los reflectores pero no apareció.

—¿Cómo era ese chico? —pregunté intrigada.

—Matt dice que era alto, rubio y de ojos azules —asentí de manera distraída y tomé mi bolso.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras más, el equipo quería saber en qué hospital estaba Jane para ir a verla y se los dije; me despedí de los chicos y salí del estudio a buscar un taxi, no había traído mi coche pues amaneció con un neumático pinchado y Edward había salido de casa mucho antes que yo.

 _Matt dice que era alto, rubio y de ojos azules,_ me detuve en seco cuando esas palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza, se me puso la piel de gallina y mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa. La descripción correspondía a James, pero ¿en verdad pudo ser él quién provocara el accidente? Regresé al estudio y le pedí a Diana que se pusiera en contacto con los clientes que teníamos pendientes, que se disculpara con ellos pues no podríamos hacer el trabajo; la chica asintió e inmediatamente se puso a ello.

Llamé a Edward y le pedí que viniera a buscarme, no puso objeción y media hora después llegó por mí. Nada más verlo me lancé a sus brazos, soltó un pesado suspiro y besó mi frente con cariño.

—Lo lamento, no debí inmiscuirme en una decisión que sólo que corresponde a ti. Si quieres seguir con tu trabajo no me opondré a que lo hagas —podía darme cuenta de que para él era difícil decirme esto, su pose tensa era un claro indicio.

—He tomado una decisión, voy a dejar el trabajo, quiero disfrutar en paz y contigo el tiempo que falta para que nuestra hija nazca —me dio una se sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y buscó mis labios, que con gusto le dieron la bienvenida.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima —murmuró sobre mis labios y sonreí.

—¿Me llevas a ver a Jane? —asintió y tomó mi mano guiándome hasta donde estaba su coche—. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con que mi coche amaneciera con un neumático pinchado, ¿verdad?

Se limitó a reír y guiñarme un ojo, no pude evitar sonreír y entré al coche. Si en verdad James había tenido que ver con el accidente, y yo era su objetivo, no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido; pero no le pondría las cosas fáciles. Le sería más difícil llegar a mí, si Edward y mi familia estaban conmigo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia y espero que les gustara.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Dos días después del accidente a Jane le daban el alta, no fue sorpresa para nadie que Giovanni decidiera quedarse en la cuidad a cuidar de su convaleciente novia, la cual dicho sea de paso estaba feliz más que encantada con eso; dejando por completo el manejo del viñedo en manos de sus trabajadores de más confianza. Después de hablar con Charlie, y éste me asegurara una y otra vez que James estaba bien vigilado y seguía en Oklahoma, me quedé más tranquila y llegué a la conclusión de que el chico involucrado en el accidente no tenía nada que ver con James, que todo había sido una gran coincidencia y nada más.

Edward y yo comenzamos a preparar todo para la llegada de nuestra hija, aún faltaban algunos meses pero no le dimos importancia al tiempo, era mejor tener todo en orden a hacerlo de carrera y a ultimo momento.

Así pues pasamos un par de semanas pintando la habitación de nuestra hija, ni él ni yo queríamos el típico color rosa en las paredes y decidimos simplemente jugar con los colores y formas creando coloridos murales; al final teníamos una pared pintada de color azul cielo, con un hermoso castillo flotante en tonos de lila entre esponjosas nubes blancas y una manada de pegasos de distintos colores y tamaños. La siguiente pared estaba pintada en colores blanco y verde simulando un campo de pasto, unos cuantos árboles de manzanas con algunas ardillas, un par de conejos, mariposas y flores de varios tipos, así como un lindo sol; le daban color y vida a la escena. La tercera pared era una jungla en distintos tonos de verdes, con altos árboles, algunas jirafas, elefantes y monos, estos últimos colgando de las ramas de los árboles. La ultima pared era un ventanal con vista al jardín, donde colocaríamos cortinas blancas con rosas purpuras estampadas.

—La mecedora por allá, justo cerca del ventanal —asentí cuando el mueble quedó justo donde lo quería. Los muebles para la habitación habían llegado esta mañana, y por la noche, al fin el lugar estaba listo.

—Y bien, ¿qué te parece? —di un último recorrido a la habitación con la mirada y sonreí.

—Quedó simple y sencillamente hermosa —murmuré emocionada. Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y posó ambas manos sobre mi enorme vientre, de ya veinticinco semanas.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo tu madre, cariño? Tu habitación quedó hermosa —una patadita fue la respuesta de nuestra pequeña a las palabras de su padre—. Creo que eso fue un: _sí papi, lo escuché y estoy impaciente por verla._

—Y nosotros estamos impacientes por verte a ti —dije acariciando mi vientre con suavidad y ambos reímos, cuando una nueva patadita se dejó sentir.

—Amo sentir sus movimientos, no sé... sentirla moverse es algo maravilloso que le da realismo a la situación. Hay momentos en los que aún me parece increíble, que estemos a unos meses de ser padres —sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pues con frecuencia a mí me pasaba igual.

—¿Tienes miedo a fracasar como padre? Porque la verdad yo estoy aterrada —confesé con voz baja, apenas lo suficiente audible como para que me escuchara; se puso en pie y con delicadeza acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí, tengo más miedo de lo que puedo llegar a admitir. Pero estamos juntos es esto, y juntos lo haremos genial —asentí y me moví hasta que mis labios alcanzaron los suyos, uniéndose en un beso pausado y lleno de ternura—. ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto es que te amo?

—Sí, lo has hecho. Pero justo ahora no quiero precisamente escucharlo, lo que quiero, es que me demuestres cuánto me amas —musité con voz baja al tiempo que pasaba mis manos por su pecho con suavidad, en una insinuante caricia—. ¡Bájame Edward, no quiero que me vayas a tirar! —chillé cuando sin previo aviso, me cargó en brazos y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

—¿Sabes? Tu desconfianza me hiere, cariño —no era que desconfiara... ¡Oh está bien! Sí que desconfiaba, pero es que con el embarazo había ganado varios kilos de más.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación y mis pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, con manos ansiosas comencé a quitar su ropa al igual que él quitaba la mía, los últimos dos meses habían sido un tanto... descontrolados; los cambios hormonales en mi cuerpo habían provocado un incremento bárbaro en mi apetito sexual, llevándome a saltar sobre Edward a la menor oportunidad que se me presentaba.

¡Por todo lo sagrado! En los últimos dos meses Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor en más ocasiones, que a lo largo de nuestros casi tres años de matrimonio; lo cual era ya mucho decir teniendo en cuenta que nuestra vida sexual era muy activa.

—Benditas sean tus alocadas hormonas —casi una hora después, ambos estábamos recostados en la cama el uno frente al otro.

—Eres de los afortunados que sus embarazadas esposas, no los tienen en sequía durante todo el embarazo —murmuré con voz divertida y soltó una carcajada—. He estado leyendo sobre embarazos y hay mujeres a las que no les apetece tener relaciones con sus parejas.

—Pobres desgraciados —estiró la mano y quitó un mechón de cabello que caía por mi frente—, no saben lo que es que tu hormonal esposa te asalte en la ducha, la sala, la cocina, o llegué y te asalte en tu oficina. Créeme que no volveré a ver igual mi escritorio —mis mejillas comenzaron a sentirse calientes al recordar aquel día, Edward había tenido que ir a su oficina por un par de horas y yo pues... Bueno, el caso es que el escritorio había sido testigo de un caliente y apasionado encuentro con mi marido.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no podré ver a Amber de nuevo a la cara sin morirme de vergüenza —y es que no habíamos sido discretos precisamente, al salir de la oficina y ver la enrojecida cara de Amber supe que nos había escuchado—. Tengo sed, ¿podrías traerme jugo de la nevera? —me apresuré a cambiar el tema.

—Claro, ahora vuelvo —besó la punta de mi nariz para después salir de la cama, buscar sus bóxer en el piso y ponérselos.

—¡Que sea de manzana! —le dije antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Con movimientos torpes me puse en pie, escaneé la habitación en busca de mis bragas pero no las encontré, y aunque las hubiese encontrado no habría sido capaz de agacharme a tomarlas; así que saqué unas del cajón de mi ropa interior y busqué un cómodo camisón en el armario, me vestí y volví a meterme a la cama. Solté un bostezo y luché por mantener los ojos abiertos pues realmente tenía sed, pero cuando un par de minutos pasaron y Edward no regresó, cerré los ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Una sensación de vacío en el estomago me despertó, quise ignorarla pero el gruñido que resonó después no me permitió hacerlo, encendí la lampara de noche y mordí mi labio inferior indecisa entre que hacer al ver que eran las 3:00 de la mañana. Solté un pesado suspiro y removí un poco a Edward para despertarlo, lo intenté un par de veces más pero sólo obtuve como respuesta un par de palabras que no logré entender y más de sus ruidosos ronquidos.

—Por lo visto despertar a tu padre es una misión imposible —le dije a mi bebé, salí de la cama y del armario tomé un pantalón de chándal, una playera y un sudadera.

Me cambié y recogí mi cabello en una coleta desordenada, me calcé unas zapatillas deportivas y tomé algo de dinero de mi bolso; antes de salir de la habitación traté de despertar una vez más a Edward pero de nuevo no tuve éxito. Así que con calma y encendiendo luces a mi paso, bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa, abrí la puerta del coche y estaba por entrar, cuando la voz de un molesto y adormilado Edward me detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas Isabella? —rodeé los ojos y di media vuelta quedando frente a él.

—Tu hija tiene hambre y no pude despertarte, así que iba a buscar yo misma la pizza de anchoas con piña y pimiento rojo que quiere —respondí cruzando los brazos y haciendo un infantil puchero.

—Pizza de anchoas con piña y pimiento rojo, ¿es en serio Bella? —le di una mirada asesina y negó divertido alzando las manos—. Okay, ya voy a buscarla.

—¡Gracias, eres el mejor! —le di las llaves del coche y comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa, pero entonces caí en cuenta de algo y me detuve—. Amor, no tienes idea de lo sexy que te vez y lo mucho que me gusta verte usando solamente esos ajustados bóxer, pero debes ponerte algo más encima antes de irte.

Edward frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, al notar que lo que le decía era verdad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado y corrió dentro de la casa.

Fui directo a la cocina y saqué de la nevera el envase de jugo de manzana, busqué el jarabe de chocolate y tomé un vaso de la alacena; llevé todo a la sala y me senté a esperar que Edward volviera con la pizza. Sobre la mesita de centro se encontraba el libro de nombres que Edward y yo habíamos estado revisando desde hacía días, lo tomé y comencé a pasar las hojas encontrándome con varios nombres marcados, todos elegidos por mi marido, pues él sería quien eligiera el primer nombre de nuestra hija y yo el segundo. Yo ya tenía elegido el nombre y esperaba que a Edward le gustara, aunque sospechaba que al principio iba a negarse y me costaría convencerlo.

—Es una suerte que la pizzería estuviera abierta —dejé el libro de nuevo sobre la mesita al escuchar a Edward llegar.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, cariño —se sentó a mi lado y abrió la caja, me apresuré a tomar un trozo, le tiré un poco del jarabe de chocolate por encima y le di un buen mordisco—. Está buenísima, ¿quieres?

—No, yo no... no tengo hambre —me encogí de hombros al ver la mueca de desagrado en su rostro y seguí comiendo—. ¿Vas a decirme el nombre que elegiste?

—Nop, por sino lo recuerdas tenemos un trato: ninguno de los dos sabrá el nombre que el otro eligió, hasta que nuestra hija nazca.

—Lo recuerdo, pero quiero saber tu elección para poder hacer la mía —negué y suspiró con pesadez—. Bien, como quieras. Pero después no me culpes si los nombres de nuestra hija no combinan.

—Sí lo harán, ya verás —sonreí y tomé un buen sorbo de jugo.

—Deberíamos regresar a dormir, en unas horas más tengo que ir a la oficina —eso fue suficiente para que se me fuera de golpe el apetito, Edward iba de vez en cuando un par de horas a su oficina y no me alegraba mucho tener que quedarme sola.

—¿Es necesario que vayas? Carlisle dijo que te ayudaría con los pendientes.

—Lo siento amor, te juro que si mi presencia no fuera realmente necesaria, no iría. Además, recuerda que mis padres están de vacaciones —dejé lo que me quedaba del trozo de pizza en la caja y parpadeé en un intento por alejar las lágrimas que llenaron mis ojos, pero no pude retenerlas y comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas. ¡Malditas hormonas!—. Oh no llores cariño.

—Es que no... me gusta quedarme... sola —murmuré entre hipos y sollozos, me abrazó y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—No estarás sola, recuerda que los chicos vendrán a hacerse cargo de los preparativos para la parrillada —ah cierto, la dichosa parrillada.

Jane, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y los niños vendrían a comer a la casa; Giovanni había tenido que ir unos días a Napa pero prometió llegar a tiempo para comer con nosotros. Mis padres no vendrían, estaban en medio de un crucero por el Caribe junto con mis suegros.

—Sólo espero que Emmett y Jasper no terminen incendiando la casa —dije y ambos reímos. Limpié el rastro de las lágrimas en mis mejillas y me puse en pie—. Bien, pues vamos a dormir.

Por la mañana Edward me despertó antes de irse y se despidió de mí con un casto beso en los labios, se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus labios casi rozaran mi vientre y murmuró un: _cuida de tu mami mientras yo no estoy, ¿de acuerdo princesa?_ Como ya era costumbre, el movimiento de nuestra hija ante la voz de su padre no se hizo esperar; antes de salir de la habitación, me dijo que si quería podía ir con él a su oficina donde podríamos repetir la experiencia de hacer el amor sobre su escritorio. Molesta y avergonzada a partes iguales, le lancé una almohada que por desgracia esquivó con facilidad.

Un par de horas después me levanté, me di una ducha y bajé a comer algo. Justo a medio día los chicos llegaron, Jasper y Emmett salieron directo al jardín para comenzar con los preparativos para la parrillada, pero antes de que salieran les pedí que tuvieran cuidado y no fueran a incendiar algo, provocando las risas de sus esposas y Jane. Las chicas y yo nos sentamos en la sala, nos sumergimos en una amena y trivial charla, que de pronto tomó un rumbo por demás distinto.

—Y dime, Bella, ¿mi futura ahijada te da muchos problemas? —preguntó Alice sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Danton que jugaba sentado en la alfombra.

—¿Tu futura ahijada? —replicó Jane sin darme tiempo a responder—. Lo siento mucho Alice, pero los padrinos de esa nena seremos Gio y yo.

—Ah no, aquí los padrinos seremos Emmett y yo —Rosalie sonrió con petulancia y agregó—: Edward tiene mejor relación con mi marido, que con Gio.

—Edward se lleva mejor con Jasper —aportó Alice y las tres comenzaron a discutir.

—Chicas basta —dije pero pasaron de mí totalmente—. ¡Con un demonio, paren ya! —grité y las tres pararon de hablar, Carolie que jugaba con un par de muñecas sentada en el regazo de su madre se asustó por mi grito y comenzó a llorar—. Ven lo que han provocado.

—Ya cariño, no llores más cielo —el timbre comenzó a sonar y Alice fue a abrir, después de unos minutos Rosalie pudo calmar a Carolie, que no dejaba de verme con desconfianza.

—Es increíble que comenzaran a discutir por quiénes serán los padrinos de mi hija...

—Eso no está a discusión, los padrinos seremos yo y Kate. ¿Cierto gatita? —chillé y me puse en pie, claro que no sin dificultad, cuando vi a Garrett entrar a la sala con Kate y Alice.

—¿Dónde han estado metidos ustedes dos? —pregunté abrazándolo tanto mi vientre me permitió.

—Aquí y allá, ahora justo recién llegamos de Tokio —respondió Kate saludándome con un beso en cada mejilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en la cuidad? —me senté de nuevo en el sofá y los recién llegados me imitaron.

—Bueno Bella, hemos decidido dejar nuestra vida como nómadas y asentarnos aquí, en Nueva York —la respuesta de Garrett me hizo sonreír—. Nuestra futura ahijada no puede tener unos padrinos que la vean un par de veces al año.

—Me alegra escuchar que se quedarán, pero no estés tan seguro que ustedes serán los padrinos.

—Jane, quienes tiene menor probabilidad de ser los padrinos son tu novio y tú —dijo con cansancio Alice, sonreí y negué divertida, si ella supiera.

—¿La pequeña Jane tiene novio? —mi rubia amiga fulminó con la mirada a Garrett que soltó una sonora carcajada al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No te hagas el que no sabe Garrett, Jane es novia de tu cuñado desde hace más de un año —Kate frunció el ceño confundida, oh-oh al parecer en verdad ellos no sabían nada.

—¿Por qué demonios Gio no me lo dijo? —Jane se removió incomoda en su lugar, rehuyendo a la mirada de Kate—. ¡Dios santo! Pasamos horas hablando sobre Bella y la bebé, pero no pudo encontrar la oportunidad de decirme que tiene novia.

Un tenso silencio nos envolvió, silencio que era roto de vez en cuando por los ruidos que hacían Danton y Carolie con sus juguetes; unos minutos Alice y Rosalie se disculparon diciendo que irían a ayudar a sus maridos con lo de la parrillada, y salieron al jardín llevándose con ellas a los niños. Garrett se puso en pie diciendo que también él iría a ayudar, mientras Kate se ofreció a abrir la puerta cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar.

—Jane, no le...

—No Bella, no digas nada —soltó un pesado suspiro y sonrió con ironía—. Creí que podría llegar a ganarme su cariño, pero por lo visto no será posible.

—Él te quiere, lo conozco bien y se que en verdad lo hace.

—Si me quisiera, no le habría ocultado nuestra relación a su hermana —una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se apresuró a secarla.

—Hola —Jane se tensó al escuchar la voz de Giovanni, me puse en pie y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Los dejo para que hablen, ¿vamos al jardín Kate? —la rubia asintió y juntas salimos a reunirnos con los demás.

Casi media hora después llegó Edward, dejó un cariñoso beso en mis labios para después saludar a nuestros invitados y sentarse en la silla a mi lado.

—Jane y Giovanni están discutiendo a los gritos en la sala, ¿ocurrió algo?

Garrett le contó a Edward lo ocurrido, y para sorpresa de todos, mi marido abogó por Giovanni y sonreí; era evidente que la rencilla que tenía contra él estaba quedando atrás.

Estábamos por comenzar a comer cuando Giovanni y Jane se reunieron con nosotros, venían tomados de la mano y evidentemente habían solucionado su problema; mi amigo presentó a Jane con su hermana formalmente y se sentaron en las dos sillas que quedaban libres. Olvidado el incidente, comimos envueltos en una agradable charla, en la cual por fortuna no se volvió a tocar el tema sobre los futuros padrinos de mi hija, lo último que necesitábamos era que una nueva discusión diera inicio.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con una rapidez abrumadora, si antes quería que el tiempo pasara volando, ahora quería que se detuviera por completo. Acababa de entrar en mi semana treinta y cinco de gestación, mi bebé estaba a pocas semanas de nacer y el pánico estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mí, llenándome de preguntas a las cuales no podía responder.

Pero sobre todo, me moría de miedo al pensar que algo pudiera salir mal durante el parto, eso aunado a que pronto tendría que cumplir con mi promesa y contarle a Edward sobre quién me secuestró, no me ayudaba a poder conciliar el sueño y me pasaba noches enteras en vela pensando. Giovanni chasqueó los dedos frente a mí sacándome de mis pensamientos, le di una sonrisa de disculpa y suspiró.

—Cada día está más cerca la fecha en que tu hija nazca —ya no se refería a mi niña como su ahijada, no después de que un mes atrás escuchara a Garrett decir que el padrino sería él—. Y por consecuente, también el día en que le digas a Edward la identidad de la persona que te secuestró.

—Lo sé, he pensado mucho en ello —me removí en el sofá buscando una posición más cómoda, los últimos días no encontraba como estar—. No será una charla fácil.

—Si quieres que esté contigo cuando se lo digas, solamente tienes que decirlo.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera a tener esa charla con él al día siguiente del parto —frunció el ceño y resoplé con frustración, y es que casi podía adivinar lo que diría a continuación.

—No puedes seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir y no entiendo por qué no lo has hecho —me tensé y tomé una profunda respiración cuando sentí un tirón en mi bajo vientre, y no era el primero que tenía durante la mañana. Me puse en pie y masajeando mi vientre comencé a caminar.

—Gio, no quiero... ¡Oh por Dios! —chillé al sentir un liquido caliente escurrir por entre mis piernas—. Creo... creo que se me acaba de romper la fuente —jadeé con voz ahogada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Que se me acaba de romper la fuente, idiota! —grité y apreté los dientes cuando una punzada de agudo dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Unos segundos después Giovanni estaba a mi lado, me ayudó a llegar al sofá y sentarme de nuevo.

—¿Qué debo hacer, Bella? —la contracción pasó y respiré un par de veces.

—Llama a Edward, necesito que él venga, lo necesito a mi lado —asintió y tomó el teléfono, le dicté el número y recé para que la junta de Edward hubiese terminado ya.

—Me contesta el buzón —cerré los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, aún no era tiempo para que mi niña naciera, ¡maldición si todavía faltaban cinco semanas!

—¡Pues intenta de nuevo! —grité desesperada, él tenía que estar conmigo cuando nuestra hija naciera.

Después de no sé cuántos intentos sin respuesta, le pedí a Giovanni que subiera a la habitación por la maleta con mis cosas y las de mi niña, tenía que ir al hospital y pronto. Mientras él iba por la maleta, en medio de una nueva contracción y un llanto desconsolado llamé a mis padres y a mis suegros para avisarles lo que ocurría, Carlisle me aseguró que tratarían de localizar a Edward para decirle que la bebé estaba por nacer y que nos verían en el hospital.

Haciendo malabares y sin soltar la maleta Giovanni me ayudó a salir de la casa, metió la maleta en el asiento trasero de su camioneta y me ayudó a entrar en el lado del copiloto; fruncí el ceño al verlo correr hasta la puerta donde dejó algo, corrió de regreso a la camioneta, se subió y con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro la puso en marcha.

Una hora después debido al tráfico llegamos al hospital, las contracciones no era muy seguidas pero dolían como el maldito infierno. Para mi sorpresa Heidi junto con una enfermera y una silla de ruedas nos estaban esperando en la entrada, me dijo que mi madre le había avisado y no pude estar más agradecida con ella por haberlo hecho, pues a mí se me había olvidado por completo. Fui llevada directo a una habitación mientras Giovanni se quedó llenando los documentos de ingreso, la enfermera me ayudó a cambiar mi ropa por una bata de hospital y a acostarme en la cama.

—Heidi, aún faltaban cinco semanas más para que naciera —murmuré y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No te alteres Bella, tu pequeña está más que lista para venir al mundo y no quiere esperar más —se puso unos guantes de látex y me hizo doblar las piernas para poder revisarme—. Tienes dos centímetros de dilatación, aún falta camino por recorrer. En un rato volveré para ver cómo estás evolucionando, ¿de acuerdo?

Salió de la habitación y unos minutos después la puerta se abrió dejándome ver a mi madre y Esme que lucían verdaderamente emocionadas, ansiosa pregunté por Edward pero mi suegra me dijo que no habían podido localizarlo aún, pero que Carlisle seguía intentando.

Dos horas después tenía casi cinco centímetros de dilatación, Heidi dijo que de seguir así estaría lista para empezar a pujar más pronto de lo que esperaba al ser primeriza. Me negué a hacer uso de la epidural, había tenido tiempo de sobra para averiguar los pros y los contras de usarla y tomé la decisión de que no la usaría; sí, las contracciones eran jodidamente dolorosas pero podría soportalas. No pude seguir acostada en la cama y le pedí a mi madre y Esme que me ayudarán a poner en pie, con pasos lentos y pequeños comencé a caminar por la habitación apoyándome en ambas mujeres.

Cada pocos minutos preguntaba si ya habían podido localizar a Edward, y con cada respuesta negativa que recibía, estaba un poco más segura de que no estaría conmigo en el momento de que nuestra hija naciera. Una nueva contracción me hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, me aferré a la mano de mi madre sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez: _Edward, por favor ven pronto amor, tu hija y yo te necesitamos a nuestro lado._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo mi regalo de Navidad y espero que les haya gustado. Ustedes que creen, ¿será que Edward llega a tiempo antes de que nazca su hija?** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Ah, por cierto, publiqué un OS navideño (que tiene posibilidades de convertirse en un long-fic) y si no lo han leído, les invito a pasarse.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 19

 **EDWARD POV.**

Estacioné el coche frente a la casa y me apresuré a bajar, la reunión a la que había tenido que asistir se alargó más de lo planeado y no me gustaba tener que dejar a Bella tanto tiempo sola en casa, sobre todo ahora que su embarazo estaba en una etapa tan avanzada. Un trozo de papel pegado en la puerta llamó mi atención, lo tomé y fruncí el ceño mientras lo leía.

 _Hey Sr. Celoso, aquí el gran Giovanni reportándose. Tratamos de comunicarnos contigo pero nunca respondiste tu teléfono móvil, no encontré otra forma más que esta para poder avisarte que tu bella esposa se ha puesto de parto y estamos en el hospital. Y si no quieres que tu mujer te castre por perderte el nacimiento de tu primer hija, (algo que yo por mi parte no trataría de evitar, claro está) lo mejor es que nos alcances allá tan pronto como leas esto. Así que... seh, supongo que te veré en un rato._

 _Atentamente: el guapo y sexy Gio._

Furioso rechiné los dientes cuando terminé de leer la jodida nota, la rompí en tantos pedazos como pude y los tiré deseando tener frente a mí al imbécil de Giovanni para poder romperle la cara de un bune puñetazo; sin duda esta era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del amiguito de mi esposa y no me causaba la más mínima gracias. Entré a la casa llamando a Bella pero no obtuve respuesta, la busqué en la sala, la cocina, el jardín y después subí a nuestra habitación solamente para encontrarme con que ella no estaba ahí, corriendo me acerqué al armario y sentí que la sangre se congelaba en mis venas al ver que la maleta, que teníamos preparada para cuando Bella diera a luz, no estaba.

Solté una risita un tanto histérica. No, Bella no podía estar de parto pues aún le faltaban cinco semanas más, de seguro movió la maleta a otro lugar y por eso no estaba en el armario. Sí, eso tenía que ser y ahora lo que debía hacer era averiguar dónde se había metido mi mujer. Y la nota... la nota no era más que una broma, el imbécil de Giovanni no podía estar con Bella en el hospital, en el hipotético caso de que fuera verdad y mi hija estuviera por nacer, cuando era yo quien tenía que estar con ella. Las manos me temblaban cuando saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mis pantalones, maldije por lo bajo al ver que estaba muerto pues había olvidado cargarlo el día anterior, lo conecté al cargador y lo encendí; casi lo dejo caer cuando comenzó a sonar y me asustó.

— _¡Con un demonio, Edward! ¿Dónde diablos estás?_ —fue lo primero que escuché al atender la llamada de mi padre.

—En mi casa, ¿sabes si Bella...?

— _Bella está en el hospital a punto de dar a luz_ —dijo interrumpiéndome y como un idiota me dejé caer sobre la cama, ¡oh santa mierda! Mi hija estaba por nacer y yo aquí en lugar de estar con Bella—. _¡Edward! ¿Escuchaste lo que te he dicho?_

—Hum... yo... eh... sí, te escuché.

— _Entonces apúrate Edward, Bella no..._ —no me esperé a escuchar más, me puse en pie de un salto y corrí fuera de la habitación.

Cualquier persona que me vio conducir por las transitadas calles de Nueva York rumbo al hospital, podría haber afirmado que estaba loco y trataba de suicidarme, pero para mí, fue como si hubiese ido montado en un maldito carrusel de feria que por más tiempo que avanzara, me dejaba en el mismo jodido lugar.

Sin prestar atención a cómo y dónde dejé aparcado el coche, entré al hospital corriendo tanto como mis temblorosas piernas me permitieron, exigiendo a los gritos me dijeran dónde estaba mi mujer. Una enfermera de manera _amable_ me recordó que estaba en un jodido hospital y no debía armar tal escándalo, pero yo no tenía tiempo como para perder escuchando su maldito sermón y justo cuando estaba por mandarla directo y sin escalas al infierno, apareció un sonriente Giovanni. ¡Lo que me faltaba!

—Mira que eres mal educado, Edward —negó divertido con la cabeza al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua, para después dirigirse a la molesta enfermera—. Le pido disculpas por el nada adecuado comportamiento de mi amigo...

—No soy tu amigo —gruñí entre dientes pero me ignoró.

—Pero su esposa está por dar a luz y a perdido los nervios —la mujer me dio una mirada de enfado y le sonrió a Giovanni diciéndole que no había problema, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse—. De nada. Y ahora corre que Bella te espera, ¿o acaso estás esperando una invitación?

—Correría... ¡si tan solamente supiera a dónde mierda es que debo ir!

—Tienes razón, sígueme.

Nunca antes un condenado pasillo se me había echo más largo en toda mi vida, mi corazón latía a prisa y los latidos parecían aumentar mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, que Giovanni me señalaba. Mis oídos zumbaban cuando tomé el pomo de la puerta y con lentitud lo giré, dentro de la habitación estaban mi madre, Esme y Heidi con una agitada Bella.

—¡No, no y no! No voy a... ningún lado hasta... que Edward llegue —me quedé congelado en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar el grito de dolor que soltó, tras decir esas palabras. Una capa de sudor frío cubrió mi espalda y... ¡Maldición, estaba a punto de vomitar!

—Bella, entiende que...

—¡Edward! —exclamó con alivio mi madre interrumpiendo a Heidi, cuando me vio—. ¿Estás bien hijo? Tienes un color verdoso para nada saludable, pareciera que vas a...

—Estoy bien —murmuré con voz temblorosa parando su verborrea, si escuchaba una sola palabras más entonces sí que vomitaría. Respiré profundo y conté hasta diez esperando que la sensación de nauseas me abandonara, para después tambaleándome de un lado a otro entrar y acercarme a la cama donde estaba Bella.

—Llegaste... llegaste... —repetía una y otra vez, tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios para besarla.

—Sí, ya estoy aquí amor —volteó a ver a Heidi y asintió, Heidi suspiró y murmuró un: _ahora envío por ti_.

—Tengo miedo —apreté con suavidad su mano, la cual no había soltado aún, y besé su frente.

—No lo tengas —le dije aunque yo mismo estaba aterrado—, tú y nuestra hija estarán bien — _Dios, tienen que estar bien, no soportaría si algo le ocurriera a alguna de las dos;_ agregué para mis adentros.

Unos minutos después, y sin ser realmente consciente del cómo, estaba con Bella en la sala de partos. Ella apretaba con fuerza mi mano cada que una nueva contracción llegaba, pero yo estaba lo bastante nervioso y asustado como para sentir dolor alguno por eso. Bella se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la camilla, agotada y jadeando en busca de aire, sus rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y un torrente de lágrimas roban por su mejillas.

Una nueva contracción llegó y Heidi la alentó a comenzar a pujar, mientras yo no podía hacer más que murmurar palabras tranquilizantes cerca de su oído, palabras que podía apostar ella no estaba escuchando pero no podía hacer más para mostrarle mi apoyo. Una hora después de entrar a la sala de partos, una hora que sin temor a equivocarme podía jurar había sido la más eterna de toda mi vida, el llanto de un bebé llenó la sala, el llanto de nuestra bebé.

Sonreí y dejé un casto beso en los labios de Bella, murmurando una y otra vez: _gracias por este hermoso regalo, amor;_ mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Heidi acercase a nosotros con un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta rosa, bultito que con sumo cuidado depositó en los brazos de mi mujer.

Nunca seré capaz de describir con palabras lo que sentí al ver por primera vez a mi hija en brazos de su madre, la felicidad que amenazaba con hacer estallar mi pecho en cualquier momento, la emoción que hacía temblar mi cuerpo entero al ver a mis dos amores al fin juntas, y es que no había nada más hermoso y perfecto que la imagen frente a mis ojos. Imagen que se quedaría grabada en mi memoria por el resto de mis días.

Vacilante acerqué mi mano hasta rozar con la punta de mis dedos la pequeña manita que permanecía cerrada en un apretado puño, un par de lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos al sentir la suave y cálida piel; demasiado pronto Heidi nos dijo que tenían que llevarse a la bebé para revisarla, y a mí me hizo salir de la sala de partos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya nació? ¿Están bien? ¿Cuándo podremos verla? ¿Contaste que tuviera diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies? —nada más entrar a la habitación fui bombardeado con preguntas, tanto por parte de mis padres, como de mis suegros y Giovanni.

—Sí, ya nació. No sé cuándo podrán verla. Ambas están bien, o al menos es lo que yo creo, y... ¡Dios, no le conté los dedos! —Giovanni, que fue quien había hecho la pregunta, soltó una sonora carcajada y lo fulminé con la mirada—. Idiota.

—¡Oh vamos! Fue sólo una pequeña broma para aligerar la tensión —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Que quisiste decir con: _es lo que yo creo_? —preguntó mi madre frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno... es que en realidad no sé, se llevaron a la bebé para revisarla. Pero yo la vi estupendamente bien. Es tan hermosa, tan... perfecta —murmuré con una boba y gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Esa pequeña ya te tiene bien sujeto a su dedo meñique —no rebatí a las palabras de Giovanni, pues era verdad. Mi hija haría conmigo lo que le viniera en gana.

—Nosotros nos vamos pero regresaremos mañana temprano, no creo que podamos ver a nuestra nieta hoy de todos modos —asentí a las palabras de Renée, las cinco personas se despidieron y después se marcharon.

Poco más de dos horas después Bella había sido traslada de nuevo a la habitación y dormía profundamente, quité un mechón de cabello que caía por su frente y besé la punta de su nariz, se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una sonriente Heidi entró, me hizo una señal para que me acercara a ella y así lo hice.

—A pesar de que tu hija ha nacido cinco semanas antes de tiempo, está en perfectas condiciones. Sus pulmones funcionan estupendamente bien, pesa dos kilos novecientos gramos, y mide cuarenta y ocho centímetros —una sensación de alivio me llenó al saber eso—. No será necesario tenerla en incubadora, y en un par de días a lo mucho, podrán irse a casa.

—Eso suena estupendo. Gracias Heidi, por todo —movió su mano restando importancia a mis palabras.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Me voy a descansar, es tarde y he tenido un día largo, volveré por la mañana —salió y regresé al lado de Bella, me senté en la silla junto a la cama y con suavidad acaricié su mejilla.

—¿Escuchaste amor? Nuestra hija está perfectamente sana —murmuré y sonreí, cuando sus labios se estiraron en una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa.

…

 **BELLA POV.**

Abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Edward dormía al lado de la cama, sentado en una nada cómoda silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la cama y una de sus manos sujetando la mía; me removí buscando una posición más cómoda cuidando no despertarlo, pero no logré ser lo bastante sigilosa y lo desperté. Se incorporó con un brusco movimiento, soltando mi mano en el proceso.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz somnolienta y ansiosa.

—Sí, lamento haberte despertado —se estiró desperezándose y estirando sus muy, probablemente, entumecidos músculos.

—Descuida... —no tuvo oportunidad de agregar más, pues en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a una enfermera que llevaba a nuestra hija en brazos.

—Miren quien viene a ver a sus padres —con cuidado tomé a mi niña en mis brazos y sonreí cuando se acurrucó contra mí, buscando mi calor—. La traigo para que pueda alimentarla, señora Cullen.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —pregunté viendo con nerviosismo la pequeña figura entre mis brazos, y la mujer me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sólo debe acercar su pecho a su boca y ella se encargará de lo demás, ya lo verá —asentí y cuidando de no soltarla, bajé mi bata lo suficiente como para dejar mi pecho expuesto.

Hice lo que la enfermera me dijo y efectivamente, ella sola supo lo que debía hacer y comenzó a succionar con ímpetu. A lo largo de mi embarazo en más de una ocasión había escuchado a Alice y Rosalie decirme que amamantar para una primeriza podía llegar a ser doloroso, pero para mí no lo era; sí, sentía una rara molestia cada que ella succionaba pero no era algo que me doliera horrores, tal y como ellas lo habían insinuado en su momento.

Con la punta de mi dedo índice delineé su carita, sus ojos se posaron en mí y sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos ahora eran de un color azul grisáceo y, aunque sabía que con los meses cambiarían de color antes de definirse por completo, apostaría a que serían tan verdes como los de su padre; la escasa pelucita que cubría su cabeza era de un tono rubio claro. Clavé la mirada en Edward que con una tierna sonrisa nos observaba desde los pies de la cama, le ofrecí mi mano en una muda invitación a acercarse y la tomó, se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras ambos veíamos a nuestra hija alimentarse.

Cuando terminó de alimentarse la enfermera me mostró como sacarle los gases, me ayudó a acomodarla sobre mi pecho de modo que su barbilla quedara apoyada en mi hombro y me enseñó cómo es que debía frotar su espaldita, con suaves movimiento circulares.

—La dejaré un momento con ustedes, con permiso.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —le pregunté a Edward, una vez nos quedamos solos con la niña y se removió con nerviosismo.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo pero tengo miedo, es tan pequeña que temo romperla —solté una suave risa y negué con la cabeza.

—No la romperás, anda ven —respiró profundo antes de armarse de valor, con cuidado y movimientos un tanto torpes la tomó en sus brazos.

—Ella es tan hermosa —murmuró viéndola totalmente embelesado.

—Sí, lo es. —Estuve de acuerdo con él, era mucho más que sólo hermosa—. ¿Cuál será su nombre? No podemos llamarla ella, bebé o princesa toda la vida.

—Se llamara Keily, espero que vaya bien con el nombre que tú escogiste —sonreí y asentí pues sí que quedaban bien juntos ambos nombres, el problema sería cuando se lo dijera.

—Keily Giovanna, suena genial ¿no lo crees? —tres, dos, uno... y aquí viene.

—Espero que sea una mala broma, Bella, de ningún maldito modo permitiré que mi hija lleve ese nombre —gruñó en voz baja para no asustar a nuestra hija, ya que era más que evidente que hubiese querido gritarlo.

—No, no es broma. Y no vuelvas a maldecir frente a ella, ¿queda claro? —me dio una mirada enfadada y antes de que pudiera decir algo agregué—: Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, cuando hablemos sobre ello entenderás el por qué de mi decisión.

—Si así lo quieres, que así sea. Pero que quede muy claro, no estoy de acuerdo y sigo pensando que hay nombres mucho mejores para ella —la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, me apresuré a callar a las personas que entraban pero pasaron de mí.

—¡Oh dejame cargar a esta preciosidad! —chilló mi madre quitándole a Keily de los brazos a Edward.

Por la siguiente casi media hora mi niña estuvo de brazos en brazos, pasando primero por sus abuelas, en seguida sus abuelos, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y por último Giovanni y Jane.

—Y dígannos ¿cómo la llamaran? —preguntó Jane haciéndole mimos a Keily que estaba en sus brazos.

—Keily —respondió con simpleza mi marido.

—Edward, diles el nombre completo —bufó y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

—Keily... Giovanna —mis suegros fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el segundo nombre, para los demás no fue sorpresa pues sabían el por qué había elegido precisamente ese nombre para mi hija. Giovanni me sonrió y articulo un: _gracias._

—¿Por qué diablos nadie me avisó que mi ahijada ya había nacido? —rodeé los ojos al ver entrar a Garrett seguido de Kate.

—Yo que tú, no estaría tan seguro de que serás el padrino —Giovanni me guiñó un ojo y sonreí—. Creo que lo más adecuado es que salgamos, somos muchas las personas dentro de la habitación —todos, a excepción de Kate y Garrett claro está, salieron.

—Es realmente linda —dijo Garrett viendo a Keily que inquieta se removía en sus brazos, tal vez la postura rígida de mi amigo la hacía sentir incomoda.

—Y por lo visto tú no le agradas —Kate soltó una risita cuando su marido le dio una mala mirada—. Relájate cariño, la pobre debe sentir como si estuviera siendo abrazada por una roca.

—Oh disculpa si es que no tengo experiencia, pero recuerda que es la primera vez que cargo a un bebé.

—Ya la tendrás, cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos te dejaré cargarlos todo el tiempo —no pude acallar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de espanto que puso Garrett.

Dos días después dejamos el hospital y la verdadera experiencia de lo que es tener un bebé en casa comenzó. Llegaron los cambios de pañales, dormir unas cuantas horas pues debía alimentarla cada dos o tres horas, los nervios de no saber qué hacer la primera vez que tuvo un cólico y lloraba sin parar, su primer baño y el miedo a que el agua estuviera muy caliente o fuera a ahogarse. Por fortuna Edward había estado a cada momento conmigo, al menos las primeras seis semanas, pues después tuvo que regresar a su trabajo; algo que hizo totalmente en contra de su voluntad.

Yo por mi parte había dejado por completo el trabajo en manos de Jane, sabía que ella era capaz de encargarse de todo sin mi ayuda por un tiempo, además de que tenía a los chicos del equipo para apoyarla en lo que llegara a necesitar. De momento mi mayor preocupación era Keily y disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con ella, tiempo que se iba como agua entre los dedos, pues me parecía que habían pasado un par de horas desde que la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, y no seis meses.

Abrí la puerta trasera de la camioneta y saqué a Keily de su sillita, en cuanto vi el coche de Edward comenzó a balbucear contenta y sonreí.

—Sí, papi ya está en casa — _y debe estar molesto por no habernos encontrado_ , agregué para mí.

Entré a la casa y fruncí el ceño al escuchar la voz de Edward y alguien más provenir del recibidor, a cada paso que daba acercándome al lugar, la voz del otro hombre me parecía más y más conocida pero mi cerebro no lograba hacer la conexión de a quién pertenecía. En cuanto Edward me vio aparecer se puso en pie y vino a mi encuentro, dejó un casto beso en mis labios para después tomar a Keily en sus brazos y besar sus regordetas mejillas. El hombre que había permanecido sentado y de espaldas a mí, se puso en pie y se giró; abrí los ojos llena de pánico al reconocerlo y ahogué un jadeo.

—Cariño, me encontré con James al salir de la oficina y lo he invitado a comer con nosotros —sus azules ojos permanecían clavados en mí causándome escalofríos—James, conoces a mi esposa, Isabella. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, ya tengo el placer de conocerla —respondió sin apartar la mirada de mí, al escuchar su voz los furiosos latidos de mi corazón aumentaron y mis piernas temblaron—. ¿Cómo estás Isabella? —me obligué a murmurar un: _bien,_ con voz firme y clara al tiempo que buscaba un excusa para salir de ahí.

—Ella es mi princesa, Keily —James acercó su mano a mi hija, que sonriendo se aferró a su dedo con fuerza; cerré las manos en apretados puños para controlarme y no gritarle que se apartara de ella—. Le agradas, ¿quieres cargarla?

—¡No! —chillé sin poder contenerme, Edward me dio una mirada interrogante ante mi arrebato y James alejó su mano de ella—. Es hora de su siesta, voy a llevarla arriba.

—Bella, ella no tiene sueño... —sin darle tiempo a terminar la oración, tomé a Keily en mis brazos y me apresuré a salir del lugar.

Subí a la habitación y la recosté en su cuna, saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mis jeans y vi que tenía al menos una docena de llamadas perdidas de mi madre y un mensaje de texto, lo había dejado en modo silencio y no los había escuchado. En su mensaje me decía que James estaba en la ciudad, que la persona que habían contratado para vigilarlo no se separaría de él y evitaría a todo costo que él se acercara a mí; al parecer esa persona no estaba haciendo del todo bien su trabajo, ya que James estaba en mi casa, específicamente en mi recibidor y hablando con mi marido.

—James se acaba de ir —salté sobresaltada la escuchar la voz de Edward junto a la puerta—. Pude notar tu incomodidad y él...

—¿Qué esperabas, Edward? —pregunté interrumpiéndolo—. Le hice la vida imposible a su hermana.

Tras comprobar que Keily dormía, salí de la habitación con Edward detrás de mí. Entramos a nuestra habitación, solté un sonoro suspiro y me senté en el borde de la cama.

—Tenemos que hablar —el momento había llegado, ver a James en mi casa y saber que podía acercarse con tanta facilidad a mi familia, sobre todo a mi hija, me dio el valor suficiente como para al fin contarle.

—Hoy no Bella, tengo planes para esta noche y no quiero que se arruinen.

—Edward, no podemos dejar... —se arrodilló frente a mí y me besó.

—Hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Esperar un día más no hará mayor diferencia —asentí y volvió a besarme—. Nuestros padres se quedarán con Keily, nos iremos a las siete.

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté pero no obtuve una respuesta, solamente sonrió y se puso en pie—. No creo que sea buena idea que... ¡Edward!

Salió de la habitación dejándome hablando sola, resoplé con frustración y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama. Ahora que yo quería por fin terminar de contarle toda la verdad, él se niega diciendo que saldríamos por la noche y no quería arruinar sus planes, como si estuviera de humor como salir después de ver a James.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara. Lamento no haber publicado el capítulo ayer como correspondía pero no tuve oportunidad para hacerlo, en fin, aunque un poco tarde... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! De corazón espero que este 2016 les esté lleno de triunfos y bendiciones.**

 **James aparece de nuevo, ¿qué pasará? ¿Hará algo contra Bella? Ya lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo... ¡por cierto! Estamos entrando en la recta final, ya sólo nos faltan dos o tres capítulos más y el epílogo :(** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Me di una última mirada en el espejo y suspiré, llevaba puesto un vestido retro de los años sesentas, ajustado hasta la cintura, de falda amplia y larga hasta las rodillas, negro con lunares blancos y un delgado cinturón en color blanco; el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y maquillaje ligero. No sabía a dónde es que Edward me llevaría a cenar así que me decidí por usar algo sencillo pero a la vez elegante, suspiré una vez más y tomé mi bolso de sobre la cama, antes de salir de la habitación y bajar a la sala donde mi marido me estaba esperando con nuestros padres.

A las siete en punto Edward y yo salimos de casa dejando a Keily con nuestros padres, no estaba muy convencida de irnos y dejarla con ellos, sabía que no tenía nada de que preocuparme pues sus abuelos cuidarían bien de ella, pero sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba tranquila; lo atribuí a que seguía nerviosa tras ver a James en mi casa, y como no quería arruinar los planes de Edward para esta noche, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme serena y él no pudiera notar mi nerviosismo.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después llegamos al _Inwood_ _Hill_ _Park_ , fruncí el ceño confundida y tomé la mano que Edward me ofrecía para ayudarme a bajar del coche; sonreí y negué un par de veces con la cabeza, al verlo sacar del maletero una canasta de picnic.

—Creí que iríamos a algún restaurante —por suerte no estaba usando zapatos de tacón alto y en su lugar llevaba unas bailarinas, definitivamente los tacones no serían algo precisamente cómodo para una noche de picnic.

—Quería algo un poco más íntimo —me enganché a su brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

—Bueno, si lo que querías era algo íntimo pudimos quedarnos en casa —caminamos un par de metros y nos detuvimos, sacó un mantel a cuadros en color rojo y blanco de la canasta y lo extendió sobre el césped.

—Amor, dos semanas después de que nació Keily fue nuestro tercer aniversario, no pudimos celebrarlo como era debido en su momento y creí que podríamos tener una celebración tardía —acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con dulzura—. Nuestra hija está con sus abuelos y nada le pasará, disfrutemos de este momento juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí y me senté, desde que Keily había nacido no teníamos demasiadas oportunidades para pasar tiempo juntos como pareja; ambos estábamos felices por la llegada de nuestra hija y no cambiaríamos su presencia en nuestras vidas por nada del mundo, pero nos centramos de lleno en ella y puede ser que descuidáramos un poco nuestra relación.

Mientras cenábamos hablamos mucho, compartimos anécdotas de cuando eramos niños, de nuestra adolescencia y del tiempo antes de volver a encontrarnos. Terminamos de cenar y metimos de nuevo todo a la canasta, Edward se recostó sobre el mantel y lo imité unos segundos después apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el Biscayne? —pregunté y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, fue una experiencia inolvidable.

—¿Sabes? Quería asesinar a Tanya por coquetear contigo cuando la conocimos —respiré profundo y agregué—: Odiaba pensar que tendría que hacerme a la idea de que saldrías con otras mujeres, aun después de casarnos.

—Me pasaba igual, únicamente podía pensar en encerrarte en mi habitación y tirar la llave por el desagüe para alejarte de todos los idiotas interesados en ti. Comenzando por Giovanni, claro —me moví lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara—. Nunca en mi vida había sentido celos hasta que te vi con Garrett en aquel bar, después en Napa con Giovanni y en el Biscayne con Alistair. No sabía qué diablos pasaba conmigo y llegué a pensar que estaba perdiendo la cordura, me negaba a creer que eran celos lo que sentía.

—¿Es eso verdad? —pregunté llena de curiosidad, esta era la primera vez que admitía abiertamente haber estado celoso. Pero no tuve una respuesta a mi pregunta de inmediato, en cambio acarició mi mejilla para después besarme, su lengua delineó mi labio inferior y entreabrí mis labios permitiendo que profundizara el beso.

—Es verdad —susurró sobre mis labios—, ahora sé que fue durante aquel viaje donde comencé a enamorarme de ti.

Volvió a besarme y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba recostada con el cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el mío, pero sin dejarme sentir por completo su peso. Mordisqueó mi mentón, para después pasar a mi cuello donde dejó un camino de húmedos besos arrancándome unos cuantos suspiros entrecortados; una de sus manos comenzó a moverse por mi costado, bajando hasta colarse bajo la falda de mi vestido y fue cuando algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo click, recordándome que estábamos en un parque y por muy de noche que fuese, alguien podía pasar y vernos.

—Ed... Edward para —con algo de esfuerzo lo aparté de mí, ganándome una mirada confundida de su parte—. Cariño, no soy una exhibicionista y alguien podría vernos. Por nada del mundo voy a satisfacer la vena voyerista de algún pervertido —sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

—Entonces, vayámonos de aquí —asentí y me ayudó a poner en pie.

Nos apresuramos a regresar a donde estaba aparcado el coche, metió la canasta al maletero y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del copiloto para entrar, su mano se cerró en torno a mi brazo y me vi acorralada entre el coche y su cuerpo. Sonreí cuando sus labios atraparon de nuevo los míos, y enredé mis brazos en su cuello cuando profundizó el beso.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarles aquí! —nos separamos al escuchar esa voz a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sulpicia? James no me dijo que estuvieras en la cuidad —ignoró las palabras de Edward y me dio una mirada llena de odio.

—No entiendo... ¿Cómo es que pudiste casarte con la responsable de la muerte de Gianna? —Edward clavó la mirada interrogante en mí pero yo no podía hablar—. Oh, no te lo dijo. No te dijo que mi hija está muerta por su maldita culpa.

—Bella, ¿de qué diablos está hablando? —tragué con dificultad para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta y poder hablar.

—Eso no es verdad, Edward yo no tuve la culpa de que Gianna muriera, ella se...

—¡Cállate, maldita asesina! No ensucies su nombre mencionándolo —Sulpicia sonrió y su sádica sonrisa me causó escalofríos—. Vas a pagar Isabella, vas a pagar por la muerte de mi hija con lo que más amas.

—Llévame a casa —murmuré con tono de suplica viendo como Sulpicia se alejaba, no sin antes darme una última mirada; algo que trajo a mi cabeza el recuerdo de unos enloquecidos ojos azules a causa de la sed de venganza.

—Necesito que me expliques ¿qué mierda fue todo esto?

—¡Con un demonio, llévame a casa! —grité desesperada, necesitaba ver a mi hija y saber que estaba bien.

Edward no dijo nada más y subimos al coche, el camino de regreso a casa lo hicimos en medio de un incómodo silencio, nunca antes un trayecto se me había hecho tan eterno y cuando por fin llegamos, mi corazón se detuvo al ver las patrullas de policía fuera de mi casa y entonces lo supe, las palabras de Sulpicia no fueron una simple y vacía amenaza, algo le había hecho a mi hija.

Corriendo entré a la casa, sin detenerme a ver si Edward venía detrás de mí o no. Nada más llegar al recibidor mis piernas perdieron fuerza y caí de rodillas al suelo, mi padre y Carlisle hablaban con los policías, mientras mi madre y Esme lloraban sentadas en uno de los sofás siendo consoladas por unas nerviosas Kate y Jane; Giovanni y Garrett con gemelas expresiones de angustia en sus rostros, permanecían de pie cerca de la ventana. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que unos fuertes brazos me ayudaron a poner en pie, sentí unas cálidas manos acuñar mi rostro obligándome a verle a la cara.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, ¿me entiendes Bella? —parpadeé alejando las lágrimas y me encontré con el preocupado rostro de Giovanni frente a mí, con manos temblorosas tomé el trozo de papel que me tendía y lo leí.

 _Ahora sabrás lo que es perder a una hija._

—Tienen a... mi niña y no... volveré a verla —murmuré entre sollozos, Giovanni me abrazó y me aferré a él con fuerza.

—¿Quiénes la tienen señora Cullen? —me preguntó uno de los policías y me aparté de Giovanni.

—Sulpicia y James Vulturi, estoy segura que ellos la tienen —mi padre le dio a los policías toda la información que la persona que vigilaba James había recabado.

Unos minutos después los policías se marcharon, diciendo que harían todo lo posible para encontrar a mi hija, que ahora tenían una pista que seguir y les sería más fácil dar con James, y él los llevaría hasta donde estaban Sulpicia y mi hija. La impotencia que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa por no haberle dicho a Edward nada sobre quién estaba detrás de mi secuestro y el consecuente odio de los Vulturi hacía mí, por haber callado mi hija ahora estaba en peligro a manos de James y Sulpicia... y si algo le ocurría no podría perdonármelo.

—Maldita sea Isabella —la furiosa voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, se plantó frente a mí y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a mis brazos, su respiración era agitada y me removí tratando de soltarme de su agarre pero no pude hacerlo—. Dime de una jodida vez, por qué demonios dices que Sulpicia y James secuestraron a nuestra hija.

—Suéltame, me estás lastimando —Giovanni se acercó con intención de intervenir, pero una fiera mirada por parte de mi marido lo hizo apartarse.

—¡Con un carajo! Estoy cansado de tantos secretos y necesito saber la verdad, necesito saber si lo que dijo Sulpicia sobre la muerte de Gianna es cierto. ¡Necesito que confíes en mí de una puta vez!

—Esa maldita perra tuvo justo lo que se merecía —Edward por fin me soltó y confundido frunció el ceño ante las ácidas palabras de Jane—. Bella se negó a decirte la clase de mierda que era tu amiguita y el daño que le hizo cuando...

—¡Basta Jane! Eso me corresponde decírselo a mí —tomé una profunda respiración y con voz temblorosa comencé a hablar—. Edward, Gianna no murió en un accidente como te hicieron creer. Ella... ella se suicidó... se suicidó y Sulpicia me culpa por ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—La encontraron muerta en su celda, un mes después de ser condenada a cadena perpetua... Gianna fue quien me secuestró —musité sin apartar la mirada de él, esperando a que las palabras fueran procesadas por su cerebro y entendiera lo que estaba diciéndole.

—No puede ser, Gianna no pudo cometer un acto tan... atroz. ¡No puede ser verdad! —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, mascullando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Esme y Carlisle lucían sorprendidos ante la revelación, Jane se acercó a mí rodeando mis hombros con su brazo y me guió hasta uno de los sofás, como una autómata me senté y apenas si fue consciente de que ella se sentaba a mi lado. Sabía que llegado este momento Edward no me creería, por eso me negaba a tener que decirle la verdad; aun después de muerta Gianna seguía interponiéndose entre nosotros.

—¿Quieres parar de una buena vez con eso, Edward? —me sobresalté al escuchar el siseo de Giovanni—. Gianna era una maldita doble cara, y antes de que comiences a defenderla, debes escuchar lo que Bella tiene por decir.

Todos centraron su atención en mí a la espera de que comenzara a hablar, las lágrimas no paraban de rodar por mis mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta crecía amenazando con ahogarme; Jane se levantó y Garrett ocupó el lugar a mi lado, tomó mi mano dándole un suave apretón y alcé la mirada hasta clavarla en él, con una sonrisa de apoyo y un pequeño asentimiento me incitó a por fin terminar con todo esto.

Asentí y solté un tembloroso suspiro, antes de aclararme la garganta y comenzar a desgranar una parte de mi vida que no quería recordar más, una parte de mi vida que hubiese deseado desapareciera con la muerte de Gianna.

—Ese día las clases terminaron y yo...

 _Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando el profesor_ _Williams_ _dio por terminada la clase, el día de hoy había sido particularmente estresante y no ayudaba la tediosa forma en que él impartía la clase; guardé mis cosas en mi bolso con calma y fui de las últimas personas en dejar el aula._

— _Hola extraño, ¿me estabas esperando? —Giovanni sonrió al verme llegar a donde estaba aparcado mi coche, se acercó a mí y dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla._

— _Sí, de hecho te estoy esperando. Hace días que no te veo y tal vez te gustaría ir a comer conmigo —abrí la puerta del coche y lancé mi bolso dentro._

— _Lo lamento Gio pero hoy no puedo, mis padres salen de viaje esta noche y me están esperando para comer con ellos. Aunque... podrías acompañarnos._

— _Eso me gustaría —asentí y me obligué a apartar la mirada de esos brillantes ojos negros que me encantaban, pero no eran los verdes que amaba y ansiaba poder ver aunque fuera una vez más._

— _Perfecto, entonces te veré allá —besé su mejilla a modo de despedida y entré al coche._

 _Conocí a Giovanni hace poco menos de un año, aquel día llovía como si el cielo estuviera cayéndose a pedazos y en mis prisas por llegar a mi coche, choqué con él ocasionando que ambos termináramos tirados en el mojado suelo del estacionamiento. Recuerdo que me molesté con él por haberme tirado, algo totalmente injusto ya que la culpa había sido mía, me levanté ignorando la mano que me ofrecía para ayudarme a poner en pie y sin más me marché._

 _Un par de días después lo volví a ver, con una sonrisa se acercó a mí y me invitó a tomar un café, "me lo debes después de lo que me hiciste el otro día" me dijo cuando me había negado y no tuve más remedió que aceptar. Para mi sorpresa congeniamos de inmediato, teníamos muchas cosas en común a pesar de que él era un par de años mayor que yo y estaba en su último año en la carrera de agronomía; después de ese día quedamos un par de veces más y terminamos por hacernos buenos amigos._

 _Giovanni era un hombre realmente apuesto, cabello castaño, ojos tan negros como obsidianas y su piel tenía un color ligeramente tostado; en más de una ocasión traté de verlo más que como un amigo, pero nunca pude hacerlo, por muy estúpido que sonara seguía enamorada de Edward... aunque sabía bien que él nunca me correspondería o si quiera se enteraría de mis sentimientos._

 _De pronto el sonido de mi teléfono móvil inundo el interior del coche sacándome de mis pensamientos, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo tomé mi bolso y lo saqué, no me sorprendió ver que se trataba de mi madre y atendí la llamada._

— _Ya voy de camino a casa mamá, y es mejor que pongas un lugar más en la mesa ya que invité a Gio... —no pude terminar la oración, pues solté el teléfono cuando un pañuelo lleno de una olorosa sustancia cubrió mi nariz y boca._

 _Luché por librarme de mi atacante pero no pude, sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas y antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera, por el espejo retrovisor vi el rostro de mi atacante cubierto por un pasamontañas que únicamente dejaba a la vista un par de ojos azules._

 _Poco a poco la conciencia volvió a mí, abrí los ojos y parpadeé un par de veces en un intento de aclarar mi visión, algo totalmente imposible dado que el lugar en el que me encontraba era por demás obscuro; ¿cómo llegué aquí? Me pregunté sintiéndome confundida, lo último que recordaba era estar en mi coche hablando con mi madre y esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara y después... nada. Traté de moverme pero no pude hacerlo pues estaba atada de los pies y las manos, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: me habían secuestrado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de prisa cuando mi cerebro proceso esta información, asustada empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero como era de esperar nadie vino a sacarme de aquí._

 _Después de lo que bien pudieron ser horas, la puerta se abrió emitiendo un siniestro crujido que me puso los pelos de punta, crujido que fue acompañado por unos lentos y escalofriantes pasos que se detuvieron hasta llegar a mi lado._

 _Cerré los ojos esperando que mi captor se marchara creyendo que seguía inconsciente, pero no tuve esa suerte; una mano se cerró con fuerza en torno a mi cabello tirando con brusquedad obligándome a incorporar, chillé ante la ola de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

— _No, por favor... no me haga daño... por favor —murmuré con voz ahogada, buscando el rostro de mi captor pero tenía puesto un pasamontañas._

 _Todo ruego fue en vano, unos segundos después un puño se estrellaba con fuerza contra mi costado, seguido de más y más golpes. Me pareció que pasó una eternidad antes de que los golpes pararan y por fin se alejara de mí, mi cuerpo entero dolía como el infierno y sollocé con fuerza al ver que unos minutos después se acercaba de nuevo a mí, cerré los ojos esperando a que los golpes llegaran de nuevo más sin embargo no los hubo; sentí como una aguja se clavaba en mi muslo y poco después la obscuridad me daba la bienvenida otra vez._

 _La siguiente vez que desperté pude darme cuenta que estaba en un lugar distinto, no era como si pudiera ver algo ya que todo seguía obscuro pero podía escuchar gotas de agua caer que antes no escuchaba, por lo que deduje ahora estaba en un lugar bajo tierra. Me removí un poco buscando soltarme de la atadura en mis manos, pero desistí al sentir la ola de dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo ante el movimiento, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo recé, recé porque mis padres me estuvieran buscando y pudieran encontrarme pronto, algo que en el fondo sabía no iba a suceder._

 _El miedo me carcomía por dentro, quería gritar pidiendo auxilio pero no estaba segura de que alguien lograra escucharme y venir en mi ayuda. Después de todo, si hubiese alguien cerca ya habría venido al escuchar mis gritos cuando me golpeaban y lastimaban, porque sí, los golpes se habían convertido en una contante desde que estaba en manos de estos sádicos. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin control y no dejaba de retorcer mis manos, tratando de liberarlas de la cuerda que las mantenía fuertemente sujetas por detrás de mi espalda, aunque eso ocasionara que las lesiones en mis muñecas empeoraran por el roce del áspero material y el lacerante dolor casi me dejara sin aliento._

 _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba encerrada aquí, pero lo que sí sabía era que debía encontrar una forma de escapar lo antes posible, antes de que terminaran por matarme, pues si lo que buscaran fuera un rescate mis padres ya lo habrían pagado y me hubiesen dejado libre; las personas que me mantenían cautiva estaban totalmente desquiciadas y querían torturarme antes de terminar con mi vida, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más tenían planeado alargar mi tortura._

 _La puerta se abrió y mi cuerpo entero tiritó a causa del pánico, mi corazón martillaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y los golpeteos aumentaron al escuchar unos ligeros pasos acercarse_ _. No había iluminación en el lugar donde me tenían, y la luz que se colaba por la puerta abierta apenas si me era suficiente para distinguir la silueta de mi captor._

— _Isabella, tu fin está tan cerca y la muerte será tu pago final —nunca antes me había hablado y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al reconocer su voz, no podía ver su cara, pero estaba segura de que era quién yo creía._

— _¿Por qué me haces esto? —murmuré con voz ronca e hice una mueca de dolor, mi garganta estaba irritada y dolía a causa de los agónicos gritos que soltaba cuando era lastimada._

 _Caminó por la habitación y encendió la luz, mis ojos protestaron ante la iluminación, después de pasar tanto tiempo en medio de la obscuridad ya me había acostumbrando a ella._

— _¿Sabes qué es esto? —ignoró mi pregunta y agitó un pequeño frasco frente a mis ojos—. ¡Oh pero claro que no lo sabes! —se sentó a mi lado en el mugriento suelo y destapó el frasco—. Te daré una pequeña y educativa clase de química, así que escúchame con atención, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera castigarte por no prestar atención a mis palabras. Bien, esto es ácido nítrico, un liquido viscoso y corrosivo que puede ocasionar graves quemaduras, una sola gota y disfrutaré como no tienes idea, escuchando tus patéticos lamentos._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —chillé llena de pánico y desesperación._

— _Vamos a divertirnos mucho, Isabella —con una de sus manos sujetó con fuerza mi rostro, posó el frasco justo por sobre mi cara y con lentitud comenzó a inclinarlo a un costado._

— _¡Para! ¡Para por favor! ¡Noooo! —grité sintiendo como mi garganta se desgarraba con cada uno de mis gritos._

 _Soltó una sonora carcajada y me soltó, pude ver como tapaba el frasco y una chispa de alivio nació dentro de mí._

— _Esto lo dejaré para después, ahora tengo prisa y no sería divertido usarlo —se puso en pie y sacudió su ropa—. ¿Sabes? Estoy de muy buen humor hoy, hablé con Eddie y me invitó a pasar unas semanas con él. Apuesto a que se alegrará al saber que me vengué por lo que nos hiciste, aunque tal vez lo decepcione no haber podido ser parte de esto._

— _Gianna, por favor... por favor dejame ir —le supliqué con voz apenas audible._

— _¡Nunca! De aquí saldrás solamente muerta, ¿entiendes?_

— _Ya tuviste tu venganza y... —jadeé en busca de aire después de que me pateara con fuerza, estaba segura de que al menos tenía rotas un par de costillas._

— _Me voy, no quiero que arruines mi buen humor, además de que mis padres me están esperando._

 _Me ovillé tanto como el dolor me permitió. Edward, ¿en verdad le alegraría saber esto? Oh pero claro que le alegraría, había hecho de su vida un maldito infierno y le alegría saber que pagué por ello, que Gianna había cobrado venganza por ambos._

 _Mi cuerpo tiritaba y mis dientes castañeaban, tenía mucho frío y estaba casi segura de que tenía fiebre; también podía asegurar que tanto las lesiones en mis muñecas, así como la mayoría de los distintos cortes que cubrían mi cuerpo, estaban seriamente infectados por la falta de atención médica y la suciedad en mi entorno._

 _Desde hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de que alguien me encontrara, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, sólo me quedaba esperar que Gianna tuviera un poco de piedad para conmigo y terminara de una vez por todas con esto. Prefería mil veces morir, que seguir viviendo en medio de este maldito infierno._

 _Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe que hizo eco por todo el lugar y Gianna encendió la luz, desde que me dejara saber quien era siempre encendía la luz al entrar; sentí nauseas al escuchar sus pasos acercarse a mí, no tenía una idea exacta del tiempo que pasaba, pero sospechaba que por lo menos habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que estuvo aquí._

— _Apuesto a que me extrañaste y te alegra verme, odio los compromisos familiares que me mantienen fuera por tantos días —se acuclilló frente a mí y su sonrisa me heló la sangre._

— _¿Por qué no terminas de una buena vez con esto? Hazlo ya, mátame ahora; no tiene caso esperar más —de una pequeña mochila negra sacó un cuchillo y lo dejó a su lado en el suelo._

— _Oh no te preocupes más por eso querida, tendré piedad y por fin terminaré con tu sufrimiento. En dos días tomaré un avión que me llevará con Eddie, y tengo que acabar contigo antes de irme —acercó su rostro a mí y como si temiera que alguien le escuchara murmuró—: Pero antes de hacerlo, terminaré con algo que dejé pendiente. ¿Recuerdas esto?_

 _Agitó frente a mi rostro un pequeño frasco, al reconocerlo, mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada por el pánico y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer; era el mismo frasco con ácido nítrico que me mostró la última vez que estuvo aquí._

— _¡Veo que sí lo recuerdas! —chilló con desmedido entusiasmo._

— _Por favor, no lo hagas y mátame..._

— _¡Cállate! No estoy de humor para escucharte, a menos que sea gritando de dolor, claro está —destapó el frasco y lo puso en el suelo._

 _Tomó el cuchillo, cortó la cuerda que sujetaba mis manos y solté un jadeo de dolor cuando jaló mi brazo. Pero eso fue nada comparado al agonizante dolor que inundó mi cuerpo, cuando la primera gota de ácido entró en contacto con mi piel._

 _El dolor era insoportable y no podía ni respirar, en medio de la nebulosa que me rodeaba me pareció escuchar voces y pasos acercarse, Gianna dijo algo que no fui capaz de entender y lo último que sentí antes de caer inconsciente, fue la fina y afilada hoja del cuchillo clavarse con saña en mi abdomen._

 _Abrí los ojos y parpadeé hasta acostumbrarme a la luz, me encontraba en una blanca habitación con olor a desinfectante, lágrimas de alivio comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al comprender que estaba en un hospital._

— _¡Oh cariño! Al fin despertaste mi cielo, tu padre y yo hemos pasado momentos horribles sin saber nada de ti —mi madre se acercó casi corriendo hasta la cama y quitó un mechón de cabello que caía por mi frente._

— _Mamá... mamá... mamá... —murmuré y me aferré con fuerza a ella cuando me abrazó._

— _Ahora estás a salvo, ya estás a salvo mi niña —murmuró entre lágrimas._

 _Una semana después dejé el hospital con mis padres, pero la pesadilla aún no estaba ni siquiera cerca de terminar. Tuve que presentarme a declarar contra Gianna en su juicio y en el de su hermano, James, quien había sido su cómplice en mi secuestro. No quise estar presente cuando días después les fue dictada sentencia, pero supe por mis padres cuál había sido el veredicto del juez: Gianna condenada a cadena perpetua por los delitos de secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato; y su hermano fue condenado a pasar diez años en prisión por complicidad._

 _Hacía lo posible para olvidar lo que había vivido a manos de Gianna, pero conforme pasaban los días me era más y más difícil hacerlo, las pesadillas comenzaron y pronto me vi en la necesidad de tomar medicación para dormir profundamente y evitar así las pesadillas. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando insistió hasta el cansancio para que viera a un psicólogo, no desistió hasta que accedí y al día siguiente estaba en el consultorio de Zafrina. Las sesiones con Zafrina comenzaron a tener un efecto positivo en mí, poco a poco no necesité más medicación para dormir y las pesadillas, aunque no habían desaparecido por completo, ya no eran tan frecuentes._

 _Pero un día todo cambio, mi madre y yo habíamos salido a ver al doctor que estaba llevando el caso de la quemadura que cubría casi por completo mi antebrazo derecho, la cual Gianna había provocado con el ácido nítrico; cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con Sulpicia que nada más verme, se lanzó sobre mí abofeteándome._

— _¡Maldita asesina! ¡Tú mataste a mi hija, por tu culpa Gianna está muerta! —me quedé en shock por las palabras de Sulpicia, mi padre salió alertado por los gritos y mi madre me llevó dentro de la casa._

— _¿Gianna está muerta? —mi madre soltó un sonoro suspiro y asintió._

— _Hace unas semanas la encontraron muerta en su celda, todo indica que se suicidó._

 _Con piernas temblorosas subí a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama, abracé una de mis almohadas y dejé que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, Sulpicia tenía razón y la única culpable de la muerte de Gianna era yo, si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice ella no habría tenido motivos para buscar una venganza en mi contra y ahora estaría viva._

 _Enterarme de la muerte de Gianna desató una nueva etapa de depresión, dejé de asistir a mis sesiones con Zafina y me recluí en mi habitación. Me sentía culpable y la culpabilidad me llevó a tomar una drástica decisión, me senté en el borde de mi cama y sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche y saqué las tijeras que estaban dentro; apoyé el filo en mi muñeca y antes de que pudiera cortar la fina piel, las tijeras desaparecieron de mi mano._

— _¿Qué crees que haces? —alcé la mirada encontrándome con el molesto rostro de Giovanni._

— _Yo no... no puedo más con esto Gio... ¡Ya no puedo más! —limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello._

— _No puedes seguir así Bella, no voy a permitir que te destruyas, no lo voy a permitir cariño —estrechó su abrazo y besó el tope de mi cabeza._

 _Ese mismo día Giovanni me sacó de mi casa, me llevó al aeropuerto y ambos nos montamos en un avión con rumbo a Napa, California; donde mi amigo era dueño de un viñedo. Fiel a su palabra no me dejó destruirme, día a día me ayudó a salir del abismo en el que estaba metida, me enseñó a montar y todos los días dábamos largos paseos por los campos del viñedo, no me dejó sola en ningún momento cuando decidí someterme a un tratamiento para quitar la cicatriz de la quemadura en mi antebrazo; pero sobre todo me ayudó a valorar de nuevo la vida, me ayudó a lidiar con mis demonios y recuperar las ganas de vivir._

—Pasé un año en Napa con Gio, en ese tiempo no sólo retomé el control de mi vida, si no que también le tomé cierto gusto a la fotografía y cuando volví a Nueva York decidí dedicarme a ello de forma profesional —un par de horas después terminé de contarles todo, Edward tenía las manos cerradas en apretados puños y veía algún punto frente a él—. Edward, lamento mucho que...

No me dio tiempo a terminar la oración, tomó una lampara y con furia la lanzó estrellándola contra la pared, sin decir nada a nadie salió visiblemente molesto y un par de minutos después Giovanni salió detrás de él

—Necesita tiempo para... para asimilar todo esto —me dijo una llorosa Esme y asentí.

—Deberías subir a tu habitación y tratar de descansar un poco, te avisaremos si sabemos algo sobre Keily —dijo Jane y no discutí, me puse en pie y salí del recibidor, necesitaba un poco de espacio después de haber desenterrado la parte más dolorosa de mi pasado.

Saqué del armario un pantalón de chándal y una playera de mangas cortas, me los puse y me recosté en la cama rodeando mi torso con mis brazos. Un teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, lo busqué y lo encontré tirado en suelo junto a la cama, era un teléfono que no reconocía y me apresuré a contestar, estaba segura de que era Sulpicia.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —le exigí en cuanto atendí la llamada y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— _He estado pensando mucho, y no es justo que una pequeña inocente pagué por los pecados de su maldita madre. Así que escucha con atención lo que vas a hacer_ —haría cualquier cosa que me dijera con tal de saber que mi hija estaría a salvo, si me la pidiera, le daría mi propia vida a cambio de la de mi pequeña Keily.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tardé un poco pero al fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que les gustara. ¿Esperaban que Gianna fuera la mente maquiavélica detrás de secuestro de Bella? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Me gustaría saber sus teorías al respecto, y recuerden que estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia.** **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

 **EDWARD POV.**

Con cada temblorosa y atropellada palabra que salía de labios de Bella, describiendo los horrores que vivió durante su secuestro, la rabia dentro de mí aumentaba; rabia en contra de Gianna, James, pero sobre todo contra mí mismo. Pues estaba seguro que si no hubiese tomado la decisión de dejar Nueva York, Gianna nunca habría planeado esa absurda venganza, venganza que no solamente fue por lo pasado con Bella y sus amigos en la preparatoria, podría apostar que lo que la llevó a cometer esa locura fue que de manera inconsciente culpé a Bella de mi partida.

Nunca fue un secreto para mí que Gianna me veía como algo más que un simple amigo, pero creí que al ser consciente de que mi cariño por ella era solamente fraternal, se olvidaría de ese enamoramiento que tenía para conmigo. Debí sospechar algo cuando se puso como loca al saber que me iba, debí prestar más atención a sus palabras de odio contra Bella aquella mañana que nos despedimos en el aeropuerto... ¡Maldita sea! Debí imaginar que algo no iba bien al notar su entusiasmo las últimas veces que hablé con ella, y me decía que tenía una magnifica sorpresa para mí; ahora comprendía que la puta sorpresa de la que tanto me hablaba, era la muerte de Bella en sus manos.

—Pasé un año en Napa con Gio, en ese tiempo no sólo retomé el control de mi vida, si no que también le tomé cierto gusto a la fotografía y cuando volví a Nueva York decidí dedicarme a ello de forma profesional —cerré las manos en apretados puños y clavé la mirada en cualquier lugar menos en ella, quería correr a su lado y ocupar el lugar de Garrett, acuñar su tembloroso cuerpo entre mis brazos, secar sus lágrimas y asegurarle que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, pero no podía hacerlo. Nada estaría bien mientras nuestra hija siguiera en manos de personas como Sulpicia y James—. Edward, lamento mucho que...

Escucharla disculparse fue lo último que necesité para estallar, ella no tenía que pedirle disculpas ni a mí ni a nadie por lo que había pasado, ¡con un demonio! Sí, cometió un jodido error pero no merecía un castigo tan cruel y a pesar de todo lo que vivió, ella creía me debía una maldita disculpa; tomé la lampara que tenía más a la mano y con furia la lancé contra la pared convirtiéndola en un puñado de pedazos, necesitaba sacar la rabia que me estaba quemando por dentro y qué mejor manera que destruyendo todo lo que pudiera. Pero ver la expresión asustada de Bella me hizo cambiar de opinión, y sin decir nada a nadie, salí del recibidor.

Cerré la puerta del estudio con un fuerte portazo detrás de mí y caminé directo hasta el escritorio, respiré profundo en repetidas ocasiones para tratar de controlarme pero no pude aplacar la rabia que bullía dentro de mí, estrellé mi puño contra la madera de la superficie para después lanzar al suelo los objetos que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Me encontraba fuera de mí, estaba totalmente enloquecido y cegado por la rabia, con furia volqué los muebles y rompí todo lo que encontré a mi paso; de pronto sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro haciéndome dar media vuelta y segundos después, un puño se estrellaba con fuerza contra mi rostro tirándome al suelo.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para traerte de regreso —Giovanni se encogió de hombros, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para despejarme y tomé la mano que me ofrecía para ponerme en pie—. Aunque... no voy a negar que disfruté ese puñetazo, te lo merecías por lastimar a Bella con tu actitud de mierda. Ella te necesita a su lado ahora más que nunca, necesita apoyarse en ti y que le des tu consuelo por lo que está pasando con Keily, necesita saber que la sigues amando y no vas a dejarla después de lo que te has enterado.

—¿Por qué habría de dejarla? —pregunté más que confundido.

—Su principal temor a decirte la verdad, era que no creyeras en sus palabras y la dejaras por insultar de esa manera a la pobre y buena de Gianna —grité una maldición y golpeé la pared más cercana a mí con los puños.

—¡Fui un maldito desgraciado con Bella! La forma en que la traté cuando recién nos encontramos... ¡Con un demonio! Incluso llegué a decirle que había aceptado el trato de nuestros padres, para poder tener la oportunidad de vengarme de ella —tiré de mis cabellos y sonreí con ironía—. Una venganza que Gianna ya había cobrado.

—Bella lo pasó muy mal, volverte a ver sacó sus demonios de donde estaban encerrados y las pesadillas volvieron como un recordatorio, de lo que tanto le costó superar y dejar atrás. Creí, y en su momento lo deseé más que nada, que no soportaría tu presencia y se alejaría de ti; pero su amor por ti fue más fuerte —soltó un pesado suspiro y frotó la parte trasera de su cuello—. Sin contar el puñetazo, esta es la primera conversación... civilizada, que tenemos desde que nos conocimos.

—Gracias Giovanni —me dio una mirada llena de desconcierto y me apresuré a aclararle—: Por lo que hiciste por Bella, ahora por fin puedo entender el lazo tan fuerte que los une y unirá siempre.

—Ya era tiempo que lo entendieras —sonrió y sus ojos brillaron llenos de diversión—. Eddie, tendrás que aprender a quererme ya que soy parte de la vida de Bella y por consecuente, de la tuya también.

—Idiota, no vuelvas a llamarme Eddie o te partiré la cara.

—Eso quisiera verlo —la diversión desapareció dando paso a una expresión seria—. Ya estuvo bien de charla, ahora vayamos a buscar una forma de rescatar a nuestra princesa.

Asentí y salimos del estudio, lo primordial en ese momento era encontrar a mi hija, ella tenía que regresar a casa sana y salva.

La primero que noté al volver al recibidor fue la ausencia de Bella, pregunté por ella pero antes de que alguien pudiera responderme, el timbre comenzó a sonar de forma insistente y Kate se ofreció para ir a abrir; todos esperábamos que fuera la policía y que nos tuvieran alguna noticia favorable sobre el paradero de mi hija, más sin embargo la persona que apareció junto con Kate no pertenecía a la policía.

—¡Hijo de puta! —siseé en cuanto lo vi, James trató de decir algo pero no le di oportunidad a hacerlo, sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre él y lo golpeé.

James trataba de defenderse pero no le di la más mínima tregua, veía todo color rojo y lo único que podía pensar era en matar al maldito infeliz; la angustiada voz de mi madre pidiéndome que parara se abrió paso en mis oídos pero tan pronto como llegó la rechacé. No pararía hasta que él pagara por cada una de las lágrimas que derramó Bella, por cada una de sus pesadillas, por cada maltrato que recibió durante su secuestro, por cada jodido minuto de terror que vivió a manos de la desquiciada de Gianna.

En algún momento durante la pelea ambos habíamos terminado tirados en el suelo, me encontraba sobre él y mis manos rodeaban con fuerza su cuello. Con satisfacción vi como sus ojos me veían con pánico, se retorcía buscando librarse de mi agarre y jadeaba en busca de llenar sus pulmones de aire, cosa que no iba a permitir; su rostro comenzaba a tornarse color morado y apreté más mi agarre en su cuello.

—¡Por Dios, Edward suéltalo que lo vas a matar! —gritó mi padre que junto con Giovanni traban de apartarme de James.

—¡Demonios, piensa en tu hija y en Bella! Ellas te necesitan a su lado, no en una maldita prisión —las palabras de Giovanni me hicieron reaccionar y no luché cuando él y mi padre, tiraron de mí una ver más alejándome de James que tosía y jadeaba ruidosamente en busca de aire.

—¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a Gianna con su plan para vengarse de Bella? —negó al escuchar mi pregunta y con el dorso de su mano limpió la sangre que brotaba de su ceja partida—. ¡Maldito seas James! Me usaste para acercarte a mi mujer y a mi hija, porque ahora que sé la verdad, no creo que haya sido casualidad que nos encontráramos esta tarde.

—Yo no sabía que Isabella era tu esposa, y contrario a lo que todos puedan creer, yo no estoy buscando venganza. Sí, ayudé a Gianna pero no estaba al tanto de lo que en verdad planeaba hacer, ella me dijo que sólo quería darle una lección a Isabella, que la mantendría encerrada por unas horas y después la dejaría libre. Al día siguiente no encontré a Isabella donde la había dejado encerrada, y supuse que Gianna la había dejado marcharse antes de que yo llegara —Giovanni y mi padre me soltaron pero permanecieron cerca de mí, en alerta para detenerme de ser necesario.

—¿Por qué no diste parte a la policía cuando supiste que Bella seguía desaparecida? —preguntó Jane viendo a James con cautela.

—Porque cuando descubrí los planes de Gianna, traté de disuadirla para dejar a Isabella en libertad, sabía que lo que ella estaba haciendo no era correcto pero no quería que mi hermana terminara en prisión; como se han de imaginar no logré conseguir mayor cosa, ella estaba obsesionada con matarla y nada la haría cambiar de opinión —soltó un pesado suspiro y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó—. Comencé a buscar la manera de descubrir a dónde se había llevado a Isabella, por supuesto que Gianna sabía que la seguía, fue muy cuidadosa y siempre lograba que le perdiera de vista. Pero hasta el mejor estratega comete un error y ella no fue la excepción.

—Fuiste tú quien avisó a la policía sobre donde estaba mi hija, ¿cierto? —murmuró con voz ahogada Renée y James asintió.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de creerte? ¡Maldición, acabas de decir que no querías que tu hermana terminara en prisión, y ahora resulta que fuiste precisamente tú quien la denunció! —grité luchando para no lanzarme de nuevo sobre él y terminar con lo que había dejado inconcluso, lo que decía no tenía ni la más puta lógica—. ¿Quién nos asegura de que esto no es más que parte de un plan tuyo y de tu madre?

—Ya dije que yo no busco venganza pero entiendo que desconfíes de mí, Edward. Sí, Gianna era mi hermana y hubiese hecho cualquier cosas por evitar que terminara sus días en una celda, pero debía hacer lo correcto y eso fue justo lo que hice.

—Yo voy a ver a Bella, lo menos que necesita en estos momentos es bajar y verlo a él aquí —dijo Jane antes de marcharse.

—¿Dónde está mi nieta? —preguntó Charlie, James abrió la boca para responder pero no tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo.

—¡La encontramos! ¡Encontramos a Keily! —gritó Garrett apareciendo de pronto con Kate que acuñaba con suavidad en sus brazos a una llorosa Keily.

—¿Dónde la han encontrado? —me acerqué a Kate y tomé en mis brazos a mi princesa, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas se posaron en mí y soltó un suspiro entrecortado—. Shhh ya pasó mi vida, todo está bien ahora —besé su regordeta mejilla y su manita se aferró con fuerza a mi camisa.

—Estaba en el cobertizo. Kate tuvo una ataque de nervios al verte casi matar a James, la llevé al jardín para que se tranquilizara y escuchamos un llanto, entramos al cobertizo y ahí estaba.

—¡Bella no está! —gritó una agitada Jane entrando al recibidor.

—¿Cómo que no está? —pregunté y dejé a Keily en brazos de mi madre.

—La busqué en su habitación, el baño, la cocina, el jardín... ¡Maldición, no está en ningún lado! — _no, no, no, por favor Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensado,_ rogué para mis adentros.

—Si esto es obra de mi madre... yo creo que sé dónde es que está Isabella —todos clavamos la mirada en James, esperando expectantes a que nos dijera en donde podía estar mi mujer.

…

 **BELLA POV.**

No podía llevar mi camioneta sin que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, así que tuve que llamar a un taxi y le pedí que me esperara un par de calles cerca de la casa para no levantar sospechas, busqué mi bolso y tomé unos cuantos billetes que metí en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de chándal. Salí de la habitación y con sigilo bajé las escaleras, confiaba en que podía ser lo bastante cuidadosa como para salir de la casa si que nadie lo notara, una vez estuve fuera me eché a correr un par de calles y conforme me acercaba podía ver que el taxi ya me estaba esperando; con prisa entré al coche y le di la dirección al chófer que de inmediato se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde Sulpicia me esperaba, el chófer frunció el ceño al ver el lúgubre y solitario lugar, me preguntó si estaba realmente segura de que no quería que me esperara y le dije que no, que alguien me estaba esperando adentro y ya no necesitaría de sus servicios. Bajé del coche y con decisión me adentré a la misma vieja y abandonada fábrica, que años atrás fuera mi prisión.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me esperaba, no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que Sulpicia quería terminar lo que Gianna no tuvo oportunidad en su momento; cuando años atrás desperté en el hospital lo supe, supe que estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado y que tarde o temprano este día llegaría. Fue gracias a Giovanni que entendí debía seguir adelante, disfrutar de lo que la vida me diera el tiempo que la muerte me estaba prestando y no podría estar más agradecida por lo recibido; había vivido cosas maravillosas pero sobre todo, tuve la oportunidad de tener el amor de Edward y sostener en mis brazos el fruto de ese amor: nuestra hija. Esa pequeña personita que amaba con todo mi corazón, por la cual era capaz de dar mi vida para asegurar su bienestar, y eso era justo lo que me había traído precisamente a este lugar.

Sin titubeos bajé los escalones hasta llegar al sótano, abrí la puerta y al escuchar el ruido, Sulpicia alzó el rostro y sonrió nada más verme. Todo lucía casi exactamente igual a como recordaba y veía en mis pesadillas, lo único que podía notar de diferencia era la pequeña mesa y la silla donde Sulpicia estaba sentada, sosteniendo en sus manos una pistola.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, comenzaba a creer que la vida de tu hija no te importaba en lo más mínimo y no vendrías —recorrí el lugar con la mirada en busca de Keily pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? Tenemos un trato y yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte, así que espero tú cumplas con la tuya —sin dejar de sonreír dejó la pistola sobre la mesa, se puso en pie y se acercó con lentitud a mí.

—Soy una mujer de palabra, Isabella, la pequeña Keily está a salvo tal y como lo prometí. Es más, ella nunca estuvo en real peligro y tal vez para este momento, ya la encontraron —soltó una sonora carcajada y me dio una mirada llena de burla—. Dejé a la niña en el cobertizo del jardín, sabía que al ver la nota que dejé en su cuna nadie la buscaría en la casa y creerían que se trataba de un secuestro en toda regla, dándome el tiempo suficiente para comunicarme contigo.

—Sin dudas fue un plan muy astuto de tu parte, Sulpicia —su sonrisa se desvaneció y una chispa de furia brilló en sus ojos—. Bien, ya me tienes aquí y es mejor que terminemos con esto.

—Deberías estar aterrada, más sin embargo luces... serena, demasiado serena para mi gusto —y lo estaba, mi único temor era que mi hija estuviera en peligro, pero saber que estaba a salvo en casa y probablemente con su padre me daba tranquilidad.

—Nada de lo que puedas hacerme, será peor de lo que Gianna me hizo.

—No vuelvas a mencionarla —siseó apretando la mandíbula y cerrando las manos en puños—. Fuiste tú quien debió morir y no ella, pero el imbécil de James tuvo que _hacer lo correcto_ y salvarte la vida, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso le traería a su hermana. Él es tan culpable como tú, de que mi hija esté muerta.

—¿James me salvó la vida? —no pude evitar sonreír ocasionando que la furia de Sulpicia aumentara—. Él no es más que un maldito criminal al igual que Gianna, un criminal que debió pudrirse en prisión.

—Nunca te has preguntado... ¿por qué James fue sentenciado a diez años en prisión y pudo salir libre, bajo libertad condicional, pocos años después de su sentencia? —caminó hasta la mesa, tomó la pistola y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un cargador que metió en el hueco de la empuñadura—. Traicionó a su familia, a su propia sangre, al decirle a la policía donde te tenía Gianna.

—No... no puede ser verdad.

—Qué ironía, ¿cierto? El hombre que te puso en manos de Gianna, es el mismo hombre al que le debes la vida —quitó el seguro de la pistola y una sonrisa volvió a instalarse en su rostro—. Claro que James también tendrá su castigo, cuando encuentren tu cadáver haré lo... _correcto,_ aunque me duela tendré que decir que fue mi hijo quien cegado por la sed de venganza, terminó con lo que su hermana comenzó; es lo menos que merece por ser un maldito traidor.

Sabía por mis padres que me habían encontrado gracias a una llamada anónima, el agente a cargo del caso les dijo que la persona prefería permanecer en las sombras y ninguno de los dos quiso ahondar más en el tema; para ellos lo único importante era que yo estaba de regreso y no el cómo. Resultaba desconcertante enterarme de que precisamente James fue esa persona, pero por más que quisiera negarme a que fuera verdad, todo coincidía.

—Le di la oportunidad para redimirse pero la desaprovechó, en más de una ocasión le pedí que me ayudara a vengar la muerte de mi hija pero... ¡él siempre se negó! —tiró de su cabello en un gesto de frustración y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

Sulpicia no dejaba de caminar y había comenzado a murmurar cosas sin sentido, me encontraba cerca de la puerta y sería tan fácil tratar de escapar mientras ella estaba distraída. Lo pensé apenas por un par de segundos antes de decidirme y sin apartar la mirada de ella me moví con lentitud, estaba por alcanzar la puerta, soló unos centímetros me separaban de mi oportunidad de salir de ahí y volver con Edward y nuestra hija, pero Sulpicia se dio cuenta y con un par de zancadas llegó a mi lado.

—Eres tan estúpida, ¿realmente creíste que podrías salir de aquí sin que me diera cuenta? —su mano se cerró con fuerza en mi brazo y me alejó de la puerta lanzándome al suelo.

—Sulpicia, por favor no...

—Así te quería ver —me interrumpió y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver el brillo maníaco en sus ojos, exactamente así lucían los ojos de Gianna la última vez que la vi y de pronto me sentí como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo—, aterrada y suplicando por tu vida.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto el pánico me invadió convirtiendo mi cuerpo en una masa temblorosa, mandando a la mierda la serenidad que sentía minutos antes, cuando Sulpicia alzó la pistola y me apuntó con ella. No sentía la fuerza necesaria como para levantarme y apoyándome con las manos me arrastré hacia atrás tratando de alejarme de ella, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó al tiempo que su dedo, que permanecía sobre el gatillo, presionó haciendo fuerza.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido y para mí fue como un déjà vu, escuché voces y pasos acercarse, algo que también ella escuchó pues su sonrisa se desvaneció y por un segundo pude apreciar el miedo en su mirada. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al ver de pronto aparecer a Giovanni y Edward; abrí la boca con la intensión de advertirles que Sulpicia tenía un arma pero en ese momento ocurrió, Sulpicia apretó el gatillo y el ensordecedor ruido de dos disparos, resonó por todo el lugar.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward y un par de minutos después estaba arrodillado a mi lado, luché por mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejar que el dolor que quemaba mi cuerpo me mandara a la inconsciencia.

—Ke-Keily... —murmuré con voz apenas audible.

—Ella está bien, amor, está a salvo en casa —un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y quise poder secarlas, pero a cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza y me era imposible seguir luchando contra la obscuridad—. ¡Dónde mierda están los paramédicos! —gritó con desesperación viendo hacia la puerta.

—Edward... cuida a... nuestra hija... —negó de manera frenética y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

—Ambos cuidaremos de ella, no puedes dejarnos. ¿Me escuchas, Isabella? ¡No puedes!

—Te... amo... —usando la poca fuerza que me quedaba, alcé la mano y acaricié su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos.

No pude luchar más, me sentía tan cansada y dejé que la inconsciencia me arrastrara, pero antes de caer en ella, pude sentir como Edward me acuñaba en sus brazos; pidiéndome entre sollozos una y otra vez que no lo dejara.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Al fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, les gustara aunque haya sido un poquito y recuerden que sin autora no hay más historia, así que espero no quieran asesinarme. Esta historia está llegando a su final, el próximo capítulo será el último y posiblemente haya un epílogo (no estoy muy segura aún)**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

CHAPTER 22

 **EDWARD POV.**

Recorrí con la mirada las distintas fotografías que se encontraban sobre la amplia mesa de cristal junto a la ventana, algunas eran de los distintos lugares que visitamos en aquel viaje que Bella y yo hicimos antes de casarnos, aquel viaje donde sin darme cuenta poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella; otras tantas eran de nuestra boda y los primeros dos años de nuestro matrimonio, también había fotografías de Bella embarazada de nuestra princesa, de nosotros dos preparando el cuarto de Keily, y por supuesto que también de nuestra hija cuando nació y sus primeros meses de vida.

Solté un pesado suspiro y tomé uno de los marcos de madera, caminé un par de pasos hasta llegar al sofá de cuero donde me senté y con añoranza acaricié la imagen con la punta de mis dedos, en ella aparecíamos Bella y yo sentados en el césped de nuestro jardín, ella estaba sentada entre mis piernas con la espalda apoyada en mi pecho y una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro; mientras yo tenía apoyada la barbilla en su hombro y mis manos descansaban con suavidad sobre su abultado vientre de ya siete meses de embarazo. Sin duda volver a encontrarme con Bella y enamorarme de ella fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, me enseñó a perdonar y el verdadero significado de lo que era ser feliz, me enseñó lo que era amar y ser amado, me dio el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido jamás en la vida: nuestra hija.

Dejé la fotografía a un lado en el sofá, resoplé con pesadez y cerré los ojos, dejando que los nada gratos recuerdos de aquel fatídico día me llenaran por completo.

— _¡Bella no está! —gritó una agitada Jane entrando al recibidor._

— _¿Cómo que no está? —pregunté y dejé a Keily en brazos de mi madre._

— _La busqué en su habitación, el baño, la cocina, el jardín... ¡Maldición, no está en ningún lado! —no, no, no, por favor Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensado, rogué para mis adentros._

— _Si esto es obra de mi madre... yo creo que sé dónde es que está Isabella —todos clavamos la mirada en James, esperando expectantes a que nos dijera en donde podía estar mi mujer—. La abandonada fabrica donde Gianna tuvo a Isabella secuestrada, estoy casi seguro que ahí están. Yo te llevaré._

— _Hijo, puede ser que sea una trampa y..._

— _Mamá, no dejaré a Bella a manos de esa mujer —soltó un pesado suspiro sabiendo que no me haría cambiar de opinión, y no insistió más._

— _Yo voy contigo —asentí, no iba a oponerme a que Giovanni me acompañara._

 _Sin perder más tiempo salimos los tres de la casa, Giovanni insistió que nos fuéramos en su coche pues yo estaba demasiado nervioso como para conducir y no repliqué, lo importante era llegar a donde Bella estaba lo más rápido posible. De pronto el teléfono móvil de Giovanni comenzó a sonar, se apresuró a contestar y por lo que pude entender era Jane._

— _Avisaron a la policía y están de camino —dijo una vez terminó con la llamada—. Nos piden no hacer nada hasta que ellos lleguen, no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos y podemos poner en peligro a Bella en lugar de ayudarla._

 _Media hora después estábamos llegando a la fabrica, el lugar estaba completamente en ruinas y parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, algo que no ayudaba a que mi ansiedad disminuyera; nada más salir del coche quise entrar y buscar a Bella, pero debía mantener la calma para no ponerla en un peligro peor del que ya se encontraba._

 _Diez minutos después la policía y una ambulancia llegaron al lugar, trataron de impedir que entrara pero nada de lo que hicieran podría detenerme; escuché como James decía que lo más seguro era que estuvieran en el sótano y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta llegar ahí, seguido por Giovanni y la policía. Me quedé parado en el umbral de la puerta, mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y la sangre se heló en mis venas al ver la escena dentro de aquel cuarto: Bella estaba en el suelo, mientras Sulpicia permanecía parada frente a ella apuntándole con una pistola._

 _Bella clavó la mirada en nosotros y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, abrió la boca con la intensión de decir algo pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, pues en ese momento el sonido de dos disparos resonaron por todo el lugar. Por un momento me quedé sin saber qué hacer, un par de policías pasaron a mi lado y se acercaron con cautela a Sulpicia que no apartaba la mirada de Bella, la mujer no se resistió cuando le quitaron la pistola y la esposaron._

— _¡Bella! —grité saliendo de mi aturdimiento, corrí hasta llegar a su lado y me dejé caer de rodillas._

— _Ke-Keily... —murmuró con voz apenas audible._

— _Ella está bien, amor, está a salvo en casa —mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un par rodaron por mis mejillas, al ver como la sangre manaba de las dos heridas en su pecho—. ¡Dónde mierda están los paramédicos! —grité desesperado a Giovanni que parecía estar petrificado junto a la puerta, al escuchar mi grito, parpadeó un par de veces y salió corriendo._

— _Edward... cuida a... nuestra hija... —volví a clavar la mirada en ella al escuchar sus débiles palabras, comencé a negar de forma frenética y tomé su mano entre las mías apretándola con fuerza._

— _Ambos cuidaremos de ella, no puedes dejarnos. ¿Me escuchas, Isabella? ¡No puedes!_

— _Te... amo... —murmuró y con suavidad acarició mi mejilla, grité como un loco cuando su mano cayó sin fuerzas al suelo con un golpe sordo y sus ojos se cerraron._

— _No Bella... no puedes dejarme... no puedes dejarme —murmuré tomándola en mis brazos y meciéndola como si fuera un bebé—. No me dejes... te amo, Bella... vamos, abre los ojos amor._

 _Apenas si fui consciente de que los paramédicos llegaban arrebatando a Bella de mis brazos, Giovanni me obligó a ponerme en pie y alejarme un poco para que pudieran atenderla. Me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, podía escuchar a los paramédicos diciendo cosas como: "Está perdiendo mucha sangre" "Sus signos vitales son muy débiles" "Llama al hospital e informa lo que ocurre, que nos estén esperando preparados para atenderla"_

— _Estará bien, ella es fuerte y... lo logrará —me dijo Giovanni y recé para que así fuera, pues no sabría qué hacer si es que llegaba a perderla._

 _Llegamos al hospital y me bajé de la ambulancia corriendo detrás de los paramédicos que llevaban a Bella en la camilla, nada más entrar un doctor se apresuró a acercarse y maldijo por lo bajo al comprobar su pulso._

— _¡Rápido, está entrando en paro! —gritó y corriendo se la llevaron por un largo pasillo, traté de seguirlos pero un par de brazos me lo impidieron._

— _¡Maldita se suéltame! —forcejé para soltarme de su agarre pero Giovanni no cedió._

— _No hay nada que puedas hacer allá adentro para ayudarla, al contrario, sólo entorpecerías las cosas —después de unos minutos por fin me soltó, caí de rodillas al suelo y lo golpeé con mis puños._

 _Mis padres y mis suegros llegaron y fue Giovanni quien los puso al tanto de lo ocurrido, mi madre se acercó a mí y la abracé con fuerza, en sus brazos lloré como no lo hacía desde que era un niño, mientras ella murmuraba entre sollozos palabras de consuelo._

 _Me pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó antes de que el doctor saliera a darnos noticias de Bella, todos nos apresuramos a acercarnos a él cuando lo vimos aparecer, pero al ver la cara seria del hombre frente a nosotros, mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente y me temí lo peor._

— _Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, lamentablemente... —comenzó a decir pero no me quedé a escucharlo, no podía escucharlo decir que Bella no había resistido, que nos había dejado solos a nuestra hija y a mí; así que di media vuelta y salí corriendo del hospital._

 _Giovanni había dejado las llaves de su coche pegadas en la marcha, me monté en el coche y conduje por las solitarias calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a mi casa._

 _En cuanto entré Jane, Kate y Garrett corrieron a mi encuentro, me preguntaron por Bella pero no pude darles una respuesta, me limité a subir las escaleras y como un autómata entré a la habitación de mi hija; eché el seguro a la puerta y cuidando de no despertarla la tomé en mis brazos, me senté en la mecedora y dejé que las lágrimas se deslizaran silenciosas por mis mejillas._

— _No sé si pueda seguir adelante si tu mamá no está con nosotros... pero por ti cariño... por ti intentaré hacerlo._

Tomé la fotografía y me puse en pie cuando escuché pasos acercarse, la dejé de nuevo en su sitio y con el dorso de mi mano sequé un par de traicioneras lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber quién era, además, ella era la única persona que tenía una copia de la llave de la puerta de entrada.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? —me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a ella saludándola con un beso en la mejilla—. Sí, supongo que no fue la pregunta más acertada.

—¿Qué haces aquí mamá? —pregunté con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se sentó en el sofá donde poco antes yo había estado sentado.

—Vengo a ver a mi hijo y a mi nieta, ¿o es que acaso no puedo hacerlo? —preguntó enarcando una de sus cejas.

Un par de semanas después de lo ocurrido, mis padres se habían instalado en mi casa como si fuera la suya, no es que no agradeciera que se preocuparan por mi hija y por mí, pero necesitaba aceptar lo que estaba pasando y adaptarme a mi nueva vida sin Bella, así se los hice saber y les pedí que se marcharan; en un principio se habían negado a dejarnos solos aunque al final terminaron por rendirse. Claro que eso no evitaba que vinieran todos los días, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien con Keily y conmigo.

—Por supuesto que puedes mamá —me senté a su lado y tomó mi mano dándole un suave apretón—. ¿Sabes? Nunca te agradecí que, a pesar de saber lo que ocurrió entre Bella y yo en la preparatoria, no te opusieras a la idea de papá de que me casara con ella.

—¿Cómo supiste tú sobre eso?

—Bella me lo contó poco después de casarnos —una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios y clavó la mirada en la mesa de las fotografías.

—No conocía mucho a Bella en aquel momento, habíamos coincidido un par de veces e intercambiado sólo unas cuantas palabras, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que ella no era la misma y había cambiado para bien. La chica que sonreía y tomaba fotografías hasta de la cosa más insignificante, no podía ser la misma Bella que conociste en preparatoria —clavó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas en mí y se aclaró la garganta antes de agregar—: Me alegra que decidieras darle una oportunidad, que se dieran una oportunidad para ser felices juntos.

—La extrañó tanto mamá —murmuré con voz ahogada y acepté el confortante y maternal abrazo en el que me envolvió—. La extrañó tanto.

—Lo sé mi vida, todos la echamos mucho de menos —con suavidad me deshice de su abrazo, me puse en pie y respiré profundo un par de veces.

—Voy ir al...

—Yo me quedaré cuidando a Keily —me interrumpió y negué.

—Ella vendrá conmigo, mamá —frunció el ceño en desacuerdo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salí del lugar rumbo a las escaleras.

Entré a la habitación de mi hija, que nada más verme, clavó la mirada en mí y sonrió dejándome ver los dos pequeños dientecitos inferiores que ya le habían brotado. Cuando sus dientes comenzaron a salir había pasado unos días terriblemente agotadores y estresantes, mi princesa estaba irritable por la inflamación y el dolor en su encía, tenía problemas para dormir y no quería comer; en ese momento deseé que Bella hubiese estado conmigo, compartiendo juntos una etapa más en el crecimiento de nuestra hija.

—Tú y yo, jovencita, iremos a visitar a mamá —la tomé en mis brazos y soltó una sonora carcajada, cuando dejé un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

—Edward, no creó que sea lo más indicado que la lleves contigo —dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

—No quiero discutir sobre esto —me colgué al hombro la bolsa con las cosas de Keily y salí ignorando el llamado de mi madre.

Acomodé a Keily en su sillita y antes de que mi madre pudiera salir de la casa, me monté en el coche poniéndolo en marcha. De camino a mi destino hice una parada en la florería, donde compré un ramo de tulipanes rosas, los favoritos de Bella y los cuales le llevaba en cada una de mis visitas; por el espejo retrovisor le di un vistazo a mi hija que mordía con ahínco su mordedera y sonreí con nostalgia.

A su casi año de edad, Keily ya comenzaba a dar sus primero pasos sujeta a mis manos, también estaba comenzando a soltar algunas palabras y cada día que pasaba se parecía más a mi Bella, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran verdes y tenía el cabello rubio de su abuela Renée; era tanto lo que Bella se estaba perdiendo en el crecimiento de nuestra hija, pero no perdía la esperanza de que pronto volvería a estar con nosotros.

— _¡Edward, abre la puerta! —gritó Garrett aporreando con fuerza la madera, Keily se removió en mis brazos por el escándalo pero no despertó—. Si no abres, voy a tirarla y créeme que no estoy bromeando._

— _Edward, por favor, sal para que podamos hablar —me pidió Jane con cierta nota de desesperación en su voz—. Es sobre Bella, Esme llamó y me dijo lo que ocurrió._

 _Cerré los ojos tomando una profunda respiración, besé la frente de mi hija y me puse en pie, con cuidado para no despertarla la dejé de nuevo en su cuna y abrí la puerta encontrándome con unas llorosas Jane y Kate, y con un cabizbajo Garrett._

— _Bella está viva —me dijo Kate en cuanto me vio salir de la habitación._

— _No, el doctor dijo que..._

— _¡Con un demonio, Edward! —chilló Jane interrumpiéndome—. Saliste del hospital corriendo como un loco, sin esperar que el doctor terminara de dar su explicación._

— _Es verdad, Edward, Bella está viva_ — _agrego Garrett rodeando los hombros de Kate con sus brazos._

Sacudí la cabeza alejando ese recuerdo, enterarme de que mi mujer estaba viva fue como un sorbo de agua fresca en medio del desierto, pero la noticia que me dieron después fue igualmente devastadora; sí, Bella estaba viva pero en coma desde hacía cuatro meses.

Entré al hospital y con calma caminé por el largo pasillo que me llevaría a la habitación de Bella, fruncí el ceño al ver a Renée fuera de la habitación, con la espalda apoyada en la pared cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de los sollozos; casi sin ser consciente de que las flores caían de mis manos me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

—Renée, ¿qué ocurre? —alzó el rostro al escuchar mi voz y me sonrió.

—Despertó... Bella despertó —murmuró entre lágrimas y cuando mi cerebro proceso esas palabras, quise entrar corriendo a la habitación pues necesitaba comprobar con mi propios ojos que era verdad—. Espera, ahora el doctor está revisándola y no puedes entrar.

Keily se removió en mis brazos y comenzó a balbucear llamando la atención de su abuela, que la tomó en sus brazos diciéndole que por fin su mamá estaba de nuevo con nosotros. Unos minutos después el doctor salió, nos informó que todo parecía estar bien con Bella pero que no podía descartar alguna secuela causada por el coma, hasta realizarle los exámenes pertinentes.

—Anda, entra tú —me dijo Renée quitándome la bolsa con las cosas de Keily, una vez el doctor se marchó autorizándonos para entrar a la habitación—. Yo me quedaré unos minutos aquí con mi nieta.

Asentí y solté el aire que de forma inconsciente había estado reteniendo, mi mano temblaba cuando la alargué y tomé el pomo de la puerta girándolo con lentitud. Al ver como un par de orbes color chocolate se posaban en mí, no pude contenerme y corrí, corrí hasta llegar a su lado y la abracé con fuerza temiendo que fuera un sueño, un sueño del que en cualquier momento despertaría encontrándome con que mi Bella seguía en coma.

—Dime que esto no es un sueño —me separé de ella lo justo para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos, y apoyar mi frente sobre la suya.

—No lo es amor —sonreí al escuchar esa voz que tanto había echado de menos y dejé un casto beso en sus labios, por fin estábamos de nuevo juntos y a partir de ese momento todo estaría bien.

 _ **Semanas después...**_

Bella iba de un lado a otro por el jardín sin dejar de sonreír ni soltar su cámara, tomando montones de fotografías a Keily, nuestros padres y amigos que habían venido para celebrar con nosotros el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija.

Nunca me hubiese siquiera imaginado ni en mis más locos sueños que algún día estaría aquí, casado con Bella, teniendo una hermosa hija juntos y enamorado de ella como un completo idiota.

Pasé años creyendo que la odiaba, y creyendo era la palabra clave, pues contrario a lo que las personas pueda llegar a decir, uno no se enamora de alguien a quien en realidad odia; así de simple. Es más, podía asegurar que incluso desde la preparatoria y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sentía algo por ella, no iba a decir que era amor, pero sí podía asegurar que me sentía atraído por ella. Tal vez si las cosas se hubieran dado distintas entre nosotros en aquel tiempo hubiésemos podido intentar tener una relación, pero el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros y simplemente, nos encontramos en el momento en que debíamos hacerlo.

—¿En qué piensa, señor Cullen? —la voz de Bella y el sonido de la cámara siendo activada, me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Creo haberte dicho que podías tomarme cuantas fotografías quisieras, siempre y cuando tú también estuvieras en ellas —le reproché en tono de broma y negó con diversión—. Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo, y en que no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, si al final estamos juntos.

—A mí no me importaría cambiar un par de cosas, ¿sabes? —soltó un sonoro suspiro y bajó la mirada—. No debí haberte ocultado lo de Gianna, si te lo hubiese dicho tal vez...

—No pienses más en eso —la interrumpí con suavidad—. Ya es pasado, y como tal debe quedarse.

—Tienes razón. Anda, ven conmigo que es hora de cortar el pastel —se puso de puntitas y besó mis labios, enredé mis brazos en su cintura acercándola más a mí profundizando el beso.

—¿Crees que notarían nuestra ausencia si desaparecemos un par de horas? —acerqué mis labios a su oído y murmuré—: Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor.

—¡Edward! —chilló dándome un manotazo en el brazo y solté una sonora carcajada, besé su mejilla y rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo, para después comenzar a caminar hacía donde nuestros invitados esperaban que el pastel fuera cortado.

Tomé a Keily en mis brazos y Bella encendió la vela del pastel, mientras todos cantábamos el cumpleaños feliz, me di cuenta de que tenía todo aquello que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero era malditamente ambicioso y quería algo más: un nuevo Cullen en nuestra familia. Esta noche, cuando todos se marcharan y Keily se durmiera, hablaría sobre ello con Bella; y si todo resultaba como lo tenía planeado, el próximo años los Cullen Swan estaríamos celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestra hija, con un nuevo integrante en la familia.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues este fue el final de esta historia, espero que les gustara un poquito y no terminaran odiándolo. Todavía nos queda el epílogo, así que aún no me despido.**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, ahí estaré publicando imágenes relacionadas a la historia como también adelantos de la misma, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**

 **Muchísimas** **gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, así como también un enorme gracias a quienes se toman un momentito de su tiempo para dejarme sus lindos review's y alegrarme el día, no los respondo por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo todos y cada uno de ellos.**

 **¿Algún review? =)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	23. Chapter 23: Epílogo

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 _EPÍLOGO_

Me estiré sobre la cama desperezándome, abrí los ojos parpadeando unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y fruncí el ceño extrañada, al notar que Edward no estaba a mi lado como esperaba. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada buscándole, las cortinas moviéndose con suavidad llamaron mi atención y noté que la puerta de cristal para salir al balcón estaba abierta; tomé mi teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesita de noche para ver la hora, aún no eran ni las ocho pero se me había espantado el sueño, así que salí de la cama llevándome la sábana conmigo y la enrollé en mi cuerpo, cubriendo con ella mi desnudez.

Al salir al balcón mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar un suspiro. Mi marido, que sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones del pijama, estaba apoyado en la barandilla viendo con fijeza el paisaje frente a él, los rayos del sol bañaban su pálida piel dándole un sutil efecto como si brillara y en pocas palabras, se veía como un jodido Dios bajado del mismísimo Olimpo. Diez años después de casarnos, al fin teníamos nuestra muy tardía luna de miel y nos encontrábamos en Aruba, donde habíamos pasado quince días maravillosos.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos. —Murmuré haciéndole notar mi presencia.

—Mejor que sea un beso —sonreí, me acerqué a él y poniéndome de puntillas rocé sus labios con los míos. Justo cuando estaba por apartarme, una de sus manos me sujetó con gentileza por la nuca evitando que me alejara, su lengua acarició mis labios y con un suspiro los entreabrí permitiendo que profundizara el beso.

—He pagado, así que ahora habla —dije con voz jadeante cuando nos separamos.

—Pensaba en ti —sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y besó la punta de mi nariz—, en lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, en lo feliz que soy y en cuánto es que te amo.

—Sí, sin duda eres muy afortunado. Tanto, que yo también te amo. —Me dio una mirada llena de diversión que sólo podía significar que algo tramaba, hice el intento a dar media vuelta y regresar a la habitación, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.

Chillé y reí cuando sin previo aviso me cargó sobre su hombro, con pasos presurosos nos llevó hasta la habitación y apenas mi espalda tocó el colchón, sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos besándome con desenfrenada pasión, robándome el aliento y anulando casi por completo mi capacidad de pensar con raciocinio.

—Ed-Edward —jadeé con voz ahogada cuando sus labios liberaron los míos bajando a mi cuello, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos en el, y un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral al sentir su erección presionar contra mi vientre—, tenemos... un...

—Cariño, el vuelo sale a medio día —me interrumpió con voz enronquecida—. Además no importa si lo perdemos, siempre podemos tomar otro —musito moviéndose lo justo como para deshacerse de la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo, la cual lanzó al suelo.

Cerré los ojos y serpenteé sobre el colchón, cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mi cuerpo repartiendo suaves caricias, haciendo que mi piel se sintiera arder ante el ligero pero experto toque. No pude acallar el gemido que brotó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho al sentir su lengua, suave y húmeda, delinear el contorno de mi ombligo un par de veces, causando que todos y cada uno de mis bellos se erizaran y la naciente humedad en mi entrepierna aumentara; él sabía bastante bien lo que eso provocada en mí y toda posible objeción que pudiese tener, perdería por completo su validez.

Sus labios emprendieron un recorrido ascendente por mi abdomen, succionando, besando y rastrillando con sus dientes la piel a su disposición hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis pechos. Mi respiración se tornó errática, al grado de que con pequeños y constantes jadeos buscaba forzar un poco de oxigeno a mis pulmones; me aferré con fuerza a la sábana que cubría el colchón y mi espalda se arqueó cuando atrapó entre sus dientes mi pezón izquierdo, tirando de el con suavidad, al tiempo que una de sus manos bajaba con lentitud a mi intimidad. Para ese momento mis niveles de excitación se encontraban por las nubes, lo que Edward estada haciendo con mi cuerpo, sumado a mis muy descontroladas hormonas, me tenían prácticamente en el borde.

¡Y oh maldición! Necesitaba más, mucho más que sólo su boca jugando sensualmente con mis pechos, o sus dedos acariciando mi hinchado clítoris de esa manera tan placentera y tortuosa a la vez, que me hacía sentir como una jodida adolescente.

—Edward... necesito... que... —murmuré pero no pude agregar más, mi boca perdía la capacidad de formular más de tres palabras coherentes, cuando este hombre me tenía desnuda bajo su cuerpo, rendida ante sus caricias como si fuera yo una maldita marioneta que podía manejar a su antojo y voluntad.

Mis suspiros, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas inundaban la habitación, una fina capa de sudor cubría mi cuerpo que a gritos pedía por alcanzar su liberación, pero al parecer Edward tenía planeado alargar el momento lo más que le fuera posible. Abrí la boca con toda la intensión de recriminarle el que se apartara de mí, pero tan pronto como se deshizo del pantalón del pijama, su cuerpo volvió a cubrir el mío y su boca arremetió con fuerza contra la mía, en un beso tan pasional, como salvaje y desesperado; su lengua explorando a consciencia como si quisiera grabar en su memoria hasta el último y más pequeño lugar, instando a mi propia lengua a enredarse con la suya en una pasional batalla sin tregua.

Solté un gemido que murió ahogado en su boca, al sentir su miembro deslizarse con facilidad entre mis húmedos pliegues, rozando de vez en vez mi clítoris, mandando cientos de descargas malditamente placenteras por todo mi cuerpo. El beso poco a poco fue bajando de intensidad y, antes de romper el contacto por completo, sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior tirando de el con suavidad. Sus ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por la pasión se clavaron en los míos, pero no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada, pues en el mismo momento en que de una certera y profunda embestida se enterraba por completo en mí, me vi en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y apretar con fuerza los dientes para no gritar enloquecida de placer.

Las sensaciones que me embargaban con cada una de sus embestidas, con cada beso y caricia, se sentían tan nuevas como familiares a la vez; era algo que no se podía explicar con simples palabras, pero cada que Edward me hacía el amor se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, y al mismo tiempo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo como si estuviera acostumbrado a él de toda la vida.

Enredé mis piernas en torno a sus caderas sintiéndole llegar más profundo en cada embestida. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, arañando con mis uñas la pálida piel hasta llegar a su trasero dándole un suave pero firme apretón, acción que provocó soltara un ronco gruñido que me catapultó a la sima; mi cuerpo se tensó por un momento para después convertirse en una masa temblorosa cuando el clímax me azotó con brutal intensidad.

Edward nos hizo girar dejándome sobre él y escondí el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, esperando a que mi respiración y ritmo cardíaco volvieran a la normalidad. Con las puntas de sus dedos comenzó a trazar patrones al azar en mi desnuda espalda, estaba por caer dormida bajo las suaves caricias cuando recordé que tenía algo muy importante que contarle; tomé un par de respiraciones para darme valor antes de soltarle la noticia.

—Estoy embarazada. —En cuanto esas dos palabras abandonaron mi boca, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y las caricias en mi espalda cesaron de golpe.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó con voz tan baja que apenas si fui capaz de escucharle.

—Sí, tengo poco más de ocho semanas —alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo—. ¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunté exasperada por el mutismo en el que se había sumido.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella? Ser padres a los cuarenta no es algo que tuviera contemplado.

—Treinta y ocho, Edward, treinta y ocho —me senté en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda—. Y no es algo que yo hubiese planeado, ¿sabes? Simplemente sucedió.

—Amor, lo que trato de decir es que...

—Voy a ducharme —le interrumpí con brusquedad y cierta decepción—, ya es tarde y no quiero perder el vuelo.

Unas horas después me encontraba viendo por la ventanilla del avión, Edward y yo no habíamos vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna después de lo ocurrido y el ambiente a nuestro alrededor era demasiado incomodo; me removí buscando una posición más cómoda y cerré los ojos esperando poder dormir un par de horas. Lo escuché soltar un sonoro suspiro pero no abrí los ojos y, aunque probablemente él sabía que no estaba dormida, fingí hacerlo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo bajito pasados unos minutos, bufé y abrí los ojos de golpe.

—No es la primera vez que te subes a un avión.

—No al avión —gruñó y pasó una de sus manos por entre sus cabellos con nerviosismo antes de agregar—: A tu embarazo. No soy idiota y sé que un embarazo a tu edad puede ser riesgoso, tanto para ti como para el bebé.

—¿Me estás diciendo vieja? —pregunté con incredulidad, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y al final no pude contener un sollozo.

—¡No! Claro que no amor —se apresuró a negar—. Lo que pasa es que... ya no somos tan jóvenes como hace un par de años y...

—¡Oh por todo lo sagrado! Cállate de una buena y jodida vez, Edward Cullen —lo interrumpí alzando la voz, al notar que las personas a nuestro alrededor centraban su atención en mí, maldije por lo bajo y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban—. En lugar de arreglar el desastre, lo estás empeorando todo.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y pude escuchar perfectamente como mascullaba por lo bajo algo que sonó como: _malditas hormonas._

Podía entender que estuviera asustado, yo misma estuve por demás aterrada cuando un par de semanas atrás Heidi me había dicho que estaba embarazada de nuevo, y no entrando a la menopausia a una edad temprana como yo pensaba; pero me obligué a controlar mis nervios y tranquilizarme, después de todo nuestra cuota de desgracias por vivir estaba bien cubierta al menos, por las próximas tres vidas. O al menos es lo que yo quería creer.

—Estuve hablando con Heidi. Sí, puede ser que haya riesgos pero no quiere decir que necesariamente se presenten. Me explicó que teniendo los cuidados necesarios, mi embarazo puede ser tan normal como el de una mujer de veinticinco.

—No quiero experimentar el miedo a poder perderte de nuevo —tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Y no lo harás, amor. Todo estará bien, lo presiento —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y tras soltar un sonoro suspiro, besó mi frente.

—Espero que sea un niño —dijo un par de minutos después—. Andrei y yo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para espantar a los buitres que se quieran acercar a mis princesas —me reí de buena gana, no podía esperar a ver su cara al saber que seriamos padres de otra hermosa princesa, algo dentro de mí me decía que sería una niña.

El vuelo de regreso a Nueva York duró apenas poco más de cuatro horas, nada más bajar del avión, fuimos a buscar nuestras maletas y prácticamente arrastré a Edward fuera del aeropuerto para poder conseguir un taxi que nos llevara a casa de mis padres; había sido magnifico tener un tiempo solamente para nosotros dos, pero había echado muchísimo de menos a nuestros hijos y estaba impaciente por verlos.

El taxi aparcó frente a casa de mis padres y con prisas salí del coche, dejando a Edward que se hiciera cargo de pagar al taxista y de llevar dentro el equipaje, busqué la llave de repuesto que mi madre insistía con dejar bajo el tapete de la entrada y abrí la puerta. La casa se encontraba en total silencio, algo que no era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que mis hijos se encontraban allí, así que supuse les encontraría en el jardín y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacía allá.

Sonreí al ver que todos, y me refería a todos mis amigos, mis suegros, mis padres y los niños se encontraban en el lugar; unos brillantes ojitos azules se posaron en mí y segundos después su dueño corría a mi encuentro.

—¡Mami volviste! —gritó y una vez estuvo a mi lado, alcé en brazos a mi pequeño y lo besé sonoramente en ambas mejillas haciéndole reír—. Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho —Andrei había sido el único que había notado mi presencia, los adultos seguían enfrascados en sus charlas y los demás niños en sus juegos.

—Y yo a ti mi vida.

—¿Más que a Key y a Ari? —preguntó haciendo un adorable puchero, pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Edward estaba a mi lado y tomaba a nuestro hijo en sus brazos.

—No deberías hacer esfuerzos en tu estado —me riñó y rodeé los ojos—. Hola campeón, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

—Sí papi, ya soy un niño grande y cuidé de mis hermanas —respondió hinchando el pecho con orgullo—. Lucca me ayudó.

Solté una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de disgusto que puso Edward, al escuchar el nombre del hijo mayor de Giovanni y Jane, el cual tenía cuatro años al igual que los mellizos.

Keily y Ariadne chillaron al vernos y corrieron acercándose a nosotros, me arrodillé en el césped quedando a su altura y gustosa recibí los efusivos abrazos de mis hijas, que después abrazaron a su padre. Por varios minutos Edward y yo estuvimos escuchando a nuestros hijos, hablar alegremente sobre cómo se habían divertidos los días que pasaron con los abuelos; después saludamos a los demás y nos unimos a la charla de los adultos mientras los niños volvían a sus juegos.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el nada discreto gruñido de Edward a mi lado, tenía la mirada clavada en algo y ahogué una carcajada al ver que no era un algo lo que mi marido veía con tanto interés, si no alguien.

—Tal parece que al final, terminaremos siendo familia legalmente ¿uh? —más de uno rió al escuchar las palabras de Giovanni, palabras que a Edward no le causaron la más mínima gracia.

—Ya que Gio no pudo conseguir enamorar a Bella en su momento, el mini Gio tendrá su oportunidad con la mini Bella —Emmett hizo una mueca de dolor, cortesía de la colleja que su rubia esposa le soltó—. ¿Por qué me golpeas, Rosie?

—Para que aprendas a no abrir la boca cuando no debes hacerlo—siseó una molesta Rosalie.

Gian Lucca Lowell, una copia a calca de su padre pero con el carácter de la madre, desde bebé había mostrado tener cierta... fascinación por mi pequeña Ariadne, la cual era mi clon en miniatura. Fascinación que era totalmente correspondida por mi hija, lo cual crispaba sobremanera los nervios de su celosos padre, que en más de una ocasión había considerado la idea de encerrar a nuestras dos hijas en un convento hasta que cumplieran cuarenta, mínimo.

—Vamos cariño —posé mi mano en su antebrazo y le sonreí—, son apenas unos niños, no hagas caso a lo que Emmett y Gio dicen.

—¿Qué no haga caso? ¡Por amor de Dios! Mi hija besa el suelo por donde ese pequeño demonio camina.

—Cuida tus palabras Cullen, mi hijo no es ningún demonio —Jane sonrió con malicia y agregó—: ¿Se imaginan lo guapos que serán los nietos que esos dos nos den?

Una nueva ronda de risas se escuchó, risas que fueron calladas cuando una llorosa Keily se acercó a mí y se subió a mi regazo, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y murmuró que Carolie le había tirado del cabello. Mi rubia ahijada había comenzado a mostrar una profunda antipatía por mi hija un año atrás, la razón de esa antipatía tenía nombre y apellido: Danton Whitlock, un pelinegro de ojos azules, hijo único de Alice y Jasper.

—Realmente espero que esto cambie, no me gustaría que nuestras hijas crecieran llevándose mal —asentí a las palabras de Rosalie, a mí tampoco me gustaría, no cuando Rosalie y yo habíamos sido amigas desde niñas—. ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar tan bien como Andrei y Mark?

—Tal vez porque no hay un tercero en discordia —dijo Alice buscando con la mirada a su hijo.

—Realmente espero que el que viene sea niño —masculló Edward por lo bajo, pero no tan bajo como para que no le escucharan. Keily se bajó de mi regazo y fue a jugar con sus hermanos, Mark y Lucca, evitando volver a reunirse con Carolie y Danton.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —Renée dejó la pregunta inconclusa y suspiré.

—Sí mamá, vamos a tener otro hijo. —Me encogí al escuchar el emocionado grito colectivo de las mujeres, que fue seguido por una efusiva lluvia de felicitaciones.

—Apuesto cincuenta a que será niña —dijo Giovanni sin dejar de sonreír, dándole una mirada divertida a Edward.

—Gio —Edward sonrió y negó un par de veces—, recuerda que en un futuro no muy lejano Ivy va a crecer —la sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo desapareció y clavó la mirada en la niña de casi un año que jugaba en brazos de su madre.

—¿Dónde están Garrett y Kate? —pregunté, evitando que la discusión de esos dos llegara a más. No me apetecía escucharles tener una acalorada discusión de padres celosos.

—En Orlando, les habían prometido a los trillizos que los llevarían a Disney World, y los muy pillos se han cobrado la promesa —respondió Jasper y sonreí, la que debían estar pasando esos dos con sus diablillos.

Los trillizos tenían tres años, dos niños y una niña que todo el tiempo tenían de cabeza a sus padres con sus múltiples travesuras; para Garrett y Kate la paternidad había llegado por partida triple, y dos semanas después de que nacieron, de mutuo acuerdo decidieron no tener más hijos.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo, aunque mi suegra confabulada con mi madre y mis amigas me habían secuestrado por un par de horas, en las cuales me hicieron contarles a detalle los días que pasamos en Aruba. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me dijo que él se encargaría de acostar a los niños y no rebatí a eso, estaba tan agotada que apenas me puse el pijama me metí a la cama y en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana cuando desperté Edward seguía dormido, aún era temprano pero no me apetecía seguir acostada, así que cuidando de no despertarlo salí de la cama y caminé de puntillas por la habitación, del armario tomé un grueso álbum de fotografías y tras comprobar que los niños seguían dormidos, me senté en los escalones del porche trasero. Solté un suspiró de nostalgia al abrir el álbum y ver la primera fotografía, Edward, Keily y yo en el primer cumpleaños de nuestra hija cortando el pastel; un primer cumpleaños que pude haberme perdido gracias a Sulpicia.

Me juré no volver a pensar en lo pasado con James, Gianna y Sulpicia, aunque no podía cumplir con ese juramento tan bien como quisiera y de vez en cuando me encontraba pensado en ello.

Por fortuna eran sólo algunos recuerdos que como llegaban se iban, las pesadillas habían desaparecido y podía estar segura de que no volverían, ahora sí podía asegurar que el pasado estaba donde pertenecía y nada opacaría mi presente, y mucho menos mi futuro. Lo último que supimos sobre James fue que después del juicio de su madre, regresó a Oklahoma y en más de cinco años no hemos sabido más de él, lo cual era un verdadero alivio. Y Sulpicia, ella estaba en prisión y pasaría en ese lugar los días que le quedarán de vida; ya no sería una amenaza ni para mí, ni mucho menos para mi familia.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento se sentó a mi lado.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondí con una sonrisa viendo la fotografía que con su dedo señalaba, fue tomada el día que Andrei y Ariadne nacieron—. Creí que te iba a dar un ataque de nervios cuando te dije que los mellizos iban a nacer, al menos no te fuiste al hospital y me dejaste olvidada en casa.

—No puedes culparme, fue distinto a cuando Keily nació. Tuve que hacerme cargo de la situación, y aunque estuve tratando de mentalizarme para estar preparado cuando el momento llegara, no pude evitar perder los nervios —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y solté un suspiro.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, también estuviste a punto de perderte el nacimiento de Keily. —Soltó una divertida risita y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

Hay veces en que me pongo a pensar en el tiempo pasado y me parece increíble lo rápido que han pasado los años, me parece que fue ayer cuando mis padres me daban la noticia de que tenía que casarme con Edward; más sin embargo aquí estaba hoy, casada con él. Teniendo tres hermosos hijos juntos, Keily de seis años, Ariadne y Andrei de cuatro, y uno más en camino.

Tuvimos que pasar por mucho para poder estar juntos y alcanzar la felicidad, había momento en los que deseaba no haber sido tan cobarde y haberle dicho que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, que me enamoré de aquella tímida y dulce sonrisa que vi nada más traspasar la puerta del aula de clases aquella mañana. Pero la cobardía y el miedo a su rechazo pudieron más que mi amor por él, llevándome a lastimarle y crear una brecha que parecía insalvable entre nosotros.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que, por más que lo hubiese deseado, en preparatoria no era nuestro momento para estar juntos; el destino nos puso el uno frente al otro en el momento que debía ser.

—Tengo un antojo —dije después de un rato, separándome de Edward y poniéndome en pie.

—Siempre y cuando no sea pizza de anchoas, piña y pimiento rojo —murmuró y le di una mirada asesina, siempre que tenía oportunidad me recordada ese... raro antojo que tuve cuando estaba embarazada de Keily.

—No, no es pizza. Quiero pay de manzana con canela, y no vuelvas hasta que lo consigas, tu hija y yo realmente queremos comerlo —se puso en pie de un salto y frunció el ceño.

—Amor, es temprano aún y no creo que esté abierto ningún lugar... Un momento, ¿mi hija?

—Sí, tu hija. Una hermosa niña a la que tal vez llamaremos Lily, es un lindo nombre ¿no crees? Aunque también me gusta Zoe —comencé a caminar de regreso a la casa con Edward detrás de mí.

—Estás equivocada, cariño, será un niño —rebatió y solté una sonora carcajada.

—No discutas conmigo, y mejor ve a buscarme ese pay. ¡Ah! Y también quiero helado de vainilla con salsa de frutos rojos —besé su mejilla y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

…

 _ **Meses después...**_

No podía dejar de ver a la pequeña bebé que dormía en mis brazos, Edward había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando Heidi nos confirmó que seriamos padres de otra niña, y nada más dejar la consulta, mi marido había comenzado a pensar en que clase de arma era la adecuada para comprar, pues necesitaría de una para espantar a todo aquel que pusiera los ojos en sus princesas. De camino a casa, no había apartado la mirada de la carretera en ningún momento y en más de una ocasión, lo escuché gruñir palabras que sonaron como: tanque de guerra y cinturones de castidad.

—¿Dónde está la pequeña Casiopea Deífila? —Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama de hospital, soltó un bajo gruñido al escuchar la pregunta de Giovanni.

—Tú, imbécil, ¿cómo es que llamaste a mi hija? —preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante.

—Oh Eddie, muévete a un lado y dejame conocer a mi sobrina —Giovanni sonrió al ver a la bebé y acarició su regordeta mejilla con suavidad—. Ella es realmente linda, por suerte no se parece a su padre.

—Gio, amor, deja de fastidiar a Edward —dijo Jane al escuchar en nuevo gruñido de mi marido.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que con la edad, se esté convirtiendo en un viejo gruñón. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá cuando Lucca y Ariadne nos digan que seremos abuelos —Edward se puso en pie con toda la intensión de golpear a mi amigo, pero alcancé a tomar su mano evitando que lo hiciera.

—Por favor, no hagas un escándalo —resopló con fastidió pero volvió a sentarse—. Y tú, te agradecería que al menos por hoy dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

—¡Vamos Bells! Me quitas toda la diversión.

—¿Y cómo la llamarán? —preguntó Jane cambiando el tema.

—Sophia, su nombre es Sophia —respondió Edward sonriendo con ternura sin apartar la mirada de nuestra hija.

Unos minutos después Keily, Ariadne y Andrei entraron corriendo a la habitación, estaban en verdad emocionados por conocer a su hermanita; aunque en un principio no habían estado muy felices con la noticia. Los celos por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, fue algo totalmente nuevo con lo que Edward y yo tuvimos que lidiar, pues cuando los mellizos nacieron, Keily aún era muy pequeña como para mostrarse celosa.

Edward los ayudó a subir a la cama y los tres comenzaron a hacerle mimos a Sophia, la cual se había despertado para conocer a sus hermanos. Viendo a mis hijos y a Edward supe que ahora todo estaba correcto, había tenido que recorrer un largo y espinoso camino para llegar a este momento; pero sin duda había valido la pena cada paso recorrido y lágrima derramada, ¡joder que sí! Sabía que aún me quedaban cosas por vivir, habría algunas tristezas y disgustos en mi futuro, pero todo perdía importancia ante las alegrías que sabía vendrían y esperaba fueran muchas.

―Noventa días ―dijo Edward de repente y fruncí el ceño confundida, las visitas se habían marchado hacía ya un buen rato y sólo estábamos él y yo en la habitación―. Me acabo de dar cuenta que me bastaron _tan solo noventa días_ para enamorarme de ti.

―Tal vez sonará demasiado cliché, pero a mí me bastaron apenas unos segundos para caer, total e irrevocablemente, enamorada de ti ―sonrió y se recostó a mi lado en la angosta cama, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y rodeé con mi brazo su cintura.

Un _te amo_ fue susurrado por él como si fuera un valioso secreto que compartía conmigo, y de cierta manera para mí lo era; había deseado tantas veces, entre amargas lágrimas en la oscura soledad de mi habitación, poder escuchar esas dos palabras salir de sus labios siendo dirigidas a mí, que podrían pasar mil años y mi corazón aún seguiría latiendo desbocado cada vez que las escuchaba. Me acurruqué contra su cálido cuerpo tanto como me fue posible, sin dejar de sonreír como una colegiala enamorada y sintiéndome la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra, cerré los ojos dejando que el cansancio me venciera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con el epilogo, y espero que comprendan que tengo una vida fuera de FF que en ocasiones me absorbe por completo, impidiéndome poner a escribir tanto como quisiera. Pues ahora sí, con esto doy por terminada esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado. No me queda más que agradecerles enormemente por el apoyo recibido, cada uno de sus favoritos, alertas y maravillosos review's, fueron mi mayor aliciente para escribir cada una de las palabras que conforman esta historia; ¡de corazón, muchas gracias!**

 **Les recuerdo que tengo grupo en Facebook, les invito a unirsenos y si les interesa encontrarán el Link en mi perfil.**


	24. Outtake: Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

OUTTAKE: FELIZ NAVIDAD

 **EDWARD POV.**

Mi pequeña Sophia cayó dormida antes de que llegara a la mitad del cuento que me pidió le leyera, por lo general costaba hacerla dormir pero suponía estaba exhausta después de tanto correr de un lado a otro y jugar con los demás niños; cuidando de no despertarla me levanté de la cama y la arropé, dejé un suave beso en su frente y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Antes de ir a mi habitación pase a ver si los otros niños ya dormían, negué con diversión al ver que Andrei dormía con una pierna colgando hasta casi rozar el suelo, un habito que adquirió desde que tenía casi tres años y hasta la fecha seguía haciéndolo. Sabía que sería inútil de mi parte acomodar su pierna sobre la cama pero aún así lo hice; apenas di un par de pasos alejándome de la cama cuando mi hijo se removió hasta que su pierna de nuevo quedó en la misma posición.

Ariadne dormía plácidamente, a su lado se encontraba su cuaderno de dibujo y lo tomé para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, mi princesa amaba dibujar y desde que pudo sostener un lápiz entre sus dedos, apenas si lo soltaba para dormir. La abrigué con las mantas que estaban hechas una maraña a los pies de la cama, besé el tope de su castaña cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír al escucharla murmurar en sueños, hasta en eso era idéntica a su madre.

Me sorprendió ver la luz encendida al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Keily, mi princesa mayor no notó mi presencia pues estaba absorta observando una fotografía, al llegar a su lado pude ver que se trataba de una fotografía familiar que habíamos tomado unos meses atrás, el día de su onceavo cumpleaños.

—¿Por qué aún estás despierta? Santa no dejara regalos esta noche si no duermes —me senté en el borde de la cama y Keily se sobresaltó, evitó verme a la cara pero aún así pode notar sus cristalinos ojos—. ¿Keily, ocurre algo?

—No, no ocurre nada. Ya voy a dormir, buenas noches —murmuró, dejó la fotografía en su mesita de noche y se acostó dándome la espalda.

—De acuerdo, descansa cariño —quise dejar un beso en el tope de su cabeza pero no me lo permitió, se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y no tuve más remedio que salir de la habitación.

Hacía semanas que Keily estaba distante conmigo e incluso con Bella, no jugaba con sus hermanos cuando hasta hace un par de semanas atrás pasaba horas con ellos. Ahora en lugar de juegos comenzaba discusiones que siempre terminaban con alguno de ellos llorando.

Claro que eso sucedía cuando Keily no estaba encerrada en su habitación, lugar que parecía haberse convertido en su favorito de la casa. Además su rendimiento en la escuela estaba bajando, su maestra nos llamó para ponernos al tanto de la situación, Keily no prestaba atención en clases y se pasaba las horas creando patrones sin sentido alguno en sus cuadernos. Habíamos tratado de hablar con ella y así poder averiguar qué la estaba haciendo comportar así, pero lo único que habíamos conseguido hasta el momento eran gritos y lágrimas.

—¿En qué piensas? —me preguntó Bella en cuanto entré a nuestra habitación—. Tienes el ceño fruncido, justo como cuando algo te preocupa mucho.

—Keily. Quisiera poder leer su mente y saber qué la tiene así —me senté en el borde de la cama y Bella se acercó a mí, apoyé la frente en su abdomen y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

—Tal vez sea que está acercándose a la adolescencia, ya sabes como es eso y lo irritables que pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes.

—Ni lo digas, Keily aún es una bebé, mi bebé —Bella rió por lo bajo y me aparté de ella—. No veo qué sea tan gracioso.

—Edward, tu bebé ya tiene once años. Debes hacerte a la idea de que en algunos años más querrá comenzar a salir con chicos, tendrá su primer novio y...

—¡No sigas! —medio grité, respiré profundo y agregué—: Ya entendí —me dio una mirada divertida y tomó una bolsa que estaba sobre la cama.

—Sabes dónde estás escondidos los regalos, ponte esto y déjalos bajo el árbol —tomé la bolsa y resoplé con fastidio al ver su contenido.

—No lo haré, no voy a disfrazarme de Santa Claus. Este año podrías hacerlo tú.

—Lo has hecho por los últimos ocho años, ya es una tradición familiar, una tradición que terminara cuando los niños sean mayores y no crean más en el hombre del traje rojo; cuando eso pase lo extrañaras, créeme. Además, cariño, yo estoy muerta, tuve que levantar el desastre que quedó después de que nuestros invitados se marcharan y lo único que quiero, es tirarme sobre la cama y dormir —nuestros amigos y familia habían venido a pasar Noche Buena y el desastre que quedó, era casi como decir que un huracán categoría cinco había pasado por nuestra casa.

—No veo el caso de disfrazarme de Santa si los niños no me ven y... —mi replica murió cuando cometí el error de verla a la cara, mi esposa sabía muy bien que me tenía atrapado en su puño y que cuando me veía de esa forma, no había nada en el mundo que yo pudiera negarle.

Quince minutos después me encontraba dejando regalos bajo el árbol, había tenido que arrastrar la gran bolsa roja en que Bella metió los paquetes todo el trayecto hasta el recibidor y, al ver la cantidad de regalos, me pregunte si es que nos habíamos quedado en la ruina. Aunque bien pudimos ahorrar un poco omitiendo un par de regalos, el de Giovanni y su pequeño engendro, ellos habían sido unos niños malos que no merecían más que un trozo de carbón. El primero disfrutaba de hacerme rabiar con sus estúpidos comentarios sobre Ariadne y Gian Lucca, y el segundo, consciente o inconscientemente me torturaba al estar pegado a mi niña como si fuera una jodida garrapata.

Dejé el último paquete y por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de desaparecer los regalos con los nombres de Giovanni y Gian Lucca, la chimenea me llamaba a gritos para que la encendiera y lanzara al fuego ambos paquetes, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía Bella era capaz de castrarme; un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al imaginar a una furiosa Bella corriendo tras de mí con un cuchillo en las manos amenazando con cortarme las bolas. No, por más tentadora que fuera la idea, lo mejor para mí era ignorarla e ir a dormir.

Justo en el momento en que estaba por quitarme la barba falsa, que por cierto me picaba como el infierno, escuché un tropel de pasos acercarse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y esconderme, cuatro pares de ojos me veían con curiosidad, emoción y perspicacia.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Es real, es Santa! —chilló mi pequeña Sophia aplaudiendo y saltando de lo más emocionada, acción que me recordó a Alice. Definitivamente mi niña pasaba mucho tiempo con la pequeña duende hiperactiva.

—¿Qué hacen...? —me golpeé mentalmente, se suponía que era Santa y debía hablar como el viejo barrigón. Me aclaré la garganta e hice mi mejor imitación del hombre del traje rojo—. Deberían estar dormidos, los niños no pueden ver a Santa.

—¿Recibiste nuestra carta? —preguntó Ari retorciendo sus manitas con nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí, recibo las cartas de todos los niños del mundo —respondí agradeciendo en esa ocasión no haber olvidado que me encontraba en medio de una actuación.

—Mi hermana se refiere a la última carta que escribimos —dijo Keily rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Sí, en la que cancelamos todos nuestros regalos y te pedimos que siguiéramos siendo una familia —de qué diablos estaba hablando Andrei, ¿por qué no seriamos una familia?

—Nuestros papás se van a divorciar —murmuró Ariadne, como si hubiese leído mi mente, y casi me caigo de la impresión. ¿De dónde diablos mis hijos habían sacado esa tontería?

—¿Qué es divorciar? —preguntó Sophia frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cuando los padres ya no viven juntos. Papá se irá de la casa, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí con mamá y veremos a papá los fines de semana. Al menos hasta que él se vuelva a casar, tenga otros hijos y se olvide de nosotros para siempre —respondió con frialdad Keily y los hojitos de Sophia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Quién les dijo que sus padres van a divorciarse? —con esfuerzos me senté en el suelo, pues el maldito traje tenía que ser tan real que hasta relleno tenía.

—Nadie, pero los hemos escuchado pelear y los padres se separan cuando pelean. Los papás de uno de mis amigos se divorciaron porque peleaban, él me dijo que pasaría cuando eso ocurriera y no queremos dejar de ser una familia, queremos vivir con mamá y papá —respondió Andrei y mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho, tragué con fuerza para alejar el nudo en mi garganta y los cuatro se sentaron en el suelo.

—Y lo harán, nosotros seguiremos... digo, ustedes seguirán siendo una familia. El que sus padres discutan no quiere decir que vayan a divorciarse, los padres no siempre están de acuerdo y por eso discuten. Las parejas que se separan lo hacen porque ya no se quieren, pero su padre ama a su mamá, ella y ustedes cuatro son su mundo entero y ni siquiera se imagina una vida donde no estén con él.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Keily con voz ahogada y entonces lo supe, la razón por la cual mi princesa se había estado comportando así los últimos días era por el supuesto divorcio. Cuánto debieron pasar mis pequeños al pensar que su familia se rompería.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Recuerden que soy Santa y lo sé todo, además de que no les mentiría sobre algo tan delicado —los cuatro sonrieron y antes de que me diera cuenta, había sido aplastado por cuatro pequeños cuerpos que me hicieron caer de espaldas.

—¡Genial! Entonces si recibiremos nuestros regalos, ¿verdad? —asentí y chillaron emocionados.

—Pero tienen que ir a dormir, y no pueden decirle a nadie que me han visto ¿de acuerdo? —asintieron y se levantaron, Ariadne y Andrei salieron corriendo hablando emocionados sobre los regalos que recibirían, Keily tomó de la mano a Sophia y antes de marcharse me dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Debes comer las galletas y tomar la leche —señaló la mesita donde reposaban un plato con galletas y un vaso con leche.

—Lo haré —le guiñé el ojo y ambas se marcharon.

Esperé hasta que todo estuviera silencioso antes de regresar a la habitación, me puse el pijama y guardé el disfraz de Santa en el fondo del armario, no quería que por error los niños lo fueran a ver. Bella ya estaba dormida pero yo no tenía sueño, así que decidí ver si los niños habían vuelto a dormir.

Andrei, Ariadne y Sophia dormían profundamente, pero en la habitación de Keily la luz estaba encendida, me debatí por un momento entre irme o entrar, pero al final me decidí a entrar y no me sorprendió ver a mi hija aún despierta.

—Lo lamento papi —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo lamentas, cariño? —me senté en el borde de la cama, se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

—Por lo mal que me he comportando con todos... pero yo creí que... que tú y mamá iban a...

—Tranquila cariño, todo está bien —froté con suavidad su espalda hasta que se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar.

—Es bueno saber que mamá y nosotros somos tu mundo entero —se apartó de mí rompiendo el abrazó y con mis pulgares limpié el rastro de sus lágrimas.

—Nunca dudes de eso, ustedes son lo más importante y lo mejor que me ha pasado —me dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Ahora sí jovencita, a dormir.

—Buenas noches Santa —sonrió y se acostó—. Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¿Cómo supiste que...? —dejé la pregunta inconclusa y se encogió de hombros.

—Papá, sé que Santa no existe desde que tenía ocho. Una niña de la escuela lo dijo, así que para demostrarle lo contrario, me escondí esperando a que Santa llegara por la noche y entonces te vi a ti, esa Navidad engañaste a mama y no usaste el disfraz. Si se entera estarás en grandes problemas.

—Pero tú no le dirás, ¿cierto? —asintió extendiendo su dedo meñique, sonreí enganchando mi meñique con el suyo cerrando el pacto.

La arropé y murmuré un _"descansa princesa"_ antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación.

Por la mañana estábamos todos sentados alrededor del árbol, papeles y moños de color esparcidos por el piso, risas y chillidos emocionados inundaban el ambiente y no podía ser más feliz de poder compartir un momento como ese con mi familia.

Tomé un sorbo de mi taza de café, Bella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y dejé la taza a mi lado en el suelo para poder abrazarla. De pronto Ariadne frunció el ceño y clavó la mirada en nosotros, Bella rió por lo bajo y murmuró un _"aquí viene"_.

—Amor, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé? —levantó un poco el rostro y besó mi mejilla.

—Sí, pero ahora te enterarás —se apartó rompiendo el abrazo y tomé de nuevo mi taza de café.

—Papi, ¿Santa además de traer regalos, también cumple deseos? —preguntó Ari y Bella ahogó una carcajada.

—Claro que sí Ari, o acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de la noche pasada? —dijo Andrei viendo a su hermana como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —negué con diversión y tomé un sorbo de café—. Entonces le voy a pedir que cuando sea grande, pueda casarme con Gian Lucca.

Escupí el café al escuchar ese _"pueda casarme con Gian Lucca"_ salir de los labios de mi bebé y Bella comenzó a reír, risas que fueron secundadas por las de nuestros hijos. Era definitivo, tenía que comenzar a asimilar que un futuro, el cual esperaba fuera muy pero muy lejano, Gian Lucca Lowell pasaría a formar parte de mi familia.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Paso a dejarles este Outtake navideño que aunque un poco fuera de tiempo, no quise dejar de compartirlo con ustedes; espero que les gustara y... ¡Feliz Navidad! (algo atrasada) y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! (un poquito adelantado)**


	25. Chapter 25: Outtake 2

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo aquellos fuera de la Saga y la trama son de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

Outtake 2: La resignación de un padre celoso.

 **EDWARD POV.**

Suspiré con frustración, o mejor dicho, gruñí lleno de frustración lanzando el sobre color blanco al escritorio. Un sobre que ni siquiera me atreví a abrir, pues no necesitaba hacerlo para saber qué era lo que contenía, contenía la invitación a mi jodido funeral... o al menos eso era para mí. Al final Giovanni había tenido razón y terminaríamos siendo familia legalmente, ese pequeño engendro de Gian Lucca había terminado por salirse con la suya y arrebataría a mi pequeña princesa para siempre de mi lado. Sí, el muy desgraciado le propuso matrimonio unos meses atrás y mi dulce niña no dudo en aceptar.

Gian Lucca era un tipo... decente y me agradaba, de verdad que me agradaba, pero sólo cuando se encontraba a una distancia mínima de cien kilómetros de mi hija. Algo que no tenía la suerte de que ocurriera con mucha frecuencia, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me pasaba buscando mil y una formas de despellejar al chico.

Aflojé el nudo de mi corbata, me levanté y dando grandes zancadas salí del despacho, necesitaba aire fresco que me ayudara a enfriar mis ideas y tal vez así no iría a romperle la cara a Giovanni. Y es que él era el mayor responsable de que estuviera pasando por esa situación, ¡con un demonio! Debió haber sido padre de una linda chica en lugar de Gian Lucca, o bien pudo haber hecho voto de castidad y nunca haberse casado con Jane.

Al pasar por el recibidor mi estomago dio un vuelco, Ariadne, mi mujer y las amigas de ambas, así como las demás mujeres de la familia, se encontraban ultimando los últimos detalles para el gran día. Ari alzó el rostro y al verme me dio una luminosa sonrisa, correspondí al gesto con algo que podía apostar era más una mueca torcida y nada agradable a la vista, y seguí mi camino hasta llegar al jardín. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillo de mi pantalón caminé un largo rato por el lugar, me senté bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que había y de pronto, me sentí como un viejo de cien años.

Mis hijos crecieron tanto y sin que me diera cuenta, estaban formando sus vidas lejos de casa, e incluso mi Ari estaba por casarse y comenzar su propia familia. Ya no quedaba rastro de aquellos pequeños que nos pedían a Bella y a mí les leyéramos un cuento antes de dormir, aquellos niños que temían a la oscuridad y se colaban a nuestra habitación las noches de tormenta, convirtiendo una cama de dos en una de seis; esos niños a los cuales les enseñé a andar en bicicleta y con los cuales pasaba horas jugando en el jardín.

Solté un melancólico suspiro ante los cientos de recuerdos que llenaron mi cabeza, si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás y así lograr que mis hijos volvieran a ser los niños que querían pasar todo el tiempo jugando con sus padres, no dudaría mi un jodido segundo en hacerlo.

—Si suspiras así una vez más, acabarás con todo el oxigeno del planeta —dijo una divertida voz, me puse en pie de un salto y sonreí cuando Keily se lanzó sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza—. Te eché de menos, papá.

—Yo también te eché de menos, mi princesa. ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Por qué no avistaste que llegabas hoy? —pregunté apartándome lo suficiente para poder verla, lucía aminada y radiante, nada comparada a la Keily que ocho meses atrás se marchó hecha pedazos—. Creímos que llegarías hasta mañana.

—Acabo de llegar, y si no les avisé, fue porque quería darles una sorpresa —se sentó en el pasto cruzando las piernas al tipo indio y la imité—. Por lo que veo, mamá no mentía al decir que no estabas llevando muy bien el matrimonio de Ari y Lucca.

—No es fácil aceptar que los hijos crecen. Algún día, y espero sea muy lejano, entenderás a lo que me refiero.

—Papá, no por crecer dejaremos de ser tus hijos. Y así estemos al otro lado del planeta y tengamos sesenta años, siempre necesitaremos tus concejos, tu cariño y apoyo.

—Y yo siempre estaré para ustedes —sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír al ver como sus ojos brillaban—. Al parecer tu estadía en África te sentó bien.

—Sí, lo hizo —su respuesta fue vaga, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con las hebras de césped.

—Keily, ¿ocurre algo cariño? —se apresuró a negar, pero el que evitara verme a la cara, fue una clara señal de que algo estaba ocultándome.

Al llegar a la adolescencia para nadie fue un secreto que Keily sentía por Danton, el hijo de Alice y Jasper, un cariño que iba más allá de un cariño fraternal, lo cual le trajo más de una pelea a mi hija con Carolie, la hija de Emmett y Rosalie. Poco después de que mi hija cumplió veinte años Danton le pidió fuera su novia y ella feliz aceptó, fue una relación de cinco años llena de altos y bajos, rupturas y reconciliaciones, hasta que poco más de ocho meses atrás Carolie anunció que estaba embarazada y el padre de su hijo era Danton.

Keily pasó días deprimida, encerrada en su habitación llorando hasta que el agotamiento la hacía caer dormida. De más está decir que, al verla así, en más de una ocasión quise salir y matar a Danton por el daño que le hizo a mi niña, pero Bella me hacía entrar en razón y evitaba que cometiera una locura. Keily estudió medicina y se había especializado como pediatra, un buen día salió de su depresión y nos comunicó que se iba a África, pues le habían hablado de un proyecto para llevar atención medica a las regiones más pobres y no dudo en aceptar. Bella y yo no estábamos muy convencidos al principio, pero nuestra hija necesitaba un tiempo alejada y terminamos por apoyarla, creyendo que el tiempo lejos le ayudaría a superar lo pasado con Danton. Pero al parecer no había sido así.

—Papá, en serio no pasa nada.

—Eres tan mal mentirosa como tu madre —resopló con frustración, alzó el rostro y clavó sus ojos, tan verdes como los míos, en mí.

—En verdad no pasa nada, al menos no de lo que seguro piensas —se puso en pie y sacudió las hebras de césped que se pegaron a su ropa—. Mejor vamos adentro, cuando llegué Ari estaba a punto de un colapso, llorando y diciendo que cancelaría la boda.

—¿Por qué pensaría en cancelar la dichosa boda dos día antes?

—Por ti. Cree que estás enojado con ella por aceptar casarse con Lucca, y está segura de que no volverás a hablar con ella por el resto de tu vida.

—Yo no he hecho nada para que ella... —me quedé callado al darme cuenta de que sí, sí había hecho mucho para que mi hija creyera que no estaba de acuerdo con su boda. Algo que en el fondo era cierto, pero que creí había podido ocultar lo bastante bien como para que no lo notara—. Creo que necesito hablar con ella.

—Así es. Pero por favor, se prudente y piensa bien en lo que le dirás. Ari está muy sensible por todo el asunto de la boda, el estrés la está acabando.

—Y yo no he hecho mucho para ayudar, ¿cierto? —mi hija asintió y me puse en pie—. Bien, vamos a buscar a tu hermana.

Rodeé con mi brazo los hombros de mi hija y mientras una, de nuevo animada y emocionada Keily me contaba sobre su estadía en África, regresamos a la casa.

En cuanto entramos al recibidor el ambiente se tornó tenso, Carolie acabada de llegar y sentí como mi hija se tensaba al verla y al pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos; Bella me veía con reproche y cuando busqué a Ariadne no la encontré por ningún lado.

—Está en su habitación, habla con ella y por tu bien Edward Cullen, espero que puedas calmarla —asentí a las palabras de mi cabreada esposa.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Keily negó y me dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Me quedo aquí para ayudar con lo que sea que estén haciendo. Soy la hermana de la novia y la dama de honor, debí ayudar más con los preparativos —las palabras de mi hija rompieron un poco la tensión del ambiente, aunque la incomodidad seguía siendo evidente.

Subí las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo, retrasando tanto como pudiera el encuentro con mi hija, pues necesitaba pensar muy bien cómo y qué debería decirle a Ariadne.

Una vez estuve parado frente a la puerta apoyé la frente en ella, respiré profundo un par de veces y armándome de valor golpeé la madera con mis nudillos. No obtuve respuesta por lo que volví a intentar, cuando al tercer intento no hubo respuesta alguna de mi hija, abrí la puerta y entré a la habitación.

Ariadne se encontraba acostada boca abajo en su cama, su cuerpo se sacudía y ahogados sollozos inundaban el lugar. Un sentimiento de angustia me embargo por completo al verla así, pues sabía bien que era el único responsable del estado en que se encontraba.

—Ari, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —al escuchar mi voz se puso en pie de un salto, clavó sus enrojecidos ojos en mí y se lanzó a mis brazos llorando desconsolada.

—Papá... yo no... no —besé el tope de su cabeza y froté su espalda por largos minutos hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Me senté en el borde de la cama y palmeé el lugar a mi lado para que se sentara—. Hace unos minutos yo... hable con Lucca y... y cancelé la boda —murmuró un par de minutos después.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Amo a Lucca, pero no quiero... no quiero perderte a ti si me caso con él —mordió su labio inferior y no pude evitar sonreír, Ariadne no sólo era parecida físicamente a mi Bella, sino que también había heredado algunos de sus gestos y manías.

—Lo lamento, cariño. He sido un poco... desconsiderado —giró el rostro para verme y con mis pulgares sequé sus lágrimas—. No es nada fácil para mí, como padre, ver que mis hijos ya no son unos niños. Han crecido tanto y apenas lo he notado.

—Papá, no... —negué interrumpiéndola, o de lo contrario, aceptaría de buena gana que haya cancelado la boda. Así me ganara una buena reprimenda por parte de Bella, y tal vez un par de meses durmiendo en la sala; y eso si tenía suerte de que no me pidiera el divorcio.

—Comprendo que no puedo detener el tiempo, que es imposible hacerlo. Sé que tus hermanos y tú tienen derecho a hacer sus vidas lejos de casa, pero también sé que...

—... Que eso no significa que vayamos a dejar de amarlos, a ti y a mamá —terminó por mí y asentí.

—No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir que... que debías elegir entre seguir con la boda o cancelarla por mí —murmuré sintiendo como poco a poco las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos—. Si tu felicidad es a lado de Lucca, yo... le daré la bienvenida a la familia.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me llevaría un poco de tiempo terminar de aceptarlo, pero ya había dado el primer paso y estaba en proceso de resignación.

—Claro que sí. Para mí, lo más importante en el mundo son tu madre, tú y tus hermanos. Quiero que siempre sean felices, y si para ti la felicidad se encuentra a lado de Lucca yo... lo aceptaré —una radiante sonrisa iluminó su rostro y me sentí como el más grande de los imbéciles, había hecho pasar un muy mal rato a mi hija a causa de mis tontos celos de padre sobre protector.

—Gracias papi —murmuró y me abrazó con fuerza. Se escuchó el lejano sonido del timbre, y Ariadne se puso en pie en pie de un salto—. Ese debe ser Lucca.

—Anda, ve a decirle que la boda sigue adelante, que en dos días serás su esposa tal y como estaba planeado —asintió y corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a verme.

—Te amo, papi —dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—También te amo, mi princesa —murmuré a pesar de que ya no estaba para escucharlo.

Un par de minutos después, cuando bajé al recibidor, Ariadne y Gian Lucca hablaban animadamente con todas las mujeres que se habían apoderado de esa área de mi casa, convirtiéndola en su centro de operaciones. Bella, al notar mi presencia, me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y señaló el lugar a su lado; suspiré con resignación y me uní al grupo que terminaba de planear la boda.

…

 _ **Dos días después...**_

—Arí está lista —Bella sonrió y negó al ver que seguía batallando con la endemoniada corbata de moño, se acercó y un par de minutos después el moño estaba perfectamente hecho—. Sophia, Keily y yo nos iremos con Andrei.

—De acuerdo, iré por Ari y nos vemos en la iglesia —besé su mejilla, pues si arruinaba su maquillaje besándola en los labios, mi esposa no estaría nada contenta.

—Edward... prométeme que no intentarás ninguna locura. Como pinchar los neumáticos del coche, secuestrar a Ari, o fingir que tomaste el camino equivocado y así no llegaran a tiempo para la ceremonia.

—Tu desconfianza me ofende, cariño. He hecho todo lo posible por aceptar este matrimonio y...

—Lo sé amor —dijo interrumpiéndome con una sonrisa pintada en los labios—. Solamente estaba bromeando.

Salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirme que me apresurara, así que siguiendo al pie de la letra la orden de mi mujer, me puse el saco y fui a buscar a Ariadne. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo cual pude ver como mi hija caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando algo que no era capaz de escuchar. Ariadne era la viva imagen del nerviosismo, pero la imagen que yo guardaría en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, sería la de la mujer que a pesar de sus evidentes nervios, lucía hermosa y radiante enfundada en su vestido de novia.

De camino a la iglesia Ariadne no dejaba de retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, respiraba profundo y se removía a cada dos segundos, clavaba la mirada en mí y se removía de nueva cuenta. Abrió la boca con intensión de decir algo en más de una ocasión, pero al final terminaba por no decir nada y simplemente soltaba un pesado suspiro.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien. Y estoy seguro de que Gian Lucca no tiene intensión de dejarte plantada —me dio una nerviosa sonrisa y negó.

—Lo sé, y no es eso lo que me preocupa —clavó sus marrones ojos en mí y preguntó—: ¿Papá... estoy haciendo lo correcto?

—¿Ahora tienes dudas? —asintió y quise darme de topes contra la ventanilla, no estaba preparado para algo como eso y asegurar que al final del día la boda se llevara a cabo.

—Sé que es tonto, pero Lucca y yo hemos estado juntos toda la vida y... ¿Qué pasa si nos casamos y después nos damos cuenta de que no era lo que queríamos? Nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas y tal vez... tal vez... nosotros no... no...

—Cariño, respira o tendrás un ataque de pánico —asintió y respiró profundo un par de veces—. Ese chico te ama, se nota por la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando estás a su alrededor, y te ve como si fueras lo más maravilloso del mundo. Él nunca se arrepentiría de casarse contigo, no es idiota y sabe que no encontrara a alguien mejor que tú, ni recorriendo todo el mundo. ¿Tú lo amas?

—Sí, lo amo.

—Entonces no tienes que seguir pensando tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? —asintió y tomé su mano dándole un suave apretón.

Un par de horas después mi Ari era oficialmente la señora Lowell. Sonreía yendo de un lado a otro por el salón junto a su esposo, saludando personas y charlando con amigos. Keily se acercó a donde Bella y yo estábamos sentados con nuestros amigos, un chico alto de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules la acompañaba y ambos lucían bastante nerviosos.

—Papá, mamá les presento a Brandon... mi novio —risitas ahogas fueron soltadas por Emmett, Jasper y Giovanni.

—Un placer conocerles, señores Cullen —Bella se apresuró a tomar la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

Mi querida esposa me dio un fuerte codazo para que reaccionara y no dejara a Brandon con la mano tendida en mi dirección.

—¿Cómo y dónde se conocieron ustedes? —pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

—Brandon es doctor, nos conocimos en África donde trabajamos juntos y... El mundo es muy pequeño ¿saben? Brandon es hijo de sus amigos, Tanya y Alistair.

Hacía años desde la última vez que vimos a Tanya y Alistair, aunque seguíamos en contacto por teléfono. La última vez que estuvieron en Nueva York sus hijos, todos unos adolescentes rebeldes, no quisieron acompañarles.

—Tanya me llamó hace un par de días, se disculpó por no poder venir para la boda de Ariadne y me habló de ustedes.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —gruñí la pregunta y Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—No me gruñas Edward Cullen.

—Debiste decirme, así habría estado preparado para esto y...

—Nosotros iremos a... donde sea que no les escuchemos discutir —dijo Keily interrumpiéndome, tomó la mano de Brandon y huyeron a paso rápido.

—¡Pronto tendremos otra boda! —chilló Alice emocionada.

—Ni lo menciones, enana —me sacó la lengua en un arranque infantil y cruzó los brazos enfurruñada.

—¡Vamos Edward! —exclamó una divertida Jane—. Creí que ya lo estabas superando, que por fin habías comprendido que tus hijos crecieron y dejarías de ser tan celoso y sobre protector con tus hijas.

—Como si eso fuera posible —aportó Rosalie viendo sus uñas con fingido interés—. Edward será un padre celoso hasta el día de su muerte.

—Ya basta, no fastidien más a papá —dijo Sophia acercándose y me abrazó.

—Tú no te vas a casar nunca, ¿verdad mi bebé? —frunció el ceño, después de cumplir trece me prohibió llamarla mi bebé. Aunque seguía haciéndolo de vez en cuando.

—No te preocupes papi, yo no me pienso casar —Sophia me dio una sonrisa, besó mi mejilla y antes de marcharse riendo a carcajadas dijo—: Lo mío no son las bodas, soy más abierta y prefiero la unión libre.

Tomé de un trago el contenido de mi copa y respiré profundo unas cuantas veces ignorando las risas los que se decían mis amigos y mi esposa. Esa fue su venganza por haberla llamado mi bebé, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Hola! Hace un par de días me encontré este Outtake en mi compu, no estaba terminado y me di a la tarea de terminarlo, espero les gustara :)**


End file.
